Does love Really Conqure all ?
by chloecv1
Summary: Title Was The guy who said love conqured everything was high. Well Troy Has everything it seems but his parents feel He needs one more thing what could it be a dog,Wife, Bigger House ?
1. the proposal

Once gabriella woke up she could already tell today was going to be the worst day of her life the first bad thing was her alarm didnt go off wich made her late for work so she decided to skip breakfast so she wouldnt be even more late then she already was.

Gabriella montezed worked for a huge magazine called fabulous with her bestfriend kelsi and miley. gabriella lives in Albuquerque New Mexico with her mother and father and her other four siblings.

Kevin montez was the oldest out of all of them being loved his sister and if anyone messed with her he would knock them out and intimidate them wich was pretty scary for him being in everysport in school except for wrestling. Kevin took crap form no one no matter who they were and the only person who he would ever show his soft side to it was gabriella.

Joe montez was her second oldest brother who was 26 and him being very more laid back the his older brother and saw the funny sides of things and what went on with the world. joe also being the oldest didnt let anyone mess with any of his brothers and sisters and was there buy sides. joe instead of beating them up or intimidating them with strength would make fun of them with jokes. Lets just say joe brung laughter into the family.

Nick montez was the youngest brother of the montez group being only 14 and adored his older sister and was in awe of his older brothers. nick wasnt the fastes or the strongest but he was the smartest out of the montez clan being even smarter than gabriella by a couple of G.P.A points. nick was the apple of his families eye being next to gabriella of course and even though she felt sometimes she was being replaced by nick she loved him to death.

The last but certinaly not least last person of the montez clan was her 10 year old sister Stella. stella was fiery and hyper and was always giggling like gabriella and was happy. Like gabriella stella never gave up she was always happy and smiling and was in to sports like soccer and cheerleading. she was a mixture of all the montez kids getting every good gene . Like gabriellas stunning beauty was the spinning image of her, her brother nicks smarts and her brother joe's silliness and dont forget kevin's toughness.

Gabriella's day was just starting but already she couldnt wait for the day to be over. leaving her apart ment . when gabriella arrived at fabulous magazine she was greated by her bestfriends miley who had moved to Albuquerque from Nashville Tennese. While her othe bff she had known since she was 7 Kelsi.

"hey girl" ,kelsi said. "hey" gabriella replied putting on a fake smile. "whats wrong" ,miley asked. "oh nothing just the start of a horrible day i woke up late i arrive to my job almost late and missed out on breatfast", gabriella said rubbing her stomache. "well you can have my granola bar" ,miley said handing her the granola bar kindly. gabriella said thanks taking the granola bar. "gabs it will be ok i mean the sun will come out tomorrow", kelsi said laughing. i can only hope replied gabriella. i would get to work if i were you might make your day better you work alcholic replied kelis. a shocked gabreilla replied i am not a work aholic kelis . please you have been working since the day i met you over analysing thing never having fun or not giving a care about something. ok so its been awhile since i acted like a complete maniac but i can have fun gabriella replid going to her desk and turning on her computer. so what are you working on gabriella miley said. oh a article called the mystery behind clothes do you really make the clothes gabriella replied with a dramtic effect while syaing the title. wow sound intresting kelsi said. it is gabriella replied back. now only if i can find it gabriella said looking at her computer screen .kelsi with a worried look on her face what do you mean. i cant find it its no where in my file gabriella cliking everything. thats impossible miley said. are you sure its not in there. posistive gabriella replied. that dosent make sicne even if you didnt save it the computer would recover it said kelis. ugh my day cant get any worse said gabriella banging her head on the table. ok missy your day can only go up from now miley said. i hope your right gabriella said loosing a little faith.

**_During her first 20 minute break_**

* * *

Gabriella walked off to starbuck and bought coffe for her and the girls and walks back to work.

"So how is your project for mystery behind clothes ", kelsi asked. "its ok i mean i had to start all over but its been good i guess", gabriella said sighing heavily taking a sip of her coffe . like i said it can only go up from here said kelsi trying to cheer gabriella up. thanks said gabriella the all of a sudden the work phone rang and gabriella picked up. hello gabriella speaking ... yes...ok...now... yes as soon as possible .. ok bye she hangs up the phone. what was that asked miley, oh umm the boss he want me to see him gabriella gulped eyes buldging out.

The only time you would go up there to the bosses office was to get fired once up there you never came back down smiling mr. bolton was pretty tough and it scared gabriella shitless. gabriella was thinking of what she had done wrong and could she ask fo forgivness. hey maybe its a promotion kelsi smiles sadly knowing this maybe the last time she would see her bestfriend at work again. gabriella lived with kelsi and miley in there three bedroom apartment so they wouldnt miss her to bad.

Gbariella walked away smiling sadly and got in the elavator pushing the button 23 the only level at the to breathing in deeply. gabriella arrived up to the top floor and and took a couple of more deep breaths and knocked on the door. come in mr. bomton said sternly. you wanted to see me sir gabriellas asked shyly. yes sit down ms. montez he replied back. umm before we get started sir i would just like to say i thank you for giving me this amazing chance to actually work with you and the magazine and i wish there was more for me to do here and i want to say sorry for wasting your time gabriella looked down sad. mr bolton chuckled at this and smiled at gabriella. umm gabriella i didnt send you hear to fire you i came here to prmote you. you what gabriella said shocked. i came here to promote you. wh-what i actually did a good job. yes you have done an excellent job ms. montez. from your paper on how to turn fashion do's into fashion dont's and how to make last years clothes into seasons for this year you have an amazing talent. why thank you gabriella replied modestly. i would like your prmotion to be in L.A. being vice president of my company over there since i cant be every where i want some one i trust to be over there. wow L.A this just keeps getting better but are you sure you want me im sure you want someone with alot more experince on actually how to run a buisness. no not really i trust you and the way you haved worked has been pretty awsome. why thanks gabriella replied back wait you dont want to have sex with me . no i dont i am married for almost 32 years with two amazing kids mr. bolton said. wow congratulations gabriella replied. so what ages do you go for. umm i go for people around my age gabriella said uncertain where this converstion would lead to. how old are you mr. bolton aske. i am 22 gabriella replied back. i have a son who lives in L.A. who is 24. wow ok thats great must be proud of him but shouldnt he bevice president of the company gabriella asked with confusion in her voice. i would have but he dose something else mr. bolton replied back. oh gabriella said. so any ways speaking of my son there is a catch with moving to L.A. looking at gabriella worried. oh gabriella gulped and nervous of what he was going to say. i want you to be in an arranged marriage with my son mr. bolton said pretty fast. what me marry your son gabriella said in shocked. yes. said. umm thats really huge i mean bi decision mr. bolton said gabriella still in shock. yes i know ms. montez its a huge request to ask of you but you have a while to answer mr. bolton said trying to calm her down. umm ok like i said i have to think but i willl get right back to you gabriella said still in complete shock not understanding what was going on. please dont be to long ms. montez mr. boltton said. yes sir gabriella siad getting up grabing her stuff. oh ms. montez call me jack. ok jack bye gabriella walks out the room

**A/n thats alot to put on gbariella what will her parents say about this and her friends what will her answer be.**


	2. The decision

**_FLASH BACK 3 DAYS_ **

**troy had went to his dads job to visit him**

"Hi dad", troy said walking into the office

hey son mr. bolton replied back so how has traning been going

really good i am having a blast with all of this troy responded happily

i think your life could be happier if you added something to it mr. bolton said

what ? troy responded back

i think a wife would complete your life mr. bolton said honestly

what no dad im only 23 i have a long time till marriage i didnt even plan on getting married till my 30's maybe troy replied a little angry

hey troy rember you told me and your mom that you would get married and have children as soon as you were old enough mr. bolton replied

yea i was young and didnt know what i was getting into with you and mom troy said in an angry pissed off tone.

troy we want you to settle down so we can have grankids running around

hold on dad granchildren i dont want children just yet i still have a life waiting for me i am only 23 and you still have tiffany (tiffany was his sister) troy said.

yes but tiffany is getting into her teens she is 14 and dosent want to ba around us anymore. mr. bolton replied

ugh.. i can see why troy respnded rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

troy marry its not that hard i found ten girls that would be perfect for you mr. bolton said lying through his teeth.

ok fine i give in you choose one of those ten girls and will get married troy said .

ok fine. mr. bolton said happily

one condition though. troy said with a grin on his face.

what you name it you have it. mr. bolton said

ok she is signing a contract troy said

ok what is this contract about mr. bolton said thoughtfully

she and i will get divorce after one year if i am not happy deal troy said seriously

what no that would scare her off no mr. bolton said

you did say whatever i want troy said happily his dads plan was folding

fine you will have you stupid contract. said unhappily

thank you father and i will see you later troy said while getting up from his seat .

bye son he replied back as he watch troy leave his office

**_end of flashback_**

* * *

"hey gabi how did it go",asked miley looking hopeful.

"it went expently good actually awsome" ,gabriella replied back.

"what happen in there what did he tell you", asked kelsi .

"he promoted me. i have a promotion." gabriella said a little shocked.

"wow thats so awsome gabs told you your day was going to be great im so proud of you",said kelsi.

"yea i know if i take the promotion i can moved to L.A. and become vice president" ,said gabriella.

"wow i am so jealous we are throwing you a good bye party for your future this is awsome",said miley

"yea but there is a catch to this promotion",gabriella said kind of nervous.

"what "the girls asked curiosly.

gabriella whisper. "he want me to marry his son"

"what i cant hear you". miley said

"he wants me to marry his son".she respnded a little bit louder.

"he asked you to marry his son". kelsi repeated back.

"yes". gabriella nodded her head. i should say no but thats a huge problem my family they need me to get this job.

yea gabs this could help your family big time more than anything. kelsi said respondig to gabriella

ugh.. why is this so hard i mean i dont even know the guy i have never seen his face and i dont even know this guys name he could be rude and mean for all i know abusive and ugly or fat maybe even dumb.

troy is past ugly or fat and he dosent seem abusive thats just by looking at him though. miley said dreamily.

huh?... who is troy ... what are you talking about milez. gabriella said confused.

troy bolton mr. boltons son. miley repsonded.

oh... so you have seen him said.

have i seen him i have done more then just see him i have had dreams about him and his hot body and his eyes oh his eyes miley said. and..

miley focus .gabriella said interupting her form her dream.

"sorry" miley, said apolgeticly

ok first things first do you want to go to L.A. kelsi asked.

yesever since i knew what it was i have always wanted to move to califonia since i was little it was a dream of mine. gabriella responded.

then take it . kelsi said encuraging her bestfriend.

but i will have to marry a complete stranger gabriella said in a scared voice.

you need a little crazy in your life i mean look gabriella your 22 with an apartment and an awsome job and girls your age our in clubs gettting drunk and having onenight stands with the first guy they meet, kelsi said

but i dont need that much crazy im 22 i have my whole life ahead of me.

hey your moving to L.A. thats divorce central if it dosent work out get divorce.

ugh and if i don't take the job and request he could fire me and i need this job i need it more than anything especially for my family, gabriella said.

i think you should get married. miley said.

ugh i dont know i still have to think about it i will bring my whole family chances i guess i will think about it a little more.

ok but whatever decision you choose we will be hear for you miley said

* * *

**_at gabriellas apartment_**

gabriella grabbed her phone and called her older brother kevin

yo whats up gabby kevin yelled while talking to his sister

hey k2 hows it going she responded

nothing so what do i get for this call kevin asked

oh umm i just wanted to call umm and i need to have a family meeting this weekend so if you could stop by at moms and dads gabriella asked.

yea sure me and daniell arent busy kevin said

ok well bye gabriella said before hanging up the phone to call her other brother joe

hello its doctor danger on the line joe said picking up the phone knowing it was gabriella from the caller I.D

hey joe its one of your favorite sister

of course gabster i know its you joe said with a smile

so doctor danger can you stop by moms and dads this weekend

yea i can but why gabster joe asked worried

umm its really important family meeting im holding and need to talk to you guys about

your not introuble are you gabster cause if you are we are here to help joe said sounding even more worried

no im not introuble joe im fine said gabriella trying to sound reasuring

holy crap your not preganate are you please dont i mean you said you were waiting till marriage gabtser why. joe said franticaly

oh of course not im sticking to my word joe gabriella said giggling;

oh thank god but yea i will be there saturday said joe.

thanks joe bye hangs up the phone/

gabriella looked at the phone and sighed how was she going to break the news to her parents what where they going to say all these thoughts going through her mind she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

gabriella woked up and was not happy today knowing she was going to break the news to her family she got dressed and ate breakfast and then grabed her keys and went to the car lot and saw her broke down car ant thought to her self mental note get a new car gabriella got in the car

she finally arrived to her parents after being 3 hours late cause of traffic

gabriella took her keys and opened her parents house

hey you guys gabriella stated

yea hey they all said in unison they were watch a basketball game wich made gabriella a little pissed off she hated the game since she broke her ankel and sucked at basketballl and thought it was a waste of time but sometimes she thought she was adopted because her whole family loved basketball while she was so confused what would go on she turned the tv off hearing the yelling and aww mans

ok you guys we didnt come to watch basketball we came to help with my delima ok gabriella said almost annoyed

what is your delima nick said pissed

its not really a delima well kinda i go a promotion from work gabriella said hopeful

what omg my baby thats awsome said anna gabriellas mother she kisses gabriella's cheeks

thanks but its in L.A gabriella said worried

hmm in L.A stated her father. thats pretty far away but your a smart girl you will be safe.

so your cool with me going to L.A right gabriella asked

yes and we can visit and you have always wanted to move to L.A so this is perfect

Great thanks but there is a catch to it gabriella stated nervous to her family.

what joe asked curiously

umm my boss he wants me to um.... gabriella whispers softly. marry his son

what did you say daniella said (kevins wife)

umm... my boss wants me to marry his son gabriella scared at what her parents will say

what said your so funny gabi joe you might have some competition. daneiella looked at gabriella who didnt even have a smile on her face an she new she wasnt joking. what is that even legal can he actually make you marry his son.

i dont know but im worried he can get rid of my job if i say no gabriella responded

hav you even met the guy.. do you know his name joe sated angry and overprotective

umm... no i have never seen him hense thats why its called an arranged marrieage,but i found out his name tom... no umm roy ,tray, oh... troy troy yea thats it gabriella said

wait troy as in troy bolton nick said intrestingly

yea troy bolton why dose his name matter gabriella said confused

umm. you sure you have never met him dosent the name sound a little familiar nick stated

umm nick if i met him then it wouldnt be called an arranged marriage i thought you were suppose to be the smart one, no the name dosent sound familliar. gabriella said annoyed

nick went to the remote this is troy bolton . he turns on the tv. who just made the most awsomets shot and i missed it thanks gabriella

sorry and she looks at troy. omg he is so hot she thought. the one who is buy that curly hair kid right gabriella said pointing at the tv.

yep her family nodded in response

wow gabriella said quietly to herself

no you cat marry him joe said fuming from the thought

what gariella said shocked by joes reaction thinking he would have taken it better then the rest

it would have been so much better if you told me you were pregnate then this joe stated

i think she should do it gabriellas dad carlos stated

what is all that gabriella could mummble out

wait your boss mr. bolton just asked out of the blue kevin asked

yea gabriella said

no she cant no gabriellas mom anna said

why souldnt she anna carlos asked

because he's a stranger like i would let some guy who i dont know who gabriella has never met marry my daughter anna sated angry

i totally agree with mom joe stated

yea no way are we letting gabs marry the biggets player in the world and when i say that i dont mean basket ball said daniella even if he is hot she added.

yea and he wont care for gabriella joe said

you know what i agree with dad kevin stated holding his son jacob who is crying

ok kevin what makes you so sure this guy will even love gabriella i mean look daniella said pointing at gabriella

excuse me gabriella said offended

no offense daniella added

non taken gabriella said rolling her eyes

hey he's probaly is jut as honarable and trustworthy just like the three of you guys are. carlos said

yea he probaly couldnt find his match kevin said handing the crying baby to gabriella who rocked it back and forth where he settled down

oh out of millions of sluts he couldnt find his perfect match said joe.. excuse my french he said looking at his baby sister stella and daniella

what makes you so sure gabriella wont be another girl on his list joe stated again

she has so much talent she s smart and beatiful funny and she is amontez for crying out loud she is said with the upmost conffidence

dad quit making thigs up this cant work and he is famous daniella said

what dose fame have to do with this daniella kevin said

he is awsome at basketball the whole world knows that and he probaly


	3. the answer

**The next day**

Gabriella woke up refreshed more than ever before and walked out to the kitchen and got her some orange juice and took out the skillet and eggs and other food supplies.

"Hey there some one is up early", said Kelsi.

"Yep and I am refreshed." Gabriella responded before going back to what she was doing before.

"So did you ever come up with your decision" Kelsi asked.

"Yes I have "Gabriella responded.

"So what is it "Kelsi asked curiously?

"Well I would eat because this is going to be the last meal I cook in the house" Gabriella said smiling.

"Oh I am so happy for you Gabriella "Kelsi said while hugging her.

"Ok is it just me or did I hear that we will be planning a go away party for our girl hear" said Miley.

"Yes" Gabriella said nodding her head

"Oh my god gabs I will miss you so much but I am happy for you "Miley said while hugging her!

"Hey are you still cooking breakfast though cause im hungry" Kelsi added laughing.

"Excuse you I just might not" Gabriella said jokingly.

"Please we are really hungry and like you said it's the last meal you will cook before you leave Miley said before doing puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine I will "Gabriella said before laughing.

**At work**

All the girls were laughing with coffees they had gotten from Star Bucks

"Ms. Montez can I please see you in my office" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Yes sir" Gabriella said walking behind him giving her best friends a goodbye look.

**They arrive in his office**

"Ms. Montez we all know why I called you in here so have you made a decision" Mr. Bolton asked sternly

"Yes sir I have and after careful consideration it was really tough and I am sorry it took so long for me to give you this answer" Gabriella said

"It is ok a decision like this takes time so can I have you answer" Mr. Bolton asked?

"My decision is yes sir I would be honored to marry your son" Gabriella sated

"I know it was a crazy idea… wait you said yes" Mr. Bolton said stunned and shocked.

"Yes I did Mr. Bolton" Gabriella responded.

"You can call me jack Gabriella "Mr. Bolton said happily.

"Oh right of course jack" Gabriella laughed.

"Well hear is Troy's home number mobile and address I would love if you could move into his house by next week I would say tomorrow but that would be to soon" Mr. Bolton said.

"Thank you so much Jack" Gabriella sated

"Are your parents cool with this" he asked

"Yes they are umm they said they would support me no matter what" Gabriella said remembering she had to tell them.

"Umm… Gabriella I have some news to tell you that could completely change your whole mind and im am sorry it will and im sorry on behalf of my son" Jack said with regret.

"What is it Jack" Gabriella said a little nervous.

"My stupid son isn't head over moon for this marriage like you and told me that the girl I choose had to sign a contract" Jack said sadly.

"Ok what did the contract say" Gabriella asked scared and happy that he isn't happy about this either?

"My son wants his bride to be to sign a contract sating if he isn't happy then they get divorce in one year" Jack said again sadly.

"Oh "Gabriella said with a little sadness in her voice but tried to not show it.

"You don't have to go through this at all if you don't want to I will completely understand" Jack said

"Umm… I will go through it I mean if the connection is not there then its not there" Gabriella replied

"You are a saint from the heavens you know that Gabriella" Jack said happy she didn't back out.

"I have heard it a couple of time" Gabriella joked.

"Oh before you leave I didn't mention that you being vice president of the company you will never get fired so don't worry you have a easy job you barley lift a finger" said jack

:"ok thanks a lot"

"No thank you Gabriella" Jack said sincerely

"You are welcome Jack and thank you again so much for this opportunity" Gabriella said before leaving

Jack called Troy

"Yo speak to me" Troy said

"Can't you ever answer the phone properly" he joked

"Sorry so what did you want" Troy said

"Can't a father call his son without there being something up" jack said

"Sometime it depends" troy said questioning.

"Well I talked to Gabriella and her said yes to the proposal" jack said gladly

"I beg your pardon? Who is Gabriella?" Troy asked?

"Gabriella is the female who will be your future wife or did you already forget" jack said irritated.

"I guess it slipped my mind" troy said lying knowing already who Gabriella was from his fathers past calls

"Yea ok well I have to get back to work talk to you later" jack said

"Ok bye tell mom and Tiffany by for me will ye

**Gabriella walked back to her desk**

"Hey girl so I bet he is happy" Miley said

"He is ecstatic" Gabriella said going to her computer.

"So will you need help with packing" asked Kelsi

"Oh you have no idea I move next week he would have me moved the next day but he didn't want it to be to soon.

"Wow he is ready... Have you talked to troy" Kelsi asked

"No not yet but I do have his number" Gabriella said

"I would start looking him up see what he's about" Miley insisted

"No I don't want to seem like a stalker when I already know what his favorite waffles are" Gabriella affirmed

"Oh they are chocolate chip" Miley giggled

"Well at least call him" Kelsi said

"Nah it will work out on its own" Gabriella said

"Man you are no fun" Miley said

"Fun is overrated" Gabriella said with a giggle

**Some where in L.A with Troy and Chad**

"Hey dude" Chad said giving troy a secret handshake

"How's the wife" Troy asked

"Ugh... It's good I love Taylor but some times I just want to ugh... You know" Chad said

"No I don't know well not yet anyway" Troy said

"What do you mean not yet" Chad asked interested?

"Well my dad has been pushing me to get married remember" troy said

"Yea what's going on with that" Chad asked?

"Well for my father the search went to well her name is Gabriella "Troy responded

"Hmm… that's a pretty name" said Chad

"It is but what if the girl is ugly or something or psycho "Troy said

"Hey all women are psycho" Chad said while laughing at his own joke

"I just have to pray "troy said

"Yes you will" Chad said

**Back with Gabriella at her apartment**

Gabriella got the house phone and called her mom

"Hello" Anna said

"Hi mommy I need you to come by the apartment and tell everyone to come ok" Gabriella said

"Ok will do be there soon" Anna said

1 hour later Gabriella hears a knock on the door

"Hi mom sup Stell hey nick" she said while opening the door

"Hi sweetie" she said while kissing her cheek "hi Kelsi hi Miley good seeing you guys again"

"Hi Mrs. M" Kelsi and Miley said

"Hi baby "Nick said to Kelsi and Miley

"Ewe that's gross" Miley said

"Hey no need to fight I have room for both of you" nick said while licking his lips

"Yo pervert leave my friends alone anyway mom where is dad" she asked

"Right here baby" Carlos said while kissing his daughters forehead

"I guess we will wait till Kevin and the rest of the family come" Gabriella said

**After waiting 30 minutes the rest of her family came**

"Ok so you guys I brought you all here to tell you my decision" Gabriella stated.

"Ok and your decision" Carlos asked

"I am marrying troy and moving to L.A." Gabriella said nervous about there reaction.

"I felt like you would leave I guess mothers instinct and we are here for you" Anna said smiling and going up to hug her daughter.

"I thought I would never get rid of you "Nick joked

"Hey im not leaving till next week so your stuck with me for a while" Gabriella laughed

"I have to go "Joe said

"Joe please don't" Gabriella pleaded

"I will be late for medical school" Joe said and walked out of the apartment

"Ugh… why dose he have to be difficult" Gabriella sighed and slumped down on the couch.

"It will be ok we are here and Joe will come around" Kevin said

"At first I was with you but now I don't know" Gabriella said

"He will well we better go Jacob is sleepy come on Danielle" Kevin said grabbing her hand.

"Bye gabs" Danielle said and they left

"Well we better head off also" Anna said "Nick Stell come on and stop hitting on Miley nick goodness" Anna joked and they left

**When everyone left she grabbed the girls and they started packing.**


	4. home sweet home? not

Home sweet home not

**one week later at the airport**

Gabriella and family arrived at the airport well everyone except Joe

"is he coming" Gabriella said nervously hoping her brother wasn't t to mad at her choice to not come say good bye after he didn't make her goodbye party

"He will show up" Kevin said calmly

"What if he doesn't what if he is mad" Gabriella said looking around for her brother

"He is not mad at you and he wouldn't stay mad this long to not say goodbye to his sister" Kevin said again

"Kevin you're a good brother I love you" she said hugging him

"Hey what about I "said nick

"Of course you are" she said hugging him

"Thanks" nick said happy

"I will miss you guys so much "Gabriella told them

"We will miss you to "said Miley

**The plane was getting ready to boarded and Joe still wasn't there**

"He isn't coming is he" Gabriella asked doubtful

"Who is not coming" Joe asked standing behind Gabriella

"You did make it "Gabriella said holding him tightly

"Yes like I was going to let you go before saying goodbye what type of brother would I be Gabster" Joe mocked her

"Not a very good one" she joked

"I know I support your decision Gabster I want you to know that I will always support your dreams no matter how crazy they are" he told her

"Thank you "she said while wiping her eyes from the tears." I am going to miss you guys" she said while hugging Miley and Kelsi

"We will to the house won't feel the same without you "Kelsi said

"Get a picture of Troy shirtless for me "Miley said

"No you stalker" she laughed and walked over to nick and Stella. Oh my god I will miss you Stell and Mr. President

"We will miss you to Gabi" Stella said "I will be the only girl with all guys" she laughed

"You will get use to it and they'll always have your back and if they give you problems let me know and take care of daddy" Gabriella said with a smirk and looking over at her father

"You got it sis" she hugs her again

"Nick I will miss you I love you" she hugs him tightly

"Keep my idea about a tell all book" nick laughed

"Umm maybe keep and eye out for Stella and mess with her you die" she joked

"I will and don't worry" nick said

"So sis be careful California is much different from Albuquerque" Kevin said while hugging her

"I think I can handle it K2" she smiled

"Tell auntie Gabi you will miss her" Daniela said while holding the baby

"I will miss you baby boy" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek "bye Danni I love you" she hugged her

"I love you to sis" she said

Gabriella faced her mom with tears falling from her face

"Bye mommy and daddy I love you so much" hugging them both

"We love you to" they both said wiping her cheeks

"You better hurry before they fly off without you "Anna said giving her daughter one last hug

"Ok." Gabriella grabbed her bags and rant to the lady giving her the ticket and walking inside the tunnel then turns around and looks at her family and says I love and blows a kiss

Gabriella boarded the plane walking where she found her seat and sat by the window and saw her parents and waved

"Hello can I sit here" said a girl standing next to her

"Yea sure no problem im Gabriella Montez" she said while shaking the girls hand

"Hi im Martha Cox" she said sitting down

"So do you live in L.A" said Gabriella trying to make small talk

"Yes I do what about you" Martha said

"I moving out there" Gabriella responded

"What for business" Martha asked

"Umm you can say that what are you doing out here" Gabriella asked

"Business I work for a magazine called sparkle and the boss wanted me to come over here" Martha said

"No way im the new vice president for sparkle" Gabriella responded really shocked and happy.

"Wow hey there umm so that makes you my boss" Martha said

"I guess so" Gabriella said laughing

"Should I do any sucking up to you" Martha joked

"No that won't be needed" Gabriella laughed

"Im so glad I choose this seat" Martha said again

"Wow your lucky" Gabriella said

"Hey I will give you my address and phone number and we could talk and become buddies" Martha replied

"That would be good I can have some friends for L.A when move" Gabriella said

"What else is bringing you out here" Martha inquired

"Umm a marriage" Gabriella said

"Oh yours or family" Martha responded

"Mines" Gabriella said

"Oh so who is the lucky guy "Martha asked dreamily

"Really I have no idea" Gabriella admitted

"Wait you're not a mail ordered bride are you" Martha questioned

"No no no I am not it's just that it's an arranged marriage" Gabriella stated

"Oh well the best of luck" Martha said

"Thanks I will need it "Gabriella responded "so are you married" Gabriella asked

"No I am not but I am dating" Martha replied

"So who is your lucky guy" Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Oh umm if your into Broadway you should know him and his sister" Martha said

"Im not a huge fan of Broadway but I have been to a couple of shows" Gabriella stated plainly.

"He is Ryan evens and his sister is Sharpay Evans" Martha said

"Ok I have heard of Sharpay that actress who was this close winning the Oscar but lost out to a little girl" Gabriella said

"yep that's her his sister she has always been bigger then him but he doesn't mind he likes Broadway much better anyway well that's what he says I know if it was up to him he would be big actor" Martha said with a sigh

"hey he may be well is he in California right now" Gabriella said

"No he is in New York doing a show he will be there for sometime" Martha sated

"Aww I can tell you're in love" Gabriella said wishing she could feel the feeling

"Yes have you ever been in love" Gabriella said

"Oh umm no I just know what it looks like in movies" Gabriella said dully

"Well you will tell what love is when you get married right" Martha questioned

"Umm I don't know this want how I planned I would fall in love I saw it more romantic then this" Gabriella said in a wistful voice

"Ha" Martha said laughing

"So how did you meet Ryan" Gabriella asked changing the subject

"Oh in high school I went to boarding school and was on the drama team with him and his sister and we clicked" Martha said

"Aww how sweet" Gabriella said

**The girls talked all the way joking and laughing about life and they landed in California at the LAX airport

* * *

**

"So here is my number and address and we can talk" Martha said handing her a piece of paper

"Thanks and I will be sure to do that" Gabriella said while taking the piece of a paper

"Well bye so good meeting you boss" Martha leaves

Gabriella puts the piece of paper in her bag and grabs her phone out and dials Troy's number

"Hello Troy speaking May I ask who this is" Troy said not recognizing the number

"umm hello troy this is Gabriella" she said scared and nervously" I want to say that I am coming I just got off the plane" Troy grinned at the voice, and then thought wait why is she coming over then remembered who Gabriella was.

"Oh, ok I will leave the door open" troy said in a not so friendly voice like he had before

"Ok by see you" Gabriella said shyly.

"Bye" troy said coldly and hung up the phone

Gabriella hung up the phone and put it back in her purse. She then went to get a cab.

**With Troy At The Mansion**

Troy stared at the phone while turning it off and putting it on the counter

"Rosetta when you see a girl say her name is Gabriella let her in ok" troy said grabbing his keys

"Sí senior. Bolton" Rosetta said nodding

"Oh don't let her know where I am" Troy said before walking out

Troy went to his Audi 360 and backed out of the parking lot to Chad's house

**Troy arrived at Taylor's and Chad's mansion**

Troy took out the key that Chad had given him for emergencies and went in and saw a site he hoped he wouldn't see

"guys get a room" troy yelled at Taylor and Chad making out

"we are in are house for crying out loud and you know I am starting to regret ever giving you that key, it was suppose to be for emergencies" Chad said

"It is an emergency that women is coming to my house" troy said

"What women" Chad asked

"The girl my dad made the future Mrs. Bolton" said Troy annoyed

"Oh she is and you aren't going meet her at the house shame on you Troy" Taylor said

"I will later I just have to get away right now" Troy said

"Did you at least get her an engagement ring" Taylor asked mad at Troy

"I never thought about it I will do it tomorrow I don't want to deal with any marriage stuff at all today" Troy aid

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella had made the outside of the gates where the guard let her in and she rang the door bell

"Hola quién eres" Rosetta said opening the door (translation: hello who are you)

"Oh, Estoy Gabriella Montez" Gabriella said (translation: I am Gabriella)

"Oh vienen en" Rosetta said in Spanish (translation: come in)

Gabriella walked into the house (Gabriella speaks Spanish)

"Gusto en conocerlo. "Gabriella said (translation: nice to meet you)

"Oh I speak English" Rosetta said

"Oh I am so sorry, it's just that..." Gabriella said rambling about how sorry she was

"Its ok I should have spoke to you in English" Rosetta said in apologetic tone

"It's cool well you already know that I am Gabriella your name" Gabriella asked with a friendly smile

"My name is Rosetta I am the head maid" Rosetta said with a smile

"Oh it's great to meet you "Gabriella said

"Excuse me for being rude but what are you doing here" Rosetta asked

"Oh I guess Troy didn't tell you" Gabriella said with hurt in her voice how he didn't tell Rosetta what is going on

"No im sorry "Rosetta said with the kindest tone

"Umm Troy and I are suppose to get married" Gabriella said

"Oh umm I overheard him talk about marriage with his friend and say how his father was making him do it but he never said your name well at least when I was around" Rosetta said trying to give her faith

"Oh umm by the way where is Troy" Gabriella said putting on a fake smile

"Oh he didn't say he told me to let you in"Rosetta lying not wanting to hurt her

"Oh ok" Gabriella said

"You look really tired" Rosetta said

"I am the flight wore me out" Gabriella said with a smile

"Well let's take your stuff up to your room and get you into bed" Rosetta said with a smile

"I think I might like it here" Gabriella said

"Well I hope so you are much prettier and nicer then Mr. Bolton's past girlfriends well if that's what you like to call them my word for them is sluts" Rosetta said with a huge smile walking up the stairs

"Thanks I think" following her up the stairs

"No you shouldn't lift a thing... Michael can you carry this" she said pointing at Gabriella's bag (Michael is another servant)

**Michael grabbed Gabriella's bag and followed them to her room**

"Thank you." she said to Michael and Rosetta

"Ok here is your room." Rosetta said opening the door

"Wow it's beautiful!" Gabriella said with a smile

"It's the second biggest one in the house and Troy's bedroom is right next door I hope it's to your liking." Rosetta said with a warm smile

"Wow its awesome thanks" Gabriella said with a huge smile

"Well I should leave you see you later bye "Rosetta walks out the room

"Wow" Gabriella said landing on the bed then her mind brought her to troy and dialed his phone number but found no answer Gabriella placed her phone down and took out her I-pod and fell asleep

**4 hours later**

Troy arrived at the house and parked his car in the garage and went to the kitchen where Rosetta was cleaning

"So is she hears yet" troy asked sitting down on the counter

"Yes sir" Rosetta responded

"What did she look like" troy asked interested but trying not to show it

"If you want to know find out for yourself, that was selfish what you did to this girl just leave wow that's a good first impression" Rosetta said snapping at him

"Sorry "Troy said pissed

"Like I said if you want to know if she is cute look for herself" Rosetta said while cleaning the table

"On a scale 1 to 10" troy said while looked at her

"She is very polite and that's all im giving you" Rosetta said still cleaning the kitchen

"So she is ugly" troy said

"Go look for your self" Rosetta said then walked away down a hall

Troy sighed then walked upstairs to Gabriella's room to see her troy turned the nob and opened the door

* * *

**A/N: wow what will troy think of gabriella will he think she is ugly pretty and ordinary and will her time at the bolton house hould be a good one so many questins un send comments and reviews and if you like the story and where it is headed if there is somthing i should take out or add . ttly**

**p.s: go to my page to see her room and his house**


	5. surprise meeting

Surprise meeting

Troy opened the door and saw a figure laying there on the bed but couldn't see its face because it had the covers over her head and hair all on her face. as Troy got closer he wanted her to turn to him just so he could see her face ,and like she could read his mind she turned around

When Troy saw her face he almost lost his balance she was gorgeous Troy took in her beauty her hair laid there softly around her like silk, her cheeks where high and cute something you would love to pinch. Her lips were reddish pink in Troy's mind he would have kissed her they looked so kissable. She looked prettier than any model or actress or anyone he has ever been.

"She's beautiful huh" Rosetta said softly with a smile putting towels in the bathroom

All troy could do was nod his head

"She is a very sweet girl very friendly" Rosetta said again

"What did she talk to you about" Troy asked curiously

"Oh about my life my name and where you were" Rosetta said putting coldness with the last sentence

"Oh" Troy said after sometime

"That was wrong Mr. Bolton you should have been here she looked hurt when I told her you weren't here" Rosetta said looking at Troy

"Sorry I just couldn't face her" Troy said looking at Gabriella still

"Can you take those ear plugs out of her ears sir" Rosetta asked

"Sure" Troy went over and pulled the earplugs out of her ears carefully while doing so Gabriella rolled over blocking him from getting the other one out of her ear

"Sir quit playing around" Rosetta said before letting out a giggle

"Hmm..." Gabriella mummer from her sleep then she fluttered her eyes then turned around to see a face" ahh who the hell are you "Gabriella said shocked

""who am I "troy said while letting out a chuckle

"Yes please" Gabriella said in a serious tone

"This is Mr. Bolton Gabriella" Rosetta said looking at her

"Oh umm I am Gabriella" Gabriella said smiling and putting her hand out

"Yea I know" troy said in a cocky voice and brushing her hand off like he didn't see it

"Oh well nice to meet you" Gabriella said putting her hand down

"Yea dido" troy said in a cocky voice

"Well I should let you to catch up bye and I left towels in the bathroom" she said before leaving

"Thank you "Gabriella said with a warm smile before Rosetta walked out the door before turning back to troy

"I have to go to the bathroom "troy said in a cold voice then walked to the bathroom

Gabriella stared at the door wondering why he was being so cold too her and why he wasn't here when she arrived when he got out she asked him something he hoped she wouldn't ask

"How come you weren't home when I arrived" Gabriella asked frowning

"Oh I just got caught up with something my bad and I forgot you were coming" Troy said lying

"Don't lie Bolton you know damn well I was coming" Gabriella said with a pissed off tone.

"Well what can I say" Troy said showing he didn't care

"Well you can apologize for lying to me the first day you met me" Gabriella said

"How do you even know I was lying" troy said with impression she could read him even though he didn't try that hard

"Well I called you on the house phone to let you know im coming and your body language" Gabriella said before getting up from the bed

"What do you mean my body language" troy said

"your eyes the shift from my eyes to my nose if I wasn't to good at reading body language I would have missed it thinking you were looking at me in the eyes and your body is hunched just a little showing your hiding something" Gabriella said smiling in triumph and noticing his eyes were deep blue filled with mischief and mystery

"Wow Montez im impressed" Troy said stepping closer to her

"What were you doing in my room" Gabriella said looking at him

"I came to check up on you" troy said with a smirk laughing how there first conversation was going to be an argument

"It's not funny" Gabriella said with a pissed of look on her face not planning on hiding it anytime soon

"who said I was laughing I can tell your not stupid like all the other little girls so I will not use a lame excuse like that and you want to know why I left "troy said looking at her with no emotion

"Yes please" Gabriella looked at him with her small brown orbs

"I freaked out sorry" looking at Gabriella's eyes and saw how they filled with laughter and happiness but hid something secret something dark

"Ok that's some excuse I was freaked about this whole thing to I didn't expect to get married like this I thought I would at least fall in love I wouldn't have done this at all if I had known you were going to be a jerk about this whole thing" Gabriella said before walking out the room

Troy just stared at the door impressed and shocked. Impressed that she stood up but shocked someone like her so small would go head to head with someone like him. Then grabbed his key and left

**With Gabriella**

"Im guessing it didn't go so well" Rosetta said with a smile

"No our first conversation was an argument" Gabriella said unhappily

"Hey it's new to both of you im pretty certain it will work out" Rosetta said

"Yea when pigs fly" stated Gabriella putting her head on the kitchen counter

"Umm go take a warm bath and maybe you will be refreshed I will even bring some warm tea Ms. Montez" Rosetta said

"Don't call me Montez you can call me Gabriella" Gabriella smiled getting up from the kitchen counter "and I would love that thanks Rosetta" she walks up to her bedroom

**With troy who drives to Zeke and Sharpay's mansion**

Troy also had a key to there house and walked in to Sharpay singing

"Oh hi troy" Zeke said from the kitchen

"Hey troy what's up"Sharpay said with a smile

"Horrible that wife of mines is at my house and we just got into an argument" troy said while slumping on the couch

"Already having your first disagreement I smell love" Sharpay joked

"No you smell chocolate chip cookies what are you cooking Zeke" Troy asked

"Chocolate chip cookies that just came out of the oven" Zeke said happily

"So what was your argument about" Sharpay asked

"I left her and went to Chad and Taylor's today" troy said

"What troy that's not nice you should have been there her first time arriving in a new sate different from her own everyone knows Albuquerque is much different from California" Sharpay said frowning at Troy

"Sorry im not exactly on the welcome committee" troy rolled his eyes

"Here "Zeke said handing troy some cookies

"Thanks" Troy said before taking a bite out of one

"Did you at least buy her a ring" Sharpay asked

"Why is everyone complaining about a ring first Taylor now you" troy said clearly not wanting to be bothered about it

"You should it would be nice" Zeke said

"Fine I will go get one before the jewelry store closes" Troy said walking out the door

"What will we do with him" Sharpay said looking at Zeke

"I have no idea I wonder what she looks like" Zeke said

**With Gabriella**

Once Gabriella finished her warm bat she got dressed in her brother Joe's basketball shorts and a red tank top and headed to the kitchen and got her tea and sat on the couch watching the news

"What time is it Rosetta" Gabriella asked

"It is 6:30" Rosetta retorted

"Is troy always gone around this time" Gabriella asked

"Yes he will be here around 2 in the morning typically" Rosetta said

"Wow ok" Gabriella said

As Gabriella was turning the T.V off troy walked through the front door?

"So where did you go" Gabriella asked with her back towards troy

"Out "Troy said

"Out where" Gabriella said

"Out and that's all you need to know" troy said plopping himself down on the couch

"Wow troy" she said getting up

"Are those my shorts" troy asked looking at her

"Nope" Gabriella said before walking away

"Wait Montez" troy yelled

"What?" Gabriella said in a pissed tone

"Catch" troy said while throwing a black box at her

"What's this" Gabriella said holding the box in her hands

"Open it to find out, I will be at the basketball court shooting hoops so dot bother me" Troy said getting up from his seat

Gabriella perplexed by how the conversation finished so fast and how they spoke to each other. Did he actually hate the idea of marriage did he hate me what was up with the arguments and always leaving did he not want to be around me. Caught up in her own thoughts she for got about the small black box

"What's in side the box if you don't mind me asking" Rosetta said timidly

"Oh right… I don't know" Gabriella said then opening the box" oh my god" Gabriella said

"What is it" Rosetta said asking interested

"A ring an engagement ring" Gabriella said

"Well put it on" Rosetta said with smile

"Ok" Gabriella slipped the ring on her fore finger and smiled

"It's pretty" Rosetta said with a huge smile

"I know" Gabriella said with a smile


	6. starting all over?

Starting over

**The next day early morning**

Troy woke up to a phone call

"Hello" troy said still in sleep mode

"Troy it's your dad we wanted to see if Gabriella made it" jack said

"Yes she did" troy said

"So do I know how to pick them or what" Jack said teasing his son

"Yes dad you do" Troy said while chuckling

"So can you please tell Gabriella to call her family so they can book a plane over here to discuss some wedding details" jack asked

"Yes sir" Troy said in a bored tone

"Well bye" Jack said before hanging up

Troy put the phone down and decided to take a shower after he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to Gabriella's room at first he knocked but there was no answer so he just went in and saw her sleeping and thought to himself she looks even beautiful then yesterday

"Montez" troy said softly

There was no reply

"Montez! Wake up" troy said his voice a little louder

"Huh…" Gabriella said while fluttering her eyes a wake to see troy in nothing but a towel

"Montez you up" troy asked

"Yea… umm yep" Gabriella said trying her best to look at troy in the face and sneaking a few glances trying to go unnoticed by troy but failed

"Montez my face is up here" troy said with amusement knowing she was looking at him

"Ss-sorry… um ww-wh -why are you in…. my… room" Gabriella managed to stutter out while blushing at her oops

"I came to tell you to call your parents" troy said throwing the phone at her

"Oh…why" Gabriella asked

"tell them to book a flight out here so we can discuss wedding plans" troy said before walking to the door" don't worry the flight will be paid for" troy said then walked out to his room

Gabriella just pulled the covers off and jumped out of the bed and went to go take a shower and turned the warm water on and relaxed. After the shower Gabriella got changed then got the phone off the bed and called her family. Then Gabriella headed downstairs to the kitchen

"Hello Gabriella" Rosetta said with a smile

"Hi Rosetta how are you" Gabriella said

"I'm doing well so have you toured the house yet" Rosetta asked while doing the dishes

"No not yet it's so big I don't want to get lost" Gabriella said

"Well I can give you a tour as soon as im finish with the dishes and kitchen" Rosetta said

"Well thanks I'd love that" Gabriella said softly "so what are you doing here working here I mean

"Oh umm I am working here for my family they are still in Mexico because of the money and were only able to get two people in America so that was me and my brother" Rosetta said sadly

"Oh I am so sorry I kind of know how you feel I am far away from my family" Gabriella said

"Where dose your family live" Rosetta asked

"New Mexico" Gabriella proclaimed

"Rosetta where is jimmy" troy asked coming into the room

"I don't know let me go look sir excuse me Gabriella "Rosetta left the kitchen

"Who is jimmy" Gabriella asked

"Oh the chef" troy told her

"Hmm" Gabriella said

"What is that wrong" troy asked

"No nothings wrong to have someone cook your meals" Gabriella said

"Jimmy isn't hear so Gabriella looks like I wont be able to take you around the house but if Mr. Bolton would like to show you around then ok" Rosetta said

"Oh no I can wait till ext time" Gabriella said

"Mr. Bolton doesn't mind dose he" Rosetta said looking at Troy

"No not at all I would love to show Montez around" Troy said with a smirk

"Oh no it's not necessary I can wait till your done Rosetta" Gabriella said

"Oh come on Montez I won't bite well not hard at least" troy said while chuckling

"I don't think so theirs always next time" Gabriella said with a small smile

"Montez lets go" Troy said while grabbing her hand as soon as there hands touch they both feel this spark that neither could deny if they tried

"Ok" Gabriella said wondering to herself" did he feel that to or am I imagining thing

"Lets head down stairs first then make are way up" troy said wondering if she felt that spark or was it just him

"Sure" Gabriella said letting go of his hand

"Well this is the garage filled with all of my children" troy said pointing to his cars

"Wow you have a car lot nice collection" Gabriella said looking at the car" wow you have a mustang V48 horse power can reach up to 100 miles per hour in 8. Milliseconds" Gabriella said with a smile

"Wow you know a lot about cars" Troy said stunned

"Yea growing up being the only girl with all boys for a little while you have to know these things" Gabriella said

"How many brothers" troy replied

"Four brothers and one sister" Gabriella said

"Wow the oldest or youngest" troy asked

"I'm the third eldest they were only suppose to have two kids but my mom wanted a girl so badly and got one and that was me and after my older brother graduated high school my mom decided for another one and got my youngest brother then after my brother graduated law school my dad wanted another kid so the got my sister" Gabriella said

"Wow big family" troy said

"Yep and truth be told were all close to close actually my mom called me twenty time to make sure I was ok" Gabriella said while laughing  
"Worried warts" troy asked

"Big time… oh I like that car" Gabriella said pointing to the Audi convertible .That was one of Troy's favorites also

"You can have it" Troy said

"What no I can't" Gabriella said

"Gabriella you have to have a car" troy said looking at her

"no it wouldn't be right I mean you worked to hard and you already paying for my parents flight which you didn't have to do and bought me this expensive ring which you didn't have to do" Gabriella said "and I just wouldn't feel comfortable" she added ,Troy smiled and liked the fact she wasn't a gold digger.

"Gabriella what would be the point in buying another car just for you when I have about 80 cars in this room" troy said, Gabriella liked the way he said Gabriella and smiled softly at how it rolled off of his tongue

"I guess because you worked hard and that's rude to spend the money that you earned" Gabriella said quietly

"Hey its no problem I actually need to get rid of this money I have too much" Troy said while laughing

"Well thank you" Gabriella said

"come on let finish the tour" troy said before leaving the garage" ok well this is the indoor pool it's heated" troy said

"Wow nice" Gabriella said

"Can you swim" troy asked

"Yes I was on the swim team when I was little but only for a month then I got bored" Gabriella said

"Ok and the Jacuzzi is over there when you open those doors" troy said pointing to the big brown doors

"What about those doors" Gabriella said looking at the other side of big brown oak doors

"That's the steam room I barley go in it" troy said while walking out

"Oh so what's next on our tour" Gabriella said joking

"Well the rest of the rooms down here are empty well not this one" troy said opening up the door to a setting like a strip club

"Oh my god" Gabriella said blushing and turning a deep shade of red

"What you're not into this sort of thing" troy asking looking amused about how uncomfortable she was with this

"No umm… I mean if you're into it that's your business I just don't believe women or anyone should degrade themselves" Gabriella said

"I don't believe in degrading women either but entertainment is entertainment" troy said with a smirk

"Yea uhh…but that's my belief" Gabriella said looking away from the striper pole

"Yea I know I saw you with the purity ring on your finger" troy said with a smile knowing she is uncomfortable and that she was wearing the engagement ring he bought her

"Yea deep faith" Gabriella said holding her cross necklace

"Christian or catholic" troy asked

"I'm catholic you" Gabriella replied

"Also catholic faith don't pay attention to it as much as I should though" Troy said

"Oh well what's next "Gabriella said wanting to get out of the room fast

"Well we can head upstairs now" Troy said walking up the stairs

"Well down this hallway there is a cinema right over here" troy said opening the door

"Wow you even have a concession stand and this room is huge" Gabriella said

"Yep sometimes they do premiers here if you don't mind" no not at all Gabriella said

"And sometimes we have movie night in here with my friends or we do it in the den" troy said

"Oh that's cool" Gabriella said with a smile

"Ok and the next room is a studio" troy said going into the room

""wow this is huge" Gabriella said following him

"Yep I have one of the 3 biggest studios in a home" troy said

"Wow that's cool, you sing" Gabriella said

"No celebrities come here Britney spears and Vanessa Hudgens Ashley Tisdale stars like that" troy said

"Wow cool" Gabriella said

"You sing" troy asked

"No I can't well I mean I can sing I just don't" Gabriella said

"Why don't you" troy asked interested

"Long story" Gabriella said

"Well we have time it's a big house and I don't have to go any where" troy said

"well my grandmother Maria was a singer and so was my dad actually my whole family can sing well get back to the story my grandmother would always sing me to sleep and stuff and when she died I couldn't take it and I never sung again well at least not in front of anybody" Gabriella said holding back tears

"Oh im sorry" troy said

"Its ok im fine" Gabriella said

"Well let's get on with the tour well this is the gym, I spend most of my time in here" troy said

"I can see I guess you like to run" Gabriella said looking at the treadmills

"Yea love it but you have to run in basketball" troy said

"I ran track I'm pretty fast" Gabriella said jumping on one of the treadmills

"Oh yea well I'm pretty positive I could beat you " troy said with a chuckle

"Well that's what you think you would first have to catch up to beat me" Gabriella said with a smirk

"Oh yea well I will hold you up to that Montez" troy said laughing

"Well anytime anyplace I'm there Bolton" she said walking out of the room

"well you know this is the kitchen and over there that's the living room we hold Christmas over there sometimes but most of the time I go to my parents but I guess that changes this year" he looks over at Gabriella

"Yea I guess so" so is that it or is there more Gabriella asked

"Well there's outside "troy said

"Well lets go" Gabriella said grabbing his hand and going outside "wow its very gardeny" she said looking at the flowers and

"Yea I know my mom likes to garden and so she came out here visiting and planted all these flowers" troy said scratching the back of his neck

"My mom loves to garden that's one of my girly qualities" Gabriella said

"So other than that you're a tomboy" troy asked

"Yep I guess you can say that "Gabriella said "oh a pond" she said

"Yea I like it I used to have fish but they died and never filled it back up" troy said

"Oh …you build a tree house in your back yard" Gabriella said

"Yea me my dad and Chad" troy said

"Isn't that a bit childish" Gabriella said while giggling

"No I don't think so" troy said

"I built a tree house with my brothers and dad" Gabriella said

"So I bet it's all girly and junk" troy said

"No actually all boys it's a fort it's still up there" Gabriella joked

"Hey you want to climb in the tree house" troy asked

"Something that you built im not sure its safe" Gabriella said teasing

"It is safe I have been in that tree house plenty of times" troy said offended

"Can it even hold our weight together" Gabriella asked

"Come on "troy said pulling her to the tree house

"I don't know" she said looking at the ladder

"Oh don't be such a baby you won't fall" troy said while helping her up

"Wow this is huge" Gabriella said looking inside the tree house

"Why thanks it took us three months" troy said proud

"I see you like things big I wonder what else is big" Gabriella said with a smile

"Oh you have no idea" troy said smiling at her comment

"Wow like you could a kitchen over there, the living room could go over there, the bathroom right there and the bedroom right here" Gabriella said pointing to the different corners

"You making fun of my tree house Montez" troy said walking up to her

"Maybe" Gabriella said laughing and backing up on the wall

"Well people who make fun of my tree house get punished" troy said with a smirk getting really close to her dangerously close as Gabriella would put it

"What is the punishment" Gabriella said

"Oh you'll find out soon enough"troy said whispering in her ear

Gabriella's spine shivered when she felt his war breath blow on her neck "oh im scared" Gabriella said while closing her eyes and breathing heavily

"that's what they always say" troy said while smirking at her tenseness with him being so close "do I make you nervous" troy blurted out while moving away to see her face

Gabriella opened her eyes wide and stared at him "no you don't" Gabriella said more to her self then to him

"Just making sure" troy said while climbing down the ladder

Gabriella took a deep breath and walked to get out of the tree house but troy had taken the ladder away from the tree house and threw it down

"Ok troy it's not funny please put the ladder back" Gabriella said

"I told you you're getting a punishment for making fun of the tree house" troy said smiling at her

"Troy im sorry I will never make fun of your tree house again" Gabriella said in a baby voice

"Nah I don't think so" troy said with a grin

"Fine but I will get down some way some how" Gabriella said

"I would love to see you attempt" troy said skeptical

"Fine ok" Gabriella said. Gabriella got down in the whole holding her self up with her feet dangling

"Ok Montez you got me to help you jump down" troy said

"No im to scared you might not catch me" Gabriella said scared

"I will catch you I promise so please just jump down I got you ok" troy said

"No I can't troy" Gabriella said

"I got you ,you will not fall at least on my watch ok so jump on the count of three" troy said trying to calm her

"Fine troy and if you let me fall I swear I will oh" Gabriella said

"Ok deal, 1…2…3…" Gabriella jumps and falls down and lands on troy who also falls down from the impact and Gabriella lands on top

"See I told you I would catch you" troy said with a reassuring smile

"Yea thanks" Gabriella said blushing

"So can you get off of me your hurting my spleen" troy said

"Oh right my bad" Gabriella said while getting up

"no problem well that completes the tour so lets go back I the house, oh and that pool house that's where Rosetta lives on week days and weekends I give her the days off" troy said

"That's sweet t of you "Gabriella said

"What time is it" troy asked

"Oh its 2:53" Gabriella said while looking at her phone

"That late wow that tour took up the whole day" troy said

"Yep well thanks" Gabriella said before heading upstairs to go to her room

* * *

**A/N: ok thanks for readin i am going to definatley need help with the wedding just tell me what you want like drama oh and i also am going to need help for there honeymoon so r+r plzz and thx**


	7. Meeting The Parents

Meet the parents

**The next morning**

Gabriella woke up not wanting to get up but then remembered she had to pick up her parents from the airport. She looked at the time to see that it was 8:50 am and she had to pick up her parents around 10:30 so she got up and hurried into the shower. As she was in the shower and looked at her wedding ring and smiled she couldn't believe all of this was happening when Gabriella got out of the shower she went into the closet and looked at what she was planning on wearing then looked at the clock and saw it was 9:20 and raced out of the room to the room that belonged to Troy

As she flew the door open she stopped dead in her tracks to see troy in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist again his hair was wet so he had just gotten out of the shower

"Not again this happened yesterday but I have to admit he is much sexier in this position" Gabriella thought to her self

"Either you have never heard of the term knocking or you like seeing me in nothing but a towel Montez" Troy said smirking and referring to last time he was shirtless

"Oh god... I am s-ss so...s-ss o-rr y sorry I will just leave" Gabriella said turning around blushing

"No you already made it this far so just tell me" troy said

"Umm my family is coming to day in about a hour and I have a huge family and I don't think the car you gave me will fit so I was just wondering… I mean you don't have to… well if you don't want to… I completely understand… you know what never mind" Gabriella said while looking down on the floor shyly

"so you wanted to see if you could borrow one of my bigger cars" Troy said in a harsh tone on the inside like the way she was scared he found it kind of cute she was nervous to ask him a question

Gabriella nodded her head shyly "yea… only if you don't mind" Gabriella said quietly

"Its ok I can take you" troy said to her

"Thank you" Gabriella said genuinely

"How many people are in your family" Troy asked

"Umm 6 but one of my brothers is married with a kid so that add's 8 if that's a problem I understand" Gabriella said with worry in her voice

"No I was just worrying what car to take" troy said thinking it was cute how she was worrying

"Oh ok well I will leave you to get changed" Gabriella said leaving and closing the door behind her while blushing. Troy chuckled then got dressed

* * *

**At the airport**

Troy and Gabriella and were waiting for Gabriella's family to land. Gabriella was sitting on a chair waiting for her folks while playing with fingers and biting her lower lip a thing she did when she was nervous while troy who was standing watching her every move and chuckled. Then Gabriella ran towards a women who looked like Gabriella except much older troy assumed it was her mother while then Gabriella hugged on a guy who was much older than her who looked like he could be her father then two older guys then moved on to another girl who was around Gabriella's age and another guy who as much younger and a little girl. Then Gabriella dragged her family off to troy who was looking at his feet

"Troy "Gabriella yelled out

"Yes" troy replied

"This is my family" Gabriella said pointing to each of them "this is my mom and dad my two older brothers Kevin and Joe this is Kevin's wife Daniela and there son Jacob my younger brother Nick and baby sister Stella" Gabriella said pointing to each of them

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Montez" troy said while shaking there hand "you guys to" Troy said talking to the rest of the Montez clan

"Call us Carlos and Anna" Carlos said

"No problem" troy said. Gabriella was happy he was being so nice to her family but a little bit jealous that he wasn't nice to her on the first day

"Well we can go" troy said helping the family with there things

"Thanks" Stella said

"My parents are coming a little bit later today if you don't mind" troy said while putting there stuff in the back of the truck

"Oh no problem at all" Carlos said

* * *

**They arrived at Troy's mansion**

Troy opened the door to his mansion and everyone followed him inside

"wow your house is huge" Kevin said

"yep its really huge for just one… I mean two people" troy said trying to cover his slip up witch Gabriella didn't seem to notice

"Gabriella we all missed you" Daniela said

"I have missed you to, you look really tiered

"I am ever since you left Jacob wont go to sleep he misses his favorite auntie singing him to sleep" Daniela smiled while holding him

"Aww I have missed my favorite nephew also" Gabriella said kissing the top of Jacobs head

"He is your only nephew" stellar chimed

"Yes he is if Joe would hurry up and fined a girlfriend I would have another one to dote over" Gabriella said with a smile

"I don't see you hurrying anytime soon" Joe said while rolling his eyes

"Whatever" Gabriella said "any ways has any of your brothers bothered you Stell" Gabriella said looking at her three brothers sternly

"No actually been getting on my nerves" Gabriella said while putting her arms over her chest and pouting

"What have they been doing" Gabriella said whit a worried tone

Troy smiled at Gabriella and how she was so overprotective of her sister

"Well I was in my basketball game and Richard was there for his sister who is on my same team and was telling me how good I was then nick came up there acting like dad when you tried going out on your date" Stella said

"Nick" Gabriella said furiously then slapped him on his head

"What you said be protective of her" nick said rubbing his head

"Not like that what am I going to do with you" Gabriella said

"So Stella you're into basketball" Troy said interested

"Yes the whole family is" Stella said

"Well except Gabriella she had a bad accident and swore basketball for the rest of her life" Joe chimed in

"What happen" troy asked

"Well Gabriella is a little clumsy and well when throwing the basket she hit her teacher in the face and broke his noise and also broke her leg in the process" Kevin added

"Oh and when she was on the junior team she scored two points the entire season and that was on the rival's team basket

"Ok he gets the point" Gabriella said a little annoyed

"Im sorry to ask you this but I'm a huge fan of your work can I have an autograph" Nick said

"Yea no problem" he said taking the pen and paper and singing it "don't sell this on eBay he" said with a laugh

"Oh I wont that's what this one is for" nick said handing over another piece of paper

"Nick!" Gabriella yelled snatching the paper away from him

"Oh it's cool Gabriella" troy said laughing

Then the door bell rings

"I will get it" troy said going to wards the door and opening it to see his parents and little sister "mom dad tiff" he said while hugging each of them

"Hi sweetie you never call how you can be so cruel" a lady said

"Ok mom sorry I will call more" troy said kissing his mom's cheek

"You better you have gotten taller and have you been eating you look skinnier" Lucille asked concerned

"Yes mom" troy said hearing a little snicker come from Gabriella who immediately stopped when she saw his look

"Gabriella nice to see you again" jack said

"Nice to see you again to" Gabriella said with a small smile

"Mom dad this is Gabriella's family her mom and dad Carlos her two older brothers Joe and Kevin and Kevin's wife and son here is her younger siblings Stella and Nick" Troy said

"Nice to meet you all" Lucille said

"Nice to meet you" Anna said

"I haven't introduced you to Gabriella have I honey" Jack said to his wife

"No you have not, well still it's wonderful to meet you" Lucille said with a huge smile

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella said while shaking her hand

"No call me Lucille and you are gorgeous" she said hitting her husband

"Ow what was that for" rubbing his shoulder

"You said she was pretty not gorgeous "Lucille said angry

"I don't see the difference" Jack said

"Pretty is ordinary and gorgeous is extraordinary I am so sorry for my husband he wouldn't know where his glasses where if they were right on his nose" Lucille said

Gabriella laughed

"Hi I am Tiffany" she said shaking her head at her parents bickering

"Nice to meet you" Gabriella said while shaking her head

"And like my mom said you are pretty I mean gorgeous" she said while looking at her mom "are you a model" Tiffany asked interested

"Umm no I am not" Gabriella said

"Why not you should be" tiffany said with a warm smile

"Well there is a problem I like to eat" Gabriella said

"Oh and she is funny I like you" Lucille said

"Well we should sit down we have been standing up long enough" troy said going into the living room

The rest of them followed and sat down

"So how old are you Tiffany" Gabriella said

"Oh I'm 14" Tiffany responded

"Nick over here is also 14" Gabriella said pointing to nick

"Hi" nick said

"Hi im tiffany" she said blushing while shaking his hand

"I know im nick" he said smiling at her

"Yea I heard" Tiffany said smiling at him

"Well umm Nick what school do you go to" Lucille asked

"I go to east middle school" nick said

"Oh I go to Hamilton middle school" Tiffany said

"Are you going to east high this year" Lucille asked

"Yes I am" Nick said

"Gabriella how old is you if you don't mind me asking" Jack asked

"I am 22" Gabriella said

"So that means you were a junior when troy was a senior" Jack said

"Yes but unlike the rest of my family I went to St. Bernard's catholic school" Gabriella said

"Oh that's a very good school must be very smart" Lucille said

"Actually Gabriella is she was on the scholastics team in high school" Anna said with a smile

"Oh wow very very smart" Lucille added

"Yes we never lost a match" Gabriella said

"I was the star of the basketball team back in high school" Troy said

"Do you like basketball Gabriella?" Jack asked

"Umm no I don't" Gabriella said

"Yea dad terrible time with basketball" troy said laughing and stopped immediately when Gabriella stared at him

"Did you do any sports in high school" Lucille asked

"Yes track, soccer and, cheerleading… oh and gymnastics

" Gabriella said

"First of all you cheerleading and second it's not a sport" Troy said

"Actually Troy if you can break a bone it's technically a sport just because we are waving pompoms instead of balls doesn't mean its not a sport" Gabriella said with a smile

"Thanks Gabi I have been trying to tell him that for the longest" Tiffany said with a smile

"And what's wrong with me cheering" Gabriella said

"Well a girl like you I just wouldn't see cheering I would see you in books" Troy said

"Well you have one thing about me right I was in books I was valedictorian but I was also head cheerleader for three years" Gabriella said

"What happen the fourth year" Troy said interested

"Complications" Gabriella said

"Excuse me for interrupting but I wanted to know if you wanted anything to drink" Rosetta said

"Sure why not" Troy said

"Hi Rosetta" Tiffany said

"Hello Tiffany my have you grown into such a lady" Rosetta said

"Oh Rosetta where are my manners this is my Dad Carlos my mother Anna my two older brothers Kevin and Joe, This is Kevin's wife Daniela and his son Jacob ,my younger brother and sister Stella and Nick" Gabriella said

"Hello nice to meet you all" Rosetta said "so drinks" Rosetta said

"Umm I will take a Pepsi" Lucille said

"Water" Tiffany said

"Lemonade" Nick said

"I will have the same" said Stella

"Nothing" Gabriella said

"Water" said troy

"Nothing" said Anna

"Scotch" Jack

"I will also take a scotch" Carlos said

"Daddy you know what the doctor said" Gabriella said in a stern voice

"Yea dad" Joe chimed in

"What's wrong" jack said

"The doctor said dad couldn't have alcohol cause of his condition" Gabriella said

"Gabi I am perfectly fine that was 4 years ago" Carlos said

"I don't care dad we don't need that to happen again" Gabriella claimed

"Fine water will be fine" Carlos said

"Thanks" Gabriella said with a look

"I will be right back" Rosetta said and she left

"So we where here to discuss a wedding lets discuss one" jack said

"Umm Tiffany nick why don't you guys leave we might bore you Stella go with them and take Jacob" Gabriella said

"Michael take Kevin and Daniela into the room they will be staying in" Troy commanded "they need rest with a crying baby" he smiled at them

"I am back with the drinks" Rosetta chimed passing them out

"Hey Joe go help Rosetta find Stella and the rest of them so the can get there drinks" Gabriella said

"Sure sis" Joe said the darted out the room with Rosetta

* * *

**A/N: hey this is part one because if I added anymore it would have been two part two is what i am working on right now so please R+R **


	8. meeting the parents part 2

**Meet the parents**

**Part 2**

"So what do we want to talk about "Lucille asked?

"The wedding date" Jack said

"Well any dates in mind" Anna said

"Umm I was thinking a wedding in the summer" Lucille said

"This year that's just next month for August" Troy said

"No next year summer

"That's next year" troy said

"Yea I know a year for you guys to be settled" Jack said

"How about a Fall wedding" Gabriella said

"Fall next year" Anna asked

"Nope this year" Gabriella said

"I totally agree with Gabriella" troy said hastily

Everyone was shocked how troy and Gabriella agreed on a wedding so fast

"But that's 2 months from now" Anna said

"Hey I have always dreamed on a fall wedding and fall is what I want around September to give us time to plan" Gabriella said

"Ok well the month is September now what date"

"How about the 15"troy said

"Well that settles that September the 15"Lucille stated

"Ok we can talk about the contract" Jack said

"Contract what contract" Anna said

"Yea what contract" Lucille said

"Wait there is a contract" Carlos said

"Umm yes Gabriella didn't tell you" jack said

"No I didn't, it must have slipped my mind" Gabriella said shyly

"Ok well can someone please fill me on a contract" Lucille protested

"Umm your son here Lucille well he wasn't head over heels about this marriage like I told you "jack said scared

"Ok" Lucille said

"So in this contract it states that if we are not happy in this relation ship in one year we can divorce and I have to sign it" Gabriella said biting her bottom lip nervously

"And you agreed to this" Anna said shocked

"Yes mom I did agree to this" Gabriella said

"Why didn't you tell us gab" Carlos asked

"It must have slipped my mind" Gabriella said with a small smile

"Troy why a contract" Lucille asked

"Dad already told you im not head over heels for this and neither is Gabriella so to make it easy on both of us I asked for a contract im already giving it a chance" Troy said pleading

"Can we just drop it and move on to something else" Gabriella proclaimed

"Sure" troy said

"Ok the color base that the wedding will be surrounded on" Lucille said

"Peach" Anna said

"Brown maybe even orange" Lucille asked

"I say red" Gabriella said

"I don't care" troy declared

"Ok well since the bride asked for red we will do red" Jack said

"Were the wedding will take place" Carlos said

"Beach that's nice" Anna said

"Yea but its fall so I say garden" Lucille chimed

"How about cathedral simple" Carlos said

"France romantic place and it has a cathedral" jack stated

"To fly people over to France jack I don't think so" Lucille said

"Beach"

"Cathedral"

"Garden"

"France"

Why the parents were arguing about the whole thing troy stayed silent wiping out his phone and texting someone Gabriella couldn't really see what it said or who it was

"Gabriella what do you think" Lucille asked

"Huh yea sure" Gabriella said only half listening

"Which one" Lucille asked again

"Which one what" Gabriella said

"Church, garden, France, or a beach" Lucille asked

"For what" Gabriella said

"For the place the wedding will take place" Gabriella said

"Oh neither how about a villa" Gabriella said

"Hmm a villa seems really nice with a gazebo that's great" Jack said

"How about I finish wedding plans and you guys do whatever like coffee and junk" Gabriella said

"Well ok we can discuss this some other time" Jack said

"Oh I was planning on cooking for tonight so can you make it if you have no plans" Gabriella said looking at the Bolton's

"Of course we can" Lucille said

"Troy are you doing anything tonight" Gabriella asked

"Well I was going to Chad's" Troy said feeling guilty

"Oh well I will save a plate for you" Gabriella said putting on a fake smile

"Hey troy why don't you invite Chad and the gang over for dinner" Jack said

"Well if Gabriella doesn't mind cooking extra" Troy said

"No of course not" Gabriella said happy and excited

"Well ok "troy said

"When should they be over" troy asked

"Around 6:30" Gabriella said going off to find the rest of her family to tell them

**At 6:30pm**

* * *

Gabriella was in the kitchen finishing up with the food while the rest of the family was either getting changed or in the living room sitting. Then the door bell rang

"I got it" troy said getting up to go to the door

"What's up hi Mr. Mrs. B" said some guy

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen finishing up when I heard the door bell ring oh great the time was hear where I would see Troy's friends was I happy no I wasn't thrilled either how about down right terrified. Questions running through my mind will they like me will I fit in or will they plan everything and accidentally forget to invite me when we all know its not an accident just then I heard someone say what's up Mr. and Mrs. B I guess they knew troy an his family forever and those sort of people were harder to impress great I have a feeling it will be horrible I didn't want to leave the kitchen but then I heard my name

**Gabriella's P.O.V over**

"Hey Chad" jack said with a huge smile

"Gabriella come in here there are some people I want you to meet" Troy said

Gabriella walked in with a warm smile on the out side and nervous to death on the inside

"Hello" Gabriella said

"Hi im Chad and this is my wife Taylor" Chad said pointing to his wife

"Hello im Gabriella which you already know" Gabriella said nervous

"Bonjour im Sharpay" said Sharpay while looking at her carefully. Gabriella felt she was looking at her soul

"Hi im Zeke Sharpay's husband" Zeke said while shaking her hand

"Well nice to meet you come in" Gabriella said stepping aside so they could walk in

"So Troy said you cooked the meal" Zeke said

"Yes I did" Gabriella said

"You a cook" Zeke asked

"No I am not I just know how are you" Gabriella asked

"Yep im a chef "Zeke said

"Cool" Gabriella said before walking back into the kitchen hitting her self

"Hey so what do you think" Troy said talking to his friends

"She seems nice but uptight" Chad said

"She seem so familiar but I cant put my mind to it" Taylor said

"The door bell rang

"Gabriella can you get that" troy said

"Sure" Gabriella said rushing to the door and opening it

"Gabriella" a familiar voice called

"Martha ahh what the hell are you doing here" Gabriella said while hugging her

"Umm im Troy's friend" Martha said

"Ahh this is so cool" Gabriella said

"Hey you haven't called" Martha said pretending to be mad

"I'm sorry it's just been trying to get settled" Gabriella said

"Hey what are you doing here" Martha asked curiously

"Oh remember when I told you im getting married well Troy's my fiancé" Gabriella said closing the door

"No way what a small world" Martha said

"What's all this screaming about" said troy

"Oh well first of all you didn't tell me you were getting married and to her" Martha said

"Well I am and how do you know her" Troy asked

"Oh umm we met when I was on the plane and just clicked" Gabriella said

"Well ok come in the living room that's were we are talking" Troy said

Gabriella went back into the kitchen were troy followed her

"Hey you know you can join us your family is and there hitting it off really well no problems" Troy said

"Oh I know I just have to finish with this dinner is almost ready anyway" Gabriella said softly

"Ok so should I get everyone in the dining room" Troy asked

"Yea sure that would help a lot thanks" Gabriella said with a small smile

"You know they like you" Troy said before walking out the kitchen

Gabriella wondered how he knew she was nervous but then smiled

Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for the food when Gabriella came out with some servants passing out the food Gabriella went to go sit down her seat was in between troy and Chad

"Well Gabriella what school did you go to" Taylor asked while taking a bite of the food

"I went to St. Bernard's high School" Gabriella said

"Ok now I know you Gabriella Montez the youngest person on the scholastics team you were my worst enemy back when I was younger" Taylor laughed

"Wait Taylor Mckessi you were good I mean for east high never lost a match" Gabriella smiled

"Hey you won three years in a row" Taylor said

"I know im good" Gabriella said with a smile

"And you're a good cook" Tiffany said

"Thank you" Gabriella said

"What is this" Lucille said

"Baked Ziti" Gabriella said

"What's the recipe" Zeke asked

"It's a secret" Gabriella said

"How about you make it in my restaurant" Zeke said

"Umm I will think about it" Gabriella said

"You know what im not a carb person but this is good" Sharpay said stuffing her mouth

"So did you also make desert" Chad asked nudging Gabriella

"Umm it's your lucky day because I did baked Alaska" Gabriella said

"Oh that's really good" Zeke said

"I hope I do it justice" Gabriella said

"That was how I fell in love with Zeke he made it for me when we were in high school" Sharpay said

"Oh how sweet" Gabriella said

"So Gabriella are you a big family type" Lucille asked

"Umm no I never really thought of a family" Gabriella said honestly

"Yea gabby is a work-alcoholic" Joe said

"Im not a work alcoholic" Gabriella said

"I have always wanted a big family but then tiffany was born and it changed my mind" Lucille joked

"Oh she isn't that bad" Gabriella said

"No she isn't but now I can't wait till grand kids I hear there the best but I wouldn't know would I Troy" Lucille said. Troy knew what she was implying

"I guess not mom I wouldn't know either" Troy said

"Well troy I would love children sooner or later I choose sooner huh" Lucille said darting her eyes between both Gabriella and troy

Gabriella ended choking on her saliva now knowing what Lucille was implying

"Oh dear are you ok" Lucille asked

"Yes umm I just choked" Gabriella said coughing "right now cause im young my minds not on children but later much later in the future"

"I totally agree with Gabriella" troy said hastily

"So umm how about desert everyone finish" Gabriella said trying to change the subject

Everyone said sure and Gabriella went into the kitchen with the servants and came out with baked Alaska and sat back down

"Wow this is really good" Zeke said

"Thank you" Gabriella said with a huge grin

After talking and eating the gang left and the family got ready for bed

"The food was really good gabs" Tiffany said then headed upstairs. Gabriella smiled how people outside of her family were giving her nicknames she felt like she was in

"Gabi please help" Daniela pleaded

"What's wrong" Gabriella said going up the stairs

"Jacob he wont go to sleep can you sing to him Gabi please" Daniela said

"Ok come on" Gabriella said heading to Kevin and Daniela room to see a crying baby

"oh come here Jacob come here" Gabriella said "should I sing for you" Gabriella said while kissing Jacobs wet cheek "

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora Ruisenor que en la selva Cantando y llora Calla mientras la cuna se balansea A la nanita nana nanita ella A la nanita nana nanita ella Nanita ella Mi nina tiene sueno bandito Sea, bendito sea Fuentecita que carre clara y Sonora Ruisenor que en la selva_ _Cantando y llora Calla mientras la cuna se balansea A la nanita nana nanita ella_"

Gabriella sings. As Gabriella was singing to Jacob she didn't know that someone was listening to her.

Troy was outside walking down the hall when he heard some one singing and stopped outside the door.

"Oh Gabriella your a life savor" Daniela said taking Jacobs into her hands who was fast asleep

"Grand mama's songs always work she would sing them to us when we got rowdy" Gabriella said

"Yea I know but it seems he only falls asleep to your voice" Daniela said while putting Jacob in the bed with her and Kevin

"Hey I will record my voice on a tape and you could take it home" Gabriella said

"Thanks I should let you get some sleep that was some dinner you hosted" Daniela said

"Yea I know" Gabriella said yawning

"go to bed now" Daniela said

"Ok im gone" Gabriella said with a laugh while walking out and bumping into someone

"Sorry" troy said

"Oh it's ok what were you doing out here" Gabriella said

"Oh I was walking up the stairs headed to my room" Troy said lying

"Oh ok" Gabriella knew he was lying but didn't call him out

"Well good night" troy said heading to his room

"Troy" Gabriella said

"Yea" Troy said

"You don't have to lie I really doesn't mind you spying" Gabriella said before heading to her room

Troy just smiled before closing his door

Gabriella walked into her room and got ready for bed then heard a knock

"Come in" she said softly

In walked her mom with a disappointed look on her face

"Mom what's wrong Gabriella said

"When were you going to tell me about the contract Gabriella?" Anna asked

"Mom you want to know the truth" Gabriella said

"Yes please I would" Anna said

"Never mom never I was not going to tell you about it because it would be all the more reason for you to tell me not to go" Gabriella said

"Oh so if things don't work out and you get a divorce what would you have told me" Anna said

"Nothing that it didn't work and oh well" Gabriella said

"not oh well Gabriella divorce is a huge thing what if you fall in love with him and he doesn't feel the same you will be crushed" Anna said

"mom first of all that wont happen you cant fall in love when its an arranged marriage you learn to love which isn't real love. Love is when you cant wait to see that person and love is when all you think about is him or her: Gabriella said

"Oh sweetie there you go heads in the cloud I just don't want you to get your heart broken" Anna said

"Mom this isn't your life and I wont get my heart broken" Gabriella said

"Ok I trust you just don't get hurt" Anna said kissing her daughters forehead and leaving the room to her

**With troy**

Troy hears a knock on his Door and tells them to come in

"Troy" Lucille said

"Yes mother" already knowing the voice

"Troy Bolton a contract really" Lucille said upset

"What's wrong" Troy asked

"You're making her sign a contract" Lucille said

"I'm not making her do anything she doesn't have to go through this mother" Troy said

"Oh don't give me that tone what if she falls in love with you but you don't feel the same you will break her heart" Lucille said

"Mom I don't know I guess I didn't think that far" Troy said

"Right you don't think troy you never do" Lucille said

"I might learn to love her and then there won't be a need for a divorce right mom" Troy said

"when you fall in love its magical you cant learn to fall in love it just happen you can learn to love them more for there flaws and the quirky stuff they do like me and your father but you cat learn to love them at least not all of them troy" Lucille said

"ok I hear you mom" troy said

"I hope so troy good night sweetie" Lucille said then left the room

* * *

**A/N: well i have it out thanks for the reviews you have sent .i just have to say my computer is acting up so the next one i will try to get out around chrstmas might not be out because of the i do get my next story out around chrstmas thats my christmas present you guys so what will happen to troyella happy or not the dinner went awsome and she is in with family and friends i guess it is true you can sort things out with food lolz**


	9. your invited

One week later

Gabriella's and Troy's family left back to Albuquerque and Gabriella haven't really gotten any where with troy besides a hi and a bye sometimes depending on the day and mood.

Gabriella woke up and went down stairs to the kitchen

"Hi Gabriella" Rosetta said making breakfast

"Oh hi Rosetta what are you doing" Gabriella said

"Oh im just making breakfast" Rosetta said

"Hey Rosetta" Troy said going downstairs

"Hi Mr. Bolton" Rosetta said

"Umm troy are you doing anything tomorrow" Gabriella said

"No why" Troy said in a bored tone

"Umm I scheduled a meeting with the wedding planner at 3:30 pm tomorrow" Gabriella said

"Ok" troy said

"So umm can you make it" Gabriella said hopeful

"Yea why not" Troy said

"What are you doing tonight" Gabriella asked

"Why" troy asked

"Cause I wanted to know when I cook dinner" Gabriella said

"Well I am planning on going over to Sharpay and Zeke's house the whole gang is coming over" Troy said

"Oh ok" Gabriella said disappointment in her voice while heading upstairs

Rosetta coughed and looked at troy sternly telling him to invite her. Troy got the hint and yelled

"Gabriella wait" Troy yelled

Gabriella stoopped and turned to face troy

"Do you want to come and join me over there" Troy said

"Oh I don't want to impose" Gabriella said

"Your not imposing I really don't mind and the gang wouldn't either" troy said

"Yea you should go" Rosetta blurted out before going back to the pot

"It's at 7:30 dress casual were watching a movie or two I guess" troy said

"Fine no problem" Gabriella said excitedly running up the stairs

Rosetta smiled really big before putting Troy's plate down

**At 7:30pm**

Gabriella got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a red shirt with big black letters that said rock on with a pair of black Uggs and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Yo Gabriella you ready" Troy said from downstairs

"Yea coming" Gabriella said going downstairs

"I'm driving" Troy said

"Ok" Gabriella said

They headed upstairs

"This is my baby" Troy said pointing to his Audi R8 V10

"Oh it's already out" Gabriella said

"No it wont be out till next month but I got it early promotional reasons" troy said happily

"Cool" Gabriella said before getting into the car

As they were both sitting in the car a long silence reached them but was a little more relaxed then when they first met

"So how did you get into basketball" Gabriella said trying to break the silence

"Oh I took it up when I was young my dad volunteered as the coach in high school and I was good to make captain and then the scouts saw me then the rest was history" troy said rubbing the back of his neck

"What about your friends" Gabriella asked

"well Chad you already met and his wife Chad is funny been my buddy since we were in diapers but not the brightest light bulb if you know what I mean" troy said while chuckling "then there is his wife Taylor high school sweethearts well she is the smart one and helps him out when he has trouble she can be sarcastic but she is sweet like my sister then there is Zeke he was on the basketball team with me and Chad but took up his love of baking he has like 50 restaurants called flamingo" Troy laughed

"Oh yea there is like two in Albuquerque we went to one of them for my brothers 21 birthday very fancy" Gabriella said

"yea then my cousins Sharpay and Ryan well Shar is over the top drama queen deep inside there's a heart of gold she is really the only one who can read me and know what im thinking before I know what's up she loves Zeke but has to be in control and loves to be the center of the spotlight that's why she became an actor and choose zeke because zeke will do anything to make her happy then theirs Ryan when we were in high school we had a feeling he was gay till he met Martha" troy laughed

"That is mean what would make you think that" Gabriella said trying not to laugh

"He had this Clay Akein vibe about him with his hats and sequence shirts and him always doing things Sharpay asked you would think that to then Martha came in and we didn't think that anymore she is fun to be around she loves to dance and was a geek like you" Troy said looking at her

"Im not a geek im just very smart" Gabriella said

"Whatever geek so what about your friends" troy asked

"well my friends Miley and Kelsi I have known Kelsi forever since we were 4 she helped me from these mean kids that were about to steal my cookies in preschool" Gabriella said

"That's sad you have been a geek all your life" Troy said with a hint of humor in his voice

"any ways" Gabriella said ignoring Troy's comment "she has always been by my side she supports me with everything and no matter how crazy the idea is and was there to protect me when my brothers couldn't she got a lot of detentions cause of me we have done everything together she was my roommate before I moved out here we had a joke saying that we would be wrinkly and old in are rocking chairs with 50 cats each" Gabriella laughed "then there is my best friend Miley who was also my roommate we met Miley in Albuquerque in school we went to the same college and just clicked she is the risk taker in the group she is loud very boy crazy and is the life of the party and pulls me and Kelsi out of our comfort zones" Gabriella said

"What about the people in your family" troy asked

"well there is my 28 year old brother Kevin he is the thoughtful one who cares about everyone's feelings and is always there then my sister in law Daniela they met when Kevin was in college and fell in love then there is Jacob he can make me laugh when im having a bad day also like my bro Joe who is 26 and is the funny one he makes everyone laugh no matter how sad they are he always gets into trouble but he is there for me Kevin and him would get me out of trouble taking the blame when I did something wrong and fighting for me when they could he takes everything lightly and makes a joke out of everything" Gabriella said "then there is nick he is very smart the smartest out of the whole Montez clan he is always thinking of how to get rich or a new invention he wants to be in politics when he is older he knew his time tables when he was only in first grade and his teachers asked him to skip a grade or two but my parents wouldn't allow it they didn't want him to think he was different then there is my sis who got a mixture of everyone's genes smart like nick funny like Joe thoughtful like Kevin" Gabriella said

"Beautiful like you" troy said looking at her

"Thanks" Gabriella said softly while blushing "so what about your family" Gabriella said

"Well there is my dad who has been there but not all he saw was basketball but I mean he wasn't like theses dads you never see even with his magazine he always made time for family. Then there is my mother over protective best house wife in the world I could say she made it seem like the only thing that mattered to her was me and Tiffany like all her dreams were right there at home but I kind of knew she wanted something else like she wanted to break away from her life expectations almost. Then there is Tiff the second greatest female she brightened up my world when she was born mostly because she was a chick magnet" troy said

"No you didn't use your baby sister as a babe catcher" Gabriella said hitting his arm lightly

"Ow driving and yes I did she worked well especially with the cheerleaders she is very wild and crazy and boy crazy I went to her school and had to beat up at least 11 of them for messing with my sis" troy said smirking

Gabriella shook her head in disapproval "what's your favorite color" Gabriella said

"Umm green yours" troy sad

"Red" Gabriella said

"Middle name" troy asked

"Maria after my grand mother yours" Gabriella said

"Alexander" Troy said

"Pet peeve" Gabriella asked

"Umm when people judge before they know you and smacking ugh that noise kills me what about you" Gabriella said

"I would say bad table manners that's what kills me" troy said "what is your annoying pet peeve"

"I would say correcting people's grammar and biting my nails" Gabriella said

"Mines is being too arrogant" troy said truthfully getting bored of trivia questions "ok more personal question first kiss"

Gabriella blushed and hesitated "when I was 17"

"Wow 17 I was 11 when I had my first kiss by 17 I was doing something else" troy said not wanting to disgust her

"hey I really didn't get out like that I was at home reading and doing stuff with my life and when you have two older brothers and a vicious dad you wouldn't date me either my first date my dad scared him so bad he didn't even look me in the eyes or ask me out again I never even got asked out again till I was 17" Gabriella said

"Dang what did your dad have a rifle" troy asked

"yes 2 of them and he hunted dear so he had dear heads hanging off his wall in the office his speeches went like this hey son come sit down here you see these here guns well I just don't use them on my animals I use them on people like you and im not afraid my daughter come and tell me you did her wrong I swear I will blow your brains out and carry your body to your parents then I am going to take your head and hang it on this here wall and wont loose sleep over it " Gabriella said mocking her father

"Dang no wonder you didn't get dates it wasn't because you were a geek it was because your dad was stone cold crazy" Troy said

"Hey that's not the worst part then he would take the rifle take out the bullets and write the guys name on the bullets and slowly put them into the gun and snap it and say you see here boy these bullets are for you don't make me use them" Gabriella said

"I feel sorry for you" Troy said

"but I love my dad you could say im a daddy's girl if mommy said no daddy said yes and it was set his word was sacred" Gabriella said

Troy stopped the car "we are here"

"She lives in a gated community" Gabriella asked

"Yea she doesn't feel safe" Troy said

They arrived in front of Sharpay's house

"Wow baby this house is enormous" Gabriella said

"Yep Sharpay says bigger is better and better is bigger a little bit is never enough" troy said while laughing

"I can see aww that's so cute" Gabriella said pointing to Sharpay's pink convertible

"Yea Sharpay loves pink she almost painted the house pink but Zeke put his foot down" Troy said going up to the front door ringing the door bell

"Hey Troy" Zeke said opening the door

"Hey Zeke" troy said giving him a complicated hand shake "you remember Gabriella

"Of course her and the baked Ziti which I tried to make it didn't come out right though" Zeke said

"Its ok I love your house" Gabriella said

"Thanks we had people come design it because I know nothing and Shar would have made it pink" Zeke said with a laugh

"Your making fun of me honey" Sharpay said coming into the room

"No I love you" Zeke said with a cheesy grin

"Dido hi troy hello Gabriella had no idea you were coming" Sharpay said giving Gabriella a huge bear hug

"Umm thanks" Gabriela said barley breathing

"Well now we are just waiting for Taylor and Chad Martha couldn't make it but were all going to be down stairs to the cinema" Sharpay said after letting go of Gabriella and grabbing her hand to follow them down stairs

"Hi baby" Sharpay said grabbing her dog "how is mommy's baby doing"

"Aww how cute" Gabriella said

"His name is boi say hi to Gabriella" Sharpay said placing the dog in Gabriella's arms

"Hi boi you are so cut" Gabriella said

"Do you have a dog" Sharpay asked

"yea one he was my baby a sheep dog named max he was are favorite but he died two years ago from arthritis I got the dog when I was just a baby I grew up with him then he left" Gabriella said sad

"Aww that's so sad" Sharpay said going inside the cinema with Gabriella following

"It's ok" Gabriella said

"Hey honey Taylor and Chad are here finally" Zeke said coming down with the rest of the gang

"Finally what took so long" Sharpay asked

"Ask Chad" Taylor said looking at him

"Sorry I had to fix my hair" Chad said

"Wow Chad just wow" Sharpay said

"Ok can we just watch the movie" Chad said

"Yes we can and since it's my turn to choose I chose maid of honor" Sharpay shrieked in enthusiasm

Zeke just sat down being use to Sharpay's movie choice while Troy and Chad groaned and along with them was Gabriella which made everyone look at her

"You don't like maid of honor" troy asked confused and looked at Sharpay who was looking as if Gabriella just cussed her out

"Um no I really don't like chick flicks in general" Gabriella said not understanding what was wrong

"How the hell do you not like chick flicks you're a girl what the hell" Sharpay said in complete confusion

"im more of the action horror make me laugh to death kind of person I mean there is a couple of chick flicks I can watch but if its stupid I just cant be bothered" Gabriella said still not understanding fully

"What" Taylor Said

"I find them stupid. I mean believe me I am in to romance and lovey dovey stuff but I know half of the stuff in the movies isn't real like a girl falling in love with a prince or stuff I mean the movie is stupid he's a player and successful and all of a sudden the girl of his dreams is gone so he decides to marry her then ruins her wedding telling her he loves her and she is gone for six weeks and already found love just stupid I mean tell the girl how you feel before she leaves I am a person who would like to be scared shitless or laugh to death you know but cute plot though" Gabriella said

Troy thought it was cute how Gabriella was rambling on and on and agreed that its to late you either tell the person how you feel or just shut up

"That's the problem Gabi he didn't know how he felt and when he knew he did feel that way he wanted to tell her" Sharpay said

"True that is very true but to let your feelings stay covered up for so long then at the wedding just finally say I love you that's stupid" Gabriella said

"Ok next your going to tell me you don't like shopping" Sharpay said with a laugh

"I don't" Gabriella said scared

"You what" Sharpay yelled before fainting

"Boi go get the bag" Zeke aid looking at the dog run off

"What happen" Gabriella said

"Umm gabs sorry I didn't tell you Shar loves shopping and girly stuff and you probably shouldn't have said that" troy said whispering in her ear

The dog came back with a huge pink bag and gave it to zeke who took out a pink bottle of perfume and put it under Sharpay's noise

"Ok im up" Sharpay said getting up

Gabriella was scared at the reactions everyone was doing with Chad's hiding behind the seats laughing and Taylor praying and with zeke rubbing on Sharpay's shoulders and with troy who was hiding behind her playfully and laughing which she didn't mind but still was scared

"Gabs we are going shopping tomorrow" Sharpay said calmly

"I cant I have a meeting" Gabriella said softly

"Well then the day after that which is a Wednesday" Sharpay's said

"Ok" Gabriella said softly

"Well lets sit down and watch the movie and gabby I will let the whole chick flick thing slide for now but soon you will be girly if it's the last thing I do" Sharpay said

"Oh no you don't go changing my future wife into you if I wanted to marry girly girl I would have married Emma" troy said garbing Gabriella's hand so they could sit together

Gabriella was shocked by this action of how they were acting like a real couple

"Whatever troy I was so close to tiffany but you had to mess that up" Sharpay said

"Hey my sis is great as she is I don't need the boy trying to check her out" troy said

Gabriella giggled

"Ok can we just watch the movie" Taylor said

"Yes we can" Sharpay said going to get the movie

"Hey Gabriella sorry about Shar I should have told you to not mention that you don't like fashion in front of her" Troy's said whispering in her ear his lips just brushing softly

Gabriella turned to face troy and finding out that he was mere inches away from her "no problem it's just shopping" she whispered softly

"No a shopping trip with Sharpay is like hell you will hate it. Its actually worse then hell" troy said with laughter

The others looked at troy and Gabriella and how they looked so comfortable with each other and how they looked like they had been together for years

Sharpay put the movie in and they watched it halfway through the movie troy looked down and saw Gabriella sleeping and smiled while pulling her into him and kissing the top of her head softly by the end of the film troy was looking at Gabriella smiling and the gang was looking at them looking at how cute they were together

"Well we should go" troy said picking up Gabriella bridal style

"Ok umm tell Gabriella mall Wednesday" Sharpay said sternly

"You got it dude" troy said while carrying Gabriella and heading home

"Wow they acted like a real couple" Taylor said

"Yea I know she can't wait till she can get him alone" Sharpay said

"We should go Chad get up" Taylor said hitting him on his head

"Ok coming" Chad said sleepily

"Come on Zeke" Shar said grabbing him and giving him a kiss

With Troy and Gabriella

Troy gets Gabriella from the car and carries her upstairs to his room because it's the closest and places her on his bed and is about to get up but she still had her arm wrapped around his neck so Troy bent down closer to her to get her off but then she rolled over making him land on top of her he didn't want to wake her so he just rested there

* * *

**A/N: ok this was just something to get out for chapter 9 i really didnt like it but tell me what you think peace and luv**


	10. wedding plan

Wedding plan

hey guys thanks for supporting me i need your help though i need an idea for a stupid fight or arguemnt like fighting over something stupid and it dosent have to be a stupid arguement i just need one plzz and thanks enjoy the story R+R

* * *

Troy woke up to find Gabriella in his arms and smiled Troy decide not to wake her and to take a run outside since he hadn't done that in while so he got out of the bed carefully so not to wake Gabriella and put on his running shoes and went downstairs an outside.

Gabriella awoke to the sun rays in her face and woke up slowly being blinded by the sun light when her eyes finally adjusted she found out she wasn't in her room but in Troy's room she turned to find out that she was greeted by an empty space.

Gabriella got out of the bed and stretched and headed to the bathroom to have a very warm shower to release any tension from planning the wedding.

Meanwhile troy was bombarded by paparazzi trying to find out who the mystery girl was

"Troy who is the mystery women who has been living with you" one asked

"Are you two dating?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"How long have you been dating" another asked

"Is she a family friend?"

"No comment" Troy said before rushing into his house

"Hi Mr. Bolton how was your run" Rosetta asked

"It was nice but paparazzi ruined it" troy said

"No offense Mr. Bolton but you need a shower and its 12:30 go get ready" Rosetta said scrunching up her noise

"Fine Rosetta" Troy said running up stairs to his room to find a sight he didn't think he would see this soon in his relationship with Gabriella

"Well who would have thought the tables would have turned so soon huh Ms. Montez" Troy stated making himself known to Gabriella who turned around to see a smirking troy leaning against the wall looking at her up and down to see Gabriella Montez in only just a white towel.

Gabriella's eyes widen in embarrassment "y…ye-s yes th-e tables… surely ha…ve ha-ve turned umm…Troy" Gabriella said looking down. She was feeling very nervous and embarrassed the way Troy looked at her he could see a lot of her and the thought scared her shitless and not in the good way. What if she wasn't that attractive to all the other women troy had been with the thought of it left her self-conscious. She prayed in her head the towel didn't all of sudden fall down.

Troy with a very different thought in his mind thought she was hot actually slash hot because she was gorgeous like his mother and sister said usually gorgeous and beautiful wouldn't pop through his mind but with her it was exception she was different then all of the girls he had been with he could see she had curves the way the towel clung to her and her legs wow her legs perfect like a model gorgeous and tan not to forget long he could see they were toned from the sports she said she played and her hair it clung to her wet skin and didn't loose a single curl troy wanted to rip the towel off of her and have his way with her right then and there he shook his dirty thoughts off and put the smirk back on his face and walked over to Gabriella and got extremely close were Gabriella could feel his warm breath on her neck

"I see I have you stuttering" Troy said huskily

Gabriella closed her eyes with that comment and the way he said it made her weak at the knees but Gabriella tried to control her self and her breathing which was uneven she hadn't even kissed the guy and he made her turn into jelly

"Don't get a head of yourself Bolton" Gabriella managed to say without stuttering

"Oh so I don't make you nervous" Troy said almost teasing her

"No not at all" Gabriella said trying to convince her self more than him

"Ok so if I did this you wouldn't tremble not even a little" troy said while taking his hand and sliding it up and down her bare back

"No" Gabriella said trying to make it sound not to wobbly

"Are you sure because I feel you tensing up" troy said with an evil grin

"Positive" Gabriella said

"What about this" Troy said taking his index finger and trawling it down her figure

"N…no" Gabriella said

"It would be sad if this towel just fell wouldn't it" Troy said whit his finger at the edge of the towel like he was going to take it off

All Gabriella could do was nod her head and try to keep her breathing normal

Troy just smirked at this and moved his hand away

"Well my dear we have a wedding planner to see so I would get dress if I were you" troy said

Gabriella nodded her head softly and walked to her room. When Gabriella arrived she just sighed and collapsed on her bed that was one interesting meeting that she hoped she wouldn't have been in but was unfortunately in. Gabriella got up and got dressed in a black pencil skirt that went to her knees with a slit on the left side and a white silk business blouse that showed off her shoulders and black pumps with a white tennis bracelet she received for her fifteenth birthday with white pearl necklace and put her hair in a messy but cute bun.

Troy had taken a shower replaying what just happen thinking how smooth her skin was and the way she looked so innocent and scared and her eyes so nervous and the way she tensed up then Troy noticed that he was growing hard and decide to erase the memory out of his brain. Troy got finished and got dressed in a light blue polo sweater and dark denim jeans and decide to leave his hair messy made him look absolutely sexy

Gabriella went downstairs and greeted Rosetta with a warm smile

"Hi Gabriella" Rosetta said

"Hey is Troy down yet" Gabriella said

"Nope not yet" Rosetta said leaving the living room

"Ok im here" Troy said going down stairs

"Good well lets go its 2:25 and I don't want to be late" Gabriella said

"Then we wont then maybe we could catch a late lunch after" troy said

"Ok come on" Gabriella said going downstairs to the garage

"Which car" troy said

"What" Gabriella said confused

"You choose the car" troy said with a smile

"Oh umm how about that one" Gabriella pointed to the black jaguar

"Cool you want to drive" troy said

"Umm would love to but the wrong shoes" Gabriella said showing her black pumps

"Ok well the I will drive" troy said going to the drivers seat

Troy opened the garage to see all cameras in his face blocking him from leaving his own garage

"Damn it" Troy said taking shades out of the glove compartment

"Wow so this is what it's like scary" Gabriella said

"Yep" Troy said with a chuckle while putting on his shades

"Who is the girl is she your girl friend" one paparazzi asked

"How long have you been dating"

"Are you leaving the Lakers?"

"Ok we have to get out can you please move" troy said agitated

They still didn't move and kept trying to get as many pics as they could

"Get the fuck out of the way god damn it" Troy said angry

The finally moved and troy got out of the driveway and drove off

"Sorry about that outburst" Troy said

"Its ok I understand" Gabriella said

"So where is this place" Troy asked

"Oh let me see" Gabriella said going into her purse to find the address "ok its 2563 main on Burbank"

"Ok that's not too far" Troy said

30 minutes later they arrive in front of the place

"Let's go through the back" Troy said parking the car

"Ok" Gabriella said getting out of the car and smoothing out her skirt

They go inside and sit down in the waiting room

"Oh hello you must be Gabriella and this your fiancé" a lady said

"Yes I am umm" Gabriella said

"Oh my name is Amanda" she said

"Oh hello" Gabriella said

"Wait your Troy Bolton oh my god my husband loves you" Amanda said

"Well tell him I said hi" Troy said

"Im sorry this is so UN professional of me but can I have an autograph for my husband" Amanda asked

"Sure no problem" Troy said signing a piece of paper with his autograph

"Ok come to my office and we will talk" Amanda said sitting down at her desk

"Well thanks for taking us" Gabriella said placing her purse down

"No problem so what have you gotten planned" Amanda asked

"Oh umm really were not that far just the color scheme which im worried about cause I am doing a fall wedding"

"Ok when is this wedding" Amanda asked

"Umm September 15" Gabriella said

"Ok what colors were you thinking" Amanda asked

"I was thinking red but then its fall and you have to go by the season colors" Gabriella said

"well no you do not it's a myth and were in California you can make it what ever color so you want red we can do red and mix red with silver and white" Amanda said while writing it down

"That seems nice" Gabriella said with a smile

"So where will this take place church where" Amanda asked

"Oh we decided a villa" Gabriella said

"Ok any certain villa" Amanda asked

"Now that no" Gabriella said with a small laugh

"Well will find one well lets talk about budget" Amanda said

"Umm budget" Gabriella said

"Yes like how much do you wan to spend" Amanda said

"Oh I know what it is just haven't gone over it troy" Gabriella said

"There will be no budget" Troy said

"What" Gabriella said looking at him

"No budget spend as much I really don't care" Troy said

"Ok well no budget so wedding invitations" Amanda said looking down her list

"Umm I really don't care" Gabriella said looking at troy

"Yea just make it nice and neat and presentable" Troy said

"Well what color" Amanda said

"Champagne" Troy said

"Ok writing in black of course what about the smell" Amanda asked

"Smell?" Gabriella asked confused

"Oh yea some people spray perfume on the cards" Amanda said

"Oh well will anybody actually smell the card" Gabriella said

"Yea like that's the last thing I would so if someone gave me an invitation" Troy agreeing

"Well then no smells just look nice and presentable" Amanda said writing what they said

"Yea pretty much" Gabriella said

"Ok umm hey so you doing anything tomorrow" Amanda asked

"Not really" Gabriella said

"Well we could go around looking for villas

"Hey that's not bad Gabriella but Sharpay" Troy said reminding her

"Oh right can we reschedule and look another day" Gabriella said

"Yes umm when you are free" Amanda asked bringing out her planner

"Well any day except tomorrow" Gabriella said

"Umm Friday cause I have 3 meetings Thursday" Amanda said

"Sure I don't think im busy troy" Gabriella said getting up

"Nope free" Troy said replying

"Well ok Friday it is" Amanda said also getting up "oh wait pastor"

"Oh yea I have no idea I could fly my pastor down I promised him that when I get married he would do it" Gabriella said looking at troy

"Yea no problem so we have a pastor" Troy said

"Ok well we can discuss everything Friday" Amanda said "oh and it was so nice meeting you two and I am happy to be your wedding planner"

"Were glad well bye Amanda" Gabriella said before leaving the building

"Shit" troy said

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked

"The paparazzi they must have followed us" Troy said

"Great well at least we parked the car in the back" Gabriella said

"Yea well let's see if we can out smart them like a decoy" Troy said

"What decoy your car is back there it's not like you can get someone to drive it down the block and we walk to it" Gabriella said

"Right your smart Gabriella" Troy said walking back to Amanda

"What did I say" Gabriella said confused

"Just come on" Troy said going to Amanda's office

"Oh hi umm did you forget something" Amanda said

"No I was wondering if you could help us out there are paparazzi out there and were trying to be quiet about the wedding and wondering if we could have a decoy" Troy asked

"Oh I can help what do you need" Amanda said

"Here are my car keys we need you to drive out the lot and around the block and will follow you they wont notice us in your car.

"Right well im glad to help so let's go" Amanda said following troy to his car

"Ok will take your car and meet around the corner" Troy said

"Ok well" Amanda said before driving off in the jaguar

"Come on lets go" Troy said getting in to Amanda's car

They drive off also and head around the corner to see Amanda and they switch back and say there farewell and left the paparazzi confused thinking the followed the wrong car

"Wow I felt like I was in the movie James bond" Gabriella said laughing

"Well then im James and you must be the sexy bond girl "Troy said laughing

"Ok silly" Gabriella said

"So you want to go to flamingo's maybe we can catch Zeke" Troy said

"Yeah sure why not" Gabriella said

They drive over to Zeke's restaurant

"After you my lady" troy said letting Gabriella in the door first

"Come with me and lets see if I can find Zeke in the kitchen" Troy said

"We can go in the kitchen" Gabriella asked confused

"Yeah when your best friends with the owner" Troy said going into the kitchen door and to a small hallway till they got to an office door

Troy knocked and went in when he heard come in

"Hey Troy gabs" Zeke said

"Hey what's up" Troy said grabbing a seat

"Nothing working why do you guys look s nice its lunch you don't really have to dress like this" Zeke said

"Oh we went to see the wedding planner" Gabriella's aid

"Oh I bet the paparazzi had a filled day" Zeke said

"No cause we outsmarted them here thanks to gabs" troy said looking at her smiling

That was the first time troy called her by one of her nicknames and she loved it the way he smiled

"Well did you guys get a lot done" Zeke asked

"Not really just junk" Troy said

"Well you guys must be hungry to come and visit me" Zeke said

"We can't visit just because we like you" Troy said in a cheeky grin

"No not really so what do you want and Gabriella we can discuss your baked Ziti and how I can use it in my restaurant" Zeke said

"Umm no Zeke not for sell" Gabriella said with a giggle

"It will be soon you can't deny me forever so what do you guys want" Zeke asked

"Hey will eat out there I want a steak already know how I like it and gabs what do you want" Troy said

"Umm I will have shrimp linguini" Gabriella said

"Ok I will make especially for you guys" Zeke said

"Thanks" Troy said living the kitchen area with Gabriella right behind him and heading to an empty table

"So you ready for you shopping trip tomorrow" troy teased

"No im scared" Gabriella said giggling

"Well were very comfortable shoes" Troy said chuckling

"Thanks for the heads up" Gabriella said

"No problem" Troy said

There was a long awkward silence between them

"Umm so how about that California weather" Gabriella said

"What?" troy asked

"Sorry it was a joke me and Kelsi did when we were quiet with nothing to say one of us would say well how about that New Mexico weather" Gabriella said

"Oh" Troy said

Then came zeke with the food

"Here you go gabs and here Troy" Zeke said putting there plates down

"Wow Zeke you can cook really good" Gabriella said

"Thanks" Zeke said

"No problem" Gabriella said

"Oh gabs Shar wanted me to remind you shopping tomorrow and she will pick you up at 9:00" Zeke said

"That early" Gabriella said

"Shar loves to shop" Troy replied

"Well I will be well prepared" Gabriella said before taking another bite of her food

Troy and Gabriella finished there lunch and went back to the house paparazzi free

* * *

**A/N: hey guys thanks for the reviews bye **101secretsgirl Star994 krazy4boyz3369 strawberriesxpizza xo-babyangel101-xo

**thank you so** **much and for the author alert and other thing i feel appreciated and i wonder what will happen on sharpays trip and i am doing anew series so check that out it will be out sometime in the near future probaly when im close to the end and the coming soon thing will change well the title so there u guys go and i need an argument like a stupid fight for no reason**


	11. shopping day of hell

Shopping day of hell

Gabriella woke up in her own room and wondered why she wasn't comfortable but shook the thought out of her head. Then Gabriella remembered her shopping trip with Sharpay and sighed then she looked at the time to see it was 6:32 am and decide to get more sleep and wake up around 8:30.

Gabriella woke up to a loud bang and saw a blonde head chick and a little dog a long with a African American girl with dark hair,

"Ahh What the crap" Gabriella yelled

"You have begun Sharpay's fashion boot camp get out of bed and take a shower now" Sharpay said

Gabriella woke up groggy and tripped a couple of times running to the shower after 20 minutes she got out

"What was that" Sharpay asked

"What was what?" Gabriella said confused

"20 minutes to shower what the crap" Sharpay said

"Oh was I to long" Gabriella said

"No to short a girl is suppose to take an hour or two didn't you even clean well" Sharpay said

"Yes and save waters for the fish go green" Gabriella said

"Fuck the fishes were talking about your right as a girl we are suppose to take long in the shower its are right" Sharpay said

"Shar calm down she takes fast showers lets just get her dressed" Taylor said

"Ok what you are wearing" Sharpay said

"Umm were going to the mall so I guess jeans and a top" Gabriella said

"What type of top" Taylor asked

"Umm dose it matter" Gabriella said

"Kind of let's go in your closet" Taylor said

"Ok well here it is" Gabriella said opening the door and walking in

"What the crap it's really small" Sharpay said

"Don't mind Sharpay it's big for a closet" Taylor said

"I thought so too I mean my closet back at home was smaller" Gabriella said with a laugh

"See Shar had a closet like this back at Albuquerque now she has a closet that you can walk in and sit and watch TV" Taylor said

"Oh and I put in a bed and I think I might add a makeup room" Sharpay said

"Ok anyways let's see how about this top and these jeans" Taylor said

"What no Fendi bags or coach purses no channel shoes" Sharpay chimed looking through her closet

"Umm I don't do designers more Wal-Mart and k mart with forever 21 and H&M" Gabriella said

"Well we have a lot to work on but we will get through Taylor mark the list for bed clothes also and shoes and scrunches and new under wear" Sharpay said going through her drawers and pulling out hello kitty panties

"What wrong with my bed clothes and underwear" Gabriella aid offended

"Nothing sweetie if you were Troy's little sister Tiffany I mean bunny pajamas" Sharpay said

"But there comfortable" Gabriella said in a baby voice

"Yeah so is not shaving but do we not do it" Taylor said

"Correct" Sharpay said nodding her head

"Oh but do I really need new underwear" Gabriella said

"Ugh have you seen your panties hello kitty I didn't have a pair of hello kitty underwear since I was 6" Sharpay said

"But there comfortable" Gabriella protested again

"Comfort is not the key" Taylor said

"Go get dressed were wasting time here I brung an outfit just incase you had nothing so get ready and will leave" Sharpay said handing her an outfit

"Ok" Gabriella said then headed to the bathroom to get changed

After 10 minutes she came out

"Ok let's go" Taylor said

"Oh wait you look so cute but you need this" Sharpay said putting lip gloss on her "now we can go"

They headed off telling Rosetta bye and going in Sharpay's pink convertible Taylor in the front passenger seat and Gabriella in the back. After 1 hour they finally arrived in the Beverly Hills mall.

"Wow this is a huge mall" Gabriella said

"No not really" Sharpay said

"It's like third largest I think" Taylor said

"If this is third I hate to know what's first" Gabriella said with a giggle before heading inside the mall

"Ok were should we start" Sharpay said

"Umm I have no idea" Taylor said

"Ok let's go to channel" Sharpay said

They followed Sharpay as she ran into the store

"Heaven" Sharpay screamed

A lady who worked the went up to Sharpay "hello miss Evans and Miss Mckessi" the lady said

"Hello" Sharpay said

"Miss Danforth" Taylor said

"Sorry umm how we can help you today" the lady said

"Well first off by helping my friend here then getting me all these bags in here" Sharpay said pushing Gabriella forward

"Umm hello miss" the lady said

"Oh my name is Gabriella" Gabriella said warmly

"This is troy Bolton's fiancé" Sharpay said firmly

"Oh nice meeting you what can we get you" the lady said trying to please

"Oh umm Shar" Gabriella said

"Everything in this store mostly the stuff not out" Sharpay said

"Ok and my name is Katie so just sit down and will bring everything to you your size" Katie asked

"Size 5" Gabriella said

"No size 2" Sharpay sated

"What im a size five" Gabriella said

"No two actually 0 cause what your wearing is a 0" Sharpay said

"Oh" Gabriella said

"Size two to give you room" Sharpay said

"Ok and what type of drink do you want champagne wine water" Katie said

"Water will be fine" Sharpay said in a bored tone

"Umm water will do to" Taylor said

"Umm I'm good but thank you" Gabriella said graciously

"Ok" Katie said leaving

"So what style are you looking for" Taylor said

"I really don't know" Gabriella said

"Well we will find it out" Sharpay said

"I don't know if my credit card can pay for all of this" Gabriella said

"Don't worry that's why we have friends" Sharpay said

"No I couldn't make you guys do that" Gabriella said

"Oh please honey it wont be me or Taylor it will be our friend's platinum and gold member" Sharpay said with a smile

"I don't want you guys buying everything" Gabriella sated

Sharpay and Taylor gave each other weird looks

"As soon as I got a hold to my very first credit card daddy gave me I had it maxed out the first day wasn't mommy happy" Sharpay's said

"She isn't lying her mom was so proud of her" Taylor said

"And I was only 10" Sharpay said proudly

"10 is when you got your first credit card" Gabriella said stunned

"Yea I have had about 50 all maxed out by the time I was sixteen" Sharpay said smiling happily being proud of her accomplishment

"Wow" Gabriella said

"When did you get your first credit card" Sharpay asked

"Umm 20" Gabriella said

"Wow what did you do for money" Sharpay asked

"Work at fast food places" Gabriella said

Sharpay gasped

"Ok we are back ladies Miss Evans Mrs. Danforth here is your water" Katie said

"Clothes" Sharpay said

"Oh yes miss Evans here is are new fall collection and winter" Katie said with other helpers who had tons of clothes

"Ok fall first" Sharpay said

Katie showed a first 10 racks

"Ok you're boring me now" Sharpay said

"We do have the new stuff here" Katie said trying not to displease one of there best customers

"Then show me" Sharpay said

Katie showed her a new rack for fall

"Wait hold up" Sharpay said going through the racks

"What do you see" Taylor asked

"This" Sharpay said showing a cute black petit coat

"Adorable" Taylor said

"Oh and this and that oh cute" Sharpay said pulling 10 things off the rack

"Do you like Miss Evans" Katie asked

"Love will take everything from both collections" Sharpay said

"Sharpay I can't let you do that" Gabriella said

"How many times have I told you im not paying platinum and gold member are" Sharpay said handing the card to Katie

"I don't know if I could pay you back" Gabriella said

"Then don't think of it as an early wedding present" Sharpay said

"Wow thanks" Gabriella said

"No prob" Sharpay said

"Ok bags" Taylor yelled

"Fendi and Prada and don't forget shoes" Sharpay said as they walked out the store

"Ok so what's the next store" Taylor said

"Probably Fendi so we can get shoes and purses" Sharpay aid going into one of the stores

"Ok Gabriella try this dress on it's so cute" Taylor said

"But it's so short" Gabriella said

"I don't care try it on" Sharpay said

"Ok fine" Gabriella said taking the green party dress with a silver big belt to a changing room

"Oh hello Miss Evans how are you" the lady who worked there said

"im fine I am here for my friend can I see a couple of bags please and shoes size Gabriella what size shoe do you were" Sharpay yelled

"Umm five" Gabriella yelled back

"4 in a half please" Sharpay said

The lady left

"Ok im coming out but I have a feeling the dress looks horrible its way to short" Gabriella said before coming out

"Oh my god" Taylor said

"I know horrible right im going to change" Gabriella said

"No don't you dare were buying that dress it's so cute" Taylor said

"Really you sure it doesn't make me look to tall or weird" Gabriella said

"No you look beautiful" Taylor said

"Ok Miss Evans here are the bags and shoes" the lady said

"Ok bag up all the purses" Sharpay ordered "oh and we want this dress"

"no im good I still have stuff for winter and fall I just got and besides this is a 1,000 dollar dress" Gabriella said the last part with big shock

"So 1,000 dollars big whoop" Sharpay said

"No Shar I am good I really don't need 1,000 dollar dress" Gabriella said

"Nonsense its not a lot just get it" Taylor said

"The only thing that even adds up to 1,000 dollars is my wardrobe which I think is only half of this" Gabriella said

"We want the dress" Shar said before the lady walked off

"Ok shoe time I like these silver shoes there so cute" Taylor said

"oh and these boots oh and those also ok we need 10 in different colors black red pink gray and brown even navy blue" Sharpay said to another lady who worked there

"Oh and we want these shoes in metallic gold and silver we want three pairs of each" Taylor ordered

"3 pairs of the same thing" Gabriella said

"Well me and Shar and you" Taylor said

"Oh" Gabriella said

"Oh is Horhay here" Sharpay asked a lady

"Yes he is he is in his store" the worker said

"Thank you" Sharpay said

"Horhay" Gabriella asked confused

"You will meet him soon enough" Taylor said with a grin

They spent about an hour in the store before leaving with a hand full of bags

"Wow I think im done here this is a lot of bags" Gabriella said hopeful she could get out of the rest of the shopping trip

"Oh nonsense we only went into two stores we still have a lot more shopping" Sharpay said

"Hi Miss Evans how are you enjoying your shopping trip" the manger of the mall said when he spotted her walking

"Good but are bags are super heavy could you…" before harpy could finish her sentence the manger had to big guys come over

"Miss Evans you and your friends can give your stuff to these guys who will be happy to hold it"

"Why thank you Fulton your so perfect well girls our dilemma is solved" Sharpay said

"What is she that a big of a shopper here" Gabriella whispered to Taylor following Sharpay

"Yes… and it also helps that your father helps pay to keep the mall open" Taylor said with a smile

"Wow" Gabriella said

"You guys aren't talking about me are you" Sharpay said with a smile

"What's the next store" Taylor said

"Well since Gabriella has been complaining so much about us spending so much money we will go to Abercrombie and Hollister" Sharpay said taking the cart and driving off

"So how was the wedding planning" Taylor asked

"Good but we really didn't get anything done but we will tomorrow" Gabriella said

"So have you choose the dresses" Sharpay asked

"Nope we haven't even choose the place" Gabriella said

"You will you will" Taylor said

"Ok were her lets go" Sharpay said stopping at Abercrombie

"Oh this is cute top I want it in pink though" Sharpay said

"Oh gabs try these pants on and this top" Taylor said

Gabriella took the clothes and went in to a dressing room and came out in red skinny jeans with a black top with red writing that said Abercrombie

"Ok and that hat with these bracelets and I know the perfect shoes" Sharpay said taking things from the racks

After 30 minutes in each store they went up to the third level

"Ok gabs there is someone we want you to meet come with us" Sharpay said dragging her off to this store that said Horhay

"Oh Horhay" Sharpay said

"Oh Sharpay hi boy" some guy said in a French accent with tight leather pants and his buttoned shirt leaving three buttons unbuttoned giving Sharpay to kisses on the cheek and then moving on to Taylor

"Hi Horhay how have you been" Sharpay said

"I am now wonderful now that u girls have dropped in what can I do you for" Horhay said

"My friend with fashion help" Sharpay said pushing Gabriella in front of them

"Ahh what is this" Horhay said looking at Gabriella up and down

"Horhay this is our friend Gabriella" Taylor said

"Nice to meet you Gabriella" Horhay said

"Hi" Gabriella said softly

"Now what do you want me to do with this" Horhay said

"Makeover" Sharpay and Taylor said

"Fine but only for you" Pablo said Gabriella followed along with Sharpay and Taylor

"Stand still so I can measure you" Horhay said while bringing out the tape measure and going around her waist "ahh size 20 I hate you"

Gabriella looked offended

"Oh that's Horhay way of being jealous" Sharpay said

Gabriella's mouth forms and "oh"

"And she is beautiful very good skin' Pablo said with a smile

"Ok Horhay this is our friend and the fiancé to troy so do awesome job" Sharpay said

"Ahh seriously troy hottie Bolton ugh he has tush like a babies bottom I love him I hate you even more" Horhay said

"Huh" Gabriella said confused

"Horhay is gay" Taylor said

"Oh there was a time I had troy in my grip till missy over hear told him I had a boyfriend" Horhay said pointing to Sharpay

"What he thought you were hitting on him" Sharpay said

"Ok so Gabriella very gorgeous body we will make you even prettier were I hate even more than I already do" Horhay said

"Ok" Gabriella said with an unsure smile

"Ok so try on this" Horhay said giving Gabriella a pink dress

"Ok I will" Gabriella said going into the changing rooms

"And you Sharpay I have a dress you will love" Pablo said

"What do you have for me this time Horhay?" Sharpay asked

"This dress Paris was suppose to wear it but she got fat and can't fit" Horhay said with a smile

"Ooh I love it but Horhay you know I never wear anything that Paris wears no matter how cute" Sharpay said

"Please you would rock this dress better then Paris" Horhay said

"Of course I do I will take the dress" Sharpay said taking the dress

"Umm yea" Gabriella said

"ok I hate you with a passion if I had legs like yours I would never wear pants and a body like yours I would have my boyfriend all over me" Horhay said while snapping his finger

"I don't know it's nice" Gabriella said

"You're getting that dress" Taylor said

"And because it looks so good on you I will let you have it for free" Horhay said

"Wow thanks Horhay" Gabriella said

"Well be happy your hot cause if I was straight I would be all over you like a baby to his moms boob" Horhay said going to the register

"Thanks Horhay oh and were taking these dresses right here" Sharpay said before she paid and left

"Ok so we go home" Gabriella said hopeful

"Well no we have to go to Victoria's secret to buy you new underwear which won't take long will just buy what catches the eye then we eat then go home" Sharpay said

"Ok" Gabriella said

They went into Victoria secret and spent two hours mostly because Sharpay was arguing with Gabriella over bed clothes and how she needs to start wearing the teddies Sharpay ended up spending 1,000 dollars in the store and headed to flamingo after shopping

**At flamingo**

"hi Mrs. evans" the waiter said

"oh hello scott" sharpay said

"mrs evans your table is over here as usual" scott said

"why thanks you and we will have are usual and Gabs you" Sharpay said

"oh umm i will have the same" Gabriella said with a smile before scott walked off

"hello ladies" Zeke said before kissing sharpay on the cheek

"Hi baby how are you" sharpay said

"Good thanks for asking" Zeke said

"so how is the soon to be birthday boy" Taylor said

"good gabs your coming to my party right" Zeke asked

"oh yea of course wouldn't miss it" Gabriella said

"good well i will let you girls eat and i will see you later" Zeke said refering to sharpay giving her a kiss this time on the lips

The girls eat and laugh then gabriella goes home.

**A/N: hi everyone sorry it came out late computer is acting up and dont know what to do i will try and see if i can email it to my friend and she can help out but other than that they will come out late and i am sorry other than that i need an arguement i have one idea thats in the reviews and if you like thoses ideas tell me bye peace and luv and hopefully ch 12 will be out soon**


	12. places

As Gabriella finished putting the rest of her new clothes in her closet and decide to head down to the library so she could be prepared for the wedding planner tomorrow

"Hmm this seems good" Gabriella said writing down the name of a couple of places

Then the curiosity got the best of her and she decide to type down Troy's name in the computer system and sees what comes up. When she typed it down she clicked on a fan site that was meant for stalkers it had pretty much everything he had told her and more his past relationships and other things she just didn't want to know then she heard a knock and exited off the site

"Come in" Gabriella said

In walked troy "hey how are you" he asked softly

"I am good just being prepared for tomorrows meeting" Gabriella said

"Oh that's cool so how was your shopping trip with Shar" Troy asked interested

"Oh it was good very tiring my feet hurt so bad but I do have clothes for the next two years" Gabriella laughed

"Oh I am so sorry Shar can be well out there do you want a foot massage" Troy asked

"No I think im good" Gabriella said with a smile

"No it won't be a problem" Troy asked

"What your going to get one in twenty minutes or less" Gabriella joked

"Well I could if you don't want me to do it" Troy said with amusement

"What you" Gabriella said with a small smile

"Yes me I have known to be very good with my hands" Troy said walking and grabbing a seat next to her

"No troy I am fine" Gabriella said d putting her glasses on

"It won't be a problem and I didn't know you wore glasses" Troy said

"Oh yea I do its just I wear contacts but they started to get on my nerves so I got my glasses instead" Gabriella said

"Ok but still feet up here" Troy said pointing to his lap

"You really have this set you are really going to give me a foot massage" Gabriella said unbelievable that he was serious

"You act like im not serious feet now" Troy said

"Fine ok fine" Gabriella said taking her shoes off and putting them on his lap

"Prepare to be amazed" Troy said before massaging her foot

"Ok that feels really good mmm" Gabriella said sitting back and closing her eyes

"See and you had doubts" Troy said almost laughing while looking at her enjoying it

"Yes I did and I take that back" Gabriella said looking at him

"I am so glad" troy said moving on to the next foot

"This is much better than going to the nail shop" Gabriella said

"I am so glad to hear. So what did you find for the wedding" Troy asked

"Oh umm just places when we go driving tomorrow" Gabriella said

"That's great what kind of clothes did you get" troy asked stopping and putting her feet down

"Why did you stop" Gabriella said in a baby voice

"Answer the question" troy laughed

"Ok umm just clothes really as I think about it I have no idea" Gabriella said

"Wow that's how bad shopping was" Troy said

"Ok you lied shopping wasn't that bad and I met Horhay" Gabriella said with a smile

"Ugh I am still mad at Sharpay for that" Troy said

"I think it's funny" Gabriella said

"No t really" Troy said

"Yes it is he said you have a bottom as soft as a baby" Gabriella laughed

"I knew he felt me up and Sharpay said he didn't" Troy said

"Oh don't worry he said he was going straight as soon as he saw me in a dress" Gabriella said

"Oh really and what were his exact words" Troy asked

"Umm if I had legs like yours I never would wear pants" Gabriella said

"That's funny well I should let you get back to working I will see you tomorrow or later today"

"Ok bye" Gabriella said before going back to the computer

* * *

**places**

**next day**

Gabriella woke up the next morning knowing she had to see the wedding planner again so she got dressed and went down stairs to have a breakfast bar

"Hello Gabriella" Rosetta said

"Hi Rosetta" Gabriella said cheerful

"So you're heading back to the wedding planner" Rosetta asked

"Yep again this time we are looking for places to hold the wedding" Gabriella said

"You want your usual breakfast bar" Rosetta asked

"Yes please" Gabriella said "Rosetta you might not be able to answer this but how long did Troy's relationships last"

"Well between you and me not long the longest was at least 2 months I think" Rosetta said while giving her the breakfast bar

"Oh" Gabriella said self cautiously

"Its ok it's not like he actually loved them it just came with the territory" Rosetta said

"Yeah but still I well really I don't know what im thinking I believe I'm just worried Rosetta" Gabriella said taking a bite from the bar

"Hey your prettier that the others and Troy lights up when ever he sees you" Rosetta said

"Well thanks Rosetta for the pep talk" Gabriella said with a warm smile

"So what places were you thinking" Rosetta asked

"Well there are two places I picked out that were adorable and beautiful" Gabriella said

"Well can't wait to see them" Rosetta said

"Yea I know neither can I" Gabriella said

"Cant wait for what" ask troy coming downstairs

"Oh to look at the places for the wedding" Gabriella said calmly

"Oh what time do we have to be there because im ready" Troy said

"Well we can go now" Gabriella said

"Ok well let's go" troy said going down stairs

**30 minutes later in Amanda's office**

* * *

"Well hello you guys I see we will start earl" Amanda said with a cheerful smile

"Yes we will" Gabriella said

"Well I was researching places and I found a couple of places that are just adorable so we could get a head start" Amanda said

"Hey Amanda you can ride with us" Troy said walking to the car

"Well ok so how many places have you found" Amanda asked getting in the car

"Umm I found a lot but just two that I really want to check out" Gabriella said

"Well that's awesome so what do you want to check out first" Amanda asked

"Umm we could check out the ones I choose then your and make a decision" Gabriella said

"Perfect" Amanda said

"Ok the first one is over hear" Gabriella said showing Troy the map

After going to the two places Gabriella picked out they weren't feeling it as much and she felt it looked better on the computer then in life they were now on the third and last place Amanda picked because most of the places had water and Gabriella hated that idea scared of falling mostly because she was so clumsy.

* * *

"Well ok this is the last place I found yes I know it has water near it but we could put up a fence and the wedding will take place at the gazebo over there" Amanda said

"I like it" troy said

"I do to not that bad very pretty" Gabriella said

"good and the color were red white and silver so I thought the flower girls throw red and white flower down the aisle which will have white carpet that you walk on the bridesmaids and groomsmen's over here and the gazebo filled with red and whit flowers your bouquet will be red and white with a silver string and the seats will be white with silver bow on the back and bubbles in the seats so the can blow and you will want to do this instead of rice trust me I had rice at my wedding not good but that's another story" Amanda said.

"Ok I like the way it sounds" Gabriella said

"oh and we can have swans and baby swans in the pond with red and white roses in it we will clean out the pond for you and the reception could be held over there and have you talk to the pastor yet" Amanda asked

"No but I will call pastor Douglass tonight don't worry" Gabriella said with a sure smile

"Great now how many bridesmaids and groomsmen" Amanda asked

"Oh seven each" troy said

"Ok flower girls" Amanda asked

"3 at least and my nephew will be the ring barrier" Gabriella said

"Well you do have home work to call the pastor and email the rest of family about the engagement oh and seating chart and I shall see you next week on a Tuesday" Amanda said

"Ok deal well we found the place just now to tell them I guess" troy said

"Well that's my home work oh and I need addresses so I can give out wedding invitations"

"We can email that to you by tomorrow" Gabriella said

"Perfect" Amanda said "we have a lot to do in just two months we can wait awhile for the dresses and tuxes"

"Ok" Gabriella said as they walked back to the car

When troy and Gabriella got home Gabriella called her pastor and he said he wouldn't miss it for the world and was glad she choose him then Gabriella got out a piece of paper and wrote down her seven brides maids then went to Troy's room and knocked on the door

"Come in" Troy said

"Hey I just wanted to know your six groomsmen" Gabriella said shyly

"Ok well come on in" troy said with an inviting smile

"Well I have my six my maid of honor will be Kelsi you will meet her soon" Gabriella said

"Cool" Troy said patting on his bed betokening for her to come and sit

"So my six are Kelsi Miley Sharpay Taylor Martha tiffany and Daniela" Gabriella said showing him the paper

"Ok well there is Chad zeke Ryan and your brothers Kevin Joe and Nick then Jason" Troy said

"Ugh problem married couples and dating my friends Miley and kels aren't dating but we have Chad and Zeke and Tay and Shar and them" Gabriella said

"Ok well Chad is a best man so that leaves Taylor by herself so we put Taylor with Jason Zeke and Shar together Miley and Joe Nick with Tiffany and last but not least Martha and Ryan and crisis solved" troy said simply

Gabriella was amazed how he answered it so calmly and didn't freak out

"Ok I talked to pastor Douglass and he is free that day and I sent the address on my family's side to Amanda already so its just your family " Gabriella said

"Are you this organized and efficient" Troy asked

"Yep every since I was a baby" Gabriella joked

They talked some more threw the night and laughed then Gabriella went back to her room and slept

* * *

**A/N: hey so it was mostly Troyella fluff next chapter will be Zeke's birthday so what will happen to goody innocent Gabi when she hangs out with party hardies troy Bolton and his gang we can only wait and see sorry these past chapters have been boring but I have been having writers block and I just needed to put something out so this was it but after Zeke's b-day then wedding then trouble yay so read review and I need help for a fight and ideas please and I love reading reviews so bye.**


	13. birth day bash

**One week later on a Thursday **

Gabriella had woken up that day and got dressed because Sharpay and Taylor were taking her to buy a dress for Zeke's big birthday bash.

At the mall

"Ok gabs this would be so cute on me don't you think" Sharpay said holding up a pink dress with a black bow

"That would be cute but I think you have too much pink in your closet already" Gabriella stated

"Yea I think your right I guess something else" Sharpay said putting the dress back on the rack

"Hey what about this dress" Taylor said coming out in a blue dress

"Its cute but it looks big do you have something smaller" Sharpay said

"I can't fit anything smaller" Taylor said angrily

"What is up like you're over here fitting a size 9 that never use to happen what's going on Tay" Sharpay said

"Nothing ok I just got a little bigger no big deal" Taylor said

"Ok well choose another dress because it really doesn't flatter you" Sharpay said

"Fine" Taylor said going back into the dressing room

"Shar that was mean" Gabriella said

"No that was helpful what would have been mean is letting her walk out like that" Sharpay said before going to another clothes rack

Gabriella went to Taylor's dressing room to talk to her

"Hey Tay Sharpay was totally out of line" Gabriella said

"No she is right I have gained a couple of pounds" Taylor said opening the door

"No you haven't" Gabriella said

"Actually I have but you will find out why tonight" Taylor said leaving a confused Gabriella

"Ok" Gabriella said before following them to

"So how was the meeting with the wedding planner this Tuesday" Sharpay said

"oh it was good we got a lot done umm we have the place she is ordering flowers also we talked to our pastor and since we only have two months well the big engagement party will be a week before the wedding then the rehearsal dinner" Gabriella said looking at the dresses not really caring for shopping

"Well when you finally choose to go wedding dress shopping were coming" Sharpay said

"By that time it will at least be a week from the wedding" Gabriella said

"No gabs at least two weeks" Sharpay whined

"Ill think about it" Gabriella said with a giggle

"Ok how about this" Taylor said

"Oh know that's cute wait no hot try it on" Sharpay said

"Ok" Taylor said cheering up and heading to the dressing room

"Well gabs are you actually looking for a dress" Sharpay said

"Not really I don't care about going places and I have never been to a club" Gabriella said

"What how old are you gabs" Sharpay asked

"22 why" Gabriella said confused

"Then you should be out clubbing what did you do when you turned 21"Sharpay asked

"I stayed home had a small celebration with close friends and fam" Gabriella said

"Did you at least have alcohol" Sharpay said shocked

"No it was just birthday cake and punch I never had alcohol the only drink I have ever had was champagne at my brothers wedding" Gabriella said

"What are you a virgin or something" Sharpay said shocked

"Actually yes I am" Gabriella said

"Where did you go to school" Sharpay asked

"St. Bernard's catholic school" Gabriella said

"Oh no wonder well looks like to night this catholic girl is going to get a spanking" Sharpay said with laughter and hint of mischief in her eyes

"Umm no I will be good like im always am" Gabriella said

"Haven't you heard the saying all good girls are bad girls that don't get caught" Sharpay said

"Umm yea but I fit in with umm boring study my brains out girl" Gabriella said

"Well like I said that will change tonight" Sharpay said picking a dress

"Ok do you like" Taylor said coming out in a blue ruffled Dress with pink trimming

"Do I like I love it Taylor" Sharpay said

"Ok so this is my dress" Taylor said

"Ok well let me try these dresses on and tell me what you think" Sharpay said excitedly running towards the dressing room with so dresses in hand

"Wow will be here for a while" Gabriella said laughing

"Yes we will so have you choose a dress" Taylor said

"No nothing has caught my eye" Gabriella said

"Ok how do I look" Sharpay said coming out in a orange halter to dress

"Orange is cute but I don't think it's the dress for tonight" Gabriella said

"Your right let me go back and find something else" Sharpay said back to the dressing room "hey can you put theses back" Sharpay said giving Taylor and Gabriella 50 dresses each

"Ok no prob" Taylor said

"Ok I know what this it's different from what I usually wear" Sharpay said coming out in a bubble red dress

"I like it Shar it's very cute" Taylor said

"I think so to what do you think gabs" Sharpay asked

"It's very cute really different from what you usually wear" Gabriella said

"I know I love it I am buying it totally" Sharpay said

"So it's your dress" Taylor said

"No duh of course" Sharpay said

"Ok well we have our dresses its just Gabriella hear then we can get something to eat" Taylor said rubbing her stomach

"Umm well nothing caught my eye to much" Gabriella said

"Ok follow me" Sharpay said grabbing Gabriella and walking out the store to the one next door

"Hello Miss Evans" a lady said

"Good after noon Miss Evans"

"How are you Miss Evans" one said

"Fine may I see Brittney please" Sharpay said

"yes we will get her now" a lady said running towards the back five minutes later a lady with black hair in a silver top and skinny jeans came out

"Hello Sharpay how are you" Brittney said air kissing both of her cheeks

"hello Brittney I am wonderful as you know its my husbands birthday tomorrow and we were getting dresses now I want everyone to look there best and my friend needs a dress not to simple but not to busy we can put her in black but a nice black not like breakfast at Tiffany's though more Madonna or something" Sharpay said

"You got it Sharpay come on" Brittney said pulling Gabriella into the dressing room and telling co workers to get every dress they could find.

30 minutes later

"Ok pink is a no so is purple gold is way to much and well orange makes you look weird" Brittney said looking at Gabriella

"I just need a black dress Britney is that hard" yelled Sharpay

"No not at all Emily get me a black dress now" Brittney yelled

Emily grabbed a black dress off the hangers and ran to Brittney with it

"Ok Gabriella hear you are" Brittney said giving Gabriella the dress

"Umm thanks Shar if this dress doesn't work I can just use anything from my closet" Gabriella said softly

"Don't worry Gabi" Sharpay said with a smile

Gabriella took the dress and went into the dressing room

**5 minutes later**

"Ok guys I am done

"Ok then come out" Sharpay said crossing her fingers

Gabriella came out the dressing room in a beautiful black dress

"Wow" Taylor said

"Whoa baby you look hot" Sharpay said with a laugh

"Why thanks" Gabriella said shyly

"Why do you look like a scared lost puppy" Taylor said

"Well im not use to dressing like this" Gabriella admitted

"Well that will change Brittney were taking the dress put it on my tab" Sharpay said

"Yes Sharpay" Brittney said going to the cash register

After shopping for two more hours then eating they all went home

"Hey im home" Gabriella said

"Hey" Rosetta said

"What's up" Gabriella said throwing the keys on the counter

"Nothing so what did you get" Rosetta asked

"Well come upstairs so I could show you" Gabriella said grabbing her hands and heading up the stairs

"Ok what's in the bag" Rosetta asked

"Well I don't like shopping only for others so I decide to get you this" Gabriella said throwing a bag that she had bought for Rosetta

"Aww thank you Gabriella" Rosetta said with a huge smile

"Your welcome open it" Gabriella said happy

"Ok" Rosetta said opening the bag "wow thanks" Rosetta said holding up a pair of jeans and shirt

"There is a lot more" Gabriella said throwing a second bag at her

"What's in here" Rosetta asked

"Open it and see" Gabriella said

Rosetta opened the bag and saw a purple dress that was beautiful "thanks Gabriella you're the best" Rosetta said hugging her

"You are welcome it's a thank you for making me feel so welcome" Gabriella said

"But where will I wear this to Gabriella" she said holding up the dress

"Well there is the wedding and also a date" Gabriella said the last part with a hint of mischief

"What date" Rosetta asked

"Well you're here to help your family but I think you should have fun also" Gabriella said

"I do have fun when I clean the bowling alley in the game room I bowl a couple of balls" Rosetta said

"Rosetta come on girls like you and me need to have fun and you really deserve it and I know you have a secret crush on jimmy" Gabriella said

"What no not at all" Rosetta said denying it

"Ok so you don't see the way he looks at you" Gabriella said

"He looks at me" Rosetta said with a small smile then quickly washed it off with a blush

"See and he blushes when he looks at you I say go for it tomorrow me and troy wont be here" Gabriella said

"Fine but start taking your own advice and get a little wild" Rosetta said with a wink

"I do get wild I jumped in the pool right after I ate I didn't even wait 30 minutes" Gabriella said with a nod and smile

"Yea ok well thanks again Gabriella" Rosetta said taking the bag and leaving her room

Gabriella just smiled and laid down on her bed and slowly went to sleep

**The next day**

* * *

Gabriella had woken up to find that it was 5:51 pm

"Holy shit I must have been really tired" Gabriella said to her self

Then Gabriella heard a knock at the door

"Come in" Gabriella said

"Gabriella your not dressed yet" Rosetta asked

"Oops must have overslept let me hurry up" Gabriella said running towards the bathroom

30 minutes later Gabriella got out of the shower and was getting dress

Down stairs with Troy

"Rosetta is she getting dress because they are starting at 8:30 and its 7:52" Troy said

"Yes Mr. Bolton she is getting dress don't get your knickers in a knot" Rosetta said before going upstairs

With Gabriella

Gabriella looked at herself in the full length mirror one last time her hair was in a side pony tail with wavy texture she wore her tennis bracelet with a locket that her father had given her for her 13 birthday then decided she looked nice but still had doubts in her head worried that the gang wouldn't like it especially Troy but then put them outside of her head .Gabriella got her jacket which was a black trench coat with pink on the inside that Sharpay had bought for her then headed down stairs

"Gabriella can you hurry up because Sharpay is going to be really mad at me if were late" Troy said

"Ok im coming" Gabriella said coming down the stairs

"Please come down here…. Faster" Troy said the last part in a whisper when he saw Gabriella to him she looked like the perfect angel that god had sent down himself she was beautiful and gorgeous she literally floated down the steps so graceful.

"Sorry I got a late start" Gabriella said apologetically

"It's ok" Troy said still looking at her

"You like" Gabriella said biting her lip and twirling around

"Yes you look beautiful" Troy said

"Thanks well we should go I don't want Sharpay killing you" Gabriella joked

"Hey no compliment" Troy teased

"Oh sorry you clean up very nicely" Gabriella said with laughter

"Thank you" Troy said

"Oh wait" Gabriella stopped him brushing off his shoulder "better" Gabriella said with a smile then heading off in the direction towards the garage

"Ok so which car" Troy asked

"Well really I have no idea" Gabriella admitted

"Well we can take the escalade" Troy said with a grin

"Escalade it is" Gabriella said

"Cool" Troy said jumping in the car

1 hour later they finally arrived at club moon and got out of the car with lots of paparazzi in there face

"Ok come on we can't avoid these guys" Troy said

Gabriella got out of the car and waited for Troy come out who grabbed her hand and they went inside to the V.I.P section were it was decorated with a Indian Egyptian style with a extra large bed was and this champagne colored net was hanging down to cover the bed and the colors were silk purple or gold when they saw the rest of the gang Troy took her coat off and put it in his hand then Gabriella walked over and gave zeke a huge hug

"Happy birthday zeke" Gabriella said giving him his present

"Why thank you Gabriella and thanks for coming" Zeke replied

"We wouldn't miss it and I don't think Sharpay would let us either" Gabriella responded everyone laughed except Sharpay who playfully glared

"leave me alone and any way glad you guys could come we are just talking and now that you're here its time for birthday shots since zeke is turning 24 we have to take 24 shots it's a tradition" Sharpay said

"Oh no I cant I don't drink I have never had a shot" Gabriella said

"Well that changes tonight" Sharpay said passing the shots around to everybody

"Oh Shar I can't" Taylor said

Martha and Sharpay looked at her like she was crazy

"Shar you remember when you said I was gaining well there is a reason" Taylor said again

"What is it" Martha said worried

"Well its very good news im pregnant" Taylor said

"What how many months" Gabriella asked

"3 months I found out last week" Taylor said

"Congratulations" Troy said

"Yep so happy for the both of you" Zeke said

"Thank you" Taylor said ecstatically before kissing Chad

"Im going to be an aunt" Sharpay said happily

All the girls except Gabriella jumped and cheered while Gabriella just sat back and laughed with the guys

"Ok all the more reason to celebrate so everyone get a shot minus Taylor" Sharpay said

"Shar I don't drink" Gabriella said one more time

"Just 24 gabs how hard is that" Sharpay said

"Ok for me" zeke said wit a smile

Gabriella just sighed

"Great ok 123" Sharpay announced everyone took a shot

"See Gabriella how hard" Martha said

Gabriella was coughing because the shot was pretty strong and grabbing her neck and flailing her hands

"Gabriella are you ok" Troy asked in a worried tone

Gabriella nodded "yes im good" she said

"Wow gabs that strong" Taylor asked

"Yep" Gabriella said softly

"She isn't use to it that's all" Martha said

"She'll get use to it by the twelfth shot" Chad said

"Ugh I hope not" Gabriella said

"Well 23 more shots to go" Sharpay said

"Hey you want to dance" zeke asked Sharpay

"Would love to be right back" Sharpay said before going off with zeke

"Will do the same" Taylor said

"So I will be at the bar" Troy said before leaving

"Ok" Gabriella said then faced Martha

"That bad" Martha asked

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said confused

"All the other couples are dancing and he is going to the bar" Martha pointed out

"Well we aren't really a couple" Gabriella said

"Well someone who is engaged should be "Martha said again

"Well it was forced so technically if nothing happens nothing happens" Gabriella said

"Get over there" Martha said

"And do what" Gabriella said

"And talk to him and relax a little" Martha said

"I am loosened I just had a shot I am definitely out of my safe zone" Gabriella said

"Well move out now go" Martha ordered one more time

"Wait what about you" Gabriella said

"Im fine now go" Martha said

Gabriella cautiously headed towards the bar where she saw Troy flirting with the female bar tender or what she thought it looked like and decided to head back to the V.I.P. section with Martha

"What are you doing back here" Martha asked

"Well I didn't want you to be lonely so I headed back" Gabriella said lying

"Gabriella go now" Martha said

"He is also busy talking to the female bartender" Gabriella said

"What ok what type of talking" Martha asked

"The laughing at your jokes type of talking I guess" Gabriella said

"go over there and show that little girl whose boss" Martha said

"Wait who is the boss" Gabriella said

"You are the boss Gabriella" Martha said

"Well then what do I do" Gabriella said

"Here you go" Martha said passing her a shot

"What am I going to do with this" Gabriella asked

"You're going to drink it then your going to be the boss" Martha said

Gabriella gulped the shot down with a little cough and was use to it not like the first time

"Ok now go out there and don't head back unless you're bringing him with you" Martha said

"You got it dude" Gabriella said then headed out of the V.I.P. section to the bar where she saw Troy .Gabriella sat down next to him not really knowing what to do or say and asked for a virgin apple martini and with that Troy laughed

"What's so funny" Gabriella said

"An apple martini?" troy said questioning

"That's what Carrie gets on sex in the city" Gabriella said defending herself

"But a virgin" troy said with a chuckle of how innocent she was

"Like I told you I don't drink" Gabriella said still defending herself

"Ok sir can we get this girl an apple martini double with alcohol" Troy said saying that last part with emphasis

The bartender came with non alcohol and one with alcohol

"Ok here" Troy said taking the one with alcohol and passing it to her

"Why are you guys doing this to me" Gabriella asked

"To make you loose" Troy responded

"I am looses" Gabriella retorted

"Just drink this" Troy said giving her the drink

Gabriella took the drink and gulped it down

"Ugh ok you happy" Gabriella said poking out her tongue

"Very" Troy smiled

"You're so full of your self you know that right" Gabriella said

"Yea I do but hey I know what I want and I want you to not be so uptight" Troy said

"I am not uptight" Gabriella defended herself

Troy just laughed then looked over to the V.I.P section "hey want to go back and sit" he asked

Gabriella just nodded her head and jumped out of her seat and followed Troy

"Ok good to see you two are back Martha told me you already had your shot so you one ahead of us" Sharpay said passing the shots to the both of them

"Thanks you" troy said drinking the shot

"Troy isn't you driving" Gabriella said

"Oh that is true so this is my last shot so that means Gabriella you will have to take my shots also" he said with a grin

"Oh pure joy" Gabriella said

"Looks like you have 45 shots now miss Montez" Troy said

"This isn't fair" Gabriella whined

"Life isn't fair looks like your going to have to start drinking" Sharpay said

"Fine I guess" Gabriella took two more shots down

"That's a girl" Troy said laughing

"You are so dead Bolton" Gabriella said

"Hey but you'll be to drunk to remember to kill me" Troy said with another laugh

"Whatever" Gabriella again took down two more shots

"Hey slow down" Taylor said

"The faster I get this over with the better" Gabriella said

Over the night the rest of the couples danced and had fun and Gabriella took her shots the best way she could and was only down to 23 and found out she was close to being heavily intoxicated

"Hey slow down will you" Troy said

"Sorry but if I have to take your shots also I am going to finish" Gabriela said

"Woo gabs come on" Sharpay said in a drunken tone (_**whatever that is**_)

Gabriella walked off to Shar and Taylor and started dancing and it was pretty erotic

"Dude I didn't know gabs could dance like that" Chad said watching her drop down to the floor and popping while laughing with Sharpay and the rest of the girls

"Neither did I" Troy said stunned how the girl he new as innocent was dancing so different

"Well im going to the dance floor" zeke said going towards Sharpay

"So am I" Chad said following

"I think you should go" Martha said

"What?" Troy asked

"Go out there and dance with her" Martha said

"No that would be too weird" Troy said

"I don't think so" Martha said again

"What would I say" Troy said

"Troy Bolton scared to ask a girl to dance where is the tabloids when you need them" Martha said laughing

"Its not funny Martha im serious we barley talk unless its about the wedding" Troy said again

"Well that will change just go up there and dance with her" Martha said

"How?" Troy asked

"Like you would normally dance with a girl" Martha said

"Fine if I start dancing weird im blaming it on you" Troy said

"Ok just as long as you get out there and dance" Martha said once again

Troy went out to the dance floor really nervous he thought to himself why am I so nervous it's just a girl who is going to be my future wife just a girl one silly girl so why do I feel like my stomach is going to explode troy shook this feeling out of his head when he noticed he was right in front of Gabriella who was staring at him

"What" she asked

"Oh nothing just seeing if you wanted to dance" Troy asked

"ok sure why not" she said and pulling him over and started dancing with him when Sharpay caught this she pulled Taylor and showed her what she was looking at

"Wow they look so cute like a real couple dancing" Taylor said

"It's like the movie dirty dancing except hotter" Sharpay said

"I know" Taylor said

"I want some cake" Chad rambled

"Yea Shar find the rest of the group so we can have cake" Zeke said

"Ok honey" Sharpay said

"Man were going to have to ruin there moment" Taylor said mad

"I know but they'll have more right" Sharpay said

"Yea I hope so" Sharpay said while walking up to them

"Hey you guys" Taylor said

Troy and Gabriella broke out of there trance facing the girls

"Yes" troy asked

"Zeke wants us to go and eat cake" Sharpay said

"Ok let's go" Gabriella said following behind the girls

"Ok Zeke follow us and Chad bring the cake" Sharpay said taking them to the front of the bar were all the club goers were able to see them Sharpay had taken the mic and stopped the music

"Hello everybody ya'll having a good time" Sharpay yelled

"Yea" club goers said

"That's awesome well me and my buddies are here for one special person and that is my husband its is his birthday" she yelled

"Woo"

"I know right so if you guys would help me my saying happy birthday to him on the count of three 1…2…3"

Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear zeke happy birthday to you" everyone yelled

"Happy birthday baby" Sharpay said and pulled him into a long romantic kiss

"Thank you baby" zeke said

"You are welcome" Sharpay said pulling him into another kiss

They ate cake and had fun the rest of the night and decided to jet off home with a very intoxicated Gabriella

"Come on Gabriella "Troy said helping her stand

"I –a-m coming" Gabriella said bursting into laughter and slurring her speech

"Now I see why you don't rink because you turn crazy" Troy joked

"Leave me alone" Gabriella said trying to get into the car the best way she could

When she finally got in the car her and troy drove back to the house and went inside Gabriella was still in no condition to go up the stairs by herself so Troy carried her bridal style up the stairs to her room and placed her on the bed

"Woo I had a blast" Gabriella giggled

"I am glad you did" Troy replied sitting on the bed next to her

"Thanks troy" she said getting closer and hugging him

"No problem" troy said

Gabriella pulled away from the hug and looked at him intently then leaned in Troy not really noticing what he was doing leaned in also then there lips touched Gabriella grabbed him where she laid on the bed and Troy was on top her keeping his arms balanced so he wouldn't crush her with his weight and kissed her back Gabriella moved her hands from his neck to his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. Troy moved his hand down her leg and up to her thigh under her dress and used his index to create circles which made Gabriella escape a quiet moan that was in gulfed by the kiss.

Troy then kissed the side of her jaw line then slowly moved down to her neck then Troy thought

I am taking advantage of her. she is drunk and I am making out with her. Then Troy immediately got off of her and threw himself against the wall

"What's wrong" very confused and drunk Gabriella stated

"Nothing umm you should go to bed" Troy said

"Oh ok" Gabriella said while heading to her closet stumbling along the way" Troy I need help" she said

"What's wrong" Troy said

"My dress it's stuck I can't get it off" Gabriella said

"Ok" Troy said walking into her closet

"Please help" Gabriella pleaded

"I will" Troy said turning her around and pulling the zipper of the dress down

"Thank you" Gabriella said quietly

"You're welcome good night" troy said

"Good night" Gabriella replied then troy left her room and went to his room

"How could I be so stupid" Troy thought "I took advantage of her and I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't talk to me again I hope she doesn't remember anything that happen tonight" that was Troy's finale thought before going to bed

* * *

**A/N: hey you guys sorry i took so long i am truley sorry well taylor is pregnate and things got really steamy with troy and gabriella i wonder dose gabriella remeber what activeities happend last night i know Troy hopes not. I also wanted to tell you the next chapter i am skipping two weeks ahead of the wedding so we can see them pick out the dresses and tux i thank you so much for the reviews and i promise next story will come out faster we fixed the computer so that wont be an excuse any more LoL**


	14. snooping !

**Early that morning**

Troy woke up that morning not getting much sleep he was kind of happy and not happy he was both he had the kiss replaying in his mind the whole night were he didn't get much sleep. The kiss to him was great and awesome and he only wished she wasn't intoxicated he really only had one question where did she learn to kiss so well. Troy decided to go into her room and save her from her what was going to be bad hangover so Troy got out of bed and went down in the kitchen and mixed some green stuff together and went upstairs to her room and cautiously knocked on her door.

"Come in" Troy heard a faint voice say through the door and went in

"Hi" troy said

"Hi" Gabriella said holding her head "please don't yell"

"Hang over" troy chuckled

"It's not funny it hurts badly" Gabriella said

"Here" Troy said her drink

"What the hell is this" Gabriella said

"Well it's a drink" Troy said

"I know that but what's in it" Gabriella said

"You really don't want to know just drink it and your hang over is gone" Troy said

"It looks disgusting" Gabriella said

"Just drink it" Troy said

Gabriella took the drink while holding her noise (**a/n: really I don't know what that dose because I still taste the food that's nasty**)

"Ok here you go" said Gabriella with a disgusting look on her face

"It's not that bad" Troy laughed

"Well I guess but still ugh" Gabriella said poking her tongue out

"So we all know now why we don't give you alcohol" Troy said while laughing

"Hey and what happen last night I totally forgot" Gabriella said

"Nothing" Troy said happy that she didn't remember

"Ok so no table dancing or kissing random people or worse" Gabriella said

"Nope just your random being drunk actually you were very respectable not crazy at all" Troy said lying

"Oh thank god" Gabriella said

"Well I will be down stairs if you need me" Troy said

**2 months later it is September 1 **

Well Gabriella and Troy got a lot done over the months and are only down to rehearsal and buying a wedding dress and tux there whole family like cousins and aunts were coming down while Gabriella's best friends Kelsi and Miley were coming down that day

"Troy we have to go and get my friends" Gabriella said

"You have to go without me Chad is coming over and were heading out" Troy said

"Ok I guess you will see them tonight" Gabriella said

"Sorry" Troy said

"It's cool" Gabriella said going down stairs and heading off to the airport

30 minutes later Gabriella got there waiting for her friends sitting down

"Gabi" Gabriella heard a familiar voice yell

"Kels Miley ahh" Gabriella said running towards them"

"Oh my go I have missed you so much" Miley said

"So have I, I have missed you both how have you guys been" Gabriella said

"Wonderful I have a boyfriend now while Kelsi is still looking" Miley said

"Well in all defense none of them have caught my eye" Kelsi said

"Hey you'll find one" Gabriella said

"I hope but any way we have so much catching up to do" Kelsi said

"Ok lets get coffee cause later were going to get lunch or dinner with Troy" Gabriella said

"Wow Troy Bolton is marrying my best friend some one pinche me" Miley said

"Ok Miley calm down" Gabriella said heading to her car "get in"

"Wait whose car is this" Kelsi said

"Well it was Troy's but he gave it to me" Gabriella said getting in the car

"You are so lucky" Miley screamed and Gabriella just laughed and drove off to the nearest Starbucks

**With Troy and Chad**

Troy is at home on his couch then hears the doorbell ring and opens it to find Chad

"What happen to the key I gave you" Troy said

"Well unlike you I at least like to act civil and knock on the door bell" Chad said

"Well I have been here watching the game" Troy said

"Where is Gabriella?" Chad asked

"Oh she went out to pick up her best friends" Troy said

"Oh so her room is empty" Chad said with a hint of mischief in his voice

"Yea why" Troy said confused

"I say you should snoop her room" Chad said

"What no" Troy said

"Hey that's what I did before I married Taylor and you definitely need it to get to know her better" Chad said

"You must be crazy I know her enough" Troy said

"Well if you won't check I will" Chad said leaving and heading upstairs

"Wait that's invading personal privacy" Troy said

"Hey we have to see if she is crazy I'm helping you out" said Chad opening her door and walking into her bedroom

"I don't need help and she is not crazy" Troy said

"Well we won't know till we find out" Chad said then ran into her closet

"Hold up wait for me" Troy said following Chad

"Wow its neat in here" Chad said

"Yep she just doesn't leave her close flying around every where" Troy chimed

"I see she has all of Sharpay's clothes up front wow nice totally not her at all" Chad said

"Yea but she didn't get rid of all her clothes" Troy said showing a couple of shirts that look like there from k-mart

"Hmm a girl who is true to herself" Chad said

"Yep ok are we done now" Troy asked

"Hold on I want to see anything personal like a journal" Chad said

"Ok then were gone" Troy

"Ok if I were a diary were would I be" Chad asked himself

"Umm the drawer" Troy said

"Oh right" Chad went into the drawer and saw something he really shouldn't have seen "ok I am so sorry dude"

"What's wrong" Troy asked the he saw what Chad was holding a black thong

"Ok out now" Troy said

"No this is getting interesting I mean I wouldn't picture her with these I imagined her more with grandma panties" Chad said

"What dude" Troy said

"Oh I found her jewelry" Chad said

"Oh here are a couple of things probably from relatives she doesn't seem really a big jewelry person" Chad said

Then Chad went into another drawer and found pajamas

"Ok basket ball shorts and hot pants" Chad said "she likes being comfortable to bed"

"Yea wait what is this" Troy said pulling a red sheer teddy

"Didn't you tell me she was a virgin" Chad asked

"Yes I did" Troy said

"Ok well would some one who is so pure and holy wear teddies and thongs" Chad asked

"How am I suppose to know and maybe Sharpay and Taylor bought this for her" Troy said

"Hmm Im just asking your suppose to be her husband" Chad retorted "what the hell"

"What?" Troy Said

"Yeah she isn't what she appears to be a catholic uniform" Chad said pulling out her old uniform from school

"She went to catholic school when she was in high school" Troy said

"Yea ok but I wouldn't keep it" Chad said

"Hey but look she kept her soccer outfit" Troy replied

"And her cheer uniform" Chad said

"Ok whatever" Troy said

**Meanwhile with Gabriella and her girls at Starbucks**

"Ok so let me see the rock" Kelsi said

Gabriella pulled her hand out and showed them

"It's beautiful" Kelsi said

"Its huge how did he propose" Miley said

"Well that wasn't the best we didn't really meet eye to eye so he just threw it at me" Gabriella said

"Did he hit you with it" Kelsi asked concerned

"Oh no it wasn't like that he just told me to catch" Gabriella said

"Oh ok but you guys have gotten better right" Miley said taking a sip of her coffee

"Yea I mean we say hi and bye to each other and sometimes get into small conversations but other than that its pretty much it" Gabriella replied also taking a sip of her coffee

"Well have you bought your dress yet" Miley asked

"Nope not yet I was waiting for all my bridesmaids to come and join me" Gabriella said

"Ok so who is the rest of the bridesmaids" Miley asked

"Oh umm Daniela and Troy's sister Tiffany and friends you will see them later there names are Taylor Martha and Sharpay" Gabriella said

"Isn't Sharpay an ugly dog" Kelsi asked eating a donut

"Yea but this is a different Sharpay she is an actress for Broadway" Gabriella responded

"Oh yea now I know who your talking about yeah she did a really huge big screen movie that was nominated for an Oscar but lost to a little girl and a dog" Miley said

"Yep that's her" Gabriella said "so who is your boyfriend Miley"

"Oh umm we went to college with him he is Larry he was on a football scholarship" Miley said

"Hmm I don't remember I guess I will see later" Gabriella said

"Yea we still haven't found a roommate not like were really looking" Kelsi said

"Oh we have bad news gabs" Miley said

"What's wrong?" Gabriella said worried

"Well we were heading to the airport to get here and we saw Amy Landers" Kelsi said

"What was she doing" Gabriella said

"Well she is a reporter and was off to do something with a celebrity and we kind of told her you were getting married" Kelsi said wincing to Gabriella's reaction

"What did she say" Gabriella said

"Well she didn't believe her and then asked for your number" Miley said

"Did you give it to her" Gabriella asked

"Well yea she said she wanted to catch up" Kelsi said

"Ugh I can't believe she wants to talk to me after the hell she put me through in sophomore year we were best friends then she became popular and ditched me and Kelsi" Gabriella said

"We don't need her and you were popular till senior year but you were liked in senior year not a total loser" Kelsi added

"but still you and me were on top and Amy used us she used us to get what she wanted she stole my spot on the cheerleading squad but then again I needed someone to replace it anyway with daddy's accident but still it was going to go to Erica because she was the best" Gabriella said

"Yea I know gabs but things will be ok she got pregnant right after senior year by Jacob and he left her" Kelsi said "and besides we had scholastics decathlon"

"Well I guess we should head back to the house

**With Troy and Chad**

"Ok dude jack pot I found a photo album" Chad said

"What's in there" Troy asked

"Well here she is with her brothers and little sister oh and cheer photos and soccer photos oh she was a dancer ballet tap and whatever that is" Chad said

"Oh that's her parents and her" Troy said

_They see a picture of her and her brother sticking there tongues out_

"Try to find the diary" Troy said

"What happen to invasion of personal space?" Chad said

"Whatever just look for it she should have one" Troy said

Chad and Troy started looking and finally found it under a big book

"Figures" Troy said holding the diary in his hands the opens it to the first page

_Hello diary I shall introduce myself my name is Gabriella Maria Montez I am 11 years old with two older brothers named Kevin and Joe I have a younger brother who is three years old and I have a dog named max who is a German shepherd who is 4 years old in human years he is 28 wow he is old I got max when I was 8 he was a puppy then I go to west middle school while my brothers are freshman at east high and well Nick goes to day care my dad is a cop and my mom is a Teacher for east high elementary she taught me and my brothers. My best friend is Kelsi Nielsen we have been best friends since diapers mostly because our parents know each other her mom is a doctor who delivered me and her dad is also a cop. _

"She writes so neat" Chad said

"Yep" Troy said flipping further into pages

_Dear diary,_

_its Gabi well mommy just had the new baby she named it Stella Isabella Montez finally another girl don't get me wrong I love my brothers but I need another girl and god granted me one she is very funny and lovable she is like a little doll._

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella opens the garage door and parks the car

"Wow he has a lot of cars" Miley said

"Yep that's why he gave me this one" Gabriella said

"Is he here?" Kelsi Asked

"Really I have no idea even though there might be a car missing I really can't tell" Gabriella said while getting out of the car

The headed upstairs to her room laughing

**With Troy**

"Wait did you hear that" troy said

"Oh shit there here" Chad said

"we have to hide" Troy said getting out of the closet and running under the bed Chad followed but troy kicked him out and Chad was on his own as Chad was looking he saw the door knob twist and decided to hide back in the closet

"Wow your room is nice better then your room in Albuquerque" Kelsi said

"Why thanks just drop your stuff right here" Gabriella said jumping on the bed

"So im guessing your hottie of a groom isn't here" Miley said

"Nope and Miley you need help for your boy disease" Gabriella said while laughing

"Have you seen him shirtless" Kelsi asked

"That's so unlike you Kelsi and well by accident" Gabriella said biting her lip

"What was he all good in his glory when where how many times" Miley said grabbing on Gabriella

"Ok twice once in here and the other in his room" Gabriella said

"What here what was he doing in here and why were you in his room" Miley asked again

"oh well he was in my room to tell me I need to call my parents to come down here and I was in his room so we could pick up my parents" Gabriella said

"Has he seen you" Miley asked

"What is with the questions" Gabriella said

"Well I want to know your suppose to be my bestie and the only people who will know is you and him and well us" Miley said

"Ok well once after I took a shower but I was in a towel" Gabriella said looking at a shocked Miley and Kelsi and it was rare to shock Miley about anything "hello" she said waving her hand in both of there faces

"What did he think" Kelsi said

"Wow someone has been with Miley too much and I don't know" Gabriella said

"Did you ask" Kelsi replied

"No I was to embarrass we haven't brung it up till that day" Gabriella said

"Hmm well you want are usual ice cream and cookies movie and spice girls" Kelsi said

"Well we could later but we have dinner with Troy later" Gabriella said

"So what do you do around this big house" Miley asked

"Well there's the bowling alley umm fitness room swimming pool Jacuzzi and steam room and so many others" Gabriella said

"Wow seems like fun" Miley said

"It is" Gabriella replied then she heard a sneeze

"Bless you" the girls said at once

"Wait didn't one of you sneeze" Gabriella said

"Nope I thought it was one of you" Kelsi replied

"It sounded like it came from the closet" Miley said

"What I don't think my clothes can sneeze" Gabriella said

"And it can't be a figment of our imagination" Kelsi said

"ok this is creepy maybe I should check my closet out" Gabriella aid getting up from the bed as she was getting up troy could see her feet and prayed for a miracle then felt his phone vibrate and went to reach it when he grabbed it the message was from Chad.

_C: Help me stupid allergies I need a distraction_

_T: sorry dude I can't help or I will be found try to hide_

_C: I would but THERE IS NO WHERE TO HIDE!!!!_

And if the miracle god there was a knock heard on Gabriella's door

"Ok come in" Gabriella said forgetting about the sneeze

"Hello Gabriella Miss Baylor and Miss Danforth are here" Rosetta said

"Let them in Rosetta and you come in also" Gabriella said

"Ok" Rosetta said letting there rest of the girls in

"Hey girls" Gabriella said

"Her gabs and who are they" Sharpay said

"Oh umm theses are my best friends Miley and Kelsi" Gabriella said pointing to them

"Enchante" Sharpay said

"Umm hi" Kelsi said

"Hello I am Taylor and that's Sharpay" Taylor said

"Nice to meet you" Miley said

"Oh and this is the maid Rosetta" Gabriella said

"Hello" Rosetta said

"Hello" Miley said

"Nice to meet you" Kelsi added

As the girls started talking Sharpay got a text

_T: hi Shar umm we need you to get the girls out of this room out of the house would be better_

_S: wait why?_

_T: well me and Chad were in Gabriella's room and well Gabriella and her friends came up so we hid I am under the bed and Chad is in her closet doing god knows what_

_S: ok why were you in her room in the first place_

_T: long story but please I am getting a cramp _

_S: fine ok but plzz explain l8r_

_T: thanks Shar and don't let them know it's me who is texting you_

"Who was that" Gabriella asked

"Oh Zeke wanted to tell all you lovely girls hello" Sharpay replied

"Oh ok" Gabriella said

"Hey you guys want to get out and do something" Sharpay said

"Umm like what" Gabriella said

"Swimming" Sharpay shouted

"Umm sure why not that sounds like fun" Miley said

"Yep it sure dose come on lets go" Taylor said

"Ok let me get my bathing suit" Gabriella said heading to her closet

"No" Sharpay shouted "I mean let me get it for you" Sharpay quickly said

"Oh that's sweet but I have it" Gabriella said

"No I have it you just head downstairs and I will pick out your bathing suit for you "Sharpay said

"Ok I guess well lets go downstairs" Gabriella said

"Ok "Miley and Kelsi said getting there bathing suits

"Will see you at the pool" Gabriella said heading down stairs with the group as soon as they shut the door Sharpay told troy to get out

"Thank you so much" Troy said

"Yea your welcome now tell me how you got in here" Sharpay said opening the closet to see Chad read her diary

"What the fuck are you guys doing" Sharpay yelled snatching the book from Chad

"Hey I was on a good part it was her first date" Chad yelled

"I don't care you shouldn't be invading personal space like this unless you accidently drop the book and it lands on a page" Sharpay said dropping the book "oops" she said picking it up and landing on the page

"What are you doing" Troy said

"Accidently reading a page" Sharpay said

"What happen to personal property" Troy said

"I said unless it drops" Sharpay said reading the page "what the heck Troy you and Gabriella kissed

"What do you mean" Troy said

"Read" Sharpay said handing him the page

_Dear diary,_

_Hey diary its me well last night was Zeke's birthday and it was fun I got a little wild and drunk mostly Troy did the sweetest thing by taking me up to my room and putting me to bed then I thanked him and before I new it we were making out on my bed wow can he kiss what I would do to get that feeling back but I cant because he pushed himself off of me I guess not wanting to take advantage of me which is sweet things are turning around oh and I know this is unholy of me but I lied to him about my dress being stuck I am so sorry but I just wanted to feel I guess I need to pray but yea that's it oh P.S Troy doesn't know I remember so we wont tell him_

Troy lowered the book down and his face was pale white he thought she had forgotten but she actually remembered all of it everything the kiss and she lied about her dress being stuck.

"Yo earth to Troy you don't look so good" Chad said

"She remembers" troy muttered out

"So you guys kissed after you left the party and didn't tell me ugh what kind of friend are you" Sharpay said

"Hey Shar do you need help" Gabriella said behind the door

"Oh no just picking the on e that would look good on you that's all" Sharpay said quickly then stared at the boys

"Oh ok" Gabriella said before leaving

"We will discuss this later" Sharpay said pulling a two piece bathing suit from her drawer and heading out

**A/N: wow Gabriella actually remembered everything that happen that night what will Troy do act like he has been doing or actually confront there feeling and Chad and Troy snooping her drawers Tsk Tsk Tsk that is so wrong on so many levels LOL well I told you I would get the next one out faster. Chapter 15 might come out later cause I have a test in math and that's my weakest subject and if I get another F no computer for a week so wish me good luck.**


	15. Trouble

**A/N: Hey guys its me well good news I have a c- its ok but hey better than an f well I can still right stories I thank you so much for the reviews and that's what makes me keep going I want to say sorry ahead of time about this chapter you will see.**

* * *

After the girls got out from the pool they headed upstairs and got changed to go out to dinner which they would be doing for those whole two weeks when cousins and aunts arrived.

"Hey so when are your parents coming over" Miley said

"Well my parents are coming over tomorrow morning and Kevin and Daniela are that afternoon and Joe will be the next day" Gabriella said

After the girls got dressed they headed downstairs and into the living room seeing Troy and Chad

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said

"Hey" Troy said not looking Gabriella in the eye

"Hey so where were you guys" Gabriella said

"Oh we were in the basketball court shooting some hoops" Chad said quickly

"Oh ok" Gabriella said feeling like what they were saying wasn't the truth

"So who are these lovely ladies" Troy said referring to Kelsi and Miley

"Oh well theses are my best friends Kelsi and Miley" Gabriella said with a huge smile

"Hi Mr. Bolton" Kelsi said excitedly

"Call me Troy Mr. Bolton is my father" Troy said shaking there hands

"Hi Troy I am a huge fan" Miley said fast

"Miley" Gabriella scolded playfully

"It's ok Gabriella" Troy said

"Umm Troy I know I sound like Chad hear but can we please go and eat I am starving" Taylor whined holding her belly which had gotten bigger from the baby

"How many months are you" Kelsi asked

"I will be five this past week" Taylor said happily rubbing her belly

"Oh lucky five don't get to excited when you reach 9 months hard to sleep" Kelsi said

"I've heard. You had a baby? " Taylor asked

"Oh no" Kelsi said

"Her mom was an O.B.G.Y.N" Troy said with out thinking

"Yea umm how did you know that" Kelsi said confused

"Oh how did I know" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck

Sharpay and Chad just looked in horror

"Oh umm Gabriella told me" Troy said quickly

"She did, I did?" Kelsi and Gabriella said at the same time

"Umm yea when we were talking about your friends you said Kelsi's mom delivered you" Troy said digging himself in a bigger whole.

"I don't remember telling you that" Gabriella said

"Well you did how you can not remember what you told me" Troy said with a nervous laugh

"I guess I did" Gabriella said dropping the conversation

"Yea" Troy said with a look of relief

"Well I say instead of Zeke's restaurant what will be going to tomorrow I say pizza" Sharpay said

"Pizza sounds really good" Gabriella said

"How about a pizza party hear and go into the bowling alley and have fun" Troy said

"That sounds like a good idea" Gabriella agreed

"Yea I am in" Sharpay said

"So am I" Chad chimed

"As long as me and the little bouncing ball in my stomach eat I am good" Taylor said

Well thane pizza party it is let me go dial them right now" troy said leaving the room and going into the kitchen

"Well I will call zeke and tell him to come here" Sharpay said heading the opposite direction of everyone else

"Well let's head to the bowling alley" Chad said leading the way to the bowling alley

"Wow this place is huge" Miley yelled

"I know it has everything" Gabriella said heading into the bowling alley were Chad had went sitting down

"Ok so boys verses girls" Chad said

"Ok but shouldn't we ask Troy and Sharpay and wait till Zeke and Martha get here" Gabriella said

"Well I am in here now and Sharpay told me zeke was on his way and I called Martha while ordering the pizza" Troy said walking in

"Oh cool" Gabriella said sitting down next to Kelsi and Miley

"I love your house it's very nice" Miley said

"Why thank you" Troy said

"Well Miss Gabi wanted to know weather it was boy's verses girl" Chad explained

"Well boy verses girl wouldn't be bad I could kick all your asses" Troy said laughing

"You must not know Gabriella she hear bowling champion of Albuquerque" Kelsi said

"What can you not do" Troy said

"Really I have no idea" Gabriella said

"Hey ya'll" Zeke said walking in with Sharpay and Martha

"Hey Gabriella" Martha said

"Hey Martha Zeke these are my friends Kelsi and Miley and they will be bowling with us" Gabriella said

"Hi Kelsi and Miley" Zeke and Martha said

"Hello" Miley said with a smile

"So we are playing boy's verses girls" Troy said winking at Gabriella

"Ok lest get ready to kick the boys but" Gabriella said

"I would love to see you try" Troy said

"Well let's play instead of talk" Gabriella said

"Ladies first" Troy said sitting down

Gabriella grabbed a light blue bowling ball and stood up and studied the lane carefully before stepping back and swinging the ball and made a strike then she faced troy putting her hands on her hip and giving him a beat that look

"Ok I see you got some game but lets see if u can beat this" Troy said going up to the pins with a red ball then threw the bowling ball and also making a strike

Gabriella looked at Troy and did a fake yawn. Over the game the girls and guys were playing and the top main players that were good were Gabriella and Troy. At the end of the game it was up to Troy and Gabriella

"Go Troy" The boys yelled

Troy went up and grabbed a ball and threw the ball and made a strike and slid on the ground "yea" Troy yelled happily

"Don't get your hopes up if I get a strike you loose and I win" Gabriella said getting up and heading to the pins Gabriella studied the pins then grabbed a yellow ball and looked at the pins one more time then swung the ball and let it roll everybody had anticipation then she hit every single pin Gabriella and all the girls ran up to Gabriella

"We won we won we won" all the girls screamed why the boy looked sad in defeat

"I am so happy you girls won but the pizza is here and Troy you have guest" Rosetta said

"Who is it" Troy said

"Well come and see" Rosetta said leaving

"Come on lets check who is here" Troy said leaving the bowling alley and heading to the front door to see Two figures "hello"

"Hey dude" a guy said

"Jason, Ryan" Troy yelled

"Hey man" Jason said giving all the guys a man hug

"Dude I thought you guys weren't coming till tomorrow" Troy said

"Hey we got an early plane and more time to hang out with our main man while he is still single" Jason said "so were is this fiancé of yours"

"She is right here" Troy said pointing to Gabriella

"Hello" Gabriella said shyly

"Why hello I am Ryan and this is Jason Gabriella" Ryan said

"She is hot" Jason whispered to Troy

"Ehmm" Sharpay said crossing her arms

"Hi sis" Ryan said giving her a hug

"You haven't called" Sharpay said angry

"I am sorry been busy" Ryan said

"Hey Shar" Jason said

"Hey Jason" Shar said

"Hi Martha" Ryan said going over to hug and give her a kiss

"Hi sweetie I have missed you so much" Martha said

"Well we have pizza so I say we eat some and watch a movie my turn to choose and I say 28 days later" Troy said

"Ugh gabs favorite" Miley said

"What little Gabi isn't afraid of 28 days later" troy said

"Actually no I love the movie" Gabriella said and wanted to jump for joy that he called her by one of her nicknames

"Well that's good to know" Troy said going to the and finding the movie then heading up to the cinema

"I will bring the pizza" Taylor said with Chad following

"Wait when she got pregnant" Jason asked

"4 months ago" Sharpay said

"I will go pop the popcorn" Zeke said going into the kitchen

"Come on girls and guys" Gabriella said leading the way to the cinema

"Ok this is so cool" Kelsi said

"I know right" Troy said at the bottom of the theater

"I got the pizza" Chad said holding a box

"I have popcorn" Zeke said

"Lets start" Troy said taking a seat

Gabriella grabbed two slices of pizza and headed were Troy was sitting

"Aww why thanks you didn't have to do that" Troy said to Gabriella

"Do what" Gabriella said with a smile

"Pizza" Troy said

"Who said the pizza was yours" Gabriella said with a giggle

"Aww you're cold and wrong" Troy said

"What happen to nice" Gabriella said taking a bite out of one of the pizzas

"That was when I thought you would be considerate and give me a slice of pizza" Troy said

"Well if I give you this slice will I be nice again" Gabriella said

"Maybe I have to think about it" troy said with a smirk

"Here is your slice now say im nice" Gabriella said (**that rhymed**)

"Naa but you're a good at rhyming" Troy said eating a slice of pizza

"Hey" Gabriella said hitting him playfully on the shoulder

"Ow that hurt" rubbing his shoulder

"Good" Gabriella said

"Apologize" Troy said

"Say im nice and I will" Gabriella said

"Fine you are the nicest sweetest most gorgeous girl I have ever met" Troy said whispering in her ear

Gabriella was shocked by the last part of the sentence and couldn't choke up the words to reply back even in the dark you could see Gabriella was red as a lobster

"Ok well I will take that as I am so sorry Troy you are the most hottest funniest bestest guy in the entire world no entire universe and I am so sorry I hit you" Troy joked in a high female pitchy voice

That's when Gabriella gotten out of her thoughts then stared at Troy in a playful glare

"I do not sound like that and there is no need to get a bigger head then you already have" Gabriella joked

"Ok whatever" Troy said enjoying his pizza

Gabriella had a good time with Troy just one thing eating her up and that was were did Chad and Troy really go she hate being lied to and it wouldn't have been a big deal she wouldn't have cared were they had gone she just felt they shouldn't have to lie about it.

**At the end of the movie**

"Well that was fun guys but me and Taylor have to get home" Chad said

"Yea me and bouncing ball of fun need are rest" Taylor said slowly getting up

"Yep same here will see you tomorrow" Zeke said

"Well I will head in to" Ryan said

"Do you need a room" Troy said

"No I will be with Martha" Ryan said grabbing Martha's hand "and nice meeting you Gabriella

"Same to you" she replied

"Ok well Jason I will show you your room" Troy said

"Ok thanks and it was nice meeting you Gabriella" Jason said

"You to oh and Troy can I talk to you" Gabriella said going up to a really happy Kelsi and Miley

"Yea sure meet me in my room when you're done" troy said leaving

"What are smiling at" Gabriella said confused

"Well earlier you and Troy were all together" Kelsi said

"No we weren't" Gabriella said

"Yes you were and you want to talk to him in his room" Kelsi added

"Yea to ask him where did Chad and him go really" Gabriella said

"Ugh I can't stand that you hate being lied to just get over it" Miley said

"No I cant I want to know where he went" Gabriella said

"Fine will be in your room if we can find it" Kelsi added before they both left

Gabriella followed them out and headed up to Troy's room and knocked on the door

"Come in" Troy said and Gabriella opened the door and went in

"Hey are you busy" Gabriella said shutting the door behind her

"No so what did you want to talk about" Troy said

"Troy you know you don't have to lie to me right" Gabriella said

"Yea you told me before what's the problem" Troy said

"Where did you and Chad really go wherever it was I don't mind just don't lie" Gabriella said

"Like we said we were in the basket ball court shooting hoop" Troy said a little annoyed

"Hey don't get an attitude at me im not lying here" Gabriella said

"Wow Gabriella you know what I am not interrogating any body cause I feel like there lying to me" Troy said

"Troy like I said you don't have to lie and yes I hate being lied to so don't do it" Gabriella yelled

"Don't go yelling at me just because you have issues just from the slightest movement that indicates someone is lying when we aren't" Troy said

"Troy you are lying because the body language decoder tells me you are" Gabriella said

"Ok sometimes body language can be wrong" troy yelled back

Gabriella now had tears in her eyes and her face was red from all the yelling "you know what Troy when you want to tell me the truth then we can talk" Gabriella said before walking out and slamming the door and headed to her room to see her best friends

"Gabi what's wrong" Kelsi said

"Him it's him that's what wrong ugh he lied to me in my face and called me the crazy one" Gabriella said falling on her bed

"Gabs its ok" Kelsi said

"No it's not first we get one step further now were 50 steps back" Gabriella said

"It's not that bad" Miley said

"You don't understand the first day horrible we were at each others throats then things got better now we are back at square one" Gabriella said

"Well Gabriella you did kind of accuse him of lying" Miley said

"What you're on his side" Gabriella said

"No were on no ones side were just saying maybe he didn't lie and you accused him of something" Kelsi said

"Ugh maybe your right I guess my decoding just got ahead of me and he was telling the truth" Gabriella said

"See problem solved" said Miley

"But I can't help but feel he is hiding something" Gabriella said

"What could he be hiding" Kelsi asked

"I don't know like the fact I don't remember telling him that your mom was a doctor I mean the only way you could find that out is from my di… he didn't , he wouldn't he couldn't" Gabriella said looking at the closet

"What?" Gabriella said

"No he didn't I mean all the signs point to it but he wouldn't do that would he" Gabriella said rambling to her self

'He couldn't do what" Miley said

'The sneeze Sharpay acting weird troy knowing" Gabriella said then ran to her closet and looked for her diary which was in plain sight and not under the book she usually had it under

"What Gabriella what" Kelsi said worried

"He read my diary" Gabriella said holding it up angry

"Are you sure" Miley said

"yes positive I mean all the signs point to it the way Sharpay was acting the sneeze we heard in the closet and to the fact he knew that your mom was a doctor I knew I didn't tell him wait he… oh my god" Gabriella said the last word and ran out leaving a very confused Miley and

Gabriella went next door to his room and banged on the door

"What?" Troy said not realizing it was Gabriella

Gabriella stormed in not realizing troy was only in a pair of boxers

"Don't what me" Gabriella said

'What is your problem" Troy said

"This" Gabriella said holding up her diary and throwing it at him "did you read it"

There was no reply

"How much Troy how much did you read" Gabriella said

"Not much Chad read the most and Sharpay and I just read a page" Troy said not looking at Gabriella

"Sharpay and Chad read also" Gabriella said

Troy just nodded his head

"What did you read" Gabriella said

"Well I know you had a dog and now I know you were conscious when we kissed and you lied about your dress being stuck" Troy said

"Oh you are so low troy to read my diary is low and to let others in also ugh troy" Gabriella said

"What not all of it's my fault I want the only one" Troy said

"What else did you do why you ere in my closet huh what else" Gabriella said

"That's it I swear" Troy said

"I can't stand you I can't wait till this year is up" Gabriella said running out to her bedroom

Troy just sat there angry with himself then he called the only person who could really help

"Hello" a ladies voice said on the phone

"Hi mom can we talk" Troy said (A/N: some of you thought I was going to say Sharpay LoL)

"Why sure honey what's wrong" Lucille said

"I have a huge problem and it's my all fault" Troy said

"What happen what did you do?" Lucille said

"Accidently read Gabriella diary" Troy said

"Why would you read Gabriella's diary" Lucille said

"I have no idea but now she found out and she hates me" troy said

"Well first you have to apologize then we will see from there" Lucille said

"So I should go now" Troy said

"No just get some sleep and will see tomorrow" Lucille said

"Ok good night mom see you tomorrow" Troy said

Troy hangs up the phone and goes to bed

**With Gabriella**

"Gabi just go to bed and see in the morning how you feel" Kelsi said

"Ok I just hate him" Gabriella said wiping her tears and getting under the covers

"Good night" Miley said before they left the room

* * *

**A/N: ok I know hate me I just made Troyella get into a fight yes but we needed drama we cant have all happy times can we no so we had to have an argument but I promise things will be happy again and will be all lovey dovey and birds in the air singing. Will gabriella ever forgive Troy can he make it up to her what about Chad and Sharpay will she forgive them also and will Troy's mom make things ok again and i made a C- on my test not good but netter than an F yeah (dancing) oh and thank you again for the reviews love them bye R&R **


	16. apologize

Chapter 16

The next morning

Troy woke up not feeling the best he wanted to hurry up and apologize to Gabriella but wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him at that moment. But he new he had to make things right it was the only way.

Gabriella was in her room when she heard a knock and really she didn't care to speak to anybody she didn't get much sleep that night with tossing and turning and really angry at Troy and wondering was she blowing this whole thing out of proportion

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now" Gabriella said

"Its me" a faint voice yelled

"Fine come in" Gabriella said already knowing who it was

"Hey you ok" Kelsi asked

"No I didn't get much sleep last night and I feel like crap" Gabriella said

"You look like it to" Kelsi said

"Thanks your such a good friend" Gabriella said sarcastically

"Sorry" Kelsi said

"Ugh family is coming I have to talk to Amanda today especially with Troy ugh" Gabriella said

"Still not talking to him" Kelsi said

"Nope" Gabriella said emphasizing the "p"

"You have to he is going to be your husband in two weeks" Kelsi reasoned with her

"Well yea but that doesn't mean I have to talk to him couples go forever without talking to there partner and they marry for love im getting married just to get married" Gabriella said getting out of bed

"I say at least reason with him hear him out maybe he has a reason for doing what he did" Kelsi said

"What would be the reason Kels" Gabriella said

"I don't know that's why you ask him" Kelsi said

"Yea whatever" Gabriella said going into the bathroom

"Promise you will think about it" Kelsi said

"I can't promise anything all I will say is that I will try" Gabriella said casually

"Ok well I will let you get back to whatever your doing" Kelsi said opening the door to see Troy

"Umm hi" Troy said

"Hey I wouldn't go in right now unless you have a shield" Kelsi said

"She still angry" Troy said

Kelsi shut the door behind her so Gabriella wouldn't see him "yea she is ranting to herself so let her cool down then talk but still be cautious" Kelsi said before heading to her room

Troy just nodded his head then heard the door open to see Gabriella with a blue tooth brush in her mouth

"Who are you talking… oh its you" Gabriella said with a roll of her eyes

"Gabriella can we talk" Troy said

"What you came to snoop my bathroom because it's over there" Gabriella said pointing to it

"I didn't come here for that I came to apologize im sorry for lying to you and reading your diary it was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done that and I am taking full responsibility I am not blaming it on Chad or Sharpay its all my fault" Troy said

"Troy I need to think so I will see you later my parents are coming today so is Kevin" Gabriella said

"Yea so are mine" Troy said

"So I guess you better get dressed" Gabriella said before heading into the bathroom

Troy just walked out and headed to his room to see Jason

"so I see Mr. hot shot cant get an ordinary girl to fall heads over heels and kiss the ground you walk on" Jason joked

"Shut up" Troy growled at him

"Sorry I am just going on the argument I heard last night" Jason said defending himself

"You heard" troy said laying on his bed

"Did I hear dude you guys were yelling like a real married couple except without the hot sex after" Jason replied simply

"Dude it's not that simple she is different then most girls usually I can say sorry and its over like that but with her I actually have to work hard" Troy said sighing heavily

"Hey maybe that's what you need to work harder for the girl" Jason said

"How? you know me I have never had to work hard I just smile and 20 girls are at my feet" Troy said

"Well that's not for me to figure out but I do have a question can you hook me up with her friend the one with the glasses" Jason said

Troy looked at him "get out" Troy said throwing a pillow at him

"Sorry" Jason said closing the door

"Friends" Troy chuckled to himself and decided to get up and take a shower when he got out he got dressed and headed downstairs to see almost everyone except Kelsi and Gabriella

"Mr. Bolton Gabriella's parents called and said they will be here soon and so did yours and Amanda called saying she will be here in 25 minutes" Rosetta said

"Thanks Rosetta umm Miley can you tell Gabriella her parents are showing up" Troy said

"Yea sure" Miley said running upstairs

They hear the doorbell and troy heads to the door to see his mom dad sister and grandparents

"Mom dad" Troy said hugging them

"How's my baby" Lucille said

"I am fine mom" Troy said

"Hey big bro" Tiffany said

"Hi tiff" Troy said grabbing her in a big bear hug

"No hello for your grand parents there is no respect for the elderly anymore" Troy's grandmother teased

"Sorry grand ma you know you're my favorite" Troy said looking at his mom and smiled

"That's great so where is this fiancé we have heard so much about" Troy's grandmother said bitterly

"Right here" They heard a voice yell out that belonged to a young female

"See grand ma here is Gabriella" Jack said

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella said politely

"Hello" Troy's grandfather said warmly

"It's nice meeting you" Gabriella said taking her hand out to shake

"You to" Troy grandmother said bitterly and brushed off the hand shake like she didn't see it

Gabriella just smiled brushing her pants with her hands

"Well Gabriella this is my mother and father Dr. Charles Bolton and mother Miranda Bolton" jack said

"Well can we sit I am an old women" Miranda said

"A bitter old woman at that" Charles joked but then saw the icy stare that was given to him by his wife and immediately looked down

"Well Gabriella have you chosen the dress" Lucille asked

"No I wanted to make sure all of my bridesmaids were there with me" Gabriella said looking at Tiffany

"Thanks Gabriella for putting me in the wedding" Tiffany said sitting in the den

"No problem" Gabriella said

"So does anyone want anything to drink" Troy said

"No honey I am fine" Lucille said

"Same here" Miranda said

"So Gabriella what do you do" Charles asked

"Well I am the new vice president of the magazine" Gabriella said

"That's a good job" Charles asked

"Why thank you so what kind of doctor are you" Gabriella asked

"I am a cardiologist" Charles said

"My brother is studying to be a doctor right now he is an intern" Gabriella said

"Tough work I can't wait to meet him" Charles said

"So Gabriella how old are you" Miranda asked

"I am 22" Gabriella said

"Don't you think that's a little young to be getting married" Miranda said

"umm yea but then life is way to short live it up now what's the worst that can happen" Gabriella said

"Please tell me you're signing a pre-nup" Miranda said

"Mom" jack said angrily

"What I just want to know" Miranda said

Gabriella who felt offended how Miranda thought she was using troy just for his money and fame didn't let it affect her even though she was mad at troy at that time and moment she still wanted to make a good impression on her in laws

"No we are not grandma" Troy said annoyed that his grandma was acting so rude

There was a silence when they finally heard the door bell ring

"I will get it" Gabriella yelled then she got up and ran towards the door and opened it

"Hi princess" Carlos said hugging his daughter

"Hi daddy" Gabriella said hugging him tightly where he lifted her of the ground a little

"How are you" Carlos asked

"Fine wonderful hi mommy" Gabriella said like a 5 year old on Christmas

"Hi baby" Anna said

"Nicky Stella" Gabriella grabbed them

"Hi Troy how are you" Carlos asked to troy who was walking up

"Very good how was your flight" Troy asked

"It was nice" Carlos said

"Hey why don't all of you come in the den" Troy asked

"Sure" Carlos said following

"Hey there" Jack yelled

"Hey how are you" Carlos replied

"Wonderful umm these are my parents Miranda and Charles" Jack said

"Nice meeting you" Carlos said holding his hand out which Charles took

"This is my dad Adam" Carlos said

"Nice meeting you" Jack said

"What huh there's aliens" Adam said panicky

"No grandpa he said how are you" Gabriella said

"Who's there who are you" Adam said looking around confused

"Its Gabriella grandpa" Gabriella said

"Oh hi baby you got shorter and did you cut your hair" Adam said looking at Stella

"Grandpa I'm over here" Gabriella said calmly

"Oh hey I heard you're getting married" Adam said

"Yes grandpa I am" Gabriella said

"Where is the man then?" Adam said

"Right here grandpa" Gabriella said pointing to Troy

Adam looked at him "gabs do you know he plays basketball for the Lakers" Adam said

"I had no idea" Gabriella said with a giggle

"Hi" Adam said to Troy

"Hello sir" Troy said

"Well let's talk about how things are going with the wedding" Lucille asked

"Things are coming along beautifully actually Amanda the wedding planner is coming today" Gabriella said

"That's nice so I heard you changed up the color" Lucille said

"Yes actually it will be red white and silver" Gabriella said

"Nice sample of colors" Lucille said

"Thank you" Gabriella smiled

"Well Gabriella do you go to church" Miranda asked

"Oh yes I go to St. Bernard's Catholic Church" Gabriella said

"Hmm" Miranda hummed

Gabriella looked own thinking of how to get on this woman's good side and wanted to see how she could please or at least be treated decent  
"so Miranda how long have you been married" Gabriella asked  
"for almost 30 years" Miranda said

"Wow that's wonderful" Gabriella said

"I know how long you have been married" Miranda said referring to Gabriella's parents

"Oh umm about 15years now" Anna said happily patting her husbands leg

They see Rosetta com in

"Hello umm Troy Gabriella you both have guesses umm Amanda and the gang" Rosetta said before leaving

"Hello Troy Gabriella" Amanda said

"Hi Amanda this is my family" Gabriella said pointing to her family

"Ok nice meeting you im the wedding planner and I guess this is your family Troy" Amanda said

"You guessed right" Troy said

"well Troy Gabriella do you mind if I steal you away cause we still have a lot to discuss" Amanda said

"Nope not at all oh and guys will see you a little bit later and the rest of the gang is upstairs find them" Troy said before walking and leading the girls away to the library slash study

"Ok so we need to get down to what we don't have that is a marriage license you have to go and get that's signed oh and dresses and tux and other thing are all the groomsmen and bridesmaids counted for" Amanda asked

"Yes and we have one of the flower girls and the ring barrier is coming this afternoon" Troy said

"Oh Troy I think we could pull Jacob in a wagon and decorate it with flowers and be pulled by my cousin Selena and Demi" Gabriella said

"That's cool" Troy said

"Cool ok we have ring barrier and one flower girl oh and all of the family out here yet" Amanda asked

"Ok we have most the rest are coming this whole week and will see all of them most of them at the wedding." Gabriella said

"Good ok now cake you decide on vanilla cake with chocolate and white icing" Amanda said

"Yes that is true" Troy said

"Ok umm did you want people?" Amanda asked

"Oh definitely not I find that so cheesy" Gabriella said

"I totally agree" Troy said

"Ok we still haven't discuss the first song" Amanda said

"Oh right umm what do you think Gabriella" Troy said

"Umm I don't know" Gabriella said

"Well we have two weeks to figure" Amanda said

"Ok that's awesome" Gabriella said

"Well I should get going" Amanda said

"Hey you don't want to stay for lunch or something" Gabriella said

"Umm no I cant me and my husband have a date tonight and I have to look perfect you will understand when you get married but will have plenty of time to have lunch later on" Amanda said getting up from the seat

"Ok well thanks for coming by" Troy said

"You are welcome" Amanda said then they headed downstairs and let Amanda out and went back to the living room with family and friends and Jason and Miley and Kelsi were down there also.

"Hey guys so how was the wedding chat" Jack asked

"Good we have a lot to finish" Gabriella said

"Well we still have to pick out the dresses" Tiffany said

"Yea I know my sister has to get hear then were good" Gabriella said

"Isn't she coming this afternoon" Miley asked

"Yea well she suppose to" Gabriella said

"So Troy how is basketball" Jack asked

"Good tiring but good umm last time I talked to coach he said practice was November 8" Troy said

"Championships are next spring right" Nick asked

"Yep have to be pumped" Chad replied hitting Troy

"Ok us girls are getting bored so were going to gabby's room" Taylor said getting up

"Yea let's go upstairs" Miley said

"Stella you can go play around there is a movie theater around here or go to the studio" Troy said smiling at her

"Sure" Stella said before jetting off

"Nick go make sure she doesn't get into any trouble" Gabriella said

"Hey I will help" Tiffany jumped up

"Thanks" Nick said waiting for Tiffany so they could go

"Well that leaves us old ladies" Lucille said with laughter  
"what to do" Anna said

"Troy has a steam room and a Jacuzzi lets head off" Lucille said taking Anna with her

"Well I am an old woman so I need rest" Miranda said

"John" Troy yelled

"Yes sir" John asked

"Take my grandma to her room so she can rest" Troy said

"Yes sir" John said taking Troy's grand mother upstairs to her room

With the girls

"Hear are bridal magazines" Sharpay said

"Yea whatever" Gabriela said angry

"What is up" Tay said confused the way Gabriella was acting

"Ask someone who invades personal privacy along with troy and Chad" Gabriella said

"What" Sharpay Said?

"What happen" Taylor asked confused

"Shar Troy and Chad went into my closet and read my diary" Gabriella complained

"Well if you had told me you and Troy made out after Zeke's birthday party and nearly had sex I wouldn't have to look in your diary" Sharpay said

"Your right you would have just blurted it out" Gabriella said

"Ugh Gabriella it's just a diary" Sharpay said

"With my private thoughts" Gabriella said

"I wasn't the only one I would have never found out about it until Troy texted me needing help" Sharpay said

"Ok no arguing lets just watch a movie" Kelsi said

With the boys in the basket ball court

"Grandma seems a little up tight" Troy said throwing the ball and scoring

"Yea she hates to see a Bolton boy leave that's all she wasn't kind to your mom" Jack said

"Basket ball isn't how it use to be" Adam said

"Dad please don't" Carlos said

"Hush don't talk to me like that any ways getting back to my story I score 100 points in one game" Adam said

"Dad you never played basketball" Carlos said

"you don't know what I played that's why your not in my trust fund my three granddaughters are Stella Gabriella and nick I have no idea why you named her that" Adam asked

"Dad that's your grandson you only have two grand daughters" Carlos said

"The world makes no sense anymore" Adam said leaving the basketball court

"I better follow him my dad can be Looney" Carlos said

"Well im getting sleepy so I will be with your grandma" Charles said

"Bye grand pa" Troy said

"Well im going to see what your mom is getting into" Jack said leaving

"Well it's just us" Troy said

"Hey Troy so has gabby talked to you" Jason asked

"Why isn't she talking to you?" Chad asked

"Cause she found out we looked in her diary" Troy said

"She's not talking to me either" Chad asked

* * *

**A/N:Hey guys srry so late i have been busy and got stuck ima have to do this in two sets cuz it was going to be too long **


	17. forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

**Part 1**

"Yea dude she knows she is really mad I heard them yelling" Jason said

"Great she is angry" Chad said

"Yep and now she won't talk to me Chad you just had to look in her room" Troy said

"Sorry did you at least apologize" Chad asked

"Yes but she hasn't forgiven me" Troy said running his fingers through his hair

"Great how long does Gabriella stay mad" Jason

I don't know probably forever "Troy said

"Well not forever" Chad said

"Yea ok so I just wait till she forgives me" Troy said

"Yea pretty much I do the same with Taylor all the time" Chad said

"Yea but troy isn't you and Taylor isn't Gabriella" Jason said

"True oh well your screwed" Chad said while Troy just rolled his eyes

"Well why you figure out your female troubles I will be in the kitchen "Chad said leaving the court

With Gabriella

After the movie the girls were talking well everyone except Sharpay and Gabriella

"Ok we need to look at dresses so lets start" Taylor said leaning back on the headboard of the bed so she could lay down without hurting the baby

"Ok whatever" Gabriella said who really wasn't interested in looking at the magazine facing that she despised marrying a snooper or that's what she thought of Troy at the moment

"So Gabriella what were you looking for" Kelsi asked

" I really don't know just whatever catches my eye I kind of want hints of red and a corsets dress but it to also look like the 1920's style dress or at least the veil to be that way" Gabriella said

"Hmm well let's look through it" Miley said

"actually can we do it another day im really don't want to talk about wedding stuff sice I talked about it all day I still have a lot to do still" Gabriella said

"Yea we understand well lets go downstairs because it's close to lunch" Taylor said

"Ok" Miley said heading downstairs along with Kelsi and Taylor

"Well I guess I will see you guys later I have something planned" Sharpay said

"Where you going" Taylor asked

"I umm have something to do I will see you tomorrow and tell the rest of your family hi" Sharpay said

"Ok bye" Gabriella said

Sharpay headed downstairs and left

"Her girls" Chad said with his mouth stuffed with food

"Hi sweetie you know lunch is about to start" Taylor said

"Yea I know I just wanted a snack" Chad said

"Hey guys" Troy said coming from the basketball court with Jason following behind

"Hey" the whole gang said besides Gabriella

"Well were going to have lunch in the backyard so let me find everybody" Troy said

"Well I can get the kids and my grandpa" Gabriella said not looking at him

"Cool" Troy said

Gabriella went to the game room with a quick turn on her heel troy looked at her then down to the ground sadly then remembered his guest and looked at them an noticed not all where there

"Wait where is Sharpay" Troy asked

"She left she had something to do" Miley said

"Oh ok well let me look for my folks" Troy said heading the opposite direction from the way Gabriella went

With Gabriella

"Nick Stella Tiffany" Gabriella yelled all three of there names

"Nick" Gabriella said heading to the game room where she thought they might be and thought correctly

"hey gabby' Stella said playing pool with Tiffany

"What's up" Gabriella said

"Nothing so you called us" Tiffany said

"Oh yea umm lunch is ready and it will be outside" Gabriella said before heading out and to find the rest of the family

"Oh hello Gabriella" Lucille said with Anna with her

"Hey mom Lucille umm lunch is about to start and I just wanted to tell you guys that and its outside" Gabriella said

"Ok thank you well I better get dressed" Lucille said

"Same here" Anna said

"Ok umm do you know where dad and grand pa are" Gabriella said

"Oh um no I haven't dear" Anna said

"Oh yea there with my husband I guess or that's what jack told me" Lucille said

"Ok thank you so much see you at lunch" Gabriella said

"Ok bye dear" Lucille

Gabriella did her final wave before heading back downstairs to the kitchen where she saw the guys having a conversation about basketball and the girls talking about Taylor's baby bump and gushing over the wedding and then she saw Mrs. Bolton by herself and thought it was a goodtime to kiss up no matter how much she hated to. Gabriella went down stairs toward Mrs. Bolton and took a deep breath

"Hi Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella said

"Hi Gracie" Mrs. Bolton said bitterly

"Umm it's Gabriella" Gabriella said almost loosing courage in her attempt of kissing up to Mrs. Bolton

Then as she was about to say something again they heard the doorbell ring so Gabriella ran to the door so she wouldn't have to face cruella devil the new fond nickname of Miranda

"I have it" Gabriella yelled before opening the door to see her older brother Kevin and her sister in law

"Hi gabs" Kevin said putting his bags on the ground to give his sister a huge hug

"Hey K2 how have you been" Gabriella said happily

"Wonderful and how are you" Kevin responded

"Hi Dani" Gabriella said hugging her slightly so she wouldn't crush the sleeping baby who was stirring from his sleep from all the excitement "and hello little baby boy I have missed you so much" Gabriella said taking the baby who had now woken up from his sleep

"Hey Gabster sorry where late some one here booked the late flight instead of the morning flight" Daniela said looking at Kevin

"Im sorry Dani" Kevin replied

"Its ok you're here now aren't you" Gabriella said bouncing Jacob and kissing his warm cheek

"Yes we are" Kevin said

"Hey you guys" Troy said shaking Kevin's hand

"Hi Troy" Dani said

"So how was your flight" Troy asked letting them in and making one of the servants take there bags upstairs

"It was good" Kevin said

"It would have been better if this little fellow here had stopped crying and went to sleep" Daniela said grabbing Jacob from Gabriella's hands

"Say there is nothing wrong with being cranky" Anna said grabbing her grandson

"So here are my folks and my grandparents Miranda and Charles Bolton" Troy said introducing them

"Nice to meet you all" Daniela said

"Same here" Kevin also answered

"How is my eldest grandson" Adam replied

"Fine Grandpa Adam" Kevin said

"Boy come here I need to tell you something"

"Yes grandpa" Kevin said

"You know that girl your with she has a baby" Adam said

"Yes grandpa I know

"Word of advice run" Adam said

"Grandpa I can't run the baby is mine and she is my wife" Kevin said

Adam looked at the baby then at his grandson "she tell you that"

"Yes grandpa" Kevin said

"she's lying you are not the father and if you are you still run guys have lost there touch when a women tells you she is having your baby don't believe her just run eight women eight eight women told me I was there baby's father I ran here me I ran you here me boy run just run" Adam said saying the last bit while pointing to nick

"Oh goodness" Gabriella said putting her hands to her face

"Dad there where no eight women there was only you and mom you where childhood sweethearts and married right after high school" Carlos said

"You don't know that for sure ok there's something I need to tell you its very important you were a bastard im not even sure your mine" Adam said

"Oh goodness grandpa just hush" Gabriella said

"Dad were not going to have this conversation and you got married then had me I have proof"

"Whatever" Adam said throwing his hands over his hand and mumbling incoherently to himself while going outside

"I am so sorry my grandfather gets like that after his nap" Gabriella said then ran to the backyard

"Yea ok umm lunch I guess is ready so let's head to the backyard" Troy said

Everyone followed him

"So gabs have you choose the dress" Lucille asked trying to lighten the mood after the incident with the running of mouths

"Umm no I haven't but I will tomorrow" Gabriella said

"That's good" Lucille said

"well your getting your dress off white so id say peach or ivory the best colors to suit and make girls like you look decent" Miranda said

"oh well im not getting my dress off white it will be white with probably a little bit of red I haven't decided" Gabriella said

"Yes well that's a good choice to get when your already stained" Miranda said

Gabriella already knew that Miranda was implying that she wasn't a virgin but she wouldn't let that get to her "oh well im not stained" Gabriella said in her best voice

"We don't know for sure" Miranda said

"I do" Gabriella replied

"Mom" jack said

"I was just asking the girl" Miranda said

"Mom" jack said one more time

"Ok so umm dress will be out of the conversation umm how old is Jacob" Lucille asked

"Oh he is 21 months" Daniela said

"Oh how long have you been married if you are married" Miranda asked

"Oh were married it's been a year and eight months" Gabriella said

"Hmm so that means you were five months pregnant" Miranda said

"Yes you are correct" Kevin said getting a bit defensive

"Mother" jack said

"Miranda leave it alone" Charles said

"Fine don't let me ask questions about my grandsons in laws"

"Yes mom it's not for you it's for Troy if he wants to know" Jack said

"Ok" Miranda said

"Hello excuse me" Rosetta said

"Yes" Troy said happy she walked in

"Umm lunch will be served when you say go" Rosetta said

"Well I say go" Troy said

"Ok I will be back" Rosetta said

"It's wonderful how you can come outside in a tank top in September because it's so warm" Miley said

"Yea that's why I love LA" troy said then came Rosetta with the food and everyone dug in

"You guys get baseball whenever you want while we can only have battle of family sports day every summer" Carlos said

"Battle family" Jack asked

"Oh yea it's where we get family friends that we know and go against them it's a huge event during the summer we Montez's never lose" Carlos said

"What type of games do you play" jack asked

"The usual basketball soccer base ball football track any sport you can think of we play" Carlos said

"What family are you playing against this year" jack asked interested

"Umm we don't really know I mean we have played every family in our neighborhood and we have played Daniela's family" Carlos said

"Oh wait what about Joe's friend Rachel's family" Kevin asked

"Yea but we haven't really met them" Carlos replied

"Oh umm the new neighbor's that moved in just last week" Anna said

"Umm maybe will see" Carlos said

"Since you're having trouble choosing a family I volunteer mine" jack said

"Hey that's not a bad idea dad" Nick said

"Yea but the only problem is what family will Gabriella play on" Kevin said with a chuckle

"That is true I guess will leave that up to Gabriella" Carlos said

"Dad we need Gabriella for that pitching arm that she has" Nick said

"Shh they weren't suppose to find out about it" Carlos said teasingly

"Gabriella's pitching arm" Lucille asked

"Yep I was on the girl's softball team for 6 years" Gabriella said

"She was called tornado Montez" Kevin implied

"Hey we might need you on our team" Tiffany said

"She has trophies and trophies galore her whole room is filled with them from cheerleading and sports to academics and ribbons" Anna said

"Oh don't forget jackets from gymnastics and dance team and also cheer then scholastics decathlon…." Anna's said

"Mom I think that's enough for right now we don't want to bore them" Gabriella said

"No it's no problem at all troy did the exact same things basket ball through out his whole life and baseball and soccer here and there and on weekend's football" Lucille said

"Yes I mean you should look at his room it has a whole bunch of trophies and gold medals" jack said

"Yea more than me and I do more sports than him" Tiffany said

"Well Daniela how did you meet Kevin" Tiffany asked

"oh well it's a wonderful story we new each other in high school he was jock slash geek and I was cheerleader trying to stay awake and pass class well I was failing math so my teacher assigned him to help me we grew closer but only as friends then we graduated college and turned out we went to the same college and he was studying law and I was studying dance and we decided to be boyfriend and girl friend then got serious then got married after 3 years" Daniela said

"How did he propose" Tiffany asked

"oh umm well we were sharing an apartment and I decide to take her to dinner and I put the wedding ring in the wine it was are 3 year anniversary and she found the ring so confused and I got on one knee and she cried and said yes before I could ask her" Kevin said

"That's a wonderful story so how did you and Carlos get together Anna" Lucille asked

"Oh mommy can I please tell them that" Gabriella asked with a pleading look

"Well you do know it like a book so yea why not I told her the story every night when she was a little girl" Anna said

"To start the story it's very magical almost like fate mom was a teacher well was going to college to become a teacher in your early adults like 19 years old right mom" Gabriella said

"Yes that is correct" Anna said

"ok and dad was a cop around 23 years old so mom was late for school and was rushing and as rushing she was speeding and my dad went up to give her a ticket and stopped her she was so late for her job" Gabriella said

"I was truly late so when Carlos came up I just wanted to get the ticket and speed off again but no he saw me and let me off with a warning and then asked me for a date and I replied no cause I wasn't thinking about boys at that time I just wanted to be a teacher and he kept begging and I said no which I thought was going to be the last time I saw him boy was I wrong" . Anna said

"What happen next" Tiffany asked

"well it was the next day and I woke up a little bit earlier so the same incident wouldn't come up well as I was driving I got pulled over again I wondered what for I knew it wasn't for speeding and I hadn't switched lanes so I stopped when I rolled my window down it was him what was the line you used honey" Anna asked

"Oh umm I remember you asked why did I pull you over and I said cause you have stolen a heart" Carlos said

"right I rolled my eyes and said what do you want and he asked for one date I said no and left it at that and rolled off he did this 5 more times so the sixth time I said no then when I got home that night there he was I was living with my family still so I was shocked when I saw my family getting along with him and I rolled my eyes and said hello then my mom invited him for dinner and boy was that embarrassing after dinner I walked him to his car and bluntly asked him what would make him stop he said one date and I said fine and we went on a date it was at this park for a picnic a little lake that we take the kids each summer or winter" Anna said

"Yea but if you think that's tough asking her to marry me was tougher I asked her 10 time all no's so when we moved in together we were painting the rooms red and I was painting and I painted will you marry me in big red letters" Carlos said

"yes correct and then I painted yes I took it usually as a joke cause he asked so many times but I was tired of him asking for one and the other reason I saw him as my whole life so I said yes I painted them in big red letters he didn't believe me at all it was to the point he pinched himself and when he found out he wasn't dreaming he jumped for joy and we then got married." Said Anna

"Aww that's so cute mines was boring compared to yours" Lucille said

"What happen during yours" Gabriella asked

"Well we had been going out forever and he took me out to dinner on a Saturday which I thought was so normal so we went to this nice restraint then after eating we went on a carriage ride to this lovely park that was lit beautifully well he dropped down on one knee and I cried but then he made a joke saying what's wrong I was just tying my shoe" Lucille said

"Boy was she embarrassed then I brung the ring out and she hit me and was really mad" Jack said

"Yes I was I told you to never play with me like that again" Lucille said

"But yea and that's are story" Lucille said

* * *

**A/N: hi guys I am so sorry I am lat I am so sorry school has taken a wholed of me trying to do good my report card was awesome I promise I will try to be faster and get the stories out and sorry I haven't been updating cause I know you all have been waiting and im sorry.**


	18. forgiveness 2

**Forgiveness**

**Part 2**

* * *

"Well that's a wonderful story indeed" Anna said

"Pretty soon Troy and Gabriella will have there own story" Jack said nudging his son  
"yea dad sure" Troy said coughing at the end

"So Gabriella what are you going to do for the company" Lucille asked

"Oh umm I have read up on it and its much different then my usual job I would love to just take calls but I got a bigger job" Gabriella said

"You'll love it your pretty much the editor I just look over it for final touches" Jack said

"That's wonderful" Gabriella said

"Yes well its getting kind of chilly shall we go in" Jack said

"Yea we should" Lucille said and with that everyone went in

"Well umm what time is it" Lucille asked

"5:23" Gabriella said

"Wow well it's not to late but I guess I better get ready and old women needs her rest" Lucille said jokingly

"Me to goodnight sweets" Miranda said kissing Troy and Tiffany and heading upstairs following Lucille

"Well I think we should get going im getting tired and a pregnant women needs her rest" Taylor said holding her belly and Chad helping her walk

"Well bye" Gabriella said

"Bye gabs" Chad said then he left

"Well speaking of heading off early I think im going to do that to" Anna said

"Yea im with you honey" Carlos said

"Well I need to get this ugly little boy to bed he had a really long day" Danielle said

"Hey say im not ugly im cute" Gabriella said in a baby voice

"Yea yea whatever gabs can you help me with him" Daniela asked

"Yea sure" Gabriella said walking upstairs with Daniela

"I will be in my room" Troy said

"Hey want to play some hoops" Jason asked Kevin

"Yea why not kids behave yourselves" Kevin said before heading off

"Well Miley lets go help Danielle" Kelsi said and they went to the room

"Ok so what can we do" Nick said

"Well my brother does have a bowling alley lets head off" Tiffany said

With Gabriella

"ok Jacob lest take you for a bath" Gabriella said holding Jacob and taking him into the bathroom then checking to see if the water is at the right temperature before putting him in the water

"Ok there baby boy" Gabriella said taking the wash rag and wiping his face

"Thanks for the help" Daniela said

"Oh no prob you know I love my nephew" Gabriella said

"Gabs you're going to make a great mother" Kelsi said

"Thanks Kels I can't wait to have my own kids" Gabriella said while washing Jacob

"Well how about having sex with troy and have your child it will be perfect the baby will have good looks and money in the bank" Miley said

"No way I wouldn't want my child to be anything like him rude arrogant have no respect for personal property" Gabriella rambled

"Wow look at the horrible words you have to say about him what happen" Daniela asked

"Its there first argument I think its so cute" Miley said

"Yea she's mad" Kelsi said

"That jerk read my diary" Gabriella said

"Wow so you're angry because he read a book" Daniela said

"With my personal thoughts" Gabriella said

"Ok Gabi it's a book why make such a huge deal" Daniela said

"Dani you wouldn't get it" Gabriella said taking Jacob out the tub and wrapping him in a towel and passing him to Daniela who places him on the bed

"cause private thought and he had no business reading it along with Sharpay and Chad" Gabriella said

"It looks like your making a big deal about nothing" Daniela said

"I am not am I" Gabriella asked

"Kind of sweetie" Kelsi said

"Whatever you know nothing bye Jacob and see you traders in the morning" Gabriella said before walking out to go in her room

With Gabriella

"Am I freaking out over something stupid no I mean I have the right to be angry don't I" Gabriella said to herself "now look at me talking to myself ugh im tiered that's all" Gabriella said to herself going in her closet to put on her big sweatshirt and her brothers basket ball shorts while doing that she hears a knock on her door "come in"

"Gabriella" Lucille asked

"Oh hi Lucille" Gabriella asked

"Can you please sit down we need to talk for a second" Lucille said

"Yea what's the matter" Gabriella said

"I know Miranda can be a little rude hey she was rude to me she doesn't like that her Bolton boys are leaving" Lucille said

"Oh ok" Gabriella said

"So on he behalf sorry and just ignore her in a way she's telling you that she like's you" Lucille said

"Well maybe" Gabriella said

"You'll get use to it" Lucille said getting up to walk out the door

"Hope so thanks for making me feel welcome Lucille and thank you" Gabriella said

"No problem you will be my daughter in law" Lucille said

"Well goodnight Lucille" Gabriella said

"Goodnight" Lucille said before walking out

Gabriella headed to bed as well and laid then notice she wasn't sleepy

"Ok gabs why can't you sleep" Gabriella said to her self "maybe I just need some TV" Gabriella turned the TV on in her bedroom and watched it after n hour she looked at the time to see it was 11:00 and she still wasn't sleep so Gabriella got out of bed and decided to go down stairs for warm milk

Gabriella went downstairs and headed to the kitchen and got a huge surprise

"Ahh" Gabriella screamed turning on the light to see a figure

"Oh sorry Gabriella" Jason said apologetically

"It's ok what are you doing up" Gabriella asked

"I could ask you the same question" Jason said with a hint of curiousness in his voice

"I couldn't sleep so I came to get some warm milk" Gabriella said going in the refrigerator for the milk "your reason"

"Oh well I got hungry so I had this brown stuff im not so sure about" Jason said eyeing it suspiciously

"is that mine" Gabriella said pouring the milk in a glass cup

"is it then my bad its really good" Jason said

"its ok" Gabriella giggled

"so let me guess why you cant sleep Troy and your argument" Jason said

"yea I guess im mad at him but my sister in law says I shouldn't" Gabriella said putting the milk in the microwave

"Hey im on no one side but your both stupid. Troy shouldn't have looked in your diary and you shouldn't have made a big deal like you did so your both at fault and Troy's never had a problem with saying sorry to girls he's never had trouble I mean girls swooned over him when he was just a baby and he had his first girlfriend in pre-k so this is new to him your different your not falling over him like every other girl and that scares him he doesn't know how to handle it and get close to you so what he thought was ok wasn't and he did say sorry" Jason said

"Yea I guess your right" Gabriella said

"I know" Jason said cocky

"What's your job therapist" Gabriella said

"No actually I teach high school 10th grade" Jason said

"Oh big grade well thanks Jason hoped you liked the food" Gabriella said walking off

"Your welcome and its good. Are you forgetting something" Jason said pointing to the microwave that was beeping

"Oh right thanks" Gabriella said running to the microwave getting her milk

"No prob" Jason said still eating the leftovers

Gabriella drank her milk and went to sleep with no problems

**The next morning**

* * *

Gabriella woke up knowing what she had to do today and that was to forgive. Gabriella went to her closet and chose out her outfit for the day which was some skinny jeans and a Hollister shirt then went to take a shower. Then Gabriella went downstairs to the kitchen and saw everyone except Troy.

"Good morning everybody" Gabriella said

"Hello Gabriella did you sleep well" Lucille asked making tea while her husband was making coffee

"Yes I did umm have you seen Troy" Gabriella asked

"Oh I believe he is with Jason in the basketball court morning workout" jack said

"Oh thank you" Gabriella said

"Are you about to go down and if so can you give this to him" Lucille said handing her a bottle of water

"Sure" Gabriella said going down stairs to the court when Gabriella got down she opened the door to see Jason and Troy playing basketball but then loses his grip and drops the ball which rolls to Gabriella feet

"Good morning guys" Gabriella said picking up the ball

"Hey gabs" Jason said

"Umm Jason can I speak to Troy" Gabriella said

"Yea sure no problem I will be upstairs" Jason said walking out while patting Troy on the back

"Hey" Troy said not looking at her

"Hey oh umm here's the ball" Gabriella said

"Thanks" Troy said still not looking at her and shooting

"Oh your mom wanted me to give you this" Gabriella said giving him the bottle

"Thanks" Troy said sitting the bottle down after taking a sip

"So umm I wanted to say I forgive you" Gabriella said looking down on the ground. It was silent for a second but then Troy began to talk

"I want to say sorry I had no reason to look in your diary and thanks for forgiving me" Troy said

"It want all your fault I shouldn't have freaked out over a book even though it did have my personal thoughts" Gabriella aid

"So can we go like this never happened" Troy said

"Yea sure why not" Gabriella said

"Truce" Troy said putting his hand out to shake

"Truce" Gabriella said taking the hand shake

"Well im hungry so I think I should get something to eat" Troy said

"Probably after you take a shower" Gabriella said

"Yea I guess your right" Troy said

* * *

A/N: Troy and Gabriella finally stopped fighting thank god… I just want to say I am so sorry about not writing as much I have Homework and its so tough I'm I having trouble so bear with me I will try my best to get them out faster I cant make any promises but I will say I will try.


	19. wedding dress problemo

Chapter 19

* * *

Two days later Troy and Gabriella discuss the last final wedding plans with the wedding planner mostly everything was paid for and everything was signed all they had left was there first song and the wedding attire so far as her dress and his tux

Gabriella and Troy in his bedroom

"Ok so the wedding song" Gabriella said having her computer on the bed

"Ok umm let's think how about we don't have a song" Troy said

"Troy" Gabriella said sternly

"What?" Troy said looking like he said nothing wrong

"Every couple has a song" Gabriella said

"Well we can be different" Troy said

"No my whole family had a wedding song" Gabriella said

"Fine you can choose I really don't care" Troy said

"No I need you apart of this Troy you have to be apart of this" Gabriella pleaded grabbing his hand

"Fine" Troy said agreeing with Gabriella and using his free hand to rub the back of his neck

"Ok umm this" Gabriella asked

"No" Gabriella said

"This" Gabriella said

"No" Troy said

"Ok this" Gabriella said before getting annoyed

"No" Troy said casually

"Troy!!!" Gabriella said annoyed

"What's the problem?" Troy said confused

"Your not helping you choose a song" Gabriella said

"Fine ok what about this song" Troy said Taking Gabriella computer

"What is it" Gabriella said looking over his shoulder at the computer

"Thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton" Troy said

"Hmm play it" Gabriella said

Troy hit the play button

"I like it" Gabriella said getting up from the bed

"Yea it's good" Troy said

Gabriella grabbed troy hand for him to dance

"Wait what you are doing" Troy said

"Im getting you up so we can dance" Gabriella said pulling him up with a huge smile

"No I don't dance" Troy said

"What you don't dance come on I saw you dance at the club at Zeke's birthday" Gabriella said

"That's different but slow song no I don't dance to them" Troy said

"Come on for me and your going have to dance any way" Gabriella said

"Who said anything about dancing I heard song not dancing" Troy said

"Troy come on please" Gabriella said

"Fine real quick" Troy said

"ok" Gabriella said holding Troy's hand and pulling him close to her "ok you cant waltz but luckily I can my dad taught me when we would be around the living room" Gabriella said

"Oh I trust you" Troy said

"That's good ok so hold me close by my waste pull me closer troy I wont bite" Gabriella said laughing

"Ok" Troy said

"Ok take one step forward because you have to lead" Gabriella said

"Alright" Troy said going forward and accidently stepping on Gabriella's toe

"Ow" Gabriella screamed out

"Im so sorry maybe we should just stop" Troy said going back to sit down

"No" Gabriella screamed pulling him back to her "ok maybe were going about it all wrong just take a deep breath ok" Gabriella said

Troy did exactly what she said and took a huge breath

"ok next I want you to grab me by the waist then pull me close then take on step back and one step forward" Gabriella said

Troy pulled her close then took one step back with her following and took one step forwards and kept that same movement with no problems

"Ok that's wonderful now turn around with the same movement" Gabriella said

"Umm you sure about that" Troy said looking scared

"Yes your doing great already just one simple little turn" Gabriella said with a giggle

"Ok" troy said and he did that one simple turn with no problems

"See there you go" Gabriella said

And they danced till the song was over

**The next morning**

* * *

Gabriella got up her wedding date was nearing and they still didn't have the dress or tux but luckily she was seeing her wedding planner with her bride's maid and flower girls. Gabriella headed down stairs to the kitchen where she saw Rosetta talking to the other help

"Good morning" Gabriella said

"Good morning Gabriella have a good night sleep" Rosetta asked

"Yes I did very much" Gabriella said "want to know the best part of it all though" Gabriella said with a cheesy smile

"What is it" Rosetta responded

"We finally picked out a song and were going to Paris for the honey moon and today we will pick out the dress and tux" Gabriella chimed

"That's wonderful" Rosetta said

"Yep just have to wait before everyone get here which should be soon" Gabriella said looking at her watch

Then they heard the door bell ring and Gabriella went to go get it showing Taylor and Sharpay

"Hey Taylor" Gabriella said

"hi what's up so you ready" Taylor said yea I just have to get Miley tiffany Lucille and my mother and also Stell" Gabriella said happy

"Ok" Taylor said

"Ok Miley your right all the time" Kelsi said reaching down the stairs with a heavy sigh

"What are you two fussing about" Sharpay asked

"Oh nothing just that im right" Miley said

"Right so where's Tiff and Stella" Sharpay asked

"Coming" tiffany said running down the stairs

"Well every girl is here so lets go" Gabriella said leading them down to the garage to the big escalade Troy said she could use and they headed to the bridal shop

When there arrived in the huge store Gabriella didn't know where to start

"Well lets start looking" Lucille said (sorry I didn't add the moms coming down forgot just pretend I added them) Gabriella stayed be hind them confused by all this Sharpay just stared they hadn't really talked since the incident Gabriella had made it known she had forgiven everyone but forgot about Sharpay and telling her personally

"Hey confused huh" Sharpay said

"Yea alittle I just want it to be perfect" Gabriella said

"I hear you" Sharpay said

"Shar I just might need your help" Gabriella said

"Are you serious" Sharpay said

"Well won't I need my best friend slash fashion guru to help me out? "Gabriella Said

"you bet ok ladies follow me lets start with the lovely flower girl the color are red silver and white so lets try this out its simple white" Sharpay said taking charge right away

"Ok I will look for our dresses" Lucille said dragging Maria

"Ok well how do you like it Stella" Sharpay asked

"I love its" Stella replied

"That's great Gabriella would you want her to wear this" Sharpay asked

"Yes it looks good and blends in with the theme" Gabriella said

"Ok now reception dress" Sharpay said

"Hey Gabriella the rest of you I am so sorry I am late usually im early but traffic but im here now so no problem" Amanda said

"It's ok glad you made it" Gabriella said with a smile

"So what have you picked out already" Amanda asked

"Well we chose my baby sisters dress and were about to choose the reception dress and the rest" Gabriella said

"Ok well it seems like you have it Sharpay" Amanda said

"Yea ok I think this is nice it has flowers its red and it looks down right pretty for September" Sharpay said

"I agree to" Amanda said

"I love it do you love it Stella" Gabriella asked

"Yes it's so pretty" Stella said

"Great so were done with the flower girls" Amanda said "so how about brides maid dresses"

"Ok well for brides maids I want it to be silver or something grayish kind of and that could also double for a party dress" Gabriella said

"Ok let's see what we have" Sharpay said

"Ok how about this" Amanda said pulling out a long grey dress

"No it's to long and plain" Gabriella said

"How about this gabs" tiffany pulled out a short tight mini dress

"I love it but troy would kill me if he saw his baby sister in something like that" Gabriella giggled

"Ok fine whatever I swear my brother thinks Im 5" Tiffany said

"He's just looking out for you" Gabriella smiled

"Ok I guess" Tiffany said while rolling her eyes

"What about this" Amanda said

"That's cute it silver and short for a party but long enough for you and a little big for Taylor" Gabriella said

"What are you calling me fat im just pregnant damnit gosh" Taylor said running away

"No Taylor I didn't means it that way" Gabriella yelled

"I will get her and calm her down" Tiffany said

"Thanks" Gabriella said

Tiffany followed Taylor to calm her down

"Ok now its time for the bride" Ashley said

"Shouldn't we wait for Taylor" Gabriella said

"She'll be ok" Ashley said

"Ok if you say so" Gabriella said feeling bad about what she had said

"Alright let's head off so what about this dress" Ashley asked

"Too poofy and Cinderella like" Gabriella replied

"Hey Hun have you decide on the wedding dress" Maria asked

"Were now just deciding on it" Gabriella said

"Ok let's see try this on" Ashley said

"Ok" Gabriella said then headed into the dressing room

5 minutes later

"I don't think so it's a little to tight" Gabriella said coming out the dressing room

"Ok well we have 50 dresses here so you have all the time in the world

"Great" Gabriella said sarcastically going back into the dressing room to get out of the dress

"Hey try this on it is red and white you might like" Amanda said

Gabriella took the dress

"Umm no I think its swallowing me" Gabriella said

"Hello would you like some help" the worker lady said

"Umm yes please im getting married in less then a week and I have to make sure I look perfect" Gabriella said

"Ok well what were you looking for" the lady asked

"Really I have no idea I just want a dress ill know when I've seen it" Gabriella said

"Ok well let's see if we can try our best" the lady said before heading off to look for some dresses

"lets see your tall tan and gorgeous lets see how this is going to work pretty much every dress will work for you but what dress do you like" Amanda said

"I have no idea" Gabriella replied

"Ok well let's try this on" Amanda said

Gabriella went into the dressing room… Gabriella had tried on every single dress she could have imagined from poofy to slender from princess like to modern style and none she like nothing fancied her and everyone was tired they had already probably counted at least a hundred dresses she tried on and she still had about 50 more to try on.

"Ok if I haven't found the dress by now I don't think I will" Gabriella said disappointed

"Its ok we still have more days to find the perfect dress" Maria said comforting her frustrated and discombobulated daughter

"Yea I guess well we should probably go home because Stell looks really tired" Gabriella sighed as she saw her baby sister lying on a pile of dresses she saw on the floor

"Well let's go we still have a week and three days you're not getting married until Saturday" Kelsi added

"Yea that's true" Gabriella said

Gabriella and her crew went home Sharpay and Taylor went home and everyone went to bed

**With Sharpay**

* * *

"Its kind of sad Zeke she still hasn't found a dress" Sharpay said looking in her vanity putting on her night crème

"Well she has time were going to find tux's tomorrow so that will be done" Zeke said

"Ok I just whish I could do something" Sharpay sad she hated feeling defeated especially when it came to fashion

"Doesn't be babe its not like you can just make her a dress" Zeke said kissing his wife's fore head

Sharpay huffed then thought about what zeke just said and had a sneaky smile

"Baby can you repeat what you just said" Sharpay said

"I said it's not like you can make her a dress" Zeke said confused

"I know I can't but I know some one who can" Sharpay said with that evil smirk of hers

"Part of me wants to ask what is going on but the better part of me is just going to ignore it" zeke said

"baby now I know why I married you your brilliant" Sharpay said jumping on the big king size bed they slept in and gave him a huge kiss "I need to make a call" Sharpay said jumping off the bed with a loud shriek and called some one on her pink side kick

"Hello… yes, it's me of course darling I need a favor to ask you, yes ok be there tomorrow toddles" Sharpay said hanging up the phone

"Well I can go to sleep in peace" Gabriella said

**The next morning with Troy and Gabriella**

* * *

Gabriella woke up not that happy mostly because time was winding down and she still didn't have the dress

Gabriella hears a knock on the door and sits up in her bed

"Come in" Gabriella said in an unenthusiastic voice

"Hey good morning" Troy asked Gabriella s he sat on the bed

"Hi" Gabriella said

"So I heard about the dress shopping and it will get better me and the guys are heading to buy the tux any certain color you have for us" Troy asked

"Silver bow tie and a regular tie it depends on who where's the ties cause I kind of want the ties to look different but same color" Gabriella said

"Ok I got you" Troy said

"Ok umm it's a grey suit or black or white" Troy asked

"It will be grey" Gabriella said

"Ok thanks for that and you'll find the dress ok" Troy said

"Ok I hope so" Gabriella smiled a small smile

"Good so I will see you later be happy" Troy said before getting up and leaving

"I will" Gabriella did one quick wave then flopped back down on her pillow

"Ok girl get up and get ready we still have a wedding dress to find" Sharpay said swinging the door wide open with the rest of the girls behind her

"What how did you get in here" Gabriella said

"Troy duh" Sharpay said in a mater of fact way

"Ok get out of bed and take a shower I have a huge surprise for you" Sharpay said

"Ok" Gabriella said getting up out of the bed and going to her closet and getting the cloths she was going to where that day and headed to the bathroom and took a 30 min shower

"Ok im ready" Gabriella said with her hair still dripping wet

"Ok let's go to the fitting room" Sharpay said

"Fitting room" Gabriella questioned

"Yea troy has a fitting room near the spa that he's building" Sharpay said

"Shar" Taylor said sharply

"What" Sharpay said confused

"You weren't suppose to tell her that it was Troy's surprise for her as a wedding gift" Taylor said

"Oh right my bad well you didn't hear anything ok" Sharpay said dragging Gabriella into the fitting room downstairs

"Ok Paul" Sharpay said

"ahh its my sweet sweet girl getting married and wants me to do her wedding dress I feel honored this will give and make me money lets measure you and see if you got fatter" Paul said

"Ok" Gabriella said stepping on the stool he had for her

"Ok arms out chest up and lets see that waist" Paul measured her

"Ugh you lost weight I see your size is 25 ok chest nice size 30 isn't bad ok now hips lord please let them be fat" Paul said measuring her "I see the lord hates me 32 your perfect" Paul said

"Ok well lets describe the wedding what colors" Paul asked

"Well its white silver and red" Gabriella said

"ok well I think white for the wedding gown with jewel beads kind of lacy strapless and corset and gorgeous what do you think" Paul asked

"I like it" Gabriella said

"ok now reception you should chance into a beautiful sultry gown that's red knee length so you can dance ill get my boy friend Antonio to do her and my ex Pablo to do make up" Paul said

"Ok great" Gabriella said

"Ok I should have the dress done by the end of this week unless you want faster cause the faster I can have it done by is at least Thursday" Paul said

"That's great" Gabriella said

"Ok good I will see you Thursday bye sweets" Paul said giving her air kisses on her cheeks

* * *

**A/N:** ok Gabriella found her dress and thing went rocky at first but things have gotten much better… I want to say sorry about how late I am busy with school try to be faster as I can't make any promises so I will try though so yepperz bye and comment…that's another thing I want to talk about I don't feel like im getting as much comments as I think I should have by now but I wont stop the series just comment more please


	20. just another day

Chapter 20

* * *

Thursday Gabriella and the girls head to the fitting room where they where going to try on Gabriella new dress

"Ok Gabriella as you see I can work wonders in a short amount of time thanks to my other team" Paul said

"Ok can I please see the dress" Gabriella said

"Yes you may but hold on one second close your eyes and no peaking" Paul asked her

"Ok" Gabriella said closing her eyes

"Ok you now can open" Paul said when unzipping the back the dress was in and showing the stunning gown

"Oh my god its beautiful wow" Gabriella said with tears coming down her eyes

"So you love" Paul asked

"I love it its perfect I thank you so much I thank all of you guys so much how can I repay you" Gabriella said

"Oh cash will do joking this is your wedding present I have given to you" Paul asked

'Oh my god thank you its just wow I can't believe you did this" Gabriella said

"Ok well let's try this baby on" Paul said

"Ok" Gabriella said

Gabriella headed to the closet in the room and changed into the wedding dress and came back out looking stunning

"Mi bebé" Maria said kissing her daughters cheek "you look so pretty and beautiful my daughters getting married"

"I know mommy" Gabriella said

"Ugh your growing up I have three kids out the hose I need more kids cause it's not long before nick and Stella ugh I need babies" Maria said before leaving the room with Lucille

"Ok so can I see the reception dress" Gabriella ask

"Yes you can" Paul said taking another close bag and bringing out the beautiful red satin silk gown with diamonds in the middle of it

"Wow its gorgeous and perfect thank you so much" Gabriella said

"Well you are perfect in your self and I say you are welcome" Paul said

"Does Troy have his suit together" Paul asked hopeful

"Umm yes he bought it yesterday it looks nice to" Gabriella said

"Oh well" Paul said

"Thanks again Paul" Sharpay said

"no problem any thing for you my dear well I better go its getting hot and my skin is softer than a babies bottom" Paul said heading out

Gabriella and the girls laughed at that then headed upstairs to her room to chill then they ate

The next day

"Ok Gabriella I think you deserve a day of beauty before your big day which is next Saturday aren't you so happy" Sharpay said

"Yea im ecstatic" Gabriella smiled

"So we are heading for a shopping spree at the mall" Sharpay said

"Cant I just have a break" Gabriella said "from all wedding stuff"

"umm no this is critical hour we have the dress we have paid for everything we have the music and we also have other junk you have one more meeting with Amanda next week on Thursday." Kelsi said

"Oh right I guess these are the final times well I guess we can go on a shopping spree" Gabriella said

"Great" Miley smiled

They headed out and went for the mall

**At the mall**

* * *

"Ok I think this is so cute" Miley said holding a shirt up to Gabriella

With the boys who are still at the house in the basket ball court

"So Troy what are you doing for your bachelor party" Chad said nudging troy's elbow

"Umm I really haven't thought about it" Troy said

"Well if your inviting a stripper I cant go Sharpay's rules I only get one stripper and that was my bachelor party" Zeke said

"Well don't tell Sharpay say where playing basketball watching a game and going out and when the girls are gone we invite a stripper" Chad said

"I swear you're childish" Troy said

"Ok you have a strip club in your house that really hasn't been used" Chad said

"Well after the bachelor party it won't because I have a special surprise for Gabriella" Troy said

"Oh Troy so what is this surprise" Ryan said interested

"Well I over heard her saying its weird this place doesn't have a spa so im tearing down two rooms while were gone and they will build the spa" Troy said

"That's sweet of you Bolton" Jason said

"Yea I know" Troy said

"Ok so where is everybody" Ryan said

"Oh umm Sharpay I think took them shopping" zeke said

"And the kids are with the grand parents and Gabriella's brothers are out also" Troy said

"Ok that's cool I guess we have the house to our self" Chad said

"Yep well let's keep playing" Troy said

Back With the girls

"Ok Sharpay im officially tired and hungry" Martha said with the other girls agreeing

"Yea Shar I have two mouths to feed and I can't stand for long periods of time little baby here is not having that" Taylor said

"ok I guess we can go what restaurant cause will be going to Zeke's like 10 more times these weeks for the dinner rehearsal junk" Sharpay said

"Ok even though I've just been in LA for a second but I saw this cool restaurant I wanted to go to" Gabriella said

"Ok lets head off" Miley said

The girls jump into the car and head to the restaurant that all the celebrities go to

"Ok this is an amazing place but paparazzi heaven so be cool" Sharpay said with Taylor agreeing

"Well hey it will be ok for you guys I guess" Gabriella said

"It doesn't matter about us were use to it its you they'll care about being Mrs. Bolton and all" Taylor said

"What no I mean Troy's not with me" Gabriella shrieked

"It doesn't matter they saw you with him and now there wondering who you are" Martha said getting out of the car

"Oh great" Gabriella said

"It's ok" Danni said

"Well let's go in" Gabriella said walking in the restaurant

"Hey what's your name what are you doing here how do you know Mr. Bolton" Paparazzi said

"Back off of her" Sharpay said getting annoyed

They went inside

"Ok gabs you okay" Danni said rubbing her back

"Yea im fine I think I should have bought me a pair of glasses" Gabriella said with a laugh

"Hear have mine I have 50 of them in my closet" Sharpay said handing her the shades on her head

"Thanks wow Prada" Gabriella said

"Yea there so last year I needed some new ones" Sharpay said

Ok ladies I will be your waiter and I was wondering what you wanted" the waiter asked

"Oh umm I will have an ice tea with a cheese burger and a Caesar salad" Danni said

"I will have pink lemonade a steak medium rare and a garden salad" Sharpay said

"I will have the same" Martha said

"I will have shrimp linguini and Coca-Cola" Taylor said

"I will have the same except with a Caesar salad" Miley said

"Ok I will have oysters and lobster" Kelsi said

"And I will have baked salmon and a Pepsi" Gabriella said

The waiter nodded and walked away

"So Gabriella any thoughts on what will happen at you bachelorette party" Kelsi asked

"Oh how about a stripper" Taylor said

"If you do I can't go me and Zeke mad a promise we wouldn't do that" Sharpay said

'well that's good cause im not doing that lets just have a childish party express the kid inside of me cute pajamas nails and talk about boys" Gabriella said

"Your so babyish gabs" Danni said

"Whatever it would be fun" Gabriella said

"That would lots of candy TV and us girls that would be really fun" Kelsi said

"That would be a great time" Gabriella said

The waiter came back and handed all the girls there food. The girls talked and ate there food then headed back to the mansion

"Hello" Gabriella yelled with bags in her hands with Daniela and Miley and Kelsi and right behind while Sharpay and Taylor and Martha went home

"Hey guys" Troy came up with Jason

"Hi umm can you help us please Sharpay went a little bit crazy with the fashion" Kelsi said

"Sounds like her here hand me that" Troy said taking a couple bags from the girls

"Thanks were going to need a new suit case Kels" Miley said

"Wow I guess you guys got a new wardrobe" Jason smiled at Kelsi

"Yep hey where are they other guys" Miley asked

"Oh they left and went home finally I thought they would never leave" Troy said

"Cool oh has my mom come back home the kids I need to see Jacob" Danni said

"Well I haven't seen her but maybe one of the maids have you can asked them Troy replied

"Ok thanks well let me put the clothes up and try to find the kids" Danni said going upstairs

"Well I think we should do the same huh Miley" Kelsi

"Huh yea sure come on lets go" Miley said going upstairs

"Hey girls can I help" Jason said

"Yea sure why not we can use all the help we can get" Miley smiled and nudged Kelsi who was smiling

"Yea come on" Kelsi said as they where out of sight

"Hey it seems like Jason and your friend Kelsi are hitting it off" Troy said

"Yea I can see he really has something for her" Gabriella said

"So how was your wedding dress hunting you never told me" troy said following Gabriella up to her room

"oh it was good well at first it was horrible I was in like 50 dresses and we found nothing but I did find everyone's dresses but Sharpay helped me out and gout Paul to make me a dress and its so gorgeous" Gabriella said opening her door

"That's great" troy said as they walked in

"Well how was your tux shopping" Gabriella asked

"Well unlike you it was pretty easy the guys are wearing bow ties while I wear a regular tie so im comfortable and there well not" Troy laughed

"Wow your mean well my bridesmaids are more comfortable then me" Gabriella said

"Wait how short is the dress cause if it's above the knee I swear she won't be in the wedding it needs to be at the ankles" Troy said

"Troy she is a young adult not a little girl I swear you act like her father" Gabriella said

"Well she's my baby sister and I see the way boys look at her" Troy said

"Like you look at girls they just think she's pretty "Gabriella said

"no they look at her in ways that I made up when I was there age shoot I was a teenage boy I know what they be thinking and they are not pure thoughts" Troy said

"well your acting like a teenage boy she is smart young girl who can stand on her own and you need to learn that she doesn't need you" Gabriella replied

"Yea I guess im just a big brother" troy said sitting on the bed

"Who she will love forever and care for and think is the coolest big brother in the world" Gabriella said putting her head on his shoulder

"Where your brothers controlling like this when you were of age" Troy asked

"Yep but worse they would look at the guys like they where crazy and my dad well I wouldn't want to mess with him" Gabriella teased

"Cool do you want help with putting you clothes up im all hands" Troy said

"Great let's start with Abercrombie" Gabriella said looking at troy who saw 50 Abercrombie bags


	21. dinner rehersal

Chapter 21

Week later and 3 Days till the wedding Gabriella was planning her wedding party to have for her childish sleepover Gabriella wanted to be a kid a have a party like the one she saw on princess diaries one problem with that dream they couldn't go mattress surfing cause there was no way a slide could come and be there in time for tomorrow and Troy just laughed when she brought it up.

"Gabriella that's a little crazy don't you think I mean its possible but childish and kiddie don't you think" Troy told her while making a PB&J sandwiches

"No not at all it's my party and I want that and I think its perfect for it" Gabriella said

"Ok well if you can find a way to get a slide up there you have my wish" Troy said leaving to his room

Gabriella smiled she just had to find someone who would make a slide for her and take it down then Joe came down the stairs

"Hey lil sis what you thinking about" Joe asked

"Nothing just how I can put a slide up there for the bridesmaid party" Gabriella said looking at the stair case

"Wow you still have that dream gabs just go to a hotel and act like a big kid watch a movie and have a pillow fight and get on the elevator and ride every level" Joe said going in the refrigerator and getting a soda

"I guess your right but one day I will have my mattress surfing slide and when that happens I will laugh in you face" Gabriella said walking past her brother and into her room

Gabriella I guess its plan b have your party at the hotel at least your close to the wedding site" Gabriella said talking to herself then she heard a knock at the door "come in"

"Hey gabs" Miley and Kelsi yelled with Danni behind shaking her head

"Hey guys what you guys up to" Gabriella asked

"Well we got bored and family is coming soon and I can't wait to see them uncle tony and Uncle Steve and Aunt Tammy and cousin bob" Kelsi said

"Yep most of them are here and are at the hotel I talk to uncle tony yesterday and aunt pearl is coming tomorrow" Gabriella said

"That's wonderful so the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow and the wedding ahh" Miley screamed

"Yea I know it came so fast I thought I would have more time but that didn't happen too much" Gabriella said

"Your not scared are you I mean troy looks like a cool guys and he seems nice and my first perception of him wasn't that good but I was worried for you but now that I see I think you shall be ok " Daniela said

"I thought he was a total hottie and was so cute your lucky gabs and you're going to be the envy of every girl in America" Miley said

"Oh great that's what im mostly worried about I don't want girls giving me the stink eye" Gabriella said

"Things will be alright and don't worry just deal ok things will be perfect" Kelsi said giving her best friend of 22 years a huge hug

"Oh snaps what time is it" Gabriella said

"Its 3:56" Daniela said

"oh great me and troy need to talk to our lawyers today at 5:00 about the contract I need to get ready for today so I will see you later Gabriella said leaving her room so she could find Kevin so they could get ready since he was her lawyer. Gabriella went down to the game room and found no one then she headed to his room he was staying in and no one then went to the exercise room remembering her brother loved to work out and she headed up there and found him and Joe on the running machine with Jack Bolton on the bikes.

"Hello guys" Gabriella said

"Hi Gabster what do you want" Kevin said

"You know we have a meeting at 5 we need to go to and you probably stink so I suggest you get ready now" Gabriella said

"Its only 4 and it doesn't take me long to get ready like you gabs" Kevin said

"It doesn't take me long either but its 4:03 now and we have to b there by 5" Gabriella pleaded with her brother who finally got of the treadmill and headed to his room to get dress

Gabriella followed her brother then they split up when she got to her room and headed to the shower after 10 minutes she got out and headed up to her lap top and got on iTunes and hit I got a crush on Obama to get ready to then headed to her closet and choose a black dress like the one in the movie breakfast at Tiffany's then she chooses a silver bag and black stilettos and then put a little lip gloss on then put her hair in a half pony tail living sum hair down. Gabriella looked at her self in the mirror and decide it would do for today she wasn't really a make up person but she decide that she would add a little for today so then after the check up Gabriella headed downstairs to find Kevin and Daniela talking

"Hey guys so K2 you ready troy will meet us there we just have to go" Gabriella said

"Fine lets go bye Danni will see you" Kevin said walking out with Gabriella

Ok im driving since I kind of know where the place is" Gabriella said walking into the truck and going down the driveway in the car with paparazzi blocking her view

"Oh damn there here I haven't dealt with it on my own before" Gabriella said

"Hey you'll be ok im right here" Kevin said

"Can you please move" Gabriella said

"Why so nice gab come on move out the way or I will sue" Kevin said

Then the paparazzi moved out the way really fast and gave her room to drive by and she said thank you Gabriella drove to there destination and headed to the front desk

"Hello maim im here for Mr. Johnson" Gabriella said

"Oh yes him and his client are in the office right now waiting for you go right in" the lady said

"Thank you" Gabriella said walking with Kevin behind her then they saw this big office and knocked on the door

"Come in" a man said and with that Gabriella entered

"Hello him im Gabriella and this is my lawyer Mr. Montez" Gabriella said

"Oh hello I have heard of you this must also be your brother" Mr. Johnson said

"Yes and lawyer and I see we are here to talk business" Kevin replied shaking his hand

"Yes we are may your client please have a seat" Mr. Johnson asked jesting his hands to the empty seat next to Troy which Gabriella took

"Ok Gabriella as you where informed that you were going to sign a contract were you not" Mr. Johnson asked

"Yes I was" Gabriella said

"Ok in the contract it states that when you get the divorce you keep everything Troy has given you and you will be set for a year to get back on your feet if you guys last a year the contract is broken" Mr. Johnson stated

"Ok" Gabriella said

"Can I see that" Kevin asked as he was reading the copy he saw several things he didn't like "no what's this talking about all the money that she spend from his account must be paid back with interest" Kevin said

"Robert no I told you she doesn't have to pay me back" Troy said

"Sorry that must have been in the wrong thing I must change that at once" Mr. Johnson said

"I hope so and now this where he will pay for her to stay on her own as long as she lives in L.A" Kevin added

"Oh yea if we do get a divorce I might not plan on staying in L.A" Gabriella said

"Ok then that is out any other changes" Mr. Johnson asked

"Umm no I think it will do but I would love for you to mail me a copy when your done" Kevin said handing him the contract back

"Umm I do I don't want him to pay for me to get back on my feet I don't want to seem like a charity case" Gabriella said

"Gabs this is big I would take it it's really in your favor" Kevin said trying to reason with her

"No I don't want that I want to get back on my own feet with out any help" Gabriella stated firmly

"Fine ok we want that to" Kevin said

"I shall have a new one for you after the wedding" Mr. Johnson pointed out

"Perfect can't wait and it was nice meeting you" Kevin said "me and my client shall go"

"Ok bye and again it was nice meeting you" Gabriella said shaking his hand and leaving out the door

At Home

"I swear he was Trying to cheat you out be snippy I knew a contract couldn't be that nice it would have to be catch and I caught it" Kevin said

"That's great sweetie you save Gabriella a huge bundle" Daniela said holding Jacob in her arms

"Hey so I guess you did save the day he was enforceful" Gabriella said

"Yea I know but gabs had one good deal and didn't want to take it" Kevin said

Yea I know but I didn't want that Kev but you did a good job" Gabriella said

"Im hungry now" Kevin said

"Ill order a pizza since you did such a good job" Gabriella said with a smile and going to the phone to order when she did someone was already on and it was Miranda talking Gabriella new it was wrong to ease drop but she had to see how to get on Miranda's side

"I swear it's coming near and he is marring that girl" Miranda said

"What's wrong with her" a voice said

"She just seems unruly now I have to say she is sweet and nice but she just isn't right for troy I mean her family is very loud and I don't think they know a salad fork between a dinner fork and I can tell they didn't grow up in high class I mean I thought my grandson was going to keep the bloodline after my son didn't I thought Troy would marry a girl from Harvard or one of the top colleges who exceeds in what she doesn't and not fashion magazine that my husbands great grandfather founded 75 years ago you know" Miranda said

"Ugh her family sounds like a low class life what's her dad do" the voice said again

"oh hell if I know I think he's a trash man if im concern and her brothers are wannabe lawyers and doctors I mean after jack married Lucille just because he knocked her up in high school and Troy is a bastard shouldn't have any affect on the fact Troy would listen to his father I mean my son has made mistakes in the past and Troy being the biggest not Troy himself but his mother she was coming to the house thinking she was smart cute girl but my son was suppose to go to college at Harvard and find his girl not high school but that's another story but I hope troy doesn't make the same mistake I mean I believe a model will do him good or actress shoot I would say Sharpay but that's flesh and blood just not this girl but again who am I to judge.

With that Gabriella gently hung up the phone with her brother asking did she order and her ignoring the question went upstairs to her room and sat on the bed with things running in her mind like how dare she think that especially about her family screw trying to win her over especially after you mess with her family just forget about being nice it was time for war.

"Gabriella" a voice that came from behind the door

"Come in" Gabriella said

"Hey" Lucille said opening the door

"Hi Lucille" Gabriella said thankful it was her

"Hey so I was just wondering how you were feeling troy told me what happen and how he was sorry how the lawyer was acting" Lucille said

"Im wonderful I have a question and I hope it's not too personal" Gabriella said feeling a lump in her throat

"Oh no shoot away" Lucille said

"Ok umm what age did you have troy" Gabriella said

"Oh umm well I had Troy very early I had him at 16" Lucille said

"Oh" Gabriella said

"But he was no mistake im happy he came what brought this up" Lucille asked

"Umm I accidently ear hustled on Miranda's convo and she's not real fond of me nor you" Gabriella said

"Oh I know she is just so ugh ever since jack married me she loves Troy and Tiffany to death but its me she has a problem with" Lucille said

"Yea I know" Gabriella said

"Don't let her get to you she's just old and bitter fight back and be strong" Lucille said

"Thanks Lucille you've been grand" Gabriella said

"Yea I know well lets talk about you your getting married soon like in three days that is so amazing and awesome so I heard your using your great grandmothers veil" Lucille said

"Yea it's a tradition in my family" Gabriella said

"That's great so what are you doing for the wedding shower" Lucille asked

"I want a kiddy party to express the big kid inside of me" Gabriella said

"Oh that must be really cool I heard you and Troy are going to Paris and you'll love it" Lucille said

"I hope so I've never been" Gabriella said

"Well you will well I better let you get back to planning" Lucille said walking out the room

Gabriella decide to walk around the house cause she couldn't think of anything else and she wanted to explore the rest of the house Troy really hadn't shown her so she headed to her room and went upstairs to the third level where it was really dark so she went to find the light switch and turned it on and saw three door she guessed that it was a place he didn't come up to a lot she opened the door and it had a lot of junk boxes after boxes and she guessed it was from the house owners before that lived hear so she went into the second door and saw the same thing except it was neater with a desk like an office or something then she went to the third room and it looked like a dance room with mirrors and ballet bars and it had a little opening to the roof like you could sit up there Gabriella thought it was so cute then she heard a cough and turned around to see troy

"Hey I see you found my hideaway when I try to get away from things" Troy said

"Yep it's nice but the dance room" Gabriella questioned

"No the roof top I like to be up there to think that's all" Troy said

"Oh cool" Gabriella said

"Yep I think you might like this room you took dance right" Troy asked

"Yea I did and I can play piano and speak three different languages Spanish English and French fluently I shall say" Gabriella giggled at the end

"Well I speak 2 French and Korean and working on Chinese's" Troy said

"Ok so who lived here before" Gabriella asked

"I have no idea it was some rich billionaire and his wife of 13 years they left there stuff here but I never looked" Troy said

"Cool well that's great can I check out the roof" Gabriella asked

"Sure why not" troy said

Gabriella went on the roof and saw how beautiful it was and how beautiful the view was

"Wow this is a good view" Gabriela said

"Yea I know its pretty cool" troy said

"What do you think about when you're up here" Gabriella asked

"Pretty much everything like if I had to do my life over would I have chosen this world or be a normal person would I have been such a jerk what can I do" Troy said

"Wow you do have a brain" Gabriella giggled

"You know I can push you off the roof right" troy said teasingly

"Oh right you better not though" Gabriella said

"Hmm I don't know I could have been stretching and not paying attention and you fall like this" Troy said grabbing her which mad Gabriella scream in fright

"Wow it was a joke I wasn't really going to let you fall" troy said

"Not funny Troy you nearly scared me to death" she said hitting his chest jokingly and climbing back inside the house and shut the door to the roof so he couldn't get in

"Gabriella im sorry let me back in" Troy begged

"No you need to think" Gabriella said laughing

"Gabriella I swear if you don't let me out I will" Troy said

"fine I will let you back in after lunch" Gabriella said walking out the room while laughing then coming back and laughing some more then opened the window back up

"I will give you 20 second head start" Troy said

"Oh im so scared" Gabriella said

"You should be 20, 19, 18…" Troy said counting

Gabriella decided to run just incase he was serious and ran down the stairs ad she heard his voice get louder he was on 15 then she was on the second level and decide to hide in one of the guest bedrooms in the big closet and turn the lights off

"oh Gabriella I know you are hiding some where your in one of theses rooms and you better have a good hiding space to" troy said opening the door to her room and checking all of the corners when he didn't find her he tried his room and still the same empty he tried 5 more rooms and empty all again

Gabriella was still hiding in the closet and heard his voice closer then before meaning he was about to open the door in her room or he was next door so Gabriella decided to stay and move farther out in one of the doors in the closet and put herself in it the best way she could which closed and fit her perfectly then she heard the door open

"oh Gabriella I know your in here you did pretty good at running" Troy said looking in the bathroom then under the bed then he walked in the closet "Gabriella come on out I wont hurt you badly" troy laughed he looked in the closet and still couldn't find her so he headed out the room then he heard a sneeze in the closet Gabriella silently cursed herself

"Gabriella is that you did you just sneeze" Troy said going back in the closet and still saw nothing so he thought it was just him so he went out the room and into another room when Gabriella heard the door shut she got out quietly and silently went out and looked out the door when she saw nobody she went out then started walking out but as she did troy was coming out the room also and saw her

"Gotcha" Troy yelled

Gabriella laughed and ran away the fastest she could but troy being the faster then her grabbed her by the waist and spun her around with that Gabriella laughed

"Ahh stop put me down" Gabriella said laughing

"Nope" Troy said throwing her over his shoulder

"Put me down" Gabriella said still laughing

"Let me think a no" troy said

"Ahh help me ahh" Gabriella said laughing then Miranda walked out

"What is all the fuss" Miranda said

"Oh hi grandma" Troy said

"What is going on" Miranda said

"We are playing "troy said putting Gabriella down

"Your way to old to be acting like two little kids" Miranda said looking at Gabriella

"Sorry gran will be quiet" troy said holding laughter

"Thank you" Miranda said going back I her room

"If it wasn't for her I would have tickled you to death" troy said

"Oh no" Gabriella joked

"You're lucky Montez" Troy said walking away

Gabriella just smiled and went to her room

The next day

Gabriella woke up knowing it was the day before the wedding and she was nervous and excited at the same time she couldn't wait for the morning

"Gabriella Montez wake up now" Miley said opening her door with all the girls behind her Stella and tiffany jumped on her bed

"Hey guys" Gabriella smiled

"You're getting married tomorrow" Martha said

"Yea I know" Gabriella said

"you know you need to get dressed so we can go get your spa treatment today at 11:30 ok so come on get dressed" Sharpay said ripping the covers off of her

"Gabriella got out of the bed and went to her closet and got her close for the day which was a pair of black skinny jeans and a yellow top and headed to the shower

30 minutes later

Gabriella came of with her damp hair down her shoulders

"Ok im ready we can head out" Gabriella said

"Oh take the dresses and shoes and do you have your bag packed for Paris" Kelsi asked

"Yea it's already in the truck" Miley said

"Oh what about Pastor Douglass he has to be here" Gabriella said

"Oh sweetie he's here and he will see you tonight ok" Anna said

"Ok" Gabriella said

"Ok let's go we don't have all day" Taylor said going in her car with Shar following behind

"Ok who's riding with me" Gabriella said

"Me and Kelsi are Martha is going to ride with Taylor tiff and Stella are with Shar and Lucille and the rest are riding in Miranda's rental car

"Ok" Gabriella said going to the garage with Miley and Kelsi and getting in the car

"Ok we need some tunes" Miley said whipping out he I pod and putting her playlist with all of the music that had pretty Ricky on

"Im in love with slick 'em" Kelsi said

"I know but I love baby blue" Miley said

"Gabriella went out and followed Sharpay to there destination

When they get to there they parked there cars and headed in

With the boys

"Today is the day" Lucas said

"Yep bachelor party and I got a stripper" Chad said

"Wow Kevin looks like your out of luck" Joes said patting his brothers shoulder

"What wife against stripers" Lucas said

"Yea I couldn't have one at my own she thinks its sick" Kevin said

"Mines think the same thing I feel you buddy" Zeke said patting his back

"Yep" Kevin said

"Well what are you boy's doing today" Carlos asked walking in with Jack and Adam

"Nothing much just going to play basketball see the girls at the rehearsal dinner and junk then comeback and have the bachelor party" Troy said

"That sounds good" Jack said

"Oh if you have a stripper kick nick out" Carlos said

"Dad come on im 15 boys in other countries have jobs and families" Nick said

"Tough luck kid your in a America" Carlos said

Nick just sighed

"Sorry but we might sneak you in later" Troy said

"Cool just doesn't let my dad find out" Nick said

"Yea don't tell dad kev" Joe said

"Fine then me and Zeke get to see also" Kevin said

"Ok deal" Chad said

With the girls at the spa

"Wow this feels so good" Kelsi said who was getting a back massage

"Yep it sure does" Gabriella said

"This is the life" Sharpay said

"Mmmm" Martha murmured  
Gabriella and the rest of the girls laughed after an hour of the massaging they went to another room to get facials then went to the sauna

"Ugh I feel sticky" Tiffany said

"I can barely see you guys" Taylor said

"I know" Daniela said

"Ok can we please get out because it's so hot can we get nails done next" Gabriella said

"Sure come on I didn't know you guys hated the sauna so much" Sharpay said

They headed to the nail shop

"Hello who is the bride" a lady who worked there asked

"I am" Gabriella said

"Ok what type of nails do you want" the lady asked

"Oh I want French tip so it's simple" Gabriella's said

"Ok then follow me" the lady said

With the boys

"Ok we need to get dressed cause we have to be at there around 5 so we need to get dressed now hope you have your clothes" Troy said

"Yep lets go" Zeke said

The boys headed upstairs and got dressed and ready to leave the house

"Wow tomorrow is the day you wont be the single bachelor" Lucas said

"Yep you're marrying my sister" Nick said

"Come on Jacob" Kevin said picking him up from his car seat

"Have you guys thought about kids" Chad said

"No cause this will only last a year we want this painless as possible so no kids to get attached" Troy said

"Yep that sounds good" Chad said

With the girls

"Ok my nails are done" Sharpay said happy with her pink sparkle nail polish

"Yep I love mine its all black" Tiffany said

"Ok what time is it" Gabriella asked

"Its 3:30" Taylor said

"We need to go because we have to be at the rehearsal dinner at 5" Gabriella said

"Ok lets go then" Sharpay said as they hopped back in there cars

They drove down to there destination which took one hour when they arrived they saw that the guys beat them there and several of there family members

Gabriella ran to the gazebo where everybody should have been

"Hey everyone" Gabriella yelled

"Hey sweetie how is my baby" Carlos said as his daughter hugged him

"Im good hey jack Charles" Gabriella said

"Hello Gabriella" Adam said

"Hi grandpa" Gabriella said

"No hugs for uncle tony" Tony said walking over

"Uncle Tony" Gabriella said and ran over to hug him which ended her jumping on her

"Hey gabs your 22 now it's not like when you where 8" Tony said

"Sorry where is aunt Mandy" Gabriella said

"Oh she is over here some where you know I like to loose her" Tony said

"Uncle Tony your horrible" Gabriella said

"Anna" Tony said "you haven't aged a bit"

"Neither have you" Anna said joking

"Well where is Pastor Douglass" Miranda said

"Right here and you are" Pastor Douglass said

"Oh im Miranda" Miranda introduced herself

"Ok whatever Gabriella my baby how are you" Pasto Douglass said

"Im doing wonderful thank you for making it" Gabriella said while hugging him

"I wouldn't miss it for nothing" pastor Douglass said

"Thank you well should we start" Gabriella said

"Yes we can" Amanda said

"Ok Gabriella when we start this we are going to have you over there behind those bushes troy will be standing here near the pastor and when its time I will tell you to come in through this way and your best man right here" Amanda said with them following where she put them "ok so Shar and Zeke come on out then Lucas and Martha then Joe Miley Jason and Taylor Tiffany and Nick Kevin and Daniela and then the little ring barrier who will walk him down

"We will" Nick suggested

"ok so Kevin Daniela you will trade with nick and tiffany then Stell will walk down with her flowers then Kelsi then the father of the bride will be right here and Gabriella will take him down and will walk down the aisle then the pastor will say what he has to say troy and gabs will go out first Chad and Kelsi walk down then who ever is next which will b the flower girl last so lets go through that whole thing ok" Amanda said

They went though the whole thing 10 times till Amanda thought it was perfect then it was time for the rehearsal dinner.

"Ok let's eat" troy said

"They all went to the table and ordered food and where talking then Gabriella's cell phone rang and she saw it was a number she didn't know so she answered

"Hello" Gabriella said

"Hello is this Gabriella Montez" A voice replied

"Yes this is she may I ask who is calling" Gabriella said

"This is Amy" Amy said

"Amy im sorry I have no recollection of an Amy" Gabriella said

"Amy Amy Landers with our group gak" Amy said

"Oh Amy wow it's been a while how are you doing" Gabriella put on a fake voice like she was happy to heard from her

"Im doing well I found out you where getting married and I wanted to congratulate you" Amy replied

"Oh why thank you but who told you I was getting married" Gabriella said with Kelsi and Miley looking up

"Oh I guess Kelsi didn't tell you that she saw me at the airport yea I was there doing some business from my job and I saw her and some other girl and they told me now who is the guy" Amy said

"Oh umm his name is Troy" Gabriella said

"How long have you known each other" Amy asked

"Oh for a short time not that long" Gabriella replied

"Oh what does he do my husbands a businessman what you're a plumber" Amy said

"Oh umm he bounces balls for a living" Gabriella said looking at Troy

"Oh ok so he is a P.E Teacher that's nice" Amy said

"Yep" Gabriella said

"When is your wedding" Amy asked

"Oh its tomorrow" Gabriella said

"And you didn't invite me how dare you" Amy said

"Oh well I can now I can give you the address and you can come tomorrow" Gabriella said

"Oh well wonderful please tell me so I can come" Amy said

"Ok" Gabriella gave her the address and hung the phone hung up

"Who was that" Troy asked

"A very old friend that just caught up with me she want to come to the wedding" Gabriella said

"Oh" Troy said

"Was it Amy" Kelsi said

"Yes it was" Gabriella said

"Amy Landers that slut" Anna said

"I don't know why you where friends with her" Carlos said

"You know she was kicked off the cheer team for being to flexible" Joe said eating pasta

"Wait Amy Landers that blonde that use to come to the house" Kevin said

"Yep" Gabriella said

"Wow she was a little fast she had been with everybody on our block except us" Kevin said

"She tried to get with me" Joe said

"Can we please not talk about her" Gabriella said

"Sure she is off our mind" Kelsi said

"She was hot though you had to admit" Nick said

"Shut up" everybody said with Joe slapping the back of his head

After they finished eating the girls headed to the hotel and the guys heading back to the house


	22. bachelor & bachelorett party

Chapter 22

Gabriella and the rest of the girls went to get there room at the hotel then headed back to the car to get there stuff while the boys headed back to the house.

"Some one is getting married tomorrow" Lucille teased

"Yep I know" Gabriella said

"You're not happy" Martha said

"I am im just worried what the rest of the future going to hold for me is it good or bad" Gabriella said

"you're my baby and im sure you will be fine so lets get this wedding shower started mostly with some games" Maria

"Ok im with that" Gabriella said with a laugh

"Ok the first game that will be played is twister" Kelsi said

So the girls set out the twister

"Yep so let's start now" Kels said getting the twister spinner "ok gabs left foot on red"

"Gabriella went and put her left foot on red

With the boys

"Ok guys we are here what to do" Troy said

"Eat" Jason said

"Let's buy some pizza" Troy said

"Ok let me get buddy over here to bed and ill be down" Kevin said taking Jacob upstairs

"Well let's head to the game room" Chad said

They did that and went and played pool

"Your turn" Jason said to Troy

"Ok" Troy said shooting the blue ball and red ball in the basket

"I suck at this game" Kevin said

"Do you think the girls are having more fun then us" Chad said

"Probably there girls" Troy said

**

* * *

**

with the girls

"Get you butt out of my house tiffany" Stella yelled

"Sorry but I can't move till it's my turn" Tiffany said

"Someone please call the girl so she can move" Stella pleaded

"Ok it's her turn anyway" Kelsi said "Tiffany left foot on red

"Oh great" Tiffany said she went over Stell and put her foot on red wasn't a good idea cause eh lost her balance and brought her and Stella down

"Ow that hurts" Stella said

"Sorry I lost my balance" Tiffany said

"It's ok" Stella said holding her arm

"Ha ha that's funny" Gabriella said still on the mat

"Shut up" Stella said

"Ok Gabriella left foot on blue then Miley left hand on blue" Kelsi said

Gabriella and Miley put there hands and feet on the mat with Gabriella over Ashley and under Miley who was doing a bridge and Martha was doing a bridge who was under Ashley.

"Ok this is so not working out to well I quit" Martha said and fell and Sharpay who was kind of laying on her fell to

"Man" Sharpay said

"Ok we have Miley and Gabriella left" Kelsi said "ok Kelsi left foot on green and Gabriella right foot on blue they did what they had two do and after six turns they where more tangled up around each other then ever.

Meanwhile with the boys who where watching TV in the den

"Hey boys were heading to bed early so good night" Carlos, jack, Adam and Charlie said

"Ok bye dad" Kevin said

"Ok and no strippers for Kevin and Nick I would have three women on my case especially the worst we all no who that is" Carlos teased

"Who's the worst" Troy asked

"I think it's a tie between mom and Gabriella but it seems Gabriella beats all of them she doesn't hold grudges but gets her point across really well I swear she should have been a lawyer but hey she didn't she got on my case about a lot oh well" Joe said

"It would be hilarious actually" Kevin said

Then the door bell rang and Chad went to go get it

"Ok Troy go down stairs" Chad said

"Ok so" Troy and the boys followed and went down stairs

"I suggest you sit down in here" Chad said

"Fine" Troy said

"Ok ladies come down" Chad yelled

"Who is the bachelor" One of the strippers asked

"Hi" Troy said timidly

"Ok I just came to clean up for a little while" the stripper said who was dressed as a maid

"Ok go ahead" Troy said with a smirk while she started dusting him

"So what's your name" The girl said in a fake French accent

"It's umm Troy" Troy said when she started dusting more down low "what's your name"

"Oh its Delilah im from France and I just wanted to say I think there is a stain on my shirt do you mind if I take it off

"Umm no" Troy said

"Ok" the stripper took her shirt off slowly and you heard woots from mostly Chad

"I shouldn't be seeing this I shouldn't be seeing this" Zeke said

"Then leave take Nick with you" Joe said

"No if im leaving so is Kevin" Nick said

"No im not" Kevin said

"Fine im calling Danni im pretty sure she's number 5 on speed dial" Nick said taking out his phone

"Ok let him stay" Kevin said

"Shh guys" Troy said

The girl took off her shirt then she saw the pole and got on it and started to spin around then the door bell rung

"Damn ill go get it" Chad said

20 mins later Chad comes down

"Umm Troy someone is here to visit" Chad said then a lady stepped out in a police suit

"Are you troy Bolton" The lady asked

"Yes" Troy replied

"You are under arrest you have been a very bad boy and need to be arrested" The lady said

"Can I ask what I did" Troy asked

"For being to hot" The lady said bringing out her hand cuffs and cuffing him to his chair and turned on some music Then got on the pole with the girl who was already on and they both started dancing

**Meanwhile with the girl's who finished there game of twister with Gabriella winning where playing how well you know the bride.**

* * *

"Ok next question is what's my favorite color" Gabriella asked

"Oh red" Kelsi answered

"Correct Kelsi wins with 20 points with Miley second place with 15 and Taylor and tiffany third with 10 and Sharpay and Stell in the low with 5 and two how my own sister doesn't know me is so confusing" Gabriella said

"What ever" Stella said

"Hey maybe the younger girls should go to sleep cause were going to have to get ready Early" Daniela said

"Ok Stella Tiffany will see you in the morning" Gabriella said

"Ok come on Stella lets go" Tiffany said leaving the room to got to there's

"Ok so Gabriella Montez how do you feel about tomorrow" Taylor asked

"Im kind of nervous" Gabriella said

"That seems normal" Daniela said

"Yea I hope so" Gabriella said

"So Pablo will do your hair and Antonio is doing your make up" Martha said

"Yep they will" Gabriella said

Meanwhile with the boys the strippers finally left and they where cleaning up empty cans

"Id have to say this was a good bachelor party" Chad said

"Wow ok well we need some sleep if we want to arrive to the wedding on time and not smell like beer" Troy joked

With the girls

"Well we should go to bed im getting married tomorrow" said gabriella

* * *

**A/N:** I know its sucks I couldn't think of what to write for this the wedding is next yay I cant wait to do this story I hope its good but I just have to say sorry for this chapter I just had to get it out and it didn't work out so much now I want to thank for the reviews I would love more so much more and thanks for the ones I already have so thanks and I will get the next chapter out really soon and thanks for supporting this story


	23. wedding

Chapter 24

Gabriella woke up and looked out at the view of her window and got out of the bed she looked out the window where there was the view of the altar and where she was suppose to get married and after her life would change Gabriella started to feel uneasy and like there was something in her throat part of her wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth nothing came out pure silence today was the day weather she liked it or not then all of a sudden her door opened by her best friend Miley

"hey girl its time for us to go head down to the dressing room you have to get dressed and get your hair and make up so take a shower and get dressed then will eat breakfast and will head off" Miley said

All Gabriella could do was nod her head

"You ok" Miley asked

"yea im good" Gabriella said quietly putting on a fake smile in reality Gabriella was the farthest thing from ok she was getting married in a couple of hours to a complete stranger she had only known for three months and that's when everything really sat in what if she was miserable all the questions running through her head but she ignored them and decide to push the negative thoughts behind her and go take a shower

"Hey im worried about Gabriella she seemed sad and not herself" Miley said

"It's probably nerves" Kelsi said worried also

"Maybe your right things will be ok after the wedding" Miley said unsure of herself

Gabriella got out of the shower and got dressed then told the rest of the girls she was ready to go when they where and the girls all headed down stairs and where eating breakfast

'hey baby" Anna said

"hi mom" Gabriella said quietly

"What's wrong sweetie" Anna asked as she noticed her daughter was looking sad

"Nothing really just nervous and scared and I have no idea what's going to happen to my future its really uncertain I mean I never thought I would get married like this" Gabriella said

"I understand I felt the same way with your father I wasn't sure if he was the one would we get a divorce did I really love him or was it just me getting married because he proposed but I had faith in our relationship and I believe things worked out perfectly" Anna said

'yea but your relationship is different im pretty much being forced" Gabriella said

"not really no ones holding a gun up to your head saying you need to get married right "Gabriella nodded her head "you chooses it and you got to know Troy not a lot but a little enough to understand what will happen you don't know all his quirks but you will and you will deal and we all will be here to support you ok honey" Anna said

"Thank you mommy I love you so much" Gabriella said

"I love you to I think we should go and get you ready for this wedding" Anna said

"Ok" Gabriella said then all the girls took a walk to where they would be till it was time to go up to the altar

"Ok Gabriella sit here" Sharpay said

"Hello miss I am Pablo Paul's ex boyfriend and me and my assistants will be doing your hair and fellow guest members" Pablo said

Gabriella just had small smile

"So what where you thinking up down half up half down" Pablo asked

"What do you think will suit me" Gabriella said

"Anything you have a lovely face for pretty much anything" Pablo said

"ok umm well I have no idea im sorry my minds some where else" Gabriella apologized

"Its ok you have a lot to think about well I say we will do ur brides maid and mother and we will come back to your wonderful face when your in the right mind set ok" Pablo suggested

"That's perfect umm girl's im going to take a quick walk ill be back" Gabriella said leaving

Everyone looked at her and then at each other

"Do you think she will be focused enough to actually get married" Taylor said

"Yea I think she will she just has to think Gabriella is a thinker just let her think and she will be calm she just has to get things in order that's all" Daniela said

"Does any one know if she wants all of you look the same" Pablo asked

"No she doesn't" Martha said

"Ok well let's get started on you guys' Pablo said

Mean while with the boys

"Yo Troy get your lazy ass up your getting married today" Jason said

"great" troy said then it hit him he was getting married he wouldn't be known as the hot single bachelor any more but instead be known as the hot guy who is married he never thought he would get married like this especially this soon" Troy said

"We need to get there soon if we want to be at the wedding on time troy take a shower so we can go get something to eat and head to the hotel on time" Lucas said

"Yea im up getting ready as we speak" Troy said getting up out of his bed and heading to the bathroom and got ready then went downstairs and the decide to go to McDonalds and get some food and then head to the hotel

"Ok we made it on time" Lucas said

"Yes we did come on we have to go and meet my mother she is at are dressing room" troy said walking down the hill

'hi baby" Lucille said

"Hi mom" troy said hugging his mom

"well today is the big day your dressing room is right here hurry up and take your time you hair needs to be slicked back the best it can exception for Corbin and Kevin" Lucile said

"Yes maim" Troy said

With Gabriella who was by the pond sitting down on the grass looking at the swans they were shipping in for the day

Gabriella what's wrong with you I mean are I really am doing is getting married and im making a big deal about that marriage is marriage which is also pretty big and you just can't play around with that and you just cant but its not like im going to fall in love or learn to love him I will learn to like him but like does turn into love and what if I actually do start to love him how will I deal I mean I cant leave something I love and he might not feel the same way and I will be broken hearted come on Gabriella your making a good decision aren't I maybe im not I could make a horrible decision that could lead into depression ok Gabriella shut up . Gabriella said all of the thoughts in her head she finally thought it through she was going through with the wedding whether she felt it was right or not.

Gabriella sat up and headed back to where she was going to get her hair and make up done

"ok see are princess of the day is back ok I wasn't sure what you wanted the hair to be like so I asked them now I want you to look and see if you like the hair styles then I want you to help me with this pretty little flower girl" Pablo said

"Ok no problem" Gabriella said

"Ok Ashley just wanted 1920 curls so I gave them to her and Martha choose flirty curls with an up do and Taylor used a regular curly pony tail to the side and Tiffany choose regular lose curls with wavy texture now what do you think" Pablo asked

"I love it now for Stella just gives her spiral curls with a cute updo and two loose curls in the front of her face" Gabriella said

"Ok now what about you" Pablo asked

"I will choose half up and half down with two curls in the front of my face and the bottom curly" Gabriella said

"Ok let's get started" Pablo said

Then they heard a knock at the door

"Come in" Gabriella yelled

In came Antonio, Paul and Amanda

"Hi Gabriella" Amanda said

"Hi Amanda" I see we are getting glam up here and your brides maids look pretty

"Thank you" Gabriella said

"Ok so how are you feeling" Amanda asked

"Oh im feeling fine ok kind of scared" Gabriella said

"Oh that is normal and nothing to worry about I checked up on Troy and the other boys and they are here getting ready" Amanda said

"Great" Gabriella said

"Hi Gabriella as you see Pablo here is my new boy friend who is not scared of commitment and is doing your make up Antonio" Paul said

"Nice to meet you Gabriella what a pretty name for such a pretty girl" Antonio said

"Why thank you" Gabriella said

"Any ways Gabriella turn your head so I can finish" Pablo said

"We need some music im getting bored" Miley said

"Put the newboyz on ijerk that's my song" Gabriella yelled

"Jerkin jerkin jerkin we jerkin we jerkin we jerkin" Miley said while the song was singing

"Its like hold up let me catch my breath" Kelsi song

"An I aint an ass hole but they call me a jerk" Miley said

"the beat got low everybody got quiet they all breathing hard cause the whole club tired my six pack sweating all the girls like it I blew one kiss and there clothes started flying" Gabriella said

"Talking bout can I come to your crib a no don't trip baby ima let you hit a no you dancing wit me so I must be something a ho" Gabriella Kelsi and Miley were all singing

The song changed to pink dollaz im Tasty

"Oh they are good I love the beat" Sharpay said

"I know I love vixen e.n.t they bomb" Miley said

Gabriella had all sort of curlers in her head then she got out of her seat and started doing the jerk and the reject

"Ok Gabriella get up and put you make up on now" Anna said

"Ok" Gabriella went back to her chair and Antonio started doing her make up

The girls started singing the song by vixen ent called toot my shit

"I toot I toot my shit I toot my mother fucking shit" Kelsi said

"He like the way I dance he like the way I jerk he like the way I grind he like the way I twerk" Miley song

"Oh umm who is already dressed" Gabriella said

"I am" Danni and Taylor said

"Can you head to the boys and make sure they look presentable especially Chad" Gabriella teased

"No problem" Taylor said grabbing Danni

They headed to the boys

"Ok I hate this tie why do we get bow ties and you get a regular tie" Chad said

"I wanted to be comfortable" troy said then they heard a knock on the door

"Come in" Joe said

"Hey guys" Taylor said

"Gabriella wanted to make sure you guys looked presentable and from the looks of it we see you need a little bit of work" Daniela said

"Ok what wrong with us" Kevin said

"Ok first of all your tie baby it's a bow tie ok" Daniela fixed his tie

"Thanks sweetie" Kevin said

"No problem omg my baby come here look at what daddy did to your hair there is no part slick back doesn't fit his facial features he has a face like nick" Daniela said fixing her sons hair

"Troy you look nice but slick back is not your thing I believe you need a messy hair look" Taylor said running her fingers through it

"Wait that dress is to short is tiffany wearing that" troy said

"Yea we all are" Taylor said

"No she cant man" Troy sighed

"Quit Troy you cant control her forever your just going to push her away" Taylor said

"Fine Thanks ok we look nice ok you can leave" troy said

"Fine don't be so pushy oh wait I swear you can't put on a tie Troy what's up with the knot ugh and you went to camp" Taylor said fixing his tie before leaving

"Women you can't live without them cant live with them" Chad said

"Come on Jacob mommy still treats us like babies doesn't she" Kevin said getting his Sippy cup and putting apple juice inside of it

"Wow ok we look nice" Troy said asking his father

"Yep son look great" Jack said

"What time is it" Troy said

"Its 11:25" Lucas said

"Oh great the wedding starts at 12:30 we still have time to kill" Joe said

With the girls

"Gabriella you look good" Anna said

"Thanks mommy I just have to put on my dress and take the curlers out and style my hair" Gabriella said

"You're starting to look like a princess" Sharpay said

"Thanks" Gabriella said

"Ok let me do your hair sit down" Pablo said taking the curlers out of her hair which looked really pretty when they fell down

"Ok so half up in twist coming into the half pony tail" Gabriella said

"Ok I can do that" Pablo said and he did exactly what Gabriella said

"Ok let's look at you" Daniela said

"Wow Gabi you look gorgeous" Stella said

"Thank you Stell you look pretty to all of you do" Gabriella said

"Ok Gabriella lets get u in the dress" Paul said

"Ok" Gabriella said the sat the dress so she could get in through the bottom and it fit her perfectly

"Aww you look beautiful sweetie" Anna said kissing her daughter on the forehead

"Thank you mommy" Gabriella said

"Your welcome" Anna said

"Ok something new" Sharpay came with a red garter and helped her put it on

"something borrowed" im giving you these earrings they were my mothers and they were her lucky charm but it seems like I have all the luck so im giving these to you" Lucille said

"Aww thank you Lucille" Gabriella said

"And something old your grand mama's veil when she got married in Italy" Anna said putting the tiara then veil on her head

"Wow you look great" Daniela said

"Thank you" Gabriella said

With the boys

Ok umm im going to check up on my daughter" Carlos said leaving the room and heading to the girls room

"Hello" Carlos said knocking on the door

"Come in" Gabriella yelled

"Wow you look gorgeous" Carlos said

"Thank you daddy" Gabriella said feeling like she was going to tear up

"Aww honey your going to ruin your makeup" Carlos said getting a tissue and making sure her make up didn't get messed up

"I know it's just I don't know" Gabriella said trying her best to hold tears back

"No you are not aloud to cry even though I gave you water proof mascara" Antonio said

"yea I know its just that after this I'll be living some where new its not like I can just drive over to your house and say im coming over mom like I use to" Gabriella said

"It will be ok sweetie just don't cry your going to have a new life but we will always be here ok" Carlos said Gabriella just nodded her head dried her eyes before she ruined her make up and hugged her dad

Ok what time is it" Tiffany said

"Its 12:20" Antonio said

"Ok I need my flowers and I need to finish putting stuff on have the guest arrived" Gabriella said

"Yes they have they are being seated right now" Amanda said

"Ok wait don't forget something blue" Tiffany said

"Oh you are so right we are presenting you with this tiffany's necklace and bracelet" Amanda said

"Thank you" Gabriella said gratefully

"well parents I suggest you get to your seats and the ladies will be out in a min to presents you let me check on the boys" Amanda's aid ushering the mothers out the room and heading to the boys room who were doing finishing touches

"Ok you guys groom in 5 minutes because you need to get out there and be in place the wedding is about to start" Amanda said taking the dads in the room and ushering them out with the mothers making sure they where seated in there reserved area then went back to the groom side and made sure the boys looked presentable then got Troy and Chad to head off to the front of the thing where they where suppose to be waiting then headed off to the girls room "ok girls brides maids I need you now and flower girl now ok groomsmen are out side waiting get with your partner and Gabriella wait right here" Amanda finished

"Ok umm where is Jacob" Tiffany asked

"Right here" Nick said holding Jacob in his arms

"ok nick Tiffany I don't want you holding Jacob but guide him or I want Stella to guide him ok so just hold flowers" Amanda said taking Jacob and making him stand on the ground

"Ok "Nick said

"Ok you will hold the girls by the hands and girls get your flower" Amanda said the girls got there single rose except for Kelsi who got a miniature bouquet like the brides because she was the maid of honor

"Wait I cant find my flowers" Gabriella said

"Oh no this always happens" Amanda said

"Ok umm go back to my car and see if you see the flowers" Amanda asked her assistant then the assistant went running

"Ok umm well does Stella have her flowers?" Amanda asked

"Yes I do" Stella said holding up her basket

"Im scared I don't have my flowers" Gabriella said

"Its ok just breath all you have to do is take a deep breath" Amanda said

Gabriella took a deep breath in then 20 seconds later Amanda saw her still holding her breath

"You can let it out also" Amanda said

"Sorry" Gabriella said

"Are these her flowers" Sharpay asked

"Wow yes omg where did you find them" Gabriella said taking the flowers

"In Jacob's hands" Sharpay said

"Oh goodness" Amanda said

"Ok so we can start" Gabriella said

"Yep" Amanda said talking in her little mic saying they where ready to go then they heard music

Gabriella's POV

As soon as I heard the music I knew it was time Sharpay and zeke where heading out first and then it was one person at a time going down the aisle and I was getting super nervous I mean here I was just twenty-two no nothing yet and I was having an arrange marriage great o some random cute guy who is rich does this make me a gold digger I don't think so I think I would marry him even if he wasn't rich I think I mean I didn't know who troy was till my family showed him on TV I guess. Just then my thoughts where interrupted by laughter it was my little nephew running up and down the aisle I guess Stella lost control of his hands at least he doesn't have the rings that would have been horrible then the laughter dimmed so I guess someone caught him then Amanda tapped me it was my turn I put the veil over my head and got my flowers and hooked arms with my father he whispered in my ear

"You look gorgeous gabby" Carlos said

that made me want to cry me hearing I was beautiful didn't happen as much I mean I knew I could be pretty but I never put effort into it never felt the need to then my father lead me down that white covered with red rose petals aisle and I saw him the man I was suppose to be marrying for a year and he looked so handsome then my father dropped me at the end of the aisle and there I was looking at him through my sheer veil I had to look down from embarrassment I never really like people looking at me.

Troy's POV

Here I am standing in front of a huge crowd of aunts and uncles and close friends and family members I have to admit im nervous I mean I have been in large crowds before but this was different im getting married to some one for a whole year and I barley knew them I mean my life would be much different I cant just live thinking about myself I have another person to think about I mean this is crazy as I looked at the guest I saw Sharpay and Zeke come down first they looked good then Joe and Miley then Jason and Taylor for five months pregnant she didn't look bad then nick and tiffany to keep a guest not I might have to keep an watchful eye out for him he is just as sly as me probably slyer with that I am a nerd geek boy act. Then I saw the cutest kids Stella and Jacob Stella looked pretty just like Gabriella and walked down the aisle perfect then Jacob well lest just say he is getting very lost I had to let out a chuckle just then Joe ran and got him luckily he didn't have the rings but who did was Chad and that was just as worse then the music played and here came a stunning vision in a beautiful white gown with her face covered and her father walking everyone looking at her as she got closer my hands got sweaty which wasn't a good thing then she was right there in front of my face then she looked down I wasn't sure if it was because of me staring at her beauty or cause the attention I knew her for a short time and she wasn't the kind who liked attention which was all cool with me then the pastor started speaking.

No one's POV

"Who brings this woman to be married to this man" The pastor asked

"Her Mother and I do" Carlos said in a formal manner then pulled her veil off her face then hugged her daughter and kissed his cheek "I love you baby"

"I love you to daddy and thank you" Gabriella said in a whisper and softly kissed his cheek and gave him one last hug then turned back to the priest

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined." The pastor said "Heavenly Father, Troy and Gabriella are now about to vow their unending loyalty to each other. We ask you to accept the shared treasure of their life together, which they now create and offer to you. Grant them everything they need, that they may increase in their knowledge of you throughout their life together. In the name of Jesus. Amen.

"Amen" the whole congress called and Gabriella and Troy crossed there chest and bowed there heads

"I charge you both, as you stand in God's presence, to remember that love and loyalty alone will serve as the foundations of a happy and enduring home. If the solemn vows which you are about to make are kept permanently, and if you steadfastly seek to do the will of your Heavenly Father, your life will be full of peace and joy, and the home which you are establishing will abide through every change" Troy and Gabriella, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners in God. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love.

"We may now say the vows" The pastor said "Troy Repeat after me and face Gabriella Troy faced Gabriella and repeated after the priest

I ,Troy take you Gabriella, to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness

"Gabriella take Troy's hand and look at him and repeat after me" The pastor said again and Gabriella did exactly what he said

I ,Gabriella take you Troy, to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness

"if there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace" the pastor asked

The whole congress was silent

"Wow thanks for nothing" Gabriella joked

"I know and there suppose to be family" Troy chuckled a little bit

"Ssh" The priest said and Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and went quiet stiffiling giggles.

"May I have the rings. Let us pray. Bless O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May Troy and Gabriella abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen."  
"Gabriella give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." Troy said

"Troy, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." Gabriella said

" do you Troy take Gabriella Montez to have and to hold till death do you part" The pastor asked

" I do" troy said

"do you Gabriella take troy Bolton to have and to hold till death do you part"

Gabriella looked around the congress and back at the priest then turned her head back to the congress then saw her family look happy and supportive

"Gabriella do you" the priest asked once again

"I, I, I do" Gabriella finally managed to get out

"Now that Troy and Gabriella have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen Troy you may kiss the bride" The pastor said

Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek which made her blush red and her cheeks hot as fire she had forgotten that part of the wedding.

"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" The pastor said

Gabriella and Troy walked out with the rest of the wedding party following right behind


	24. reception

Chapter 24

Reception

Troy and Gabriella went to the reception party where they called there names as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton They sat at the special table that was arranged just for them and sat there then the Dj had called them for there first dance as a couple.

"Please Mr. and Mrs. Bolton repot to the dance floor for your first dance." The Dj asked

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor where everyone could see them and got close in a dancing position then they heard there song a thousand miles and started moving with the music then they looked at each other in the eyes

"You look very beautiful" Troy said whispering in her ear

"Thank you and you don't look so bad yourself" Gabriella said

"Why thank you" troy said

"Well what do you think about the wedding we planned" Gabriella asked

"Its seems like its going really good no problems it seems really fun and cool" Troy said

"That's good" Gabriella said

The dance was over and everyone clapped there hands

"Now we would love to have the father and daughter dance" The Dj said

Carlos stepped out to his daughter and bowed down then took her hand

"Hi baby" Carlos said

"Hi daddy how are you" Gabriella said

"Im doing very well but im kind of sad" Carlos said

"Why daddy" Gabriella asked

"Because just yesterday I was bringing you home from the hospital and then putting you on my foot dancing across the living room with you now im here with you at your wedding and you will be miles away from us all and its not like I can just come and check up on you when I feel like it" Carlos said

"Aww dad im right here no matter what and you can call me anytime" Gabriella said

They danced and then the music was over.

"Gabriella we have to get you in your reception dress ok" Amanda said

"Ok" Gabriella responded

"Gabriella" a lady yelled

Gabriella looked back and saw a familiar face that had changed a lot

"Hi" Gabriella said solemnly

"Hey gabs how are you your dress looks so pretty and you haven't changed a bit" Amy said

"Hi Amy good to see you and you haven't changed either" Gabriella said politely

"oh you are so lucky to have your wedding here Umm did you know Troy Bolton the basketball player is here he's getting married also to some gold digger probably she's not even famous" Amy said laughing

"Yea funny well I have to get changed in my reception dress" Gabriella said

"Oh well ok umm when you get back though you have to show me your lucky husband" Amy said

"Will do" Gabriella said and walked away when she got to her dressing room and slammed the door and screamed

"What's your problem" Kelsi asked

"That hoe of an ex best friend Amy Landers she thinks im a gold digger but she doesn't know im married to troy but still she is a hoe" Gabriella said angrily

"Don't get all frustrated ignore her and just have a good time" Miley said

"I guess your right well im going to put the reception dress on" Gabriella said grabbing her dress and came out and saw her bride's maids "ok how do I look" Gabriella asked

"You look great Gabriella" Martha said

"Thank you well I guess we should go" Gabriella said

"No not yet were going to give you a low side pony tail" Pablo said

"Ok" Gabriella said sitting in the chair Pablo removed the pins that kept her hair up and took a scrunchie and pulled her hair to the side.

"Now you can go" Pablo said

Gabriella and all of them left and headed back to the party

Gabriella went to the table where she saw Troy and sat next to him

"Hey you look great the dress fits you wonderfully" troy said

"Why thank you" Gabriella said

"There about to toast in a couple of minutes" troy said

"Oh that's great" Gabriella joked sarcastically

The DJ stopped the music "we are about to have a toast by the maid of honor and Best man" DJ said through the mic

Kelsi and Chad got up to the front of the people and grabbed a mic and a drink

"well hello as you can see im the best man and Troy's best friend first of all I would love to thank the guest for coming Troy didn't let any one know this but He and Gabriella arranged The Seats From biggest gift to smallest gift so hey Beyonce and Jay-z back There for the oven mitts I bet they love them well enough of the jokes when I heard about this whole marriage thing I was shock I mean who can picture Troy Bolton married I mean part of me wanted to say no get away from this marriage is horrible thing I know first hand im married I mean there are three rings engagement ring wedding ring and don't forget suffering but then I met this lovely lady and was like he should do ok she likes sports and she's funny a great cook I mean you should try her baked ziti I think its called and just all of around good person lest just say she is the wife we all whish we could have im honored and glad to have you in the family Gabriella" Chad said then handed the microphone to Kelsi

"wow that was a wonderful speech Chad and I don't know if I can compare it at all but I first want to say is Troy hello and im glad you are apart of this family I have been apart of this family since I was 5 Gabriella had saved me from these bullies who took my cookies and we were best friends ever since she's like a sister I have always wanted and we have been there for each other and no matter what she will always be my sister and when Gabriella told us about this we were shocked but we supported her and we always will support her through this whole thing no matter what . and I whish the very best for you guys and hope you have wonderful years and I am done shall we all toast together into whishing that Gabriella and Troy have a perfect marriage and happy life" Kelsi said then everyone toasted

Gabriella smiled and about her friend whishing her the best of luck and how much she cared for her.

"So how do you feel about the whole thing having any regrets" troy asked

"Not yet" Gabriella replied with a giggle

"Gabriella I didn't know you were marrying Troy Bolton" Amy said walking up to there table

"Oh yea he doesn't teach basketball but plays it professionally" Gabriella said

"Oh well I just wanted to say im a big fan im Gabriella's best friend" Amy said

"You mean ex best friend" Gabriella said

"Oh Gabriella don't bring drama on your wedding day I mean it was a little misunderstanding no need to throw a fit" Amy said

"oh please Amy just shut up you're the whole reason my senior year was a living hell telling the kids at school that my dad had cancer and was near death and lying and said he died and when he showed up at school you made it seem I was a liar and made it seem like I was out to get attention and making it seem like I was crazy oh and taking my friends away but hey I do have to thank you for the shit you put me through Amy I finally found out who my true friends were and they aren't you." Gabriella got up from her seat with tears in her eyes

Troy looked at Amy who seemed unfazed by the hurt she put Gabriella under her high school year then he looked at Gabriella go in the back

"Get out" troy said

"What umm hello she was the one who attacked me when I was congratulating you guys if any one should be upset it should be me" Amy said

"GET OUT" Troy said

"I will not leave ok so no need to bother" Amy said

"If you don't get out I will bring security to escort you out and im not scared of the press ok I have them tied under my finger so try your damage" Troy said "by the time I get back here I want you gone" He finished before heading in the back with Gabriella

"Gabriella" Troy yelled

"Go away" Gabriella replied back

"Hey its me Gabriella it's ok"

"No it's not its like high school all over again" Gabriella said

Troy grabbed her into his arms and pulled her in where she was crying on her shoulder

"Its ok she's gone I kicked her out you don't have to worry about her at all" Troy said to a crying Gabriella

"Oh look im getting you tux all messed up" Gabriella said

"Its cool but don't let her get to you not today you need to be happy it's our wedding" troy said

Gabriella looked at a cheesy Troy smiling wide and couldn't help but laugh

"See there we go we have a smile and a laugh in one" troy said smiling back at her

"I guess we should head back to the party then" Gabriella said

"Or we could stay back here and chill I mean the scene we made was pretty big"

"We did" Gabriella questioned

"well to you running out and yelling a little bit at her and me telling her to get out I think I saw a few heads but just a few" Troy teased

"Well we still have to take the rest of are wedding pictures" Gabriella said

"Yeah that is true well we could do that and go back in hiding" troy said

"well lets make a deal we stay in hiding for 30 more minutes and then go out take pictures and hang with everyone like we are suppose to" Gabriella said

"Sure im with that" Troy said shaking her hand

"great it's a deal" Gabriella laughed and laid back on Troy shoulder and Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer

"You know were going on my private jet to Paris right after this right" Troy asked breaking the silence

"Yes im all packed and ready to go" Gabriella said

"Great well the first place I will take you is the Eifel tower and after that I think we've seen everything" Troy said

"I bet there is a bunch of museums we could check out about the culture" Gabriella said

"Uninteresting do we really have to" Troy said

"I believe so that sounds fun to know there culture come on Troy please that's enjoyable in so many ways" Gabriella said

"You are incredibly dull you know that" Troy taunted

"Whatever" Gabriella rolled her eyes

"I think we can head back now" troy said removing his arm from Gabriella's waist Gabriella sat up and troy got up and pulled her on her feet" Troy said

"Ok so lets go" Gabriella said as they walked back to there guest

"Gabriella what happen I mean we saw you and Amy talking then you ran and we are dumb founded" Miley said running up to the couple

"It's nothing Miley we handled" Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella's shoulder

"Oh" Miley said looking at the two of them before walking away

Troy walked Gabriella to there seat and sat down next to her

"So you want to dance or what" Troy said

"Right now not really later though im all for it" Gabriella said

Gabriella and troy stayed seated for awhile then during the night danced and greeted some of there guest

"Troy ok I want you to meet my uncle tony and my aunt Nia" Gabriella said

Troy followed Gabriella to a table

"Gabby" A skinny tan lady spoke with green eyes and long brown hair

"Hi aunt Nia" Gabriella said hugging her aunt

"Im so proud of you and look you got a bigger catch then me" Nia said

"Where is Uncle Tony" Gabriella said

"At the buffet table well sit down" Nia said

"Troy Nia is my aunt on my mom's side this is my mom's older sister" Gabriella said

"Nice to meet you Troy" Nia said

"Hey I come back and I find my favorite niece and her husband in my seat" Tony said

"Uncle Tony" Gabriella jumped up and hugged him

"How are you" Tony asked

"Im good" Gabriella replied

"So this is your brand new husband well boy I think we need to have a talk" Tony said

"Yes sir" Troy said walking away with Gabriella's uncle

"ok boy look Gabriella is one of my favorite niece and her getting married was not my cup of tea she is a prize gem to this family and if you hurt her I swear you will be in huge trouble capuche or you will be sleeping with the fishes" Tony said patting Troy on the back before walking away

"Ok well bye aunt Nia and Uncle Tony" Gabriella said before walking away with troy

"Your Uncle seems nice" troy said

"He is what did he say" Gabriella asked

"Oh just welcome to the family well lets go say hi to my grandmother and aunts" Troy said as they walked over… "Hi grandma" Troy said kissing her cheek

"Hi baby hello Gabriella" Miranda said

"Hello Miranda" Gabriella said

"Well Gabriella this is my aunt Carrie my Aunt Samantha my uncle Jim and uncle Pete" Troy said

"Nice to meet you all" Gabriella said

"Nice to meet you Gabriella I just have to say this wedding is beautiful and your dress is down right gorgeous like you" Carrie said

"Thank you so much" Gabriella said

"You are welcome" Carrie said

"Well I guess we must get going" troy said pulling Gabriella away

"Ok Miranda you said she was completely horrible I like her" Samantha said

"oh she is this was an act you need to see how she really acts just a huge mistake I mean this was worse then when jack got Lucille knocked up I mean at least she was high class look at her on this free ride my grandson is giving her" Miranda said

"Ok Miranda I really hate to say this but you're a bitch" Carrie said

"Excuse me" Miranda said shocked

"No im with her you are she seems like a sweet girl and Miranda I hate to say im related to you and im with Samantha and Carrie" Jim said

"Oh please you just see this side and I do not like the language you are using" Miranda said

"Ok Miranda then im gone" Samantha said getting up

"I am to" Carrie followed

"Im out bye Miranda" Jim also followed

"Ugh I swear I guess you are the only person who isn't trapped under her evil spell" Miranda said referring to Pete

Pete looked at her and took his pate and got up and left

With Troy and Gabriella

"I would over if the bride and groom should cut there cake" Amanda said on the microphone

Troy and Gabriella waked over to the table and were handed a knife Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and was behind her and cut the cake. Gabriella took a piece and so did troy and Gabriella pushed the cake on troy's face

"What oh my you are lucky" Troy sad shocked and wiping cake off of his face

"Aww you look so cute" Gabriella said wiping the icing off his nose and licking it off her finger "you taste good to" Gabriella giggled

Troy took the back of Gabriella's head and smashed it down in the cake "now you look cute" troy said doing the same

"Ahh" Gabriella said shocked and laughing while getting napkins to wipe the cake off her face

"Truce" Troy said opening his arms for a hug that's Gabriella gladly excepted

Troy and Gabriella danced and greeted other family members the whole night then it was time to go

"Thank you for coming Kelsi" Gabriella said hugging her best friend

"No problem I will miss you" Kelsi said

"Oh you're leaving to night" Gabriella asked

"yep tonight me and Miley are on a flight back to Albuquerque to go back to our house that had three bedrooms and now one is empty and we don't know how were going to pay the rent" Kelsi said joking at the last part

Aww don't make me feel bad" Gabriella said

"So what do you think do we need a new room mate to take your place" Kelsi asked

"Well it's all up to you and how you do things but if you do get a new room mate make sure she keeps everything nice and neat" Gabriella said

"Ok captain well I should let you get going and im going to miss you" Kelsi said

"Bye" Gabriella said

"Gabby" Stella said running towards Gabriella

"Hey Stell" Gabriella said hugging her baby sister

"Im going to miss you" Stella said

"Yea we all are" Joe said joining the hug

"Don't forget about us" nick and Kevin joined in

"Aww im going to miss you guys to I love you so much" Gabriella said hugging them

"Hey what about us" Daniela said holding Jacob

"Of course you're like another sister and I can't forget my favorite nephew that I love so much" Gabriella said kissing Jacobs cheek

"Baby girl you're going to be fine" Carlos said pulling Gabriella in a hug and kissing her forehead

"Yes dear we will miss you but promise to visit"

After Gabriella and Troy said there farewells Troy and Gabriella went to the hotel room they were renting for the two hours they were staying so they could get changed and get on the private jet to Paris

"Ok well do you want to get changed first or should I" troy asked

"Umm it doesn't matter" Gabriella said

"Then I guess I will go first

A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I am late I mean im super late that's why I have given you three stories as a sorry present…. The reason I couldn't come that fast was because my birthday I went camping which was May 26 yay…. And then we moved so I had no real internet connection not even where I could email this to my friends and she put it up so im sorry and I hope you RR and sorry again for being so late hope you liked the chapter


	25. Honeymooners

**Chapter 25**

So Gabriella and Troy get Dressed and changed Troy where's a black dress shirt and dark grey skinny jeans Gabriella wore a pair of red skinny jeans with black gladiator heels and a black shirt with Team Elmo on it and a bombers jacket.

"Wow you like Elmo." troy said

"Of course he's so cute." Gabriella said while putting her bag on her shoulder and grabbing the other two

"Hey I got some one to get those for us and were going in the black car"

"Ok" Gabriella said getting her big black purse and waiting till he was ready to leave

"So you ready to go?" Troy asked zipping up his last bag

"Yea." Gabriella said

"Ok well let's go I'm a call them so then come up." Troy said going to the phone and asking for the front desk

20 Mins later Troy & Gabriella where in the black truck with paparazzi wondering what just happen and trying to get the scoop and following the black car

"Shit" troy said

"What's wrong" Gabriella asked

"Nothing well the paparazzi is following us so I am going to have to use that decoy car driver can you pull in the alley but be discreet

The driver did as commanded and drove into the alley and Troy and Gabriella got into the second car while look alikes got in the car they had before.

"Wow I felt all secret agent and stuff" Gabriella said with a giggle

"Have I told you that you have a very cute laugh" Troy said

"Umm I don't know" Gabriella said

"Well if I did then im saying it again" Troy said

Thanks" Gabriella said looking out her window

"So when we arrive in Paris the first thing I will show you is the Eifel tower" Troy said

"Cool I can't wait" Gabriella said with a smile

Troy & Gabriella arrived at the airport and got in Troy's private jet Gabriella sat down in one of the chairs and troy sat next to her

"Wow this is cool" Gabriella said

"Thanks something I invested in when I want to get away" Troy's said

"Well im going to bed the wedding was crazy and it will be hours before we arrive in Paris" Troy said walking in the back Gabriella just looked at him and turned around to see a flight attendant looking at her

"Hello" Gabriella said putting her hand out

"Hello" the flight attendant said shaking her hand

The flight attendant looked young like she was here on an internship

"Im Gabriella" Gabriella introduced herself

"Im Olivia nice to meet you so you are the lucky girl who tied the knot with Mr. Bolton" Olivia said

"Yea I guess" Gabriella said

"You got me a hundred bucks" Olivia chimed happily

Wait what" Gabriella said confused

"Yea we had a bet if Troy would finally set down and I said he would you got me a hundred bucks now were betting on how long" Olivia said

"Joy I hope you win" Gabriella said

"I do to I say you'll make it all the way where you get knocked up" Olivia said

"Wow well I hope that plan works out for you" Gabriella said

"Well it was nice talking to you and do you need anything" Olivia asked

"Umm no but thanks" Gabriella said

"Ok bye" Olivia left and walked away

"Hello" a lady said to Gabriella who looked a little older like she was 30

"Oh hi" Gabriella said

"Sorry about her she's kind of new and doesn't really get the terms of our bets because she's new and doesn't know Troy like some of us it's easy to take her money and this is the first bet she won" The lady said

"Oh well my name is Gabriella and yours" Gabriella said introducing herself

"My name is Alexandria" she introduced herself

"Nice to meet you" Gabriella said

"Well same here and don't listen to Olivia at all you will make it and you are one of the lucky few so hey you want a small tour" Alexandria asked

"Sure" Gabriella said getting up from her seat

"Ok im going to take you to the cockpit it's really cool" Alexandria said with a Gabriella following

Gabriella visited the cock pit and took a tour of the jet and went back to her seat

"ok Gabriella well this plane ride will b a little long so the bed room is through there and if you want to you can pull this out right here ok umm food is around here ok so if you need me let me know" Alexandria said

"Thank you and I think I will be fine" Gabriella responded

Gabriella turned on the TV and watched sum till she fell asleep

**10 Hours later (don't know how long it takes to get to Paris on a jet sorry if calculations don't add up)**

"Gabriella, Gabriella" Alexandria called her name

"Hmmm" Gabriella murmured

"Gabriella you're here you want to go get troy" Alexandria said

"Oh yea sure" Gabriella said stretching

"Ok well were just going grab your things and I will see you again when you get back" Alexandria said

Gabriella went to the back where Troy's room was and knocked she didn't get an answer so she went in. It was pitch black so she had to feel her way through the room

"Troy, Troy" Gabriella whispered

"Hmmm" Troy said

"Troy its time to wake up" Gabriella said finally feeling the bed

"Ugh I don't want to" Troy said

"Troy please get up" Gabriella said shaking him

"Ugh fine im up" troy said clapping his hands for the lights to come on and got up from the bed in only his boxers

"Wow umm well I better go" Gabriella said getting up from the bed

"What's wrong Miss Montez or I shall say Bolton I am your husband its ok" Troy said with a smirk on his face

"Nothing is wrong I just have to go get ready" a very embarrassed Gabriella said

"For what were just going to the hotel" Troy said with laughter

"Ok well then ill just be out side then"

"Ok" Troy said putting his shirt on

Gabriella walked out the room and got her purse n shades

"Ok let's go" Troy said walking down the plane steps

"Its night time already I thought it would be day time" Gabriella said

"Jet lag Already .Its ok though" Troy said

"Troy why did we have a honey moon its not like were actually going do anything like a real couple" Gabriella questioned

"I know I just wanted to get out of California" Troy said It was close to vacation time anyway I'm about to go and play basketball soon so I always take a break with sum dumb blonde but yea it was you my wife" I use that term loosely" Troy said

"Ok" Gabriella said

20 Minutes later Troy and Gabriella where at the hotel they where going to spend a week in

Tyro went to the front desk

"Hello how may I help you" The lady asked

"Yes I booked two rooms under the name Bolton" troy said

"Ok let me check on that" The lady said typing the name in the data base "oh no um bad news we only have room booked under the name Bolton"

"That can't be possible I specifically told them two rooms" Troy said not understanding what's going on

"Did you talk to us personally" The lady asked

"Yes I did I mean there has to be two room somewhere aren't there" Troy asked

"Umm actually every room is booked ill talk to the manager" The lady said going to the back

10 minutes she came back out with a older guy

"Ok what seems to be the problem" The man asked

"Ok I remember actually booking two rooms and now all I have is one room" Troy said

"Ok let me go back when you did book the rooms" The man asked

"Two weeks ago" Troy said politely

"Ok I see ok now I see the problem some one called and changed it" The man said

"what who would do that" Troy said then he got a idea" Dad why ugh" Troy said the last part under his breath

"What did you say sir" The man asked

"Nothing I will take the room" Troy said

"Ok here are the keys" The man said giving them to him

Troy grabbed Gabriella

"What happen Troy" Gabriella asked

"Well I booked two rooms but it seems my father changed them into one" troy said exasperated

"Wow" Gabriella said

"Ok well let's head up

They got in the elevator nothing but complete silenced

"So how do you want to do this" Troy said

"Do what" Gabriella asked

"Well the sleeping arrangements" Troy said

"I don't care" Gabriella said

"I will let you have the bed" troy said

"Ok" Gabriella said

They got to there floor and room in there they found rose pedals and only one bed no couch or anything wine and everything you would find in a beautiful for honeymooners who where in love

"What the hell dad" Troy screamed

"He left a note to" Gabriella said going to the bed

Troy read the note

Hey troy and Gabriella well I see you have found the room error…I am sorry but your mother thinks it was for the best I mean you are married so we changed the rooms. Don't get angry be happy you're married and junk so deal with it, and its for the best instead of separate for your long marriage. Well bye and have a great night

P.s. your mother says hi and deal with it

"Wow" Troy said putting the note down"ok well there is no couch so I'm sleep on the floor ill ask them to bring some covers up" troy said

"No you booked the rooms you can sleep on the bed" Gabriella said

"No you're a girl it wouldn't be proper for me to do that" troy said

"No its fine with me and come on I am use to sleeping on the floor" Gabriella said

"No just sleep on the bed" Troy said

"But your neck and back is going to hurt and you play basketball you don't need back or neck pain" Gabriella said making a point

"Gabriella if you don't get your ass in that bed I swear" Troy said teasing

"Fine" Gabriella said unpacking her stuff to get her pajamas and her tooth brush Gabriella walked in the bathroom and got ready for bed and troy grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number

"Hello" Troy said in the phone

"Hi" The voice said

"Im in Paris and I wanted to see you" Troy said

"That's good I want to see you how about you come tomorrow" The voice said

"Umm problem I got married so I don't know how fast I could leave" Troy said

"hmmm ditch her then come see me say your manger has business and tell her to go exploring with out you I mean you've been in Paris how many times it gets boring after awhile" The person said

"Ok then I will be there tomorrow" troy said

"It's a date" The person said

"It's a date" Troy said before hanging up the phone

Then Gabriella walked out the bathroom in booty shorts and a tank top "who was that" Gabriella asked

"Oh just my dad I had a little talk about are room arrangement" Troy said

"Oh" Gabriella said not sure if he was lying

"Well let me call the front desk about some sheets" Troy said

A/N: well I wrote something sorry about the wait I see I have a lot of fans and I am super happy about this… sorry about the long wait!! Its been very hard for me at school so they will come out late but we can live… I promise to do my very best at this story and being on time!!...Well who was troy talking to and hmm Mr. Bolton was very wrong so how is the rest of there week going to go


	26. I know

Chapter 26

Troy woke up first wondering how he was going to get out of the tour of France Troy went to the bathroom and got dressed and ready for his big day

Gabriella woke up when troy was in the bathroom and was really excited about her day

Troy got out the bathroom to a very excited Gabriella

"Hi Gabriella" troy said

"Good morning troy so what are we going to see first" Gabriella asked

"Well I was thinking we save the file tower for later and go to your boring museums" Troy said

"Ok" Gabriella said before going in to the bathroom and getting ready

Troy juss breathed heavily and strarted his plan

20 minutes later Gabriella got out and heard yelling and wrapped her self in her towel and went to check on what was happening

"what do you mean were not a real couple…no I am so not down with this…whatever I believe this is a joke why would you book me for something when you know this is my honeymoon….yes….what…no…I know were not but still I wanted to show her Paris this her first time here …yea I know …you are a horrible manager…FINE" Troy said before throwing his blackberry on the table and falling down on the bed

"What's wrong Troy" a very confused Gabriella asked

"Noting just my manger believes that we should do this time for press value and for business instead of break time" troy said throwing his hands in the air for dramatic effect

"Oh you can't get out of it" Gabriella asked

"I whish he already booked me so now I have tons a of interviews" Troy said

"Well we can go exploring after I mean we have tomorrow and later after you finish" Gabriella asked

"I whish that two but its going to be a all week thing till we leave im so sorry Gabriella I know this was your first time here and I really whish you could see the beauty of Paris" troy said with guilt

"Oh" Gabriella said with sadness in her voice then got an idea "how about I explore without you" Gabriella said

"What no it's your first time in Paris you're a tourist I should help you out" troy said

"No many people tour Paris by themselves Troy I am a big girl I can do it I shouldn't miss out on Paris just because you have a press meeting and like you said you have been in Paris many times it would probably be a bore to revisit this all again I will do just fine" Gabriella said walking over to him and sitting on to bed next to him

"I guess just promise me you will be ok" troy said putting his hand on her bare wet shoulder

"Yes now you do what you have to do and I will finish getting dressed and I will see you later today" Gabriella said before standing up

"Ok well here is my black card has 500,000 on it just incase you want to shop or buy something" troy said pulling the credit card out of his wallet and giving it to her

"Im pretty sure I won't need it" Gabriella said "can I get a cheaper card"

"The cheapest card I have is 25,000" Troy said

"Ok then I will take that" Gabriella said

"Ok here is my silver card" Troy said switching cards with her

"Well when you have to leave" Gabriella asked

"Soon probably by the time you get dressed im gone" troy said

"Well let me finish" Gabriella said going back to the bathroom

Troy sighed heavily he had a strange feeling he didn't like lying anymore and he used to be a pro at it if you looked up the definition his face was plastered all over it. Troy shook the feeling off and headed to the lobby

30 minutes later troy ended up at some house

Troy walked up to a familiar house and knocked on its door

"Hello there Mr. Bolton it's been a long time" a very pretty lady said

"I know when the last time I was in Paris was" troy said

"A year ago and 6 months 30 days 5 weeks and 30 minutes, I counted" she said

"I can tell so how have you been Clarisse" troy asked nonchalantly

"Bolton cut to the chase we know why you came here to do what we always do why we don't just jump into it" She asked

"Why should we I haven't seen you in a year and I want to catch up on thing you know" troy said

"fine I guess so about your little wife what's up with you guys and how come I wasn't invited to the wedding its not like I would have gone but you know it would be nice to be invited" Clarisse asked

"I can't invite the women I used to sleep with to my wedding" Troy said

"I understand so how come you're not with her what is the sex that bad" she asked

"No we haven't even had sex yet it's not a real marriage it was arranged by my parents and so were not a real couple" He said

"Hmm so you came here for a quick fix" Clarisse asked

"No not really just wanted to talk to an old friend" troy said

"Well I thought an old friend would want something more" Clarisse stated

"Well we will see what happens with the rest of the night" troy said with a evil smile

"So where is your wife I would love to meet her" she said while grabbing a smoke

"She is touring Paris" troy said

"Hmm well you want a smoke" she offered

"you know I don't smoke" He said

"Bolton some things just don't change about you" Clarisse said

"What does that mean" troy asked

"well it means your still that lying son of a bitch that is very good at sex and still devishly cute so how long has it been since u banged" She asked

"Hmm a year and 3 months" troy said

"Well then we better get busy" she said taking her cigarette out and wlaking over to try slowly

"So how you want to do this" troy asked

"Its all up to you my only request is don't go gentle" Clarisse said

With that troy grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss and they walked to her bedroom

With Gabriella she was walking around Paris already going to like 10 museums and started to get hungry so went to a small restaurant and ordered some food and then ate and walked away to go and visit more places

With troy he pumped in Clarisse one last time heard her scream with ecstasy and knew his job was done and rolled off of her and laid down breathing heavily

"Wow your still good Troy" she said still breathing

"Of course I am" he said before getting up and getting dressed

She rolled over and got a cigarette

"You know you can die from that" He told her as he put his boxers on

"Well I rather die from lung failure than aids like you" She said

"I am not going to die from aids" Troy said

"The way you bang girls raw you probably gave it to me" she said with a joke

"Ha ha ha still got jokes I see" he said putting on his shoes

"Well so you coming tomorrow and we do the same thing again or what is it going to be a one bang a year" she stated

"I will see" troy said before leaving he checked his watch and saw that it was 7:30 and he should head back to the hotel to Gabriella

With Gabriella who was in the hotel dressed for bed waiting up for troy reading a book…then troy came in the room

"How was your day" Gabriella asked

"Oh it was good well boring" Troy said

"oh hmm mines was great I saw a lot of historian places im going to see the palace of Versailles and the Eifel tower tomorrow, I got threw a lot of places with out you in the way whining how boring it is" Gabriella said angrily

"What are you talking about im sensing hostility from you. I told you I had business to attend to" troy said

"Yea I know you told me but if you're going to lay make sure the people you add in your lie know also" Gabriella said furiously

Troy rolled his eyes this lie bit him in the butt

"Where you go because your manager said he couldn't reach me and called me and then he said he didn't tell you anything like that and doesn't know where you could be" Gabriella said

"Why did he call" troy said

"Well to give us a basket" she showed him on the hotel counter "so where did you really go troy" Gabriella asked

"I went to a friend" troy said

"And left me in Paris by myself, troy that's a new low, I swear" Gabriella said

"Im sorry Gabriella" Troy said

"Get out!!" Gabriella said annoyed by this

"where am I supposed to go Gabriella" Troy yelled

"I don't know go to your friends" Gabriella said

Troy just left and decided to go to another hotel

**A/N: Sorry about this I know you hate me but I needed something to get them angry…I hate troy so how is he going to make this up to Gabriella she doesn't know she was cheated on though**


	27. Honey Moon part 2

Chapter 27

Gabriella woke up and was wondering if she was blowing this thing to far I mean he was probably just trying to get out of the tour with me since he explored Paris so many times while thinking the hotel phone rang

"Hello" Gabriella said

"We have a message for you miss from Mr. Bolton" A man said

"Ok let me hear" Gabriella said

"Hello Gabriella let me explain" Troy said

"Explain I so want to hear this" Gabriella said with a roll in her eyes

"Im sorry I was horrible and I know it I don't know what I was thinking gabs" Troy said

Gabriella was speechless when she heard her nick name being used by him "troy what you did was horrible I understand that you didn't want to come but to lie about it come on troy we have to stop this lying is never the option" Gabriella said

"I get it and im so sorry can we please talk over breakfast or coffee or something" Troy asked

"Yea sure ok" Gabriella said

"Ok well I will be over there and order room service" troy said

Gabriella said ok and hung up the phone and took a shower

Five minutes later Troy was knocking on her door

"Yes" Gabriella said in noting but jeans and her pink lace bra on

"Gabs I just want to say im sorry and if there is a way I could make this up then I so would Gabriella I don't think this is fair on your point I just didn't want to hurt you buy telling you where I really was" troy said

"ok Troy I get this and don't like its not fair to me I know you don't feel obligated to tell me the truth because were not a real couple but to act least be decent to each other I think we have to build trust with each other and not lie" Gabriella said

"I get this and if there is something I could do then I totally would" Troy said "anything you want and I will do"

"ok Troy you know how you can make it up to me going on this tour with me today and then taking on a shopping spree ok" Gabriella said

"Ok" troy said "can I do something before we actually go" He asked

"Yes you can" Gabriella said

Troy left and went to Clarisse house and rang her door bell frantically

" im coming" a voice said behind the door Before opening it "well hello Troy so what are we going to do today you came early so it must be a all day action" Clarisse asked

"no I came to break this fling off I'm married now you just moved from cutty buddy to mistress and that's not good I don't want to lie to her and we aren't even married for a good year" troy said

"wow I was wondering when I was going to see this Troy the good side of You Troy I didn't think this side would come this soon but I understand Troy" Clarisse said

"Thanks and it was good seeing you again" troy said before hugging her and leaving then went back to the hotel

Gabriella who was putting on eyeliner heard her phone ring

"Hi" Gabriella said

"Hey how come you're not calling us Paris can't be that fun" Kevin said

"Your funny yes it is I can't believe you can call me I thought my phone would be gone no talking or communicating to the outside world" Gabriella teased

"Well I just wanted to say hi and take lots a pictures little lady" Kevin said

"Ok I will do" Gabriella said then hung up

Troy came back to the hotel room ready to go and looked at her."Gabriella are you ready?"

"Umm almost" Gabriella said

Troy and Gabriella Toured over what was left of Paris and had a good time then went back to the hotel

"Wow today was fun what about you have a good time" Gabriella said

"Yea it was fun it was a blast" troy said

"Come here I want to show you something" Gabriella said pulling him over to the windows

"What gabs" troy said

"Ok look" Gabriella said going to the balcony and opening it to see the beautiful si

10 Minutes

"Ok im ready let's go" Troy said

So they left and went to a couple museums that Gabriella knew more about some fans came up and asked for pictures

It was 11:00 Pm so they decide to head to the Eifel tower because it was prettier at night

"Wow this it awesome" Gabriella said

"I know huh it's very pretty, I can come to Paris everyday and just look at this everyday" Troy said

"I know what you mean" Gabriella said thinking

"What are you thinking" Troy asked knowing she was kind of distant

"Well its crazy where in Paris capital of romance in the Eifel tower which is where people are proposed to and honeymooners come" Gabriella said

"I really don't understand I mean where honeymooners" troy said

"no not really I mean technically we are but when you think about it were strangers where not a real couple I mean when I pictured my honey moon I thought romance" Gabriella said laughing at a memory "I remember asking my mom what was a honey moon and what do you do at the honey moon she said its where married people go and relax and get away "she said with a laugh

"Well what so you're saying where not real cause were not doing what other people are doing" troy said trying to understand

" yea troy I mean come on a normal couples wedding night is to go in the hotel room and fuck each other sense less and share a love and bond" Gabriella said

"Yea I get you" troy said

"We don't have any of that where just hear I really don't know why you spent all this money on a trip to Paris when we weren't going to do anything" Gabriella said a little sad

"We are doing something look here we visited a ton of historical places and where in the Eifel tower that's doing something" troy said

"Troy you know what I mean" Gabriella said "but I do thank you" she said while hugging him

Troy was taken off guard but hugged her back and kept her in his arms not really wanting to let go of this moment

"Troy you can let go now" Gabriella said

"Oh yea im sorry" Troy said letting go

"It's ok" Gabriella said fixing her hair

"Well I think we can head back to the hotel because im tired just a little bit" Troy said

"Ok then lets go" Gabriella said

They walked to the hotel and got ready for bed troy pulled out his little bed and she got in the big bed and they fell asleep while talking to each other

Week later they are back home in California and Troy is about to start training in two weeks and Gabriella was starting her new job in a week

"Gabriella" Troy called as he was in the den

"Yes" Gabriella said

"What are you doing tonight" Troy asked

"Nothing just spruce up my room why you ask" Gabriella asked

"Well my Manager is having a party and wants us to come and he says it would be good publicity to see us out together but only if you want to" troy said being considerate

"Ok I don't mind sure" Gabriella said

"Just one problem" Troy said

"What is it" Gabriella asked

"We have to act like a couple" Troy responded

"oh so what does that mean" Gabriella said

"well I really don't know how about when we get there we will see" troy said


	28. Working Girl

Chapter 28

_**A/N: Hey I just wanted to say this im still going on with my stories its just that I am going to do another story as I am writing the story you love so much….I just need something new I get tired of the same old thing but I will finish love conquers all of course…**_

So Troy is going to a high fashion party with Gabriella there outing as a couple. Hopes all goes well what challenges will they have to face

"Hmm Should I wear this" Gabriella said looking to herself in the mirror then she heard a knock "come in"

"Hello Miss How are you" Rosetta asked

"I am fine what about you" Gabriella asked

"Im good troy wanted to tell you that the thing starts at 5" Rosetta said

"Oh ok" Gabriella said

"And if you were wondering that dress is perfect" Rosetta said then left

Gabriella decides to wear it and then headed to take a shower and get ready

"Gabriella" troy yelled through the hallway he didn't get a reply back so he went to her room and knocked on the door

"Come in" Gabriella said

"Hey can you tie this for me I can't seem to get it right" Troy said showing his dumb mistake

"Ok" Gabriella said "but only if you zip me up because I seem to be stuck" she finished

" Ok well turn around" Troy said Gabriella did as he said and she turned around showing her exposed back troy touched her back sensually making Gabriella shiver and escaped a moan and Troy heard that he smiled while Gabriella bit her lip and he zipped her dress up slowly "ok my turn" He said has he softly squeezed her shoulder

"Ok" Gabriella said as she undid his tie and retied

"Thanks" he said looking at the mirror and seeing a good job "we don't look bad" Troy said

"Yea we don't" Gabriella said

"When your ready we can head out" Troy said

"Ok sure let's go" Gabriella said "just let me put some lip gloss on and my shoes"

"Ok well I will be downstairs" Troy said

Gabriella went to the bathroom and finished her finale touches the headed downstairs

"Ok you look great so let head off" Troy said

"Thanks" Gabriella said

So they drove in the car to the party that Troy's manager was hosting, at the party

"Troy" Troy's manager called out

"Hey Chris how are you" Troy replied back walking towards him with Gabriella following

"Glad you and Gabriella could make it hello Gabriella" Chris said

"Hello Chris thanks for inviting us" Gabriella said

" Hey paparazzi is going crazy for you guys there in here so just start acting like you guys are deeply in love and Gabriella try and show off the wedding ring it will make great publicity since no one knows yet" Chris said making this into a business deal before walking away

"Sorry he can get like that he believes you have to be on the go money orientated" troy said

"It's cool" Gabriella said giggling

"But yea Chris makes everything into a business deal has to" troy replied again

"Ok so what do you want to do" Gabriella asked

"Well lets sit if paparazzi is looking at us there going to want to get nice glimpse of us acting like a couple" Troy said taking Gabriella to a lunge and asking the waiter for two drinks

Troy and Gabriella talked the night away and paparazzi got good pictures of them hugging each other

The Next Day

Gabriella woke up with a slight headache but nothing serious so she decide to get ready and head to her first day of work

"Hi Rosetta" Gabriella said going downstairs getting ready for work

"Hey Gabriella how was the party" Rosetta asked

"Oh it was ok just a bunch of rich snobs and business" Gabriella said

"Hmm well it didn't bother you and Mr. Bolton at all did it" Rosetta said throwing a magazine on the counter

"What wow things get out fast this just happen last night" Gabriella said

"You're on TMZ to there calling you mystery women who is married" Rosetta said

"Wow does Troy know about this" Gabriella asked licking the butter knife of creme cheese she used for her bagel

"He should but it's not big to him" Rosetta and with that Troy came down stairs

"Speak of the devil" Rosetta said before leaving

"Hi Troy you know about this" showing him that they were on the front of People magazine

"Yea whatever you're going to have to get used to it but hey we made a very good couple" he said kissing her cheek which took him and Gabriella by surprise

"Umm yea well I need to get dressed I have to work at my new job" Gabriella said

"Yea you do that im going to make me some coffee" troy responded Trying to understand why he did that

Gabriella went upstairs and got dressed for her busy day at work after getting ready she went down stairs and told Troy good bye and went to work

With Gabriella who was in the elevator

"Hold the door" some guy yelled with boxes in his hand and Gabriella held the door "thanks"

"You are welcome im Gabriella" she said trying to see past him with the boxes in his face

"Oh hey I am Michael your new" Michael said

"Yes how you know" Gabriella asked

"Well you look new you don't look like the rest of these LA girls" Michael said

"You can see me" Gabriella teased

"Yes I can" Michael said putting on box down

"So what do you hear" Gabriella asked

"well I got boosted up to assistant for some Lady she's the new vice president and yea well we know how that goes" Michael said

"No what do you mean" Gabriella asked

"Well it's super hard to get the vice president role she did either two things found out away to sleep with the boss or was a very good worker but with that she crushed the golden boy's heart" Michael said

"I don't understand golden boy" Gabriella questioned

"Oh well he is the boss son Troy Bolton she got married to him" Michael said

"Well I never met her but I don't think she slept with any one I think she worked her way up top" Gabriella said defensively

"I guess there are a lot of rumors about how she really got her way up top some say she and Troy had an arranged marriage and as part of the deal she got to be vice president" Michael said

"Is that a bad thing" Gabriella asked

"No I don't think so" Michael said

"Well this is my stop nice to meet you Gabriella hope to see you again" Michael said

"Well ok but I get off here also" Gabriella said walking along with him

"Oh cool well while your hear can you help me with this box" Michael asked

"Yea sure" Gabriella said grabbing a box

"Gabs" Martha yelled out when she saw her

"Hi Martha" Gabriella called out

"How is are new vice president" Martha said

"Vice president" Michael questioned

"Yea his is Gabriella Bolton the new vice president" Martha announced

"Oh" Michael said embarrassed about how he talked about her in the elevator

"Well come on gabby lets take you to your new office" Martha said guiding Gabriella to a beautiful office wit an amazing view of the ocean and very spacious

"Wow it's gorgeous" Gabriella said

"Yea I know you're very lucky" Martha said

"I feel it I had a cubical at my old office"' Gabriella said

"well come on lets go and get started this is Michael he is your assistant he get you whatever you want if its coffee or just samples of clothing he is your man isn't that right Michael" Martha said patting he shoulder

"Yes I am that guy" Michael said

"Great well I will be down the hall I am going to let you get to work" Martha said

"Ok so what should I be doing Michael do you have any assignments for me" Gabriella asked

"oh yea here you go and I just want to say I am so sorry what I said in the elevator I didn't know who you were and I judged and that usually isn't me" Michael said

"Its ok I do the same and because of who I married many people think I am a gold digger or just don't do anything I am so use to it" Gabriella said

"Well I don't think that's fair because I think you are a very cool person" Michael said

"Thank you I appreciate it very much" Gabriella said

"well her is your paper work just look over these idea for magazines and edit thing so we can send them to your father in law and get the show on the road" Michael said handing her stacks of paper and with that he left

With Troy who was in his bed watching TV

"well Mr. Bolton had a very interesting night with a very pretty lady who seems to be married looking at the size of the ring but this isn't her first outing wit Mr. Bolton she has been spotted in his cars many times going to restaurants and with out her ring now she wants to sport one something very fishy is going on" TV reporter says "we will keep you on watch about this mystery women"

Troy flipped the channel to another channel talking about him and Gabriella and how he is sporting a wedding ring and with that he just turned off the TV and sighed heavily

With Gabriella

"Hello….yes I am with sparkle magazine…yes...oh were getting scoop about Troy and his new mystery women...oh ok ...where does she live…oh ok...Thanks for helping us..." Gabriella said hanging up wit the lady

"My little lady turns out you are the headline of are magazine" Michaels said standing outside her door

"I know and some of there facts aren't ever real im pregnant with his child in one story and in another I am already married to a doctor" Gabriella said

"Wow this is funny" Michael said walking in

"Yea hilarious" Gabriella said breathing heavily then her intercom beeped

"Hello…yes...he him in" Gabriella said to her intercom

"Who is that" Michael asked

"Oh no one just my husband" Gabriella said

"Oh ok" Michael said

"Yep" Gabriella said continuing to type on her computer

"Hey Gabriella" Troy said walking in

"Hey Troy how are you" Gabriella said looking at her computer

"I am doing good just got bored its weird not having you at the house next to me breathing my air" troy teased

"Hmm that's funny" Gabriella said

"Yea I know" troy said

"Well Gabriella if you need anything I am right hear" Michael said

"Oh thanks Michael and Troy this is Michael he is my assistant" Gabriella said

"Hello" Michael said before leaving

"Hmm he seems nice" Troy said a little jealous

"Yea he is well I should be home soon I just have to get through these stupid rumors" Gabriella said

"Oh about us" Troy asked

"You know it" Gabriella said

"Yea were all on the news" Troy said

"Don't people have lives" Gabriella asked

"No" troy said easily and simple

"I guess not so what are we going to do tonight" Gabriella asked

"Well I want to watch a movie but not at the theater or den in my room at 6" troy said

"Ok cool" Gabriella said

"Yea and dress comfortable bed wise" troy said

"Deal" Gabriella said

"Ok bye gabs" troy said before walking out

Gabriella continued working till it was 5:30

"I guess I should go home" Gabriella said to herself

"Well it was nice working with you Gabriella" Michael said

"Yea I know" Gabriella said "well I will see you tomorrow" she said leaving

Gabriella went home and got ready for her movie date she took a warm shower and then got out some red and white booty shorts and a red wife beater tee that was super tight on her and piggy house shoes and put her hair in a messy but sexy pony tail and put a little

Lip gloss and eyeliner not to much though and walked to Troy's room and knocked on the door

"Come in" troy yelled through the door

"Hey" Gabriella said

"Umm hey so you ready to watch a movie" Troy said looking at her up and down

"Yea so what are we going to watch" Gabriella asked

"Umm it either between twilight or harry potter" troy said

"I really don't care to watch neither I have seen both movies to many times" Gabriella said

"Ok then 17 again with Zac Efron" Troy said

"Ok that sounds really good" Gabriella said sitting in the bed

"Ok" troy said putting the movie in and laying next to Gabriella

They barely watched the movie as all they did was talk and they both slowly fell asleep

A/N: Hey guys well chapter 28 was it good let me know...im trying to figure out away to have Troyella hot moments and also add tension which will be there soon in the story …well Michael seems nice and I think everything should go good…if you have any suggestions for how to approach this story because I am so close to writers block its scary and we don't want that do we…I do want to thank people who have been leaving comments like …..xZANESSA4LIFEx, head in the clouds 14, and cyn23, Star994…Thank you guys so much for R&R…and to the rest of you guys please R&R…please!!!


	29. WOW Speechless !

Ch 29

Gabriella had woken up in a room that was unfamiliar to her own and felt an arm around her waste and realized she had fallen asleep in Troy's room. Troy felt movement and just pulled Gabriella in closer. Gabriella giggled at this

"Troy?" Gabriella said as he nuzzled his face in her neck "Troy!" she said in a loud whisper

"Hmmm?" Troy murmured

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella said

"Yea?" Troy groaned

"Can you let go?" Gabriella asked

"Oh yea." Troy said moving away and rubbing his eye

"Yea I must have fallen asleep." Gabriella said

"Yes must have." Troy agreed

"Well what time is it?" Gabriella asked

"Oh its 7:25." Troy said looking over at his alarm clock

"Oh ok great well I guess I better get ready for work" Gabriella said getting up and leaving Troy's room

Troy got up and went to his bathroom and got ready and put some basket ball shorts on and a wife beater and headed downstairs to see Rosetta

"Hi Rosetta" troy said

"Hello Mr. Bolton" Rosetta said

"What are you doing today" troy asked her which surprised Rosetta because it was an unusual question

"Umm im going to clean and do my usual chores why" Rosetta said scared of his reply

"Umm well you get a day off" troy said

"May I ask why Mr. Bolton" Rosetta asked

"Oh no reason just because I said so. So leave my house and do nothing" troy said

Rosetta stopped doing the dishes and went downstairs mumbling to her self in Spanish

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said

"Hi gabs so what are you doing today after work" troy asked

"Umm I really don't know?" Gabriella said

"Oh well umm I wasn't doing anything either just that I was going to head over chads." Troy said

"Oh ok well then I will meet you over there then" Gabriella said

'oh ok well I will see you there" Troy said

With that Gabriella left a weird troy and headed to work

"Hey" Michael said

"Hi Michael" Gabriella said

'Hey here you go and you can call me mike" Michael said

"Oh ok" Gabriella said going to her office

Gabriella continued working on the issue that was suppose to com out next month and when she was done she emailed it over to her boss which was her father in law

"Hey Gabriella" Michael said

"Hey Michael" Gabriella said

"Oh I just wanted to know could I get laker tickets" Michael said

"Oh well I will try my best" Gabriella said with a giggle

"Gabriella took a lunch break then headed back to work when she looked at the clock she say that it was 10 minutes past five.

"Hey Michael you can go home now I think we are going to do this tomorrow" Gabriella said

And with that her and Michael went to the basement then got in there car Gabriella drove her way over to Chad's and saw Troy's car in the drive way and parked her car next to it Gabriella got out the car and knocked on the door and a very big seven month Taylor opened the door

"Oh hello little girl" Gabriella said rubbing the belly

"ugh im so done I want this thing out of me man I mean the only thing its done is make sex better and made me get away with eating a lot" Taylor said

"Wow Taylor you are so funny" Gabriella said walking in the living room to see Troy and Sharpay zeke and Chad

"Hey guys" She said to them

"Hey Gabriella" The gang said

"So how are yall?" Gabriella asked

"Good" the gang replied

"That's good" Gabriella said

"So what are we doing tonight" Gabriella asked

"Well we are going to watch a movie I guess." Sharpay said.

"Which movie" Chad asked

"Umm how about jawanna man." Taylor said

"Yea that funny and im in the mood to laugh" Chad said

"Ok that movie it is." Troy said grabbing it and putting it in the DVD player

They watched the movie and laughed and then people started leaving when the movie was over

"Hey I think im going to meet you back out the house" Gabriella said to troy

"Yea ok well I should be home soon ok" Troy said.

"Ok well bye guys." Gabriella said before walking out and she headed home and shortly after her troy followed.

Gabriella's cell phone went off

"Hello?" Gabriella answered

"Hey Gabriella how are you." A male voice said

"Ben?" Gabriella said confused

"Hey babe how are you." Ben said

"How did you get my number?" Gabriella asked

"Your brother gave it to me he told me you got married and I don't believe it gabs you married nope." Ben said

"Umm actually it is true I am married I live in California." Gabriella said offended

"oh well I was wondering if we could talk you know just chill hang out I live in California to and I just want to catch up." Ben said

'oh well I don't know I mean I'm pretty busy." Gabriella said.

"I get you but I miss you gabby can we please just see each other please come on." Ben said.

"I work at the sparkles magazine couple on rodeo ok meet me there and we can eat at the restaurant when I get off around 5 ok." Gabriella said reluctantly.

"Ok thanks for seeing me. And I really want to talk." Ben said

"Ok bye Ben." Gabriella said

**The next day**

* * *

Gabriella woke up and went to go take a shower she felt bad about seeing Ben technically behind Troy's back even though they weren't really a couple she felt that she owed him loyalty if that was it. Gabriella then walked to the kitchen where she saw Troy

"Hey Gabriella." Troy asked.

'hey Troy." Gabriella said.

"So how's work." Troy asked.  
"Ok you know busy." Gabriella laughed nervously

"Cool." Troy said

"So what you doing after work." Troy asked.

"Umm I'm going to have coffee with and old time friend they live out here." Gabriella said

"Oh what's her name" troy said assuming it was a girl

"Oh it's a he and his name is Ben" Gabriella said

"Oh ok when will u be back home" Troy asked

"Oh I don't know but late I guess." Gabriella said grabbing her bag "well I guess I am going to head to work see you later on tonight Troy." Gabriella said leaving

With Gabriella she was at work and worked digitally avoiding thinking about Ben she knew it wasn't a date it was a meeting with two old friends who used to date and be romantically involved who was also her first love.

It was 4:55 and Gabriella decide to get ready to leave she left the building and went to the restaurant that she was suppose to meet Ben

"Gabriella" She heard her name and looked around to see Ben already have a table ready

"Hey Ben." Gabriella said.

"Wow gabs you look great how have you been." Ben asked

"Oh I have been good what about you." Gabriella asked

"Same as well here I have something for you." He said pulling out Gabriella favorite flowers roses in her favorite color red.

"Wow you shouldn't have." Gabriella said

"It was no problem so sit so we can talk and catch up." Ben said

"So what do you do?" Gabriella asked

"I am a journalist what about you." Ben said

"Oh wow well im vice president of sparkle." Gabriella said

"Wow how did you get that job?" Ben asked

"Oh well my husband father is C.E.O own the magazine and is president." Gabriella said

"Oh wow so whatever happen to you being a doctor?" Ben asked

"well you know after my father got sick I had to help out a little more around the house and I had to pretty much rush school." Gabriella said

"So you did the next best thing journalism also." Ben asked

"Well yea I mean I did the short part of it though im not a true journalist." Gabriella said

"Well I whish you could be a doctor you would have been amazing at it." Ben said

"Thank you that's sweet of you to say." Gabriella said

They ordered there food and ate

"Well I better be running home I guess" Gabriella said

"Oh well ok let me walk you to your car at least." Ben asked

"Ok" Gabriella said

Ben walked her to her car

"Thanks Gabriella for having this dinner with me I really did miss you and I whish we could work out and your husband is one lucky guy." Ben said

"Thank you and your welcome well I better be going nice seeing you again" Gabriella said before getting in her car

"Hey we should do this again some time" Ben said

"Yea we should whenever." Gabriella said before driving off

Gabriella went home and saw troy in the living room watching TV

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said

"Hey Brie." Troy said

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked

"Oh nothing just watching TV so how was your little dinner." Troy asked

"It was ok" Gabriella said sitting next him

"Well if you're still hungry I had Rosetta save you a plate you can probably take it to lunch for you tomorrow" Troy said kind of annoyed

"Oh well thanks man I'm so tired I don't know what to do." Gabriella said before yawning

"Well you had a busy day just go to bed and um hey I have practice in a week so there will be a lot of meetings and outing so get ready to enjoy" Troy said.

"You bet " Gabriella smiled before going to her room and going to bed.

**2 weeks later **Gabriella and Troy where busy, Gabriella with work and Troy with his basketball training. Gabriella and troy where getting ready for there busy day it was Friday.

* * *

" hey Gabriella we have a busy day and I will need you to leave work early because we have a publicity thing at this award show we don't have to talk to any cameras but we will just smile and walk in okay. " troy said .

"Oh okay what time?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm around seven but you will have to be here by four so you can get dressed I will have professionals here okay." Troy said before walking out

Gabriella was working then got ready to leave her job and head to the house to get ready

"Troy! " Gabriella yelled

"Yea" Troy said coming down the stairs in nothing but a towel.

"I was wondering where the people are. " Gabriella said

"Oh there in your room." Troy said

Gabriella nodded and walked upstairs and into her room where she saw people waiting for her

"Hello you must be Gabriella it will be a pleasure to work for you." The lady said.

"Oh well nice to meet you." Gabriella said.

"Well let's do your hair and get you ready." the lady said

As they got ready Gabriella was looking beautiful then they did the final touches on her hair and out fit. Gabriella wore a pretty purple dress and her hair was in a high bun wit tendrils coming down her face with a perfect smokey eye and clear lip gloss.

Gabriella walked down the stairs waiting for troy as it was getting close to seven and was looking at her watch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Troy said as he grabbed his cell phone from the counter not even looking at Gabriella

"So how do I look?" Gabriella asked getting up from the counter and spinning in her dress.

"You look nice." Troy said even though he hadn't even looked at her.

"You didn't even look at me." Gabriella said.

"Okay sorry gabs im just in a rush okay spin one more time for me." Troy said finally looking up at her breathless

Gabriella spinned around happily with a huge smile "so how do I look." Gabriella said one more time

"Breath taking." troy said smiling at her

"Thank you now we may leave." Gabriella said

They went to the award show and as they walked the carpet people where asking them to come and answer questions they decide to go up to one news reporter

"Hello Troy Bolton how are you." The lady asked

"Hi I am good just about to enjoy myself." Troy said

"Well who is this lucky lady on your arm?" The lady asked

"I am a good family friend." Gabriella quickly blurted out before troy could answer

"Oh so nothing more." The lady asked Gabriella

Gabriella just giggled and smiled

"Well troy what's up with the rumors that the number one bachelor is taken I see you have a wedding ring." The reporter said observing him

"Oh this it's just an old ring from her she gave it to me a long time and it only fits on my ring finger." Troy said

"Well we should get going." Gabriella said grabbing troy as the went to the party

"Wow that was close thanks gabby." Troy said

"No problem Troy." Gabriella said as they walked hand in hand

The party was beautiful a pool with people swimming and a Dj and a lot of people dancing Gabriella and troy decide to sit at a table and watch the people and talk. As the part was going on they decide to dance and have a good time. As Gabriella and troy where dancing people where getting pushed or jumping in the pool. Troy was accidently pushed in the pool leaving Gabriella laughing.

"Oh so you think this is funny." Troy said wiping the water out his eyes.

"Yes I do Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said.

"Okay whatever Mrs. Bolton just helps me out." Troy said reaching his hands up and grabbing Gabriella's hand in this quick motion he pulled Gabriella in the pool.

"Oh my god Troy!" Gabriella screamed as she landed in the freezing cold water

"That's what you get." Troy said

After awhile of playing troy and Gabriella got out of the pool and dried off then decide to go home.

"Man troy I swear im still soaked." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"You know how I feel but hey you look beautiful." Troy said

Gabriella smiled and looked out at the window. When they finally arrived home Gabriella took off her shoes and threw them on the ground and took her hair from its wet bun and shook it. Troy looked at her with amazement he just new he didn't want this night to end.

"What." Gabriella said as she saw Troy looking as her

"Oh nothing just umm nothing." Troy said embarrassed

"Oh okay well hey follow me." Gabriella said grabbing Troy and ducking into one of the hall ways and going into the indoor pool.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked

"Well I want to swim on my own terms no ones going to push me and im not going to get a beautiful dress wet." Gabriella said smiling and taking off her dress where she was in nothing except her purple bra and purple lace boy shorts and jumping in the pool.

"You know you could of went and just got into your bathing suit." Troy said shocked she would do something like that.

"Well that would be half the fun." Gabriella smiled swimming away in the warm pool.

"I guess it would." Troy said putting his hand in his pockets.

"Well are you going to come in?" Gabriella said

"No I will let you do that." Troy said

"Oh is little troy scared" Gabriella said in a baby voice.

"No I am not scared I just don't feel like swimming." Troy stated

Gabriella swam to the edge of the pool where troy's feet where in front of her. "Come on it will be fun." Gabriella said looking at him. With that troy smiled it was funny how Gabriella had him wrapped around her small little finger and he was happy about that.

"Fine I will come in." Troy said getting undressed.

"Woo and ladies that's how you get Troy Bolton in his boxers with out being a hoe." Gabriella said with a smile.

"If you just wanted to see me in my boxers you could have told me that Montez." Troy said

"Just come in Bolton." Gabriella said going underwater

"Cannonball! "Troy said jumping in the water.

"Nice for you to join me." Gabriella said swimming towards troy.

"No problem." Troy said

"So tonight was fun." Gabriella said

"I know and you looked beautiful tonight." Troy said swimming.

"Hey I bet you I am a better swimmer than you." Gabriella said

"Please Gabriella I have better stamina im taller and im a guy which makes me better." Troy said laughing

"Okay then lets race if I win then you have to do something for me and if you win I have to do something for you does that sound fair Bolton." Gabriella said

"Yes it is let's start." Troy said swimming to the end of the pool with Gabriella lined up next to him. "Well I'm a state this if I win well when I win you have to kiss me." Troy said

"Okay and if I win you have to take off your underwear." Gabriella said with a sneaky smile.

Gabriella and Troy started at the end of the pool Troy yelled 1-2-3 Go and they both started swimming Troy was in the lead then Gabriella sped up where they where neck and neck. Troy gained up speed and was almost at the end of the pool till he looked at behind him and saw Gabriella come full throttle at full speed and go past him and win.

"Ha I win Bolton." Gabriella said with a smile even though on the inside she didn't mind kissing him.

"Hey no fair I was supposed to win." Troy said swimming over towards Gabriella, troy stared at the perfect vision how her hair was starting to curl to its natural wavy curls and how it clanged to her body and the was the water dripped from her face and the look in her eyes it was innocent.

"To bad Bolton." Gabriella said "well drop your pants."

"Come on I know you wanted me to kiss you." Troy said

"No I didn't if I did then I would have said troy I want you to kiss me." Gabriella said

"My pleasure." Troy said and with that he cornered Gabriella and planted a kiss on her luscious lips. When they finally broke from the kiss troy smiled while Gabriella was speechless and in shocked. "How did you like that?" Troy asked with a cocky smile

"Umm it was okay Bolton." Gabriella said even though she wanted to scream on the inside.

"Just okay." Troy said raising one eyebrow.

"Yea but you have to do what I said I won you drop your pants Troy." Gabriella said

"Wait one more kiss." Troy said as he lunged in Gabriella dropped underwater and swam away.

"No Bolton." Gabriella smiled. "Pants off now." Gabriella insisted

"Fine gabs anything for you." Troy said as he took off his boxers and threw them near his other clothes with that Gabriella got out of the pool soaking wet. "hey where are you going?" Troy asked

"To bed im tired." Said Gabriella as she picked up her clothes and his.

"Hey what are you doing with my clothes?" Troy said

"Oh I was going to take them to dry good night Troy I had a fun time and the kiss was awesome just to let you know." Gabriella said as she left

There was Troy Bolton in nothing he was totally nude and all of this from Gabriella he knew from now on he had to watch his fiery wife and the way she acted she wasn't as innocent as he thought. He didn't want Gabriella to see him naked and there where no towels so he decide to wait in the water till he thought it was safe.

* * *

_**A/N: hello Guys it's me Chloe here yes I know I haven't been writing been super side tracked over the time I started high school had two boyfriends and two breaks ups so I had been dealing with that drama ugh life Mann. There is a way to reach Aim me SN: EntertainMeChloe so I can do stories a lil faster for you guys. And I have a birthday on May 26 so yep ugh Thank you for bearing **_


	30. So sick

Ch.30

It was Saturday morning and Gabriella woke up but didn't feel so good her head was stuffed up and her throat was sore. Ugh gabby next time no swimming for you. She said in her head. "Ugh" was all she could mutter out

**With Troy **

Troy got up from his sleep and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"Hello Rosetta." Troy said

"Troy, so how was last night." Rosetta said smiling

"It was fun had a very restful night." Troy said with a smile

"Hmmm it seems like you had a good time." Rosetta said turning on the T.V and throwing the magazines at him, with Troy and Gabriella smiling and dancing.

"Yea good time." Troy said

"Oh and I see your clothes got wet and u left water stains all on my nice polished floor." Rosetta said with a smile.

"Yea me and Gabriella went swimming in the pool when we got home." Troy said smiling nervously

"Hmm I guess that explains why your underwear was in Gabriella's hamper." Rosetta said.

"Ha hmm I don't know how they got there." Troy said.

Gabriella came down the stairs looking like a wreck

"Hey guys" Gabriella said groggily as she walked down the stairs

"Hi gabs are you okay." Troy asked

"No I feel like crap im so sick you don't understand I don't feel good." Gabriella said coughing

"Oh goodness." Rosetta said feeling Gabriella's head "you are warm go back to bed and I will have troy send you up some tea." Rosetta said.

"No I am fine I just don't feel so good you know but im okay." Gabriella said.

"No get to bed now gab's you are really sick." Troy said.

"Troy you're not my dad I am okay." Gabriella said

"Just go before I carry you to your room." Troy said

"You are not fin to carr-" Gabriella said before she could finish her sentence troy had her in his arms carrying her upstairs.

"See now lay in bed and I will bring you sum tea and chicken noodle soup." Troy said as he layed Gabriella down in his room since it was closer.

"Troy I am perfectly fine im serious you don't have to." Gabriella said

"Oh I know I don't have to I just want to." Troy said with a cheesy smile as he pulled the covers over her and gave her the remote.

"Thank you troy." Gabriella said

"You are welcome and I am here for you and I am going to wait on you." Troy said with another warm smile that also made Gabriella smiled then he kissed her cheek.

Troy went back down stairs and told Rosetta to take the rest of the day off and which she did with no complaints. Then he went off and made Gabriella tea and chicken noodle soup and poured her some cranberry juice and took it all to her.

"Aww Tory you didn't have to" Gabriella said getting up.

"Its okay because I want to it will be nice taking care of someone when I am always being taken care of." Troy said as he layed everything neatly on the bed. "Now you need a lot of fluids so that means drink your cranberry juice and all of your soup and tea okay." Troy said as he got the spoon and fed Gabriella

"Troy I am not a baby I can feed myself." Gabriella pleaded with troy.

"I know but I want to make sure you eat it all." Troy said blowing the spoon of chicken noodle soup.

"Troy I got it on my own but thank you so much." Gabriella said grabbing his hand to stop him from feeding her any further.

"So how are you feeling so far?" Troy said feeling her head.

"Not so good my nose is stuffed my head hurts and I have a sore throat." Gabriella said

"Not to mention that you have a fever." Troy said getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella said.

"Oh just going to call the doctor I am not going to leave your side I just left my cell phone downstairs." Troy said as he left and called his doctor that told him everything to reduce a fever then he went back upstairs. "Hey well here is a fever reducer and a cold towel and I see you fished your soup and tea so I will take them downstairs." Troy said.

"Hey where is Rosetta." Gabriella asked.

"I gave her the day off." Troy said.

"Oh okay well I think I am go to sleep like im super sleepy troy." Gabriella said

"Oh okay well I will be right here if you need me jus roll over and say troy." He said sitting down on the bed.

"You are going to lay with me." Gabriella asked.

"Yea I am you will get lonely now scoot over so I can get in n watch T.V" troy said getting into the bed.

Gabriella slowly fell asleep and soon troy did to there in each others arms.

**Next day **

Gabriella slowly woke up feeling better then the yesterday and saw that troy wasn't next to her.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

"yea." Troy said coming out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Oh nothing just wanted to see where you are." Gabriella said a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh okay well how are you feeling?" Troy asked walking over towards her and feeling her head to feel for a fever but it had gone down some.

"A little better my nose is still stuffed and a sore throat but I feel much better then yesterday." Gabriella said.

"Hmm it must be payback from taking my underwear." Troy said going into his closet.

"I guess it must be." Gabriella said laughing.

"So Gabriella I think we need to talk about us." Troy said.

"About what Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I mean how do you feel about us you know we been together for a couple of months so what do you think of me as." Troy asked.

"Well technically you are my husband but I think of you as a very good friend." Gabriella said.

"I think of you that way to but I mean we kissed last night and we've kissed like twice with out being forced so what does that make us more then friends right." Troy said walking towards the bed and sitting next to her in the bed.

"I guess." Gabriella said sitting up in the bed.

"I mean I like us being good friends and I don't want to move it along if you don't want to but Chris was talking about how we should come out and let the world know we are together." Troy said worried about Gabriella's reaction.

"Oh okay well what you want to do." Gabriella said.

"Well that's why I was talking to you so what are we planning on." Troy said rubbing his head.

"well I guess we could I just need to think a little bit on it I mean not only will this affect me it will affect you and us and our life and they way we are and how we met I mean it's a lot of lying to the public." Gabriella said thinking.

"Well hey relax we have the whole week and weekend's to think about it and I want to wait to talk about it when you are a hundred percent better." Troy said

"Well yea so let me go get you some water." Troy said going down stairs.

Gabriella had realized it was awhile since she had talked to her family and it was kind of close to the holidays being October it was really close to Halloween and it would be her first time not walking with her family and she wouldn't be able to see Jacobs first Halloween or thanks giving maybe Christmas but who knows.

"Hey here you go." Troy said laying next to her.

**A/N: hey yea I know short I didn't know what else to write I really do need your help or I am going have to cancel the series **


	31. Women Lie Men Lie

Ch 31

**A/N: man I love this story the movie but I don't have anything to talk about it there in a weird part of there relationship they don't hate each other but they don't like each other fully and I don't know how to get them over that hurdle and I think its too soon to make them go on a date and I need an argument real soon and I have no idea what about. I am lost and need your help you like the story so much and you guys make the story stay alive do you really want to kill it if not R&R also Aim Me EntertainMeChloe or email me . Please I love writing this story don't let it DIE with my writers block. **

**The next day**

"Hey Gabriella how come your not at work." Troy said walking in her room.

"oh well I didn't feel like it again since are weekend we will be all on the news so I cant dare go into work and see everything about me." Gabriella said.

"You know you don't have to work you can just stay here and never work again." Troy said honestly.

"Oh that's sounds wonderful but no I can't do that to you." Gabriella said.

"Yes you can it will be fun I mean you be my trophy wife and we have a really good time." Troy said.

"No im good troy but thanks for the offer." Gabriella said.

"Well hey so what about the whole thing about letting the world know who we are." Troy said.

"I really don't know but I wouldn't mind I mean it can't possibly get worse and we can make a cute couple." Gabriella said.

"Well I have um practice but we can talk about it tonight okay." Troy said as he left her room.

"Hey Troy how about I meet you there then go to star bucks for coffee on me." Gabriella said.

"Sure ill take you up for that deal well see you later." Troy said leaving her room and going to practice.

"Hey guys." Troy said.

"Hey MVP." Chad said as he was getting ready for practice.

"Hey buddy." Troy said as he headed to the bleachers to finish up getting ready.

"Hey Troy how are you." Katie said one of the cheerleaders.

"Hi Katie how are you." Troy said with a smile.

"So you are going to do well this season." Katie said.

"Don't I do well every season?" Troy said.

"Yea but last season you were kind of off I think you need to practice more." Katie said with a flirty smile.

"Oh and how should I have done?" Tory said.

"Well you are good but your arm you need to tuck it in a little bit more." Katie said.

"I will think about it." Troy said.

"Yea you should it will keep you more in control." Katie said as she walked away from Troy.

"Hey man watch out for her." Chad said sliding up to Troy who was tying his shoe.

"Don't worry I am good on her." Troy said.

"No not even that Gabriella you're a married man now." Chad reminding him.

"Well I mean me and Gabriella aren't really a couple we are just married we are just are good friends so nothing big im pretty sure it would be fine for me to go on a date as well for her." Troy said.

"well have you guys talked about it I mean your saying that now but what will it be like if word gets out you and Gabriella are married and they see you flirting with some other chick and what if Gabriella likes you or the other way around wouldn't it be weird for yall to date other people when technically yall are together." Chad said.

"Yea I guess and me and Gabriella hadn't really talked about it but I guess we will later I mean we just been out and Chris was telling me how we should you know tell the public that I am married to her and Gabriella is okay with that also." Troy said.

"Hmm I think yall should think more about it when if you guys are really thinking about telling the world about your affair." Chad said.

"Yea I know me and Gabriella will talk about it during coffee she's coming by." Troy said with a smile that he was going to show off Gabriella.

"Well don't let her see you flirting wit Katie that's all I got to tell you." Chad said before getting up and heading to the court with Chad following.

With Gabriella

"Hey Rosetta." Gabriella said in the kitchen.

"Hey dear so what are you going to be doing since there is no Work." Rosetta said.

"I have no Idea I will think of something by 3:30 I have to leave to see troy at practice." Gabriella said.

"Hmm well what are you wearing?" Rosetta said.

"Well jeans or some sweat I have no idea we are just going for coffee." Gabriella said.

"Well even so there are reporters and also cheerleaders that are trying to get to troy so I suggest you look your best and show off." Rosetta said to Gabriella as she walked away.

"Rosetta." Gabriella said before Rosetta could duck into the halls.

"Yes ms." Gabriella said

"Well how long did it take before you stopped being home sick." Gabriella said.

"Oh well I still am home sick but I get over it when I call them, you miss your family." Rosetta asked.

"Yea a lot." Gabriella said

"Well I suggest you give them a call." Rosetta said.

"I guess you are right that's the only way they will get out of my mind." Gabriella said with a small smile before going upstairs and grabbing her cell phone and calling her family.

"Hello?"

"Hello mommy." Gabriella said

"Oh hi dear I haven't heard from you in so long I forgot your voice." She said.

"Oh okay well I just wanted to say hey and how was the family doing." Gabriella said.

"Well we are all doing fine everyone is hear actually you know family movie night Monday's" She said.

"Oh well tell them I said hi." Gabriella said feeling left out.

"Will do and tell Troy we said hi." Anna said.

"Okay will do bye I will let you get back to your movie." Gabriella said before hanging up. When Gabriella hung up she cried uncontrollably she missed her family so much and didn't know how to deal with out them being so close to her. She cried till she cried herself to sleep.

**With Troy who was finished with practice**

"Hey man where is Gabriella shouldn't she have been here by now." Chad said grabbing his bag.

"Yea she should have I am going to call her." Troy said grabbing his phone and calling her. "Hey this is Gabriella will get back to you as soon as possible leave your name and number at the beep ahhaahhahah Bye" Gabriella's voice mail went through. "Straight to voice mail." Troy said closing his phone.

"Well I have to go but call me and let me know what happen." Chad said leaving.

"Hey who are you waiting for?" Katie said.

"oh I am waiting for a friend she was suppose to come and we go out for coffee but no reply." Troy said.

"Oh well she is silly not to come and leave the greatest man alive waiting how about you and me coffee." Katie said.

"Ummm sure why not I will call her later." Troy said putting his phone in his gym bag.

"So where you want to go." Katie said.

"I am down with anything star bucks, coffee bean tea leaf yea I am down." Troy said.

"How about we go to a small café." Katie said pulling Troy and they drove to the coffee place Katie said that she wanted to go to.

"So how are you?" Troy asked.

"Oh I am good so what about you basketball star being all over the news with that brunette." Katie said.

"Oh she's a friend of mine we are really close she was actually supposed to come and pick me up and we head for coffee." Troy said before ordering his coffee.

"Oh to bad she couldn't be here man the first time toy was stood up ha." Katie said touching his shoulder as they got there coffee and sat down.

"So what did you do during are break." Troy asked.

"Well I ate then I noticed I was getting fat and worked out." Katie said with a smile.  
"Your to pretty to get fat." Troy said innocently.

"Aww aren't we just a charmer." Katie joked.

"Well what can I say it just comes natural." Troy smirked.

**With Gabriella**

"Oh god Troy." Gabriella said waking up in a panic.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number but no answer then she called again and nothing. She went down stairs and saw Rosetta in the living room cleaning.

"Hey Rosetta." Gabriella said.

"Yes my dear." Rosetta said.

"Have you talked to troy I was suppose to meet him but I fell asleep." Gabriella said.

"Oh yea he called he said tell Gabriella it's cool and he's going with someone else." Rosetta said.

"Oh thanks god well that's a load off my mind but I still feel bad." Gabriella said.

"Don't he will be fine just watch TV." Rosetta said leaving the room.

Gabriella laid down on the couch and turned channels.

With Troy

"You ready to go?" Troy said.

"Yea sure let's go." Katie replied grabbing her coffee.

"Oh great paparazzi." Troy said.

"Its cool lets give them a show." Katie said with a smile.

"Wow okay." Troy said as they walked out and ran into an army of shutter bugs.

"Troy you left the brunette for a blond. " One of them said.

"Hey Troy who's your friend." Another said.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Just then Katie Grabbed Troy and Kissed im very passionately and then let go of a very shocked Troy.

Troy got into the car with Katie as she was supposed to drive him back to the gym.

"What was that for?" Troy asked.

"What do you mean Troysie?" Katie said.

"Don't call me Troysie and that kiss what was that for." Troy said.

"Oh that it was nothing I just gave them a show but I do like you a lot Troy." Katie said.

"I can't be with you." Troy said.

"what do you mean no one has to know we are going out and then if its because I am a cheerleader and you're a basketball player and the rules we don't have to listen we are grown and can make are own decisions." Katie said parking in the gym.

"No you don't get it we can never be because first I don't like you you're a cool person and all but no we could never be and second I am married." Troy said showing her his wedding ring.

"What do you mean your married and to who." Katie asked a little upset.

"You know that brunette girl that's my wife okay so that's a reason we could never be sorry." Troy said getting out the car.

"You know what Troy suck a dick your such a little ugh why would you kiss me if you had a wife you must not love her." Katie yelled out the window.

"You kissed me." Tory yelled going to his car and driving off.

He drove home to see Gabriella sitting on the couch.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said.

"Hi Troy so how was practice and I am so sorry I didn't make it I fell asleep so sorry." Gabriella said.

"Its okay it was good." Troy said.

"Rosetta told me you had coffee with someone who was it with Chad." Gabriella asked.

"Yea it was Chad well Gabriella I am going to go take a shower and get fresh." Troy said heading up stairs.

Gabriella turned the channel some more it was 5:00 and the Simpsons came on and it was her favorite show. Around 5:30 Troy came down to a bubbly Gabriella.

"So what did you do today?" Troy asked.

"Oh well I called my family then I went to sleep." Gabriella said.

"Oh how are they." Troy asked.

"They are good they say hi." Gabriella replied.

"Oh that's good." Troy said.

"So what you ad Chad talk about during coffee." Gabriella said.

"Oh nothing much." Troy said as they where paying attention to each other TMZ came on

"Ugh I hate this show it's so wrong but funny sometimes." Gabriella said trying to find the remote.

"Well we have Troy Bolton Today with some blonde during coffee." Someone said on TV.

"What blonde Troy you where with Chad." Gabriella said curiously.

Back to TV

"Yea he is just a player he had been with some brunette awhile back at the award shows and then to other things and in Paris but I guess brunettes don't have fun." Some blonde man said.

"He will be with a red head tomorrow." A black male said.

"Doesn't he date models these people are no ones." Harvey said.

"Well Yea but the blonde is a cheerleader for the Lakers her name is Katie it looks like they went to coffee and things got like wow." The Blond man said.

"Troy Troy Troy."

A video was shot of all the photographers around Troy and Katie while Gabriella was watching Troy felt really bad and Gabriella was angry then she saw how Katie pulled Troy in for a kiss.

"What the Hell Troy!" Gabriella screamed getting up.

"It's so not what it looks like she kissed me." Troy said defending himself.

"Yea and I don't see you pulling away from her either." Gabriella said.

"I did I told her I was married." Troy said.

"When Troy after or before she planted her lips on you how long have yall been dating." Gabriella said.

"What do you mean we never dated and after we kissed?" Troy said. "it was an innocent coffee break." He said again.

"oh quit the bull Troy if it was as innocent as you said then why lie about it huh why lie and say you where with Chad you know people are looking how long do you think you could keep this away from me." Gabriella screamed.

"wow Gabriella you are freaking out over nothing I told her that nothing would happen with us and then we aren't really married okay so I don't know why you are freaking out this whole marriage is fake its not like its real my parents just want me to marry my family all comes from arranged marriages but it stopped with my parents so my mom wanted it to come back with us okay so calm down." Troy said.

"I don't know what marriage means to you Troy but real or fake there is loyalty how would you like if I kissed a random guy huh Troy." Gabriella said

"I wouldn't care your just over reacting we aren't together any way." Troy said.

"Okay well as soon as this years up the better I cant wait to get away from you and here you such a Jerk Troy Bolton I hate you" Gabriella said running upstairs to her room crying.

**A/N: Well what do we think I just thought Troy and Gabriella needed drama and should I make Katie a regular character or should I add someone new that will test Troy and Gabriella's relationship. **


	32. Photoshoot

Ch.32

Gabriella and Troy hadn't talk to each other for a couple of days and it was getting pretty tense the way things were going they wouldn't talk only stare and when Gabriella stared it was harsh and cold it was getting really close to Troy's Birthday and he didn't want Gabriella mad at him on that day so he planned to apologize but he had to figure the best way how. Gabriella had went back to work and Troy had practice which was a little awkward because all of his teammates now thanks to Katie knew he was married if they didn't know before and where all asking about Gabriella. So Troy definitely knew Gabriella couldn't stay mad so he decides he would do what his man mind could only think of.

Gabriella had been working late and leaving early to avoid Troy but she couldn't avoid him for long as she got off of work early and was watching T.V.

"Gabriella." Troy said.

"Yes Troy." Gabriella said harshly.

"Umm I need you in the back yard please." Troy said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I do I am doing something and I need a hand." Troy said.

Gabriella got up from the warm couch and went to the back yard to see a beautiful sight. (A/n: if you saw 17 again and when the mom had done the back yard and stuff that's what it kind of looks like with fishes in the pond.)

"Oh my god this is beautiful." Gabriella spat out in astonishment then she heard a voice and it was troy with back jeans and a dark blue shirt and his hair in a perfect messy hairstyle.

"Yea I know. Gabriella I wanted to say I am so sorry I had no right to lie to you and I was wrong and you are right we have loyalty to each other if its real or fake and you weren't freaking out over nothing and as I thought about what you said I would be mad that you kissed another guy I would be jealous so you were right and I was wrong." Troy said.

"Thank you Troy I guess and this was beautiful and thanks again." Gabriella said.

"your welcome I guess I am sounding like a married man I don't expect for you to fully take me back and we go back to things all over but I would like you to consider it and if you do take my offer you can sit here we eat dinner that I made which is a steak and wild rice and for desert M&M's and Chocolate cake that I bought. And if you do really except we can also sit here and talk about us."

Gabriella stared at the chair then at Troy and took a seat. With that Troy smiled and was really happy.

"So what did you want to talk about Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"I want to talk about us I mean like I want to apologize for the way I acted it was wrong and I don't plan on doing anything like that ever again." Troy said.

"That's good and I am happy for that to like the last thing I want is to see that again." Gabriella said.

"To show that I am ready to commit to this relationship I think we should let the world know who we are you know." Troy said.

"Are you sure." Gabriella asked.

"I am positive unless you don't want to." Troy said.

"No I do it will be cool and fine with me just when and how." Gabriella said.

"Well your magazine and then people come and take pictures and we get interviewed on out love." Troy said.

"Oh well when do you want to tell the world." Gabriella said.

"Well whenever you want to I am good I don't really care I just have to call Chris and he can set everything up." Troy said.

"Okay well no more secrets like you also said we aren't a real couple so we should be able to talk to each other with no problem." Gabriella said.

"Oh and as another surprise I am reinventing your room." Troy said.

"What are you serious Troy you don't have to?" Gabriella said.

"I already did and I wasn't thinking about how long it would take for the room to be done cause there remodeling your closet and everything so I moved all your clothes into my spare closet and you can sleep in there while we are waiting for your room to be done." Troy said.

"Okay thanks for that." Gabriella said.

"Well I will sleep on the couch and you can have the room to yourself." Troy said.

"What no you can sleep next to me." Gabriella said.

"like are you sure we just made up tonight like that's a little bit to soon to be roomies isn't it." Troy said.

"no it will be fine with me we have slept together so many times its not even funny it will be fine sleeping next to each other and married couples as soon as they make up the husband is back in the bed." Gabriella teased.

"Yea I feel you well let's finish eating." Troy said.

As they ate later on Troy and Gabriella watched T.V and then they went to bed together.

Next Day

Gabriella woke up to Troy singing in the shower and smiled. Gabriella got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where it was really foggy and she could hardly see she slowly closed the door so troy wouldn't know she was in the room. She wiped the mirror and looked at herself and smiled and then started to brush her teeth as Troy kept singing.

"I love your voice" Gabriella said before spitting and with that Troy immediately stopped singing and turned off the shower and slowly got out with the towel wrapped around his body.

"Umm hey gabs." Troy said embarrassed.

"What song was that?" Gabriella teased.

"Umm it's a thousand miles." Troy said with a smile.

"Oh okay nice song." Gabriella said.

"Thanks so what is going on for work?" Troy said as he began to brush his teeth.

"Nothing much more rumors and junk." Gabriella said.

"Oh okay well I talked to Chris while you were sleep and this Friday is the photo shoot and interview." Troy said as he left the bathroom and into the closet.

"Oh okay cool this should be really fun." Gabriella said.

**Friday Morning**

"Gabriella wake up we have to be there by eight." Troy said shaking a very sleepy Gabriella.

"No I just want to sleep Troy I am so tired." Gabriella complained.

"I know Gabriella you have worked all week so have I but we have to get up and get ready its six-thirty you have to be ready so we can leave at seven-thirty." Troy said shaking her and pulling the covers off her.

"Ugh man okay fine I am up." Gabriella said as she went to the bathroom and taking a ten minute shower. The Gabriella went into her closet and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a Yale shirt and black pumps and then put her hair in a normal pony tail.

"Okay so you ready Gabriella its seven twenty nine." Troy said.

"Oh okay and yes I am." Gabriella said walking down the stairs and Troy following in a white regular Tee and black skinny jeans also.

Troy and Gabriella drove to the empty lot where there was a huge house next door that was huge.

"No turning back now." Troy said as he turned the car off and looked at Gabriella.

"Hello Troy and hello Gabriella how are you guys doing." The news editor said.

"We are doing wonderful and thanks." Troy said.

"Well Gabriella and Troy follow me we are going to get your make up and see what you are wearing today and do you need anything." Linda said.

"No Linda we are good but I would love a coffee Gabriella do you want anything." Troy said as her hand was in his.

"Umm peppermint tea please." Gabriella spoke timidly "and also a bagel." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Okay Angela can you please grab troy and Gabriella food and peppermint Tea for Gabriella and coffee for Troy." Linda told Angela.

"Umm how do you want your coffee Troy?" Angela asked.

"Three creams two sugars and I will also take a bagel and how you want your tea Gabriella." Troy said.

"Oh umm just bring the tea and honey and I will make it myself." Gabriella said.

"So you guys follow me and in here will be your make up room oh and Angela is your personal assistant for today you tell her all your needs." Linda said.

"Linda what are we doing first the photo shoot or the interview." Troy asked.

'We will interview you while you are getting ready." Linda said.

"Oh okay." Gabriella said.

Angela walked with two cups of hot drinks and two bagels.

"Here you guys go and Gabriella here is your honey." Angela said pulling a small bottle of honey out her bag.

"Oh thanks." Gabriella said as she poured the honey into the tea.

"Okay so let's start the interview."Linda said. "Well Troy wow you the heart breaker settled down and that's a shocker for the female population that's in love with you, so what was up with this and how did you keep it a secret."

"Well we weren't ready to put are business out there and we just wanted the engagement between us." Troy said.

"Well how come we didn't see her more then once while you guys were around." Linda asked.

"we were high school sweet hearts and like we just kept that close relationship then like I had basketball and she had her schooling and family back in new México and she didn't want to leave her family for something she was unsure about so then I asked her to marry me." Troy said.

"How long was the engagement Gabriella?" Linda asked.

"It was short just a month because we had been together for such a very long time we were just ready to get married." Gabriella said smiling.

"Well may I see the ring?" Linda asked as she reached out for Gabriella hand. "Wow very beautiful.

"now what do you have to say to the people that think this marriage was fake and for publicity since the big games are coming up." Linda asked.

"Well they know nothing and we are very much in love and it is 100 percent real." Troy said.

"It is like I have known him most of my life ad we have always been together." Gabriella said.

"Well what's up with the girl kissing you not to long ago and why now let people know you have another after the long kiss with that girl." Linda said.

"I really cant explain that we were quiet to almost everyone except are friends and family and that's the way we liked it then the girl did kiss me and I knew that being quiet wouldn't help us as a couple and that we did need to tell the whole world about us." Troy said.

"We were going to tell the world about us it's just that the kiss came out before the whole thing which just made it more urgent to tell." Gabriella said.

"How is the sex?" Linda asked.

Gabriella blushed at the question. "No comment." Gabriella said.

"Just know it's amazing." As Troy smiled and grabbed Gabriella.

"What about the bedroom do you guys try new things or kind of boring." Linda said

"Oh no we are very interesting a lot of foods and deserts go on." Troy said.

"Any kids in the future." Linda asked.

"Umm the very far future I want us to get comfortable with each other and our job before a child comes into the equation." Gabriella said with a slight smile.

"When kids do come how many would you like." Lind asked.

"How about a whole basket ball team babe." Troy made a joke with Gabriella laughing.

"At least four will do." Gabriella said.

"There any problems with your relationship even after the kiss how did you feel Gabriella." Linda said.

"I wont lie we have problems like any couple to the big ones to the small ones that we still need to learn to work out and with the kiss it was okay I guess I was angry for a couple of days then I got over it when he apologized." Gabriella said.

"When did you get married?" Linda said.

"September 19th." Troy said.

"What were you thinking during the wedding?" Linda asked.

"I can't believe I am getting married to the most gorgeous perfect smartest girl in the entire world she is my heart and love and I am glad that I can share my whole world with her." Troy said almost poetically that made Gabriella cry.

"What about you Gabriella." Linda asked.

"the same like I cant believe that we will be together and that I am a very lucky girl to have such a wonderful guy to come into my life and sweep me off my feet like one in a million would I think this would ever happen to me." Gabriella said.

"So thank you and you will be getting your make up on and wardrobe and thank you for talking to us." Linda said.

Troy and Gabriella got changed and dressed (A/N: Elle pics will also be incorporated from what they did.)

"Okay Troy Gabriella I will be your photographer my name is Alex so I want yall to stand against the wall and Gabriella grab the bottom of your dress and look away from Troy and I want you Troy to look at her." Alex said taking pictures. "okay now I want you to be in front of troy and Troy I want you to put your arm around her neck like your choking her and Gabriella I want you to grab his arm and hand with the other and Gabriella face the camera and Troy look away."

Troy and Gabriella took pictures while Alex praised them and took like ten different pics of the same pose.

"Okay Gabriella Troy face each other." Alex directed them then they were done with that scene and Gabriella was getting changed and Troy took a couple of pictures by himself.

Gabriella came out wearing a black dress and tall boots.

"Gabriella you look wonderful now I want you guys to get on the ground and act like you would in bed like put your arm around her Troy caress each other look in love."

Troy intertwined there legs together and placed his hand on Gabriella's thigh and she placed her hand on his stomach and they looked at each other in the eye then smiled.

"Can you like kiss each other make out session." Alex asked and with that Troy and Gabriella kissed each others lips and started slowly making out.

"Okay enough with the steamy action now change and will start over." Alex said.

Gabriella and troy changed and went to the parking lot.

"Okay Troy I want you to be behind the gate and look up at Gabriella and Gabriella look at me my love." Alex said.

They took more pictures then they got dressed were Gabriella was in underwear and a men's dress shirt and Troy in boxers and a wife beater.

"Okay Gabriella hop on Troy and look at me as you pull his hair." Alex said

They did this scene and it was a little awkward as Gabriella hadn't really been sexual with anyone not even like this so it required a lot of sexual movement.

Troy and Gabriella got dressed for there last Shoot and it was a family pictorial.

"Hey um we have a little kid 2 years old." Alex said.

"Aww lets see them." Gabriella said.

"Hello Lisa you will be taking a picture with Gabriella and Troy." Alex said.

Lisa ran up to Gabriella's arms and smiled.

"Aww hello Lisa I am Gabriella." Gabriella said being with her made her want to be with her little nephew Jacob.

They took there pictures and they were done at 5:32 pm.

"Ugh I am so sleepy and hungry Troy." Gabriella complained.

"Want to head to McDonalds."Troy said as he got changed.

"Yea sure a quick run of food would be nice and I can't wait to get this gunk off my face." Gabriella said.

"Cool well thank you guys so much for being with us and yea thank you." Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella and Troy left hand in hand and got in the car.

"Troy did you really mean what you said when she asked the first thing you thought when you married me." Gabriella asked.

"every word almost I thought that who ever married you for real was the luckiest man ever and I am glad that I go to say I do first." Troy said.

"Aww how sweet troy." Gabriella Teased. "Such a charmer."

"Well you know I Try." Troy said.

"So what was your favorite part?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Well my favorite part was when we were in the bed messing around and my favorite outfit was also that one and the other one when you wore the purple jacket and we could see your bra that was hot." Troy said with a cheeky smile

"You are silly Troy but I can't lie the bedroom scene was my favorite part." Gabriella said as they pulled up in the McDonalds drive thru with a whole bunch of paparazzi.

"I knew there was a freak and grab my jacket in the back and cover your face." Troy said.

Gabriella did as so. "And I am not a freak." Gabriella said.

"Okay if you say so but what do you want." Troy asked Gabriella.

"I want a triple quarter pounder large fries and a large coke with three cookies please." Gabriella said.

"Okay I will take a triple quarter pounder large fries and a large coke and also a big Mac medium fries and a medium sprite." Troy said.

"Don't forget my cookies." Gabriella chimed.

"Oh and three chocolate chip cookies." Troy said.

They got there food and drove off to the house and ran upstairs to the bedroom.

"So what movie do you want to see tonight?" Troy said.

"Well are wedding tapes I want to watch that and see how we looked probably crazy." Gabriella said.

"Oh I forgot where I put that." Troy said.

"Oh I think it's in your closet mind if I check." Gabriella said.

"Go ahead." Troy said.

Gabriella headed off and looked and found the tape. "Found it." Gabriella yelled.

"Okay so I have the movie and food we are good." Troy said as he put the tape in.

They watched the video and slowly Gabriella fell asleep resting her head on Troy.

**A/N: That was good well my stories should be out like every other day now no school and it looks like I am going to be bored at home all bad well read and review please **


	33. Practice

Ch.33

Two weeks past and the magazine article cam out and Gabriella and Troy where the talk of the entire town, state, country you name it. They where all over the news and other talk shows and now were barely able to leave there house. Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch turning off TMZ as they where talking about them.

"This has been crazy Gabriella I mean I haven't been able to walk out the house to go to practice normally what about you." Troy asked.

"It makes me want to stay at home more and it's scary when you're out by yourself." Gabriella said.

"Well try to be safe when we head back out for the day I really don't want you to even work." Troy said.

"I will be fine really I have done it many times before without you I can do it again but anyways what about the games and what has been happening." Gabriella said.

"Nothing much going through drills how about you take a day off work and come and watch me I surely won't mind." Troy said with a smile.

"You positive Troy I mean I don't want you to get nervous just because of little old me is there." Gabriella teased.

"I won't get nervous I am not 17 I don't get nervous just because my wife is watching me." Troy said with a cheeky smile as got up from the couch.

"Okay Bolton well how about tomorrow after work I come and watch you play I will even get off work early." Gabriella said with a smile. "I will even drop you off so I can pick you up."

"Okay good idea I am down." Troy replied.

Gabriella smiled and also got up from the couch and followed Troy up to the bedroom.

"How would a nice warm bath sound?" Gabriella said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Like fun if I can join." Troy teased.

"As if Bolton." Gabriella said.

"Whatever you say Mrs. Bolton." Troy joked. "So for my birthday what should I do?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?"Gabriella asked.

"I don't know I will see I mean I will be 24 not that big but still amazing." Troy said with a smile.

"Yea I feel you well I was wondering Troy how about Halloween what are we doing then." Gabriella asked.

"Oh well the annual play boy party I usually go to it's the talk of Hollywood." Troy said.

"Oh okay then." Gabriella said a little disappointed as she layed down.

"Was there something else you wanted to do?" Troy asked.

"Well it was my nephews first Halloween and I miss my family and I was wondering if we could go there and say hello." Gabriella said.

"I don't know about that Gabriella to much just one day I mean we have thanks giving and Christmas that we will spend out there just one holiday that we would miss wouldn't be that bad and I wanted to hang with the party scene for awhile you know." He said as he saw Gabriella become a little more upset. "We can just stay here and give cadies to the little boys and girls." Troy said trying to make her happy.

"Really oh that would be so much fun." Gabriella said with a smile.

Troy smiled he liked how Gabriella loved the small things in life she wasn't about the fancy parties and the shopping scene just loved to sit at home with a good book.

"yea I mean we can go all out that day you know a little party with the gang we all watch scary movies and then have scary stuff around the house it will be fun like really fun I cant wait." Troy said more excited.

"Yep I can't wait." Gabriella said as she went to the bathroom and started the warm shower.

Troy smiled and got ready for bed.

**Next Day **

Troy got dressed and ready and woke Gabriella up.

"Hmmm what Troy." Gabriella said groggily.

"Come on get up its time to take me to practice you are still taking me today aren't you." Troy said with a smile.

"Yes I am Troy let me get dressed." Gabriella said ass she got up and went to the closet and picked out a pair a skinny jeans a lace top and killer pumps and a pair of sandals to drive in. "lets go." Gabriella said as she grabbed her keys and headed to the garage.

"This will be the first time where im in the car and you are driving." Troy said with a smile. "Let's see how you drive." Troy said with a smile.

"Better then you I know that much." Gabriella teased and got in the car.

Gabriella dropped Troy off and told him she would meet him at 5:30

Then Gabriella drove to her job.

With Troy

"Hey Mann what's up." Chad said slapping him on the back.

"Nothing much how's Taylor Gabriella misses the girls she hasn't seen them since she started work." Troy said.

"They are good Taylor is more moody though she's almost there she's 6 months now so in 3 more that sucker is going to pop on out of there." Chad said.

"That's cool yall picked out names." Troy asked.

"Yes we aren't going to find out the sex but if it's a girl it will be Monica hope Danforth and a boy it will be Liam carter Danforth." Chad said.

"Liam?" Troy questioned.

"Don't ask I didn't choose the names well the middle names yea but first that was all Taylor she's a weird one but hopefully its not Liam cause she's not sure if she likes carter Dustin Danforth more." Chad said.

"Cool I guess this baby will change you in so many ways are you ready." Troy asked.

"I have no idea yet but I know I need to get ready." Chad said as he tied his shoes.

With Gabriella

"Hey Michael how are you." Gabriella said with a warm smile as she took her warm coffee from him.

"I am doing great and you look great this morning." Michael said.

"Why thank you Michael aren't you sweet, so anything new this morning." Gabriella said as she went on her computer and looked at her schedule.

Gabriella got right to work with everything on her huge plate then saw the time and it was 5:00 o'clock.

"Oh shit aye Michael I am leaving early but take all my messages and email the important one for me okay thanks love you." Gabriella said as she ran out and drove all the way to strabucks and grabbed Troy water a chocolate muffin and herself one then drove to the arena.

Gabriella snuck herself on the bleachers as she watched the rest of them drilling and playing around then she saw the cheerleaders practicing and shaking there ass and she hate to admit it but she was jealous that they where able to see Troy more then her and also where looking great. Practice was over and Troy walked up and kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"Why hello beautiful." Troy said with a smile.

"Hey handsome well I got you a water and a muffin if you want." Gabriella said.

"Why thanks but ill just take water why don't you come down and see my teammates." Troy said as he dragged Gabriella down the bleachers.  
"Hello I am Claire and your." one of the cheerleaders asked.

"Oh I am Troy's wife." Gabriella said ass he walked behind Troy that made Katie's ears perk up and look at Gabriella. "You must be Katie." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yea and I am so sorry I kissed Troy he didn't let anyone know you existed." Katie said looking at Troy.

"Oh well sorry we must catch up another time ladies." Troy said as he broke up there stare off and grabbed Gabriella to meet the fella's.

"Hey so this must be Mrs. Bolton." Tim a guy from the team said.

"Yes I am." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Your hot you did well Bolton." Tim said.

The rest of the team complimented Troy and Gabriella and how pretty she is and no wonder he kept her hidden.

Gabriella and Troy got in the car Troy driving and paparazzi stalking.

"So you like my team." Troy asked.

"Yes I do they seem like great guys we should have them over for a barbeque or a little party one day." Gabriella said with a smile.

"They do seem great don't they and they like you but you know I think I am going to have to keep you locked up because the compliments were making me jealous." Troy said with a smile. "And I am sorry about Kate I didn't know she would step up to you like that."

"Its okay I understand but it was rude but I get it so what you want to eat." Gabriella asked changing the subject.

"umm how about your home cooking I haven't had food like that since forever I can make mean Mac & cheese and you can make steak and I make mash potato's." Troy said with a smile as they pulled in the garage.

"Okay well let me get changed in something comfortable." Gabriella said with a smile.

Gabriella went upstairs and put on sum sweatpants and a tank top and went down stairs to see troy bringing out the ingredients he was going to need for the meal he and Gabriella where going to cook.  
"You know what Troy no meal is good without desert how about chocolate cake." Gabriella said with a smile as she got out the supplies she was going to need for the cake.

"That is true after your done can I lick the chocolate off the spoon mommy "Troy mocked like a little kid would do.

"Of course you may." She responded.

Troy had a chef apron on and then got down to mashing the potatoes and Gabriella with seasoning the steaks.

Troy looked at Gabriella with passion as he saw her make an ordinary chore into something beautiful and exotic and heart pumping it made him just want to jump on her and grab her and keep him to herself.

"You okay Troy." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yea I am fine perfect actually you know great yea." Troy said feeling something stiff in his pants from his recent thoughts.

"Okay if you say so you don't look so good though you just want me to cook and you relax." Gabriella said with a smile that was breath taking.

"Umm no gabs you don't have to do that." Troy said.

"Its okay I can cook I cooked for a family of five I can do it Troy it will be okay." She said again.

Troy who was getting harder by the second decides to give in and the help himself once he got upstairs.

"If you insist I can at least take a hoot shower and you know." Troy said with a smile.

"Yea just go I have everything taken care of and troy before you go." She said.

"Yea" he replied.

"I suggest you take a cold shower they go away faster that way." She said with a sneaky smile as she knew.

"What oh you thought no of course not I am just tired you know working out all day." Troy said with a smile.

"I didn't live in a house with three boys for nothing Troy." Gabriella said with a smile. "And you're kind of showing." She pointed down.

Troy smiled nervously as he walked upstairs nervously. Gabriella just smiled and continued cooking. Troy started the hot shower and then took off his clothes "look at the trouble you caused now she probably thinks I have a dick of a 15 year old boy who can't control his hormones you cause me so much stress sometimes." He said getting angry at his down low partner. "this is why you will never get laid it will be a long time before you have sex okay a very long time like a year after me and Gabriella's marriage is over because I am not going to cheat on her no I am not at all so that's your punishment do you see how much that hurts me to punish you because I also get punished ugh." He said as he felt the heat of the water and got in he then started thinking about Gabriella the day she was in that towel and how the towel clung to her 34C he had checked her bra size one day with out her knowing. Then her thick thighs and the wonderful legs that were super long and thick and beautiful and tanned that lead all the way up to a sensitive part of her troy quickly got the thought of him inside her out his mind because he knew that wouldn't happen just then he heard a voice

"Yo dumb dumb listen of course nothing between you and Gabriella will ever happen because you don't try anything with her."

"But the pool I did." Troy talked back.

"Wow a kiss and she took your clothes the girl had the hots for you she choose the pool she took her clothes off and was in nothing but a bra and you tried nothing."

Troy listened to his inner voice and agreed slightly it was right he had been with gabby for at least two months now and nothing was tried at all well barley troy got out the shower a dried his self off and grabbed some basketball shorts and went out shirtless and headed back downstairs.

"So you good now?" Gabriella asked ass he took the steaks out the oven and then started on desert.

"Yea I am fine so you need any help." Troy asked.

"Yea we don't have cake batter we have brownie batter so I will just make brownies instead." Gabriella said pouring the ingredients into a huge bowel. " what I need you to do for me is stir and put two eggs in and stir until all the ingredients is mixed in then pour it into this pan okay." Troy nodded as she said this.

Troy and Gabriella finished the meal and ate.

"Wow gabby this tastes really good you are an amazing cook." Troy said with a smile.

"Thanks that's what happens when you help your mom in the kitchen." Gabriella said with a smile.

"So what role did you have in the house?" Troy asked.

"Mommy I watched everyone." Gabriella said.

"Sounds fun." Troy said.

"Yea then I got into my teens and developed all hell broke loose and I became the precious baby girl." She said with a smile.

"so sad."

A/N: Hey wack I know lost my mojo and sorry I was so late had no choice


	34. The Boltons Kisses

Ch.33

**A/N: hey everyone I am so sorry that I am so late and I haven't been doing these stories I never forgot and always meant to get back to them idk why I haven't I just , idk I haven't I kno I will get right back into it and everything will be the same, I feel it will help me cope with the Zanessa break up , if you just found out reading this yea I know I was sad and shocked and didn't believe it but its true zanessa is no Longer ! After 5 FUCKING years! They call it QUITS! Man idk what to do I was so shocked! well on to the story im skipping like past Troy's b-day and like I guess im going on to thanks giving , hmm and since I forgot how may months Taylor was she had the baby kay !**

* * *

"So Troy we are going to be in Albuquerque for two months?" Gabriella asked.

"yes I guess I don't really feel like flying back and forth I think its so stupid and I am getting a break from practice to do this so might as well make the most of it. It won't even be a real two months since we are leaving November 20th" Troy said.

3 weeks later they where getting on the plane to Albuquerque new México to see Troy's family first for thanks giving then Christmas with Gabriella's folks then to new York for new years eve. As they got on the plane Gabriella text Taylor

G: hey Taylor how is Monica. (They had a girl and named her Monica amber Danforth)

T: she is good sleeping like an angle aren't you on the plane.

G: yea there loading everyone.

T: Well tell your parents I said what's up and Troy's parents

G: will do

T: hey are you seeing his grandparents.

G: yes sadly like no fair I cant believe this I think it's so unfair.

T: maybe she got nice she seemed so after the wedding

G: that's only because I avoided her for the whole wedding.

T: well you will never know

G: yea you won't

T: hey I have a question when you come back do you want to watch Monica im so tired and you and troy need the practice with children and I really don't trust Sharpay with kids just yet

G: Lol no prob I would be happy to watch the little cutie:-*

T: you're a blessing hey ask Troy I don't want to pop this on him and he doesn't know.

G: kay I will and I will get back to what happens I g2g we are about take off.

Gabriella got off the phone and turned it off and talked to Troy.

"Troy what about your grandparents" Gabriella asked.

"No well yea at the dinner my grandfather loves you Gabriella my family loves you." Troy told her.

"Your grand mother doesn't she hates my guts you where suppose to marry a model or high class girl someone from Harvard not a country bumpkin like me ( she mocked Miranda)

"Hey don't worry about her all you need is to know my family loves you I love you." Troy said not thinking

"You what?" Gabriella asked

"I what." Troy said confused

"You said I love you." Gabriella said.

"oh well you know like well yea I love you you're my wife you know and friend and we are stuck together for you know." Troy said trying to find away out of the awkward situation.

"I get it Troy in a weird way I love you to." Gabriella said happily and meaning it.

Troy smiled and put his are around her and brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead and they went to sleep.

* * *

2 hours later they got of the plane and got a rental car and paparazzi caught them being extra love dovey with Gabriella wrapping her hands around him and laying her head on his back as they waited for there rental car to pull up then they jumped in and drove to his parents . they drove up to the biggest house in the neighborhood with the a huge B in the middle of the gates and then drove in the circle of the driveway with a fountain in the middle and the greenness grass known to man

Gabriella rung the Door bell

Lucille opened the door.

"Oh lord hey babies come in jack there here!" Lucille shouted

Gabriella smiled as they walked in.

"Hey guys." Jack said as he hugged them both.

"How is it in L.A" Lucille asked.

"Busy very busy." Gabriella said.

"Yea we need to talk about that Troy." Jack said with a stern voice

"Well how about we show you where you guys are going to be staying we decide to put you in the same room I hope you don't mind." Lucille said.

"Oh no do you mind Gabriella." Troy said.

"Nope I don't I guess we can deal." Gabriella smiled.

"Ok well this is troy's old room hasn't really changed at all except it's clean." Lucille teased.

Troy's room was blue and orange with a huge basket ball at the head of the board and it was a blue comforter and a built in bathroom it was pretty big.

"have fun kids." Lucille said.

"Oh wait mom where is Tiffany." Troy asked

"She is ice skating with one of her friends." Lucille said before shutting the door.

"Welcome to my room". Troy said lying on the bed

"It's so cute I can't wait till you can see mine." Gabriella said lying next to him resting her head on his chest.

"Yea you know my mom thinks she's planning something." Troy said with a smile.

"Yea I felt that how about we give them a show both of our parents they would be happy to know that." Gabriella said.

"Are you saying fool our parents." he said while outlining the curves of her body with his fingers.

"Not fool them just let them think we have you know been a really close couple." Gabriella said.

"You got it babe." He said kissing her forehead.

"So I guess we would have to kiss and be extra flirty." Gabriella said biting her lips.

"Hmm I guess your right I think we should you know at least practice so we look believable you know." Troy said with a sly smile on his face.

"Yea I feel you on that." Gabriella said looking at him.

They touched lips and then things started heating up troy got on top of her and started tracing his hands on her curves and thighs and Gabriella was tracing his back and going under his shirt as things got hotter Gabriella took off her jacket and pulled him closer. Then all of a sudden they heard a knocked on the door and troy and Gabriella stopped kissing each other as Lucille walked in the room.

"Oh hey did I interrupt something." Lucille asked smiling.

"No umm we where fighting" Troy said with a smile as he was on top of Gabriella.

"oh ok well I decided to bring cookies and let you know your sister is home and wants to see you and also your father wants a word with you." Lucille said.

"Oh ok well I will be there." Troy said as he grabbed a cookie and went into the office to find his father while Gabriella texted Taylor to let her know she had arrived and her a Troy had a steamy make out session and then ran to go find Tiffany who was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Tiffany what's up." Gabriella said.

"Nothing much just chilling how are you Gabriella." Tiffany said going up to hug her.

"Great what are you watching?" Gabriella asked.

"TMZ this is how I catch up on you guys since no one ever calls." Tiffany said jokingly.

"Oh sorry." Gabriella said.

"Its cool it's whatever I really I don't care.

With Troy in his dads office

"Troy so you know we saw you're out burst kiss." Jack said.

"She kissed me I didn't kiss her and me and Gabriella made up its all good." Troy said.

"It still isn't right just because it isn't a real marriage you don't have a right to kiss random girls especially cheerleaders and in public it's beneath a Bolton.

"Mom was a cheerleader and it was beneath a Bolton to get her knocked up at 16 and have me grandma still won't let that go you know." Troy said.

"We were kids and me and your mothers business isn't yours and we loved each other." Jack said.

"And me and Gabriella's aren't yours and we love each other to." Troy said a little angry

"I am looking out for Gabriella and her family." Jack said.

"I know and I apologized and won't do a silly thing like that ever again." Troy said with a sigh.

"So you love her?" jack asked.

"Yea dad I think I do she's different not boring special funny I like her a lot I do think I love her."

"Im proud and you do right by her." Jack said.

"I will dad I promise I actually want a life with her." Troy said with a smile.

"Well let's join them." Jack said

The guys go in the living room to see the girls talking and laughing.

"Oh hey boys." Lucille said as she went to her husband of 26 years as she kissed him softly on the lips

Troy went to sit next to Gabriella and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her on her forehead.

"Eww I don't need you guys being so mushy in front of me I am a minor for god sakes." Tiffany chimed as she laughed and went into her room.

"So what do you guys want for dinner tonight?" Lucille asked.

"How about we go out to eat since there will be a huge cooked meal for thanks giving." Troy asked.

"That is true but restaurant." Jack said

"hmm what about that restaurant that tiffany's friends dad just bought it seems good and it suppose to be five star and I have to go and mingle with there family anyway there just so snobby it makes no sense dress nice ." Lucille said as she left and ranted to herself.

"Your mom and appearances well you guys I will be in my office if you need me." Jack said as he left down the hall.

"Well so what are we going to do Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked.

"Hmm I don't know Mr. Bolton but problem is you parents aren't hearing to be involved in the little joke so show me around you mansion." Gabriella said.

"Who said they have to be in the room." Troy asked.

"Ha Troy ok then." Gabriella got up troy pushed her back down on the couch and got on top of her. "What are you doing Troy?"

"Shh just relax." Troy said as there lips crashed together he felt Gabriella really tense and he grabbed her waist to calm her down and stroked her face which made her ease up a little as they kept kissing Gabriella eased down and started getting into it as she took her tongue out and licked the bottom of his lip to ask for entrance and he opened his as to grant her entrance their tongues got tangled up in a wet passionate kiss, Gabriella grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss and then she began to do soft moans and sucked on his tongue Troy made a small moan as she did this and a smile krept on Troy's face , Then troy grabbed her thigh and started squeezing softly just as Troy was about to put his hands under Gabriella's shirt they heard Lucille and Gabriella pushed him off where he made a loud thud on the floor.

"Ow!" Troy screamed.

"Sorry "Gabriella whispered as she got up from her laying down position.

"hey kids I was wanting to know would you rather go to this yacht party my friend well more acquaintance was holding you guys can come it would make the perfect entrance and there a lot of people that haven't seen you since you where a kid" Lucille said as she was texting on her cell phone.

"Umm yea sure." Troy said as he stayed on the floor.

"Oh what was that loud thud I hope you aren't rough housing still troy you are much to old for that why are you on the floor." Lucille asked.

"No mom we weren't rough housing we where about to have sex on your couch and Gabriella heard you and pushed me off." Troy said with a smirk.

"Hmm well then make sure you don't make a mess on my new couch just bought that." Lucille said as she left the room laughing at her own joke.

"Troy! Why on earth would you say that now she thinks I'ma hoe." Gabriella said hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow you should really stop hurting your husband and we are married now and she doesn't think you a hoe she doesn't even believe me when I said that as a teen like be on the couch girl with her bra off I would say that and she would be like whatever you have to be extra'd out with her its all good ok babe." Troy said with a smile. As he kissed Gabriella on her forehead. "So back to where we started." Troy smiled.

"No troy enough excitement for right now." Gabriella said with a smile as she saw him with a puppy dog face and she kissed his cheek.

They watched TV till it was time to get dressed for the party they had fun but it was a bunch of snobby rich people and really boring and a snore but they party and smiled as if they really cared.

* * *

Them at Home.

"Ugh im tired Lucille your friends are hmm." Gabriella said with a smile as she took her heels off.

"Yes mom oh my god Mrs. Harper talked my ear off about how I need to marry a rich doctor or a politician and that I would make a good house wife." Tiffany complained.

"You're not marrying anyone till I and dad die in our graves." Troy said.

"Mom tells Troy I am not 2 years old and I am a mature adult woman well almost with needs and feelings and emotion." Tiffany screamed.

"Oh god I am not listening to my sister talk about her needs boys are evil Tiffany and after nothing but one thing I know I was that boy every mother hated." Troy smiled remembering his teen years.

"Ha that's the Bolton thing." Jack said also smiling.

"But Mrs. James loved you." Lucille said.

"Yea because she was also getting a cut. Ha joking but she didn't know what her daughter was all about." Troy said.

"I don't think Gabriella mom wants to hear about your sexual escapades I know I don't." Tiffany said as she went upstairs.

"Well goodnight kids I am tired come on jack." Lucille said as they also went upstairs.

"Well I see you where the man whore of the century." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I wouldn't say man whore just lucky." Troy said with a smile

"Ok then." Gabriella said as she walked upstairs.

She was getting undress and was just in her bra and panties troy grabbed her and layed her down on her bed.

"Troy no your parents are in the next room and I am a virgin." Gabriella said.

"So I will go soft I promise and these walls are thick he said knocking on the wall." Troy said as he kissed her neck.

"No Troy please not here I really want it to be special not next door to your parents." Gabriella said moaning each word as he kissed her neck and found her spot.

"Oh come on Gabriella everything is good it's just me I am your husband you know how weird it is to say you a virgin and you have a husband." Troy said.

"I know but come on troy for me please its hard enough with you being so good at what you do and looking so good I just want to jump on you but I cant and I really don't want to be hear loosing it while your parents are next door." Gabriella said.

"I feel you, you make it seem like we are teenagers gabs you pushed me off you in the room telling me no I like it." Troy smiled and started attacking her neck again.

"Man troy pleases." Gabriella said with a moan.

"Ok I will stop. "As he got off her and got undressed himself into his boxers and layed down in bed and Gabriella got in her short shorts and tank top and put her hair in a ponytail and took off her make up.

"What is up with you attacking me Troy this whole weekend?" Gabriella smiled as she cuddles with him

"I don't know I guess I am horny and I am not going to cheat on you so I'm trying to do as a husband would and when they want some they go to there wives." Troy said.

"Oh my bad I forgot boys get like that I promise I will make it up one day." Gabriella smiled as she kissed him and they went to sleep in each others arms

* * *

A/N: So how was that I haven't done a story In like forever R&R please and thank you and I will write much more now


	35. the Big O

Ch. 35

* * *

Gabriella woke up and saw troy and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's up with the kisses" Troy asked.

"Just felt like doing it I mean you gave me a whole bunch of attention yesterday." Gabriella said.

"You look so beautiful this morning". Troy said as he kissed her nose.

"Thank you" Gabriella said as she layed on her back." I was thinking when we go back to L.A I don't want to have my own room I really don't mind staying with you it's like a huge sleepover."

"I feel you on that and it goes perfectly with the real plan." Troy said.

"What real plan". Gabriella said with confusion.

"Oh you will see when we get back home." Troy said.

"I am hungry I am going to get me some breakfast after my shower." Gabriella said getting up from the bed and grabbing clothes and heading to the bathroom with that troy went to the kitchen to see his dad and sister. "Hey where is mom"

"She is upstairs sleep, bye dad bye Troy." Tiffany said drinking the last sip of orange juice and walking out the door.

"Hey no kiss." Jack yelled.

"sorry." she kissed Troy and her dad and ran out.

"Where is she going?" Troy asked.

"She is going to her friend's house". Jack said.

"Why is mom still asleep?" Troy asked.  
"well we were out and it brought memories back and well we you know had some fun why is Gabriella still in the room." jack asked

"Ewe dad and she is taking a shower."Just then Gabriella came out towel drying her damp hair.

"Troy does your sister or mom have a blow dryer I can borrow." Gabriella said.

"Well my sister just left and my mom is asleep and I like your hair wet so yea."Troy said.

"Oh ok well I will just leave it wet but hey what are you doing today Mr. Bolton." Gabriella asked.

"its dad and going to the job I have a couple of editorial spreads people taking pictures and a quick trip to New York as soon as your mother wakes up she wanted to go shopping." Jack said

"yall are just going to leave tiffany." Troy asked.

"She is out and we left you home alone a few times and nothing bad happen and she's not being left alone lone she has you guys" Jack said grabbing glass of orange juice.

"Why are you so worried about her Troy she is a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders" Gabriella said.

"It's not her it's the boys when my parents left me I would have girls come over all the time and well you know." Troy said.

"She is smart she knows better you have to trust her and she is blossoming for her age." Gabriella said.

"Ugh I mean I would lose it if I found out she was having sex."Troy said.

"She will one day." Gabriella said.

"Just not so soon I hope can you check for me Gabriella and see." Troy said.

"Like what ask her if she is having sex."Gabriella said.

"Yes please" Troy asked.

"No Troy she might not trust me." Gabriella said.

"Just try please for me." He said

"Ugh Troy." Gabriella said getting close to him and he pulled her in to fill the gap and took his index finger and traced it on her arm then her cheek and moved her lips closer to his just as they were about to kiss Troy's mom came in singing,

"Good morning kids hope I wasn't ruining it."Lucille said.

"No mom of course not". Troy said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hmmmm, I had a lovely night last night it was great you are a lucky girl to be marrying the Bolton clan" Lucille said as she walked out.

"Goodness my family is a mess and sex crazed." Troy said.

"That's why you are so into it."Gabriella said as she put one leg over Troy's where she was straddling his knee and she starts sucking his neck.

"What are you doing" Troy says before letting out a low moan.

"Nothing" Gabriella says and gets off

"You little tease you would do that to me." Troy said.

"Oh hush troy" Gabriella said as she walked away to his bedroom.

"Troy change of plans you want to come with me to New York your mom has a meeting." Jack said.

"No can do sir I just want to be here." Troy said.

"Troy what are you doing because Kelsi and Miley want to go shopping?" Gabriella yelled from upstairs railing.

"Nothing just staying home might have Jason come and get me and we shoot some hoops."Troy said.

"Ok so I can take the car?" Gabriella said.

"Yes you can here are the keys." Troy said pointing to the keys on the counter Gabriella ran down and out the door.

"Women" Troy and his dad said in unison.

"What about women." Lucille came down fully dressed.

"You guys are crazy." Troy said.

"Don't let Gabby here you say that." Lucille said. "Babe I told my friend to take a rain check so we can head to New York." she said happily as she ran up stairs.

"ok honey we are leaving in an hour." Jack said " Well I need to get going and getting ready and calling them to tell them I am coming, oh and Troy you can take my car to go to Jason's.

"Thanks dad." Troy yelled as he grabbed the keys to the BMW and went on his way to see Jason.

With Gabriella

"Oh My God Kelsi and Miley I missed your asses so much." Gabriella said.

"We missed you to over here getting some color I see." Miley said.

"I see you guys are pale."

"You would be to if you lived out here we had a snow storm not to long ago power was out and everything."Kelsi said.

"Yea it was terrible snow was six feet high."Miley chimed in.

"Wow it's good I live in L.A., man I do miss the snow though that's why Christmas time is my favorite time of year.

* * *

**Past **

_When Gabriella was only 5 years old it was Christmas and she saw it snowing her brothers and her ran outside making snow angles that also was the day she got her golden retriever max and this beautiful locket and ballerina music box from her grandmother , that's when Christmas was perfect and every time in her life during the holidays was where everything was perfect especially when it snowed she loved the snow so much she could smell it coming _

_When Gabriella was 9 and she went Christmas shopping with her 6 month pregnant mother and her brother Joe. "Mommy it's going to snow" Gabriella smiled_

"_No it won't Gabriella we aren't due for snow in the next two weeks" Maria said as they went into a store._

"_Mom it's going to snow I can smell."Gabriella smiled._

"_No stupid you heard mom it will not snow mom and the news said in the next two weeks." Joe said._

"_I am not stupid and they are wrong it's going to snow tonight blankets of beautiful white snow will fall from the clouds."_

"_Wow you and our childish mind you owe me 10 dollars when it doesn't snow tonight."Joe said sticking his tongue out._

"_Great and when it does snow I want my 10 dollars and room cleaned for a week."Gabriella said._

"_Deal" them chook hands._

_Gabriella and the rest of her family came home that chilly night and turned the heater and started a fire and made hot chocolate Gabriella's father was still out on his shift._

"_Wow babe when is snow due." Carlos asked coming in from shift._

"_In two weeks."Maria answered him._

"_Then why is it snowing outside."Carlos asked._

"_No way" Joe said as the whole gang went outside to see the snow fall. "looks like I am cleaning your room and giving you the 10 dollars." He said in astonishment._

"_I don't get it." Kevin said.  
"Gabriella smelled the snow." Maria said rubbing her growing belly._

* * *

**Present time**

"I just love the snow" Gabriella said circling around.

"What you smelling it." Kelsi said.

"Any snow?" Miley asked.

"Nope not yet ask me in 5 weeks." Gabriella smiled as the continued there walk in the mall.

"So how is the sex?" Miley asked.

"What sex" Gabriella asked confused.

"Between you and Troy." Kelsi said.

Gabriella coughed and widened her eyes at the thought "there is no sex." She said.

"What you mean there is no sex, have you even thought about it."Kelsi said.

"of course I thought about it but I'm not ready I am a virgin and I want it to be special I guess, you know we almost did but I stopped him." Gabriella said embarrassed.

"Wow I have no clue how you do it I have to masturbate once a day" Miley said.

Gabriella had an annoyed disgusted look as she listened to her best friends

"I kept mines in all day once and I couldn't walk the next day."Kelsi said.

"ewww gross."Gabriella said.

"Do you masturbate gabby?" Miley asked

"Once but I saw no point I didn't feel anything."Gabriella admitted.

"you did it wrong I am going to but you a sex book and a vibrator since you aint getting none from Troy and he aint getting none he is pleasing himself and you're not come on."Gabriella said.

Gabriella came back to the house with a bag of sex toys she wouldn't know how to hide . Kelsi and miley bought her a vibrator and how to pleasure 101 yourself and your mate. It was stupid she thought to herself and quite embarrassing especially the way the man was looking at her she threw the bag on the table and called throughout the house but no one answerd so she suggested that she was by herself. She didn't feel like looking at T.V so she decide to open the book what bad could happen like what she had always heard is you need to know your body first so you can get everything out of it and if her and Troy did have sex she didn't want to be terrible so she opened it up.

"wow" Gabriella said as she looked through the book at the different positions then she felt her pussy start to throb and it felt weird but good at the same time she squeezed her thighs together to ease up the tension between her thighs but it only made it worse and the need for someone or something to touch it was much greater Gabriella decided she should try at least to get rid of the urge so she looked up a section on how to please herself one with a Toy and another with fingers Gabriella decided to try both to see what she liked better. So she brought the pink vibrator out the bag and layed it by her and unzipped her pants and played with her clit at first it was nothing so she started going a little harder and faster but nothing really but she was getting really wet and decided to keep on going but to get a better angle she took her pant off and moved her panties to the side as she played with herself she rubbed on the clit some more in the book it said to visualize and she decide to visualize troy after all he was her husband and was sexy as all out doors so she thought of him grabbing her right breast and playing with the nipple , Gabriella let a moan escape out as she felt that it was working. She had one hand on her nipple and the othe on her clit and started rubbing her clit faster applying pressure trying to get to the ahh moment she heard about so many times.

"Damn troy fuck." Gabriella moaned out loud and but her lip. She decided to get the vibrator to help her out. She imagined Troy's dick inside her even though Gabriella didn't put the vibrator inside she rubbed on her clit and it let electricity run through her body which made her moan a little louder. She slipped a finger in their but it hurt too much so she took it out.

**With Troy **

Troy just got done shooting hoops with Jason and decided to head home maybe Gabriella was back and if she was they could watch a movie. He arrived at the house and saw the car so he knew Gabriella was home

"Anyone home, Gabriella" he didn't get an answer but he started hearing moaning sounds coming from his bedroom.

"Oh Troy fuck yes" Gabriella moaned. Troy peeked through the cracked door to see Gabriella pleasuring herself moaning his name "fuck me Troy" she yelled

Troy started getting hard just from hearing his name and seeing the vibrator that she was using on herself she kept on moaning and moving he decided to move the door a little wider to get a better view Gabriella who didn't hear anything because she was caught up in her pleasure kept moaning loudly thinking no one was in the room she was about to cum she opened her eyes and looked around still moaning Troy's name then she looked at the door and right when she was about to cum she noticed a figure and screamed and stopped.

"Troy?"Gabriella said hoping it was him and not someone else.

"Yea." Troy said embarrassed.

"Oh shit Troy the fuck how long where you there." Gabriella said as she hurried to get her jeans on and throw all the toys in the bag as she was beet red with embarrassment.

"Long enough to see you almost cum." Troy said with a smirk.

"You couldn't leave or some shit or call." Gabriella said.

"I actually did you were so wrapped up in moaning my name you didn't hear me." Troy said.

"Oh god."Gabriella said burying her face in her hands.

"It ok." Troy said as he sat down on the bed. "I bet my bed thanks you it's the most action its seen since senior year." He joked.

"Shut up Troy it's embarrassing you know this isn't funny I masturbated on your damn bed." Gabriella said in a fake cry voice.

"Yea but it's ok its normal and healthy I do it all the time and you have to." Troy said.

"No that

Was my first time." Gabriella said.

"First time I don't believe it but you w your here good you hit your spot you where about to come."Troy said.

"Bought a book." She stated.

Troy grabbed the bad and let all its contents out the bag "a book How to pleasure yourself and your mate." He read he then pulled out the vibrator that was still some what sticky. "You might want to clean that off or lick it." Troy teased.

"Oh shut up." Gabriella said taking the vibrator from him.

"Sexy panties jack pot." Troy said holding a pair that said eat me on the front and fuck me on the back.

"I thought they were cute" Gabriella said.

"Damn brie I will admit though your ass was sexy when you where moaning my name if you want to know I am so hard and you owe me." Troy said.

"What could I do about that" Gabriella said straddling Troy.

"Whatever happen to innocent Gabriella the one who was a catholic and was scared to look at my stripper pole is now having special moments and straddling me." Troy teased.

"She is here still just another side wants to come out you know." Gabriella said.

"Mmmm sexy." Troy said. "You want to watch a movie or some T.V or do something." He said.

"Yea whatever can get our minds off his incident." Gabriella said standing up.

"Yep so what you want to watch pretty lady." Troy asked.

"It doesn't matter but troy I have a question." She said looking down.

"shoot." He said looking at her intently.

She was looking down playing with her blazer "did I look good." Gabriella asked.

"Hell yes." He yelled. "You where beautiful and hot a lustful I wanted you so bad if you weren't a virgin I would have fucked you."

"How old where you when you lost your virgin." She asked as she sat down on the couch.

"15 I think or 14 I just know it was freshmen year in my parent's room after the Sadie Hawkins dance." Troy said.

"Did you like her?"Gabriella asked pulling a pillow close to her.

"yea I did she was my girl friend and we both were ready to lose it so after the dance she came to my house, my parents were at some meeting or something so we made out and boom I lost it , nothing special at all when I think about it she left as fast as she came and 3 months after that we broke up it like changed are relationship." Troy said thinking.

"Wow that's my fear that is one of the reasons why I am a virgin."Gabriella said.

"Have you done anything?" Troy asked.

" I was finger banged once by an ex Boyfriend we were at his house alone watching T.V then we went upstairs to his room and chilled and we started making out and then he slipped his fingers in my pants and boom but it was hurting so I told him to start." Gabriella said.

"damn lucky guy" Troy laughed but he was serious the fact that someone else had been so close and was pretty much inside her made his blood boil the fact that when it comes down to it even if Gabriella allows them to have sex he wouldn't be her first at everything like he wants to be.

"Whatever Troy" She said hitting him with a pillow.

Then Tiffany walked in from her long day.

"Hey Troy gabby where is mom and dad?" Tiffany asked.

"New York." Troy said.

"are you Fucking serious and they didn't take me ugh they better bring me back something besides a stupid snow globe like 3 weeks ago when they went to Paris." Tiffany complained.

"Yep the worst huh Tiff, hey tiff gab wants to talk some girl stuff with you."Troy said remembering the convo they had earlier about making sure Tiffany had her head on straight.

"Shoot" Tiffany said.

"Well we should talk in your room tiff." Gabriella said while also giving Troy a death look after she told him she wasn't going to talk to her.

Tiffany and Gabriella went into her room

"So Troy wants to know if I am a virgin yes I am Gabriella I am." Tiffany said.

"How did you know?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I know my brother that's the only thing he cares about because he knows what he was like as a boy." Tiffany said.

"Yea even if you weren't I was still going to tell him you where." Gabriella said truthfully.

"Troy man I swear he lost his at 15 but is freaking out and making sure I don't." Tiffany said Frustrated.

"Yea he told me it's because he regrets it his was wack and he doesn't want that to happen to you." Gabriella explained.

"I have been fingered and ate out but that's as far as it went." Tiffany said fully Trusting Gabriella.

"Was it good?" Gabriella asked.

"Well it was Nick and yes amazing." Tiffany said as Gabriella hung her mouth open she was shock y tiffany saying that her little brother nick was involved in sexual activity.

"Wow umm about that I am going to have a word with him and when was this." Gabriella asked.

"The fingering at your wedding in the coat room and he ate me out here in my room when mom and dad went to Paris."Tiffany said.

"Do you even go out?" Gabriella asked.

"No sadly we went on a date he asked me but I said no but I was juts out with him and I kind of want him to ask me again."Tiffany confessed.

"Well this is a lot in one night before you tell me you returned the oral sex back and I am going." Gabriella said getting up.

"Gabriella thanks I really needed someone to talk to and promise not to tell Troy." She said.

"Promise."Gabriella said before walking out.

"Hey." Troy said "what happen."

"She is a virgin and the most she has done was kiss a boy and that was Nick."Gabriella said only telling half the truth.

"She kissed your brother wow well on that note I'm going to bed." Troy said. " no oral or nothing or feeling up." He looked at her with one eye brow raised.

"Nope nothing just a peck." Gabriella said following behind Troy.

Gabriella yawns"I am so tired." She yawns again

"I bet especially over here feeling on yourself I'm tired myself he said pulling her towards him and going into their room and getting undress as did Gabriella.


	36. Say yes

Ch.36

* * *

Troy woke up with Gabriella in his arms he saw how lucky he was and that she trusted him and that they were this far in the relationship. It came to the point where Troy wanted to rip the contract up he felt that they would be together pass a year because he did love her. Troy grabbed Gabriella closer to him and nuzzled his face inside her neck.

"Good morning." Gabriella said waking up with a yawn.

"Hello beautiful."Troy responded holding her closer never wanting to let go of her.

"What do I owe all this attention to." Gabriella said facing

"No reason I just felt like kissing you." Troy said kissing her neck again.

"Troy stop" Gabriella said moving his face over.

With that Troy climbed on top of Gabriella and started giving her kisses all over then attacked her neck and kissed her spot.

"Troy get off of me it's too early." Gabriella said trying to push Troy off.

Troy kept on kissing her and sucking on her neck then he looked at her "these are times I thank my dad by not getting someone ugly."Troy smiled.

"Wow Troy." Gabriella said. Then troy went back to attacking her spot.

"Troy please." Gabriella begged and moaned at the same time troy went further down to her chest and left sweet kisses on her neck bone , then lifter her shirt to reveal her stomach and left kisses there to he could hear Gabriella's breath patterns change and he decide to stop and went back to kiss her he then stopped and laid back down.

"Troy you do it to tease me don't you." Gabriella said.

"Of course he said pulling her close to him."Troy said as Gabriella moved in closer so all gaps are closed off and held on to his arm and slowly drift off back to sleep.

Gabriella woke up to hearing the shower and no Troy.

"Troy." Gabriella said out loud with no reply "he must have not heard me."

Gabriella got up and walked to the kitchen to see Tiffany eating breakfast "good morning Tiff" She said.

"hey Gabriella how are you." Tiffany said.

"I am good very refreshed where are your parents." Gabriella asked.

"oh they aren't back from their trip."Tiffany said.

"Are you serious."Gabriella said amused.

"Must have had a good time." Tiffany said.

"How are my two beautiful ladies?" Troy said coming in the kitchen with just a pair of basket

Ball shorts towel drying his hair. "Showers free."He said.

"yall are married now why don't conserve water for all the little fishes and shower together." Tiffany said

"That's what I say." Troy stated back.

"We might be married on paper but in the hearts I am not so sure." Gabriella said which kind of stung Troy in his heart because he really liked Gabriella a lot.

"Wow you guys are weird I can't wait till I get married." Tiffany said happily.

"Which is a very long time from now." Troy said.

"I am not a baby Troy in other countries I am considered a woman, I can get married and have three kids by now." Tiffany said.

"in other countries you disobey the man's rules you get stoned to death." Troy said making another good point

Tiffany stuck her tongue out at Troy and then finished her cereal and walked to her room.

"I don't know why you Treat her like she is two years old she is a lady vey responsible smart capeable young lady polite and has a good head on her shoulders but she also has need Troy and needs to experience life and if you keep breathing down her back she will resent you and you love her." Gabriella said.

"you don't get it guys are filthy pigs I know I was one of them I didn't appreciate women I just thought of them as one thing I broke so many hearts like you just don't get it you're a girl guys have needs and will stop at nothing to get what he wants and my sister is beautiful and I don't want her going through heart break." Troy said.

"she has to that's a part of growing up lessons learned every girl has to have bad experiences so when their older they can look back and when they go searching for that prince she doesn't have to kiss a lot of frogs." Gabriella stated.

"I know but I remember my parents bringing her home from the hospital and the first words out my father's mouth was protect her and I am I just can't stop." Troy said.

"Troy no one is asking you to either protect her I want to protect her from all the douche bags in the world because I love her like she was my own." Gabriella said, "Troy you have to let her be free and make her own decisions and fly that is the only way she will learn but you can watch her with a watchful eye." Gabriella said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey guys I'm heading to crissy's." tiffany said.

"Can we talk Tiffany." Troy asked.

" what is it my outfit because made sure the skirt isn't that short and I'm wearing high knees and I promise not to have sex till I'm married or in love so can I go." Tiffany complained.

"its not that I just feel we need a brother sister chat in your room we haven't had those in awhile." Troy said.

"Yea that's when I was 10 and away from boys" Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"come on please." Troy said.

"Make it quick." Tiffany dropped her purse on the counter and walked right back into her room. "shoot what do you want to talk about." She said.

"well I want to say sorry I feel like I'm more your father then big brother I mean we don't talk like we use to you don't tell me secrets anymore I miss that." Troy said sincerely.

"well that was before you talk to me like you were dad telling me what I can and couldn't wear and going down my throat and jumping on me for every little thing Troy I feel I cant go to you because I am going to get a lecture." Tiffany said.

"I know and I am so sorry Tiff I love you I mean its hard watching you grow up because yesterday I saw you ride the bike for your first time tell me how you thought all boys had cooties and said that you wouldn't kiss any boy unless it was me or daddy how I was the only guy that was in your life and couldn't be taken away from you. Look at it in my point of view I saw this cute blonde hair little girl with blue eyes and two front missing teeth with bony knees singing nursery rhymes now is a young lady developing and going on dates with guys and singing Brittney spears songs it's a lot to take in Tiff." Troy said.

"I understand Troy I really do but I need space and I want to call you and tell you about my dates you're my only big brother and you and daddy will be the only guys in my life that I will adore more then my husband I look up to you, I adore you I praise the ground you walk on and no guy will take that away from you no one will." Tiffany said before sitting on her brothers' lap and pulling him into a huge bear hug "Troy you're going to make a great father someday" she whispers.

"Thanks" He whispers back.

"Hopefully it's with Gabriella, she is really the only girlfriend of yours I love and adore I hated Emma so much I can't believe you almost married that monster." She said.

"Emma wasn't that bad, and Well she isn't my girlfriend but is a friend and hopefully we will get on that level soon someday because I do see me with her now when I think about it."Troy said thinking.

"Tell her how you feel because I know she feels the same way." Tiffany said, they both walked out the room

"You have a lot to learn little sis."Troy said messing up hair.

"Whatever big Bro" she kissed him on his cheek and hugged Gabriella then left out.

"I see we had a good talk" Gabriella stated finishing her toast.

"Yes we did thank Gabby" Troy grabbed her waist and pulled her closer he leaned in for a kiss and touched her face just as he was about to

"I had a great time hey kids." Lucille said with a huge smile on her face with huge shopping bags and her husband right behind her.

"Hey mom how was New York." Troy asked

"Wonderful I am a little jet lagged so I am going to go to sleep "Lucille went upstairs.

"Wow your mom hasn't changed a bit we had a good time man going on 27 beautiful years.

"That's wonderful Jac…. I mean dad," Gabriella said.

"So where is your sister?" Jack asked," we have a Jack said.

"She is at Crissy and what's the present" Troy asked.

"This," jack pulls out a kennel and inside is a miniature Pug. "you think she will like it."Jack asked.

"She will love it." Troy said grabbing the lil puppy and cuddling it.

"Boy or girl." Gabriella asked.

"Girl." Jack responded.

"Awww he is so cute in a ugly way I just want to eat him up." Gabriella said as she took the puppy from Troy."

"I need to hide him in her room so I will see you later." Jack went to her room and walked away to check on his wife.

"So where were we?" Troy said pulling her close again only for Gabriella to push away.

"Troy I don't think this is a good idea I know we are married and want to punish your parents but I don't feel right knowing it's all for fake." Gabriella stated walking to his room to take a shower.

Troy sighed he wanted to be more with Gabriella she just had to let him in, he walked to the bathroom where she was taking a shower and decided to brush his teeth "Gabriella?"Troy said.

"Troy." Gabriella looked out the curtain "I am naked Troy "Gabriella screamed.

"It's ok I am not looking." Troy said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Let's go on a date tonight." Troy asked.

"Like a date date, or let's go out to eat." She asked.

"Date date we will leave at 6:00 ok so be ready please." Troy asked.

Gabriella got out the shower and got dressed called Kelsi and Miley to help her finds and out fit

Gabriella

"Hmm so why is Troy asking you out on a date."Kelsi asked as they looked at dresses.

"I don't know "Gabriella truthfully said.

"you think he wants to see other people." Kelsi asked.

"Well whatever the reason why we have to get you and amazing outfit."Miley said holding up a tight dress.

"Nope to tight I want to breathe you guys" Gabriella said.

"Hey this is cute." Kelsi said holding a floral Dress

"Yea it is but I believe we are going to dinner but I like that dress so much I will buy it."She said taking the dress.

"Blouse dress."Gabriella said.

"Won't show off your curves and makes your boobs look small." Miley said.

"Purple isn't really your color." Kelsi added.

"How about this number." Miley said.

It was a red dress with a heart shape cut and thick straps with a zipper going up it.

"Let me try it on" Gabriella said taking the dress, Gabriella tried it on and it was a yes.

"Wow Troy eats your heart out."Kelsi said. "Let's go get your hair done."

"I would love to go with but I have to go my mom needs me she has important news to tell the family" Miley rolled her eyes

"Ok bye Miley. " Kelsi and Gabriella said in unison.

Kelsi and Gabriella went to the hair shop then nail shop and finally made it home with it being 4:30

"Kelsi can you check to make sure troy isn't anywhere there I can't have him see me." Gabriella said as she waited outside and Kelsi went in.

"Hey Tiffany I am Gabriella's Friend I was at the wedding." Kelsi said.

"Oh hey Gabriella isn't here she left." Tiffany said holding her new puppy

"I know she is outside I am making sure troy isn't near they have a date." Kelsi said.

"Oh well he is in his room take her to mine and hurry." Tiffany said as Gabriella and Kelsi ran upstairs to Tiffany's room.

"I am going to take a shower can you go in Troy's room and get me some underwear." Gabriella said.

Kelsi nodded and walked to Troy's Door troy opened It up with a very confused look on his face. "You know Gabriella isn't here right." Troy said.

"yea she is in Tiffany's room getting ready for the date like I see your doing." Kelsi looked him up and down to see him in a pair of joggers

" Yea I know I am a bit behind schedule but I am getting ready now" Rubbing the back of his neck as he went to the bathroom Kelsi grabbed a bra and panties and ran out the room to see Gabriella in tiffany's robe and a hair full of rollers and was getting her makeup done by Lucille.

"I have it."Kelsi handed the undergarments to her and Gabriella grabbed them and excused herself and came back and sat down.

"So why is my son up to Ms Gabriella."Lucille joked as she put on the eye shadow

Gabriella shrugged "I barley know myself he just said get ready I'm taking you on a date." Gabriella responded

"I have the weirdest Son in the entire world." Lucille said as Tiffany agreed under her breath when they got finished with Gabriella's makeup Lucille went into Troy's room and saw him combing his hair in a neat messy bed head A/N: hopefully you know what I mean his hair is cut.

"So what's up with this date" Lucille asked.

"I am going to ask Gabriella to be my girlfriend." Troy said with a smile.

Lucille looked at her son weirdly "you're married to her." She chimed.

"But it's not the same we were forced we didn't build a connection and I like her a lot and I want somewhat of a real relationship with her that I can build up." Troy said.

"You like her a lot." Lucille said.

"So much." Troy said

"I will let you get finished but hurry up its almost time."Lucille said

Troy finished his hair and walked out the room to see his parents sharing a moment knowing he wanted that in his life with Gabriella.

It was 6:01 and Kelsi and Tiffany ran down stairs to Troy "we present you Gabriella" they said in unison and on cue Gabriella came down the steps in a red fitted dress with her hair curled flawlessly and looking stunning. Gabriella walked down to Bolton and laughed.

"Close your mouth Troy before you let the Flies come in" She laughed as s she closed his mouth for him

"You look stunning Gabriella." Troy said breathlessly as he looked at her

"You don't look so bad yourself."Gabriella responded as he did look handsome and very hot.

"Shall we go?"Troy linked arms and they walked off and got in the car.

"So Troy what is this date for." Gabriella questioned.

"I will tell you when we get to our place." Troy smiled

Troy parked at a building and Gabriella was very confused

"We are going to a building."Gabriella questioned.

"Just come on" He motioned they went all the way upstairs to the top floor of the ceiling. There was a table with all these plants and a candle lit dinner for two, and the perfect view of Albuquerque.

"Why bring me all the way up here." Gabriella said ecstatic.

"Because I love it up here because of the plants back in high school they had this greenhouse in my school and I would sit up there and think while people are down stairs." Troy said.

"Is that why you like being on the roof of your house." Gabriella asked.

"Yea I mean yea like I am wanted for this commercial and that one and I have to do this I need to do this if I want to have fans I have to be this good with people telling me what to do 247 I need time to myself." Troy said calmly

"Yea I totally get you." Gabriella said "this is beautiful Troy I didn't know you could think of this." Gabriella said.

"Thanks I guess so you're ready for food." Troy asked.

"Yes I am starving like Marvin." Gabriella said rubbing her belly.

"Well let's bring the food out" troy clapped his hands and servers brought out lobster.

"Well what do I owe this dinner to Troy, is there something you have to tell me." Gabriella asked.

"All in good time." Troy said as he took a bite out of his lobster

"Wow this is good so beautiful to troy."Gabriella said taking a bite of the lobster.

"I am glad you like it." He said.

"Who help you come up with this idea. "She looked at him curiously.

"No one I just realized one of my favorite places I love the most and it's always on top of buildings near the plants where it's quiet and no one can interrupt my thoughts." Troy stated he was always happy when up in quiet places.

"Wouldn't have guest you where so poetic and deep Troy I like that." Gabriella smiled and finished the rest of her meal.

"Time for desert." Troy clapped and the servers brought out chocolate covered strawberries.

"My favorite Troy this has been an amazing date but you still won't tell me what for." She said with a pout and puppy dog eyes Troy found irresistible.

"Fine I will just close your eyes." Gabriella did as instructed and Troy Pulled something out of his pocket and wrapped it around her neck when Gabriella opened her eyes it was a heart shape necklace that needed a key to open it.

"This is beautiful" As she looked down to see a stunning necklace "Where is the Key?" She asked as she touched the beautiful necklace in shock

"I have it; I want to have the key to your heart Gabriella." Troy said as he grabbed the second part out of his hands.

"Troy why are you doing all of this." She asked curious.

" because Gabriella I like you a lot more then you probably think or want me to I really do like you and I know its soon to act like a married couple but what I am asking is will you be my girlfriend.' Troy asked scared yet very hopeful as he looked at her beautiful Brown eyes.

Gabriella stood their shocked didn't know what to say" Troy I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes please that's all I want to hear is a yes." Troy Pleaded.

"Troy I have to admit I like you to and I would love to be your girlfriend." She smiled as she hugged him.

"Thank god I was so scared Gabriella I am happy you said yes." He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around as he put her on the ground again he whispered in her ear "you just made me the happiest man in the world." Troy smiled and so did Gabriella and with this there was shinning Christmas lights on the plants and music turned on. "May I have this dance?" Troy asked as he held his hand out.

"Yes you may Mr. Bolton." Gabriella smiled as she took it and they danced the night away after they were done with their date Troy and her walked up to the door step.

"I had a fun night Troy." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Maybe we could do this again" he said while rubbing her shoulder with his index finger.

"Definitely yes Troy." Gabriella said.

"So how can we end this perfect date?" Troy said as he moved in closer Gabriella just smiled and moved in closer to then whisper in his ear. " I don't kiss on a first date." She laughed with a very confused Troy. "It wouldn't be the first."Troy smile

"Hmm to me it is sorry." Gabriella walked in and shut the door in his face he stood out there and smiled Gabriella came back out "You coming in." Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled and laughed then Gabriella gave him a deep and passionate kiss and walked away as she went into the bathroom and shut the door she bit and touched her lips as Troy didn't the same thing.


	37. Thanks Giving Theatrics

Ch. 37

It was Thanks Giving day and Troy and Gabriella had been inseparable since he asked her to be his Girl friend.

"Gabby can you help with the dressing and Tiffany take everything out the turkey." Lucille ordered

"yes I will mom" Gabriella said getting up from the couch next to Troy as he pulled her back down to get a kiss.

"You guys are sick." Tiffany gagged then smiled as she looked at the Turkey 'So where do I pull all the bad stuff out." She asked as she looked.

"His Ass" Troy said with an amusing smile Tiffany was in shock and looked Grossed out as he went into his room.

"No way mom am I pulling something out of a Turkey's but why can't we hire caters like last thanks giving." Tiffany whined.

"No not this year it's our first thanksgiving with Gabriella and I want it to be special with a home cooked meal we made ourselves." Lucille said.

"It's ok I really don't mind you guys with a cater." Gabriella said

"No we won't do it we won't" As she tenderized the meat.

"We didn't do this for Emma." Tiffany chimed.

"You don't even like Emma and of course not she wasn't someone I would waist a fresh manicure on like Gabriella." Lucille said with a smile

"Who is Emma" Gabriella asked.

"Troy's ex fiancé it didn't work out she got annoying after awhile." Tiffany said "Left him heartbroken child hood sweet hearts pretty much only girl besides you he loved I don't know why" Tiffany said.

"Oh ok." Gabriella said feeling uneasy about the whole situation.

"Well she is well gone now." Lucille said happy "Now tiffany I want you to put your hand in that turkey and I promise I will take you shopping." Lucille was a little mad.

'I don't care my hand will not go in his butt." Tiffany yelled.

"I will do it" Gabriella said taking her hand up the turkey's but and pulling out all the guts. " just go do the dressing Tiffany ok." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks Gabriella."Lucille said as she continued tenderizing the meat Gabriella got the turkey ready and put it in the oven then helped tiffany with the dressing that also went into the oven the girls had been cooking since the night before and decide to take a break.

Gabriella went into Troy's room and saw him laying down texting someone "who are you texting."

"Mike he has a whole press plan for me so I just need to be prepared as soon as we leave." Troy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You tired." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Not really I can hang." Troy said with a sheepish smile.

"Troy who is Emma." Gabriella blurted out.

"Umm…. She …she is my ex fiancé." he said

"What happen between you guys?" She asked.

"Long story I don't want to bore you with the details." Troy said.

"I really don't mind I just want to know I don't want any secrets or surprises." Gabriella said.

"Well my mom and her mom were friends you know business class society so we had to play together and hang out at boring business parties we were too young to know about." Troy said.

"Finish." Gabriella ordered.

"So we pretty much grew up together and by senior year in high school we decide to go out and it was fun and I loved her a lot I still kind of do I guess I really don't know it's been awhile since I seen her but I proposed to her graduation day and then I went to college to play basketball. My mother hated her and so did all my friends I guess because I was really in love I guess the only person that did like her was my grandmother."

"Figures that's not saying much if Cruella likes her." She said with a smile.

"I promise my grandmother will love you someday." Troy said with hope

"Yea when the year is up."Gabriella said with a smiled

"I actually don't want to stop after the year is up it says in the contract if I want a divorce I can but if I don't we can stay together.

"If we make it that far." Gabriella said.

"We will.' Troy smiled at her

"Finish your story" Gabriella said with a smile.

"well she started whining and asking why I couldn't be with her like it was kind of annoying I guess I mean I would have basketball games and she would try and show me off to her friends and make me buy all this stuff for her which I did or tried to at least then I was signed to the Lakers and was doing pretty good we set a date for the wedding then one day after a game I came to the locker room and she was kissing all over some chump and I broke off the engagement." Troy said.

"Awww Troy why did she do that." Gabriella asked.

"because I wasn't giving her the attention she needed, Emma is very into appearances and showing off and needy a little bit so I guess when I wasn't being the boyfriend she thought I should be she decide to get some attention somewhere else and then I just started back to sleeping around and not giving a damn and I met you well my dad met you and I liked you and I still do your different." Troy smiled as he kissed the back of her hand and planted soft kissed along her arm to her neck and bit her neck softly.

"Awww Troy, and Stop it how am I going to cook with a hickey on my neck." Gabriella moaned.

" Fine I will stop ." he left a long kiss on her soft lips and then they went back into the living room Gabriella felt bad for Troy and was surprised he would open up to her like that but was very happy and felt sorry about it. "Hey mom" troy chimed as he saw his mother chopping onions

"hey guys I need both of you I took the turkey out and it looks wonderful and I just put in the pies so now I am doing potato salad and mash potatoes and rolls and so I need you guys to do that please I need a break and a shower company will be here in a hour or two." Lucille said as she walked upstairs to the master bedroom and took a shower.

"Troy you do the rolls and I will do the potato salad then whoever is done can do mash potatoes and don't forget the pies." Gabriella said as they both finished their cooking with a little bit of a mess and laughter with the new dog pugsly licking everything on the floor covered in food.

"Awww pugsly look at you so filthy uncle Troy what is wrong with you." Tiffany said picking up her dog and cuddling him. "We are going to give you a bath this instant." She said as she walked away Troy and Gabriella just busted up laughing.

"She is right we are a mess I am going to take a shower." Gabriella said walking into his room toward the clothes she was wearing this evening.

"Hey" Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and attacked her neck

"Troy stop I have to take a shower and I can't with you attacking me like this." Gabriella said with a smile

"Can I join you in that warm shower?" Troy asked.

"No you may not we need to take separate showers we have only been dating 4 days and also we might attack each other." Gabriella said with a smile as she ran in the bathroom.

"But technically it's been 4months I think we can" he banged on the door.

"No Troy."Gabriella smiled as she continued to wash herself she got out and decide to blow dry her hair straight and flat iron it she unlocked the door so Troy could do whatever he was doing. Troy took a shower as Gabriella did her hair and makeup.

They got dressed Gabriella in some regular blue jeans and a badge top with a black flower on it and black heels with gold studs on the shoe and gold flower earrings and a gold bracelet with the necklace Troy gave her. While Troy wore a Nice shirt and some jeans.

Gabriella went into the living room to help set the table. She saw tiffany in a blue cheetah romper with a jean crop jacket and blue jean wedge heels along with an owl necklace and a turquoise ring and a I love boobies wrist band and I love my boyfriend. Tiffany's hair was in twisty on each side. Lucille had on a dress with gray at the top and black at the bottom with black shoes and gold circle earrings and gold bangles with her hair in flared back giving her a 70's look and pugsly in an I love thanksgiving shirt.

"Awww Gabriella you have helped so much and you look lovely the company should be arriving soon." Lucille chimed.

"Who is all going to be here?" Gabriella asked.

"Well family like cousins and you know Miranda and Charles and aunts and uncles some you saw at the wedding and some you didn't…. and also some business friends of ours." Lucille added as she

"Will cousin myrtle be here?" Tiffany said with annoyance.

"I think so." Lucille said.

"I hate her she is so negative and evil and ugh." Tiffany said.

"Well be nice when you see here you hear me." Lucille said with a motherly tone of voice.

"You don't like her." Gabriella asked.

"She is just wow; it takes time getting used to." Tiffany said

The door bell rang

"Jack come get the door."Lucille chimed as Troy came in to see the girls set plates.

"Mom Dad." Jack said and hugged them.

"The devil has come." Lucille joked.

"Mom be nice." Tiffany mimicked with a smile.

"Fine I will." Lucille said as Miranda came through

"Oh I see you aren't finished with setting the table how unprofessional." Miranda made her first criticism of the night.

"Well you did come a little early didn't you Miranda." Lucille said

"Oh well I hope the food is decent…I invited a friend over I hope the caterers made enough food." Miranda said.

"We didn't hire caters this year." Lucille said.

"What you didn't why is that." Miranda asked

"Because it was Gabriella's firs thanks giving with us we wanted it to be special."Lucille said getting rather annoyed.

"Oh so your still here." Miranda said looking dead straight at Gabriella.

"Yes I am." Gabriella responded.

"Hmmm well looks like there will plenty of food knowing how you cooking skills." Miranda said walking away.

"Why I …" Lucille was about to attack before Tiffany, Troy and Gabriella intervened.

"I hate her I hate her so much."Lucille said.

"Yea mom grandma was really rude especially on thanks giving." Tiffany said with sympathy.

"Wow I think we need to talk to her." Troy said.

"No Troy don't know matter how much you talk to her no sense will ever come to her." Lucille said as she ran upstairs.

"Mom!" Tiffany ran after her.

"I swear this is why I don't come because shit like this happens it always does she will never except my mother." Troy said.

"right after 27 years of her being in the family what really makes you think she would except me." Gabriella said.

"I don't know really I just want her to so bad you know like I just don't understand I am sorry for right now and the rest of our lives for her attitude." Troy said sighing.

"It's ok." Gabriella rubbed his shoulders.

"What happen?" Jack said coming into the dining room.

"Miranda is what happen." Gabriella said bitterly.

"Where is Lucille?" Jack said.

"Probably up there crying." Troy said with anger.

"Great happy thanksgiving." Jack said sarcastically running upstairs.

Shortly tiffany came down.

"How is it up there?" Troy said.

"She is really sad." Tiffany said just as she was about to go into detail the doorbell rang. "let me get that." Tiffany said.

"I think I will check on your mom." Gabriella said walking upstairs. Gabriella knocked on the door and then walked in to see jack and Lucille kissing. "Oh I am sorry." Gabriella said.

"It's ok gabby I was leaving to go greet some guest." Jack said as he left.

"Bolton men when you're sad they sure know how to cheer you up." Lucille laughed quietly o herself. While Gabriella smiled.

"They sure do." Gabriella said.

"Ugh looks like we won't be getting peace from Miranda till she dies in her grave." Lucille said.

"Six feet under that beautiful ground." Gabriella chimed in.

"Well we should go downstairs" Lucille said as they went downstairs to see cousins and other family members.

"Hello everyone sorry we were absent." Lucille said as they walked down the stairs.

"No problem honey." Jack said kissing his wife on the lips and walking her through the crowd.

"Well guys Kyle, Amy, Jonathan this is Gabriella."Lucille said.

"Hello we are all Troy's cousins and you I must say are a very beautiful lady." Jonathan said kissing her hand.

"Why thank you."Gabriella said blushing.

"Step away from my lady." Troy joked around grabbing Gabriella from the waist.

"Troy what you up to.' Amy said.

"Nothing much chilling where are the rest yall." Troy asked.

"Oh well most of them went to the ski lodge." Kyle said.

"Dang I haven't been up there in forever." Troy said brushing his hair.

"I know we are going there for spring break this well next year." Jonathan said.

"Great we will definitely be there." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Sorry I missed the wedding." Jonathan said.

"It's cool we have it on tape if you want copies." Troy said.

As Kyle was about to speak they heard a chiming of glasses

"Well guys let's start thanks giving everyone take your seats." Jack said as he sat down at the head of the long dining room table with Lucille on his right and Troy on his left next to Lucille was Tiffany and across Tiffany was Gabriella and down on the other end was Charles and Miranda and the rest of family filled in the gap.

"well we have a new family member in this family and some of you may know her and some may not but this is Gabriella Bolton Troy's wife those who went to the wedding already know she has been in our family for four months now and we can't wait to have her many more and fully there love is just like me and Lucille's." Jack said as he raised a glass. Every one cheered and said awww to the couple and where happy. "This is new to Gabriella but Gabriella what we do is say what we are thankful for around the table before we eat so I shall start I am Thankful for…" Just as he was about to say it the door bell rang.

"Who could that be." Lucille said.

"That might be my guest they did run late." Miranda said.

"Oh ok." Jack said as He went to the door everyone peeped over to see who came over Jack opened the door and it was dead silence.

"Hello I am sorry I am late job wouldn't let me off early." A voice said.

"Emma." Troy said heading to the door looking wide eye as he stared at the figure.

"Hello to you to Troy, I know its been a long time but geez it hasn't been that long." She said with a smile.

"Wha… what… what are you doing here?" Troy said.

"Wow Troy is that any way to speak to a young lady" Miranda said. "Sorry about my family they can be so rude I blame their mother." Miranda said taking off the girl's coat.

"It's ok Miranda I totally understand they weren't prepared to see me. "Emma said with a smile.

"No Miranda is right where are our manners come in come in." Lucille said still shocked.

"Well hello Troy how are you." Emma said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked. Gabriella walked in tired of the curiosity and saw a beautiful girl.

"Your grandmother invited me said I should see you." Emma said with a smile. "Is this your wife?" She asked pointing to Gabriella.

"Yes this is Gabriella." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand and pulling her close.

Emma and Gabriella where complete opposites from each other Emma was a rich spoiled brat Gabriella was down to earth, Emma was care free while Gabriella stuck to the rules, Emma was Blonde while Gabriella was dark brown, Emma had blue eyes and was pale in color but yet it made her gorgeous Gabriella was chocolate brown eyes had a sun kiss dark tan that made her exotic and gorgeous yet the girls shared one major detail and that was Troy.(picture Amanda seyfired for Emma)

"Hmm very pretty." Emma said with a smile but in her eyes was something much more wicked.

"Thank you." Gabriella said looking at her cautiously.

"So are we just going to stand or can we sit."Emma said and with that everyone introduced her to the table.

"You remember everyone don't you dear?" Miranda said.

"Yes I do." Emma said as she sat down where they moved a chair for her.

"So umm sorry about the interruption but getting back we say what we are thankful for so I shall start. I am thankful for my wife who has held me down and made these the best years of my 24 years of marriage and I hope many more years to come and giving me the most beautiful kids in the entire world. "Jack said with a smile.(I messed up on calculations so instead of 27 it would be 24 cuz they had Troy at 16 and he is 23 sorry)

"I am thankful for friends and family and times like this when everyone can sit and have a family meal."Lucille said as she sat down.

"I am thankful for my puppy pugsly."Tiffany said.

"I am Thankful for my family and letting God help me find a new love of my life Gabriella" Troy said while looking at Emma and pulling Gabriella in for a hug not letting his eye contact break it wasn't in awe but more hatred for Emma then anything.

"I am Thankful being a part of a new family that has accepted me with loving and open arms." Gabriella smiled.

"I am Thankful for new friend's old friends and old flames" Emma said looking at Troy with a seductive smile. Gabriella saw this and became uneasy quickly. It went down the table of what everyone was thankful for and then Lucille went into the kitchen and brought the Turkey out for carving.

"Also a long time tradition was the man of the house with the family would carve the Turkey. My father carved the Turkey and then I was next after I married Lucille and we had Troy now troy is married and going to start his own family and he shall do the honors of cutting the Turkey." Jack said with a smile.

Troy smiled and stood up and Gabriella stood also and they took the knife and Troy cut the Turkey. They ate dinner while Emma kept on making passes at a nervous Troy.

"Where is your bathroom" Emma said.

"Go through the kitchen."Lucille said Emma got up and headed off.

"Troy go get the pies." Lucille said.

Troy went to go get the deserts the girls made just as he picked up the apple pie her heard something or someone kiss his cheek thinking it was Gabriella he smiled until he saw the face.

"Awww Troy you are really that unhappy to see a friendly face." Emma said.

"Yes I am and it's not a friendly face" Troy said.

"oh come on Troy I grew up we grew up I was immature and needy and used to you with me all the time and your really going to give that up for her."Emma scoffed.

"Yes because she didn't cheat on me you did." Troy said.

"Don't get mad at me Troysie you broke up with me remember you broke off the engagement not me,I still have the ring you know."Emma said while stroking her cheek.

"I am married now and I broke I off because you cheated on me and you can keep the ring Gabriella's is bigger any way." Troy said.

"Ouch Troy playing dirty I see hmm so .she knocked up to because that marriage was pretty fast." Emma said looking at her fresh manicured nails.

"no I just like her a lot." Troy said.

"Ha wow Troy I know you and your family got that poor girl in this arrange marriage sad that was suppose to be me and you carving that turkey I mean what does she do for you I bet she is a Christian and since its only been four months no sex am I right oh and let me guess you guys are just now acting like a couple huh." Emma said hitting right on the spots.

"its none of your business Emma" troy said getting angry.

"oh please none of my business do you know who you are talking to I am a part of this family to our parents were raised with these stupid arrange marriages I know you guys are in one that was supposed to be you and me I was signed to be your wife before I was even in my m others womb Troy don't try to act like I don't know." Emma said viciously.

"I like Gabriella a lot Emma something you wouldn't understand you broke my heart and left it there I wasn't the same and now I am with Gabriella she makes me a better person." Troy said.

"Oh she completes you is that what it is Troy how would she like to know that the men she is married to had a baby." Emma said.

"What are you talking about I don't have a baby." Troy said confused.

"oh you are dumb Troy you remember Prom night when we told each other I love you and we had our little fun once in the hotel and another in your tree house at 5 in the morning and I got pregnant, we found out graduation night and you told me to get rid of it that it would destroy us and that you would break the marriage is off if I didn't." Emma said.

Toy sighed remembering that day

Flash back

Troy and Emma where at a graduation party Troy accepted to USC and Emma also and where having a blast even thought Emma was more conserved that night then usual Troy thought nothing of it.

"Troy we need to talk." Emma said.

"Can we do it later?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Yea sure."She smiled as they danced.

Later that night Emma snuck into Troy's room and he started attacking her neck.

"Troy stop we need to talk." Emma said.

"can't we do it later." Troy said kissing her.

"No Troy we can't it has to be now." Emma said.

"Ok fine what it is." Troy asked.

"Promise you will always love me and won't leave me ok" She said almost in Tears.

"I promise." Troy said kissing her forehead.

"I-I -….I.. I am….pregnant." She says

End of flash back.

Troy sighed again.

"you made me get rid of it Troy what would Gabriella your precious wife think and I bet she is pro life knowing her husband Troy the great extraordinaire told his girlfriend get rid of their unborn child what would the fans think." Emma said

"come on that's not fair Emma we were young I was young we had the whole world and that night I was till I talked to my parents that morning and they said how proud they were of me I just couldn't have a child and you know you couldn't to." Troy said.

"true I am not mad thought what would my body look like caring a child, I mean come on stretch marks on this hot body I think not but it would have been nice don't you think me wearing that ring and carving that turkey have the happy life." Emma said with a smile.

"Well we didn't." troy said.

"What does she do for you Troy come on you remember the great sex we had together."Emma said lifting her leg up. "im wearing your favorite panties" She smiled seductively.

"I didn't have a favorite pair." Troy said.

"Exactly" She implied she had none on.

"No Emma you're the past." Troy said.

"Come on think of the memories we shared." She said holding on to his neck.

"Troy mom wants to know what happen to you." Tiffany walked in to the scene.

Troy pushed Emma off and brought out the apple pie.

"What took so long Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh couldn't find it." Troy said.

"I don't think he was looking for it that hard." Tiffany said behind him he gave her a glare and said we would talk later.

"Oh well its good you brought it out." Lucille said.

Emma came back and sat down and they finished eating and then had a party with music on Troy walked outside for a breather with someone eyeing him.

"Hey" Tiffany said coldly.

"It wasn't what it looks like I would never hurt Brie she came on to me." Troy said.

"I believe you." Tiffany said.

"Great thanks sis." Troy said with a smile.

"What happen?" She asked.

"you member when you where little I said you might be a aunt soon well she threw that back in m face." Troy said with a sigh.

"Made from the devils spawn himself make sure you protect Brie I love her so much."

"hey guys." Gabriella said coming outside.

"Hey so, how do you like my family."Troy asked.

"I love them they all accepted me except for Miranda and Emma is really nice." Gabriella said completely oblivious.

"Oh yea umm yea." Troy and Tiffany said looking at each other.

The party was under wraps and dishes and food was all over they decided to leave it for the crew well except Gabriella who cleaned up a little bit before going to ed.

"What are you doing" a shirtless Troy aksed.

"cleaning up so its not a huge mess." Gabriella said.

" you think we are spoiled brats huh." Troy asked her.

"no I just know its not your lifestyle." Gabriella said.

Troy grabbed her and pulled her close he loved when he was close to her he smelled he peppermint scented hair which was now his favorite next to strawberry and kissed her forehead "Your so good brie" He said as he kissed her again.


	38. Big Girls Don't Cry

Ch. 38

* * *

Troy and Gabriella stayed with the parents for awhile Troy kept getting calls and text messages from Emma he would ignore.

"Troy we have to get ready to go see my parents I need you to pack." Gabriella yelled taking all her clothes out the drawer.

"I know but can't I just do it tomorrow we aren't leaving for another two day's" Troy announced.

"Still you will leave something and I will not turn back around." Gabriella crossed her arms and pouted.

"Then you won't your family is only an hour away from mines not cross country."Troy said unwrapping her arms putting his forehead to hers.

"I guess you are right but I want it done tomorrow know if ands buts about it mister." Gabriella said then gave him a peck on his lips.

"That's it." Troy said.

"Yea, because if I kiss you I won't get done packing fooling with you ." Gabriella teased.

"Oh come on." Troy said kissing her neck.

"Really Troy."Gabriella said.

"You have all tomorrow and the next day we aren't leaving till Monday." Troy said.

"Troy, come on." Gabriella said.

"I will not listen." Troy said as he kissed on her neck which made Gabriella moan in passion and turn around to attach her lips it was one thing about Troy he could kiss and persuade any woman to do anything and Gabriella loved and hated it at the same time just as she was getting into it His Phone rang. "fuck, ill just ignore it." Troy said reattaching his lips.

"No answer it might be important." Gabriella said grabbing the phone.

"Talk to me." He responded.

"Wow so I have to block my number just to get a answer."

"Emma why are you calling me?" Troy said.

"Listen I just want to talk like for coffee before you head off to her family." Emma said.

"No." Troy hanged up the phone and was about to go back and kiss Gabriella but she pushed him off.

"Go see her." Gabriella said.

"What!" Troy said.

"I said go see her Troy she wants to talk so bad with you go see her today I am tired of her calling just give her closure." Gabriella said.

"No I don't want to see her I just don't. Troy said.

"Go now I trust you ok Troy and if we are going to have a relationship I need peace and all the loose ends to be tied up so there is no problem in the long run." Gabriella said going back to pack.

"Ok brie." He said he called Emma back and made plans to meet her later that day.

Troy left later on and went to a nearby Starbucks he bought a coffee and waited outside for his doom as he would put it.

"Thought you wouldn't show up." Emma said with her long blonde hair in a wavy straight mix with skinny jeans a grey loose shirt with a black cardigan and black and white penny loafers with a coffee and cell phone in one hand.

"I almost didn't but Gabriella wanted me here." Troy said bluntly.

"Oh, well thanks and tell her thanks, I don't know what she sees in you." She said rather coldly.

"What do you mean?" Troy said hurt.

"I mean you're a player she had to marry Troy you guys are both wasting your time trying to see if the relationship will work I say go your separate ways." Emma said.

"Of course you would say that." Troy said getting up before filling an arm bring him back down.

"No Troy listen I me I mean do you know where she comes from a regular Joe family that works for a living and didn't have a silver spoon fed up their asses I mean after this year is up do you really think she would want to stay with you and be the Wife of Troy Bolton, come on I know your smarter than that you really think it would be a fairy tale." Emma said.

"Well yea I guess." Troy said.

"No its not you guys are completely different your uptown she is downtown your eat out she's take out, you family vacations consist of taking the private je to Paris hers consist of taking the family van camping, and if that doesn't tear you apart the paparazzi and being hated my every girl in the world will and if some how you make it Miranda will really ruin things how long can you be put up with being hated by the only person you want to like you." Emma said.

"My mother doesn't like you and my grandma hates my mother and my parents have been married for 24 years." Troy said.

"Ok you have a point but your mom is cordial to me and she had you at sixteen Troy she was hated by the whole student body for putting jack through that im pretty sure she can handle Miranda and its to late to leave now over Miranda I mean she is in with two kids and a wonderful marriage and only sees Miranda during holidays." Emma pointed out.

"Gabriella isn't weak Emma and we can handle anything that comes our way." Troy said to himself more then to Emma.

"Whatever Troy I mean you're too different at least get with someone who knows the deal and do you think she would want to be with a player Troy someone with bad as a rep as you I mean when she learns about the real troy it's a done deal think about it you were a player before and after me and will be one with her especially since you're not getting everything." Emma said rubbing her foot on the inside of his thigh.

"Like you." He said as he moved his legs from her.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea but no it doesn't have to be me." She said.

"I like Gabriella a lot and I actually want to make my relationships work as I sit here and think I mean I am better person Emma much better you should be happy for me." Troy said pleading.

" I am Troy but you won't be happy forever when they switch you for a new member." Emma said.

"They won't switch me I am MVP youngest of them all." Troy said proudly.

"Yea for now but your slowly losing your bad boy hot factor think if you and Gabriella decide your in love she will want kids then that will be a point off of hottie then you will be up long hours with little Timmy , you will be away from your happy family so Gabriella will feel bad before you know it your with a cheerleader to feel the void then a groupie next you know you have ruined your career and wil have aids like magic and then ruin Gabriella's life as she raises the children on her own." Emma said sipping her coffee.

This made Troy think all the points she brought up I mean she was right in some ways would he be able to tone down his sexiness for Gabriella and if he did no money and endorsement deals would come in the whole thing was an image as well as talent "that won't happen." He finally said.

"Well duh you would use a condom every time you're good about that but what if your groupie gets your semen you're a daddy for another one Gabriella wont handle that." Emma said.

"No none of it will happen none I will still have a career and me and Gabriella will be happy." Troy announced.

"Please I guess you're not scared of Otis Glenburn he plays the Celtics and is the hottest thing right now next to you." Emma said.

"Please he is whatever." Troy said.

"The only thing that is saving you from being wack on the court and being old news is this marriage Troy it was pretty much a publicity stunt that's all it was its was in timing though , like who is the mystery woman and now Troy Bolton tied down come on Troy its for T.V realize that." Emma said getting her bag.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"I am leaving I hope you will get some sense and not ruin this poor girl's life Troy I mean you may like her and all but when your through with this game your trying to prove to me and the world and your parents that you can love what is going to happen to Gabriella." Emma said.

Troy stayed silent and just looked at her she had really god points and was right about some things.

"Better knock her up fast is all I can say Toy." She said before throwing something on the table and walking away with shades over her eyes.

Troy looked at the beautiful engagement ring he had given her 5 years ago on graduation day it was pretty small as he saved up with his own money but it was still beautiful he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair she was right in so many ways it was sad he got his coffee and keys and drove back home thinking what if Gabriella couldn't stand his grandmother and what if the paparazzi was to much to handle and his past I mean for someone of her goody two shoes standards wouldn't like his bad boy rep and the only ones who really knew where his friends and sister his mom and dad thought he was an angel he could handle Miranda and tell her to stop he could also handle paparazzi a little and the press and his past would be difficult Gabriella would have to accept him but only one part of Emma's rants bothered him.

"_I hope you will get some sense and not ruin this poor girl's life Troy I mean you may like her and all but when your through with this game" _he played over in his head was it all a game and what if when the year was over and he was free would he run away as fast as he can now that he wasn't bounded was this all just learning how to love or deal with someone for a year could it be no he said to himself as he pulled up into his driveway this wasn't just learning to deal he had to prove himself wrong he liked Gabriella a lot she was different than any other girl he dated and he would have completely ignored her if that was possible he even looked on to fate on why he was with her. Maybe it was suppose to happen. He had his face on the wheel and had been in the car for more than 20 minutes as he looked up he saw her come to his car his whole dilemma walk right up.

"Hey everything ok?" Gabriella asked opening his door.

"Yea great everything is good." He lied with a cheesy smile.

"What happen?" Gabriella asked touching his hair.

"Nothing we just talked and I said that you're the one I like." Troy said.

"Please don't lie to me Troy I know you are and I know you aren't ok she said something didn't she, or did you kiss what please tell me now I don't want to find out from paparazzi what you guys did." Gabriella pleaded.

"I am not lying and I didn't kiss her Gabriella is that what you think of me I told you I wanted to make this relationship work out and I didn't even kiss that girl she kissed me and I definitely wouldn't kiss Emma." Troy said annoyed

"I didn't mean it like that but I mean just don't keep secrets from me ok I can handle it." Gabriella said.

"Do you think you can handle my life?" Troy asked her putting his head on the strewing wheel.

"It will be difficult but I will try." Gabriella said before sitting on his lap in the car.

"That's what I am scared of I don't want to hurt you and I know you aren't made for the spotlight like Emma said." Troy sighed.

"Now don't go listening to Emma she is miserable and wants something she can't have." Gabriella said.

"No its not like that she made really good points that scare me." Troy admitted.

"Like what." Gabriella asked.

"Like you won't handle this lifestyle and leave and that your just here for connivance."Troy said.

"is that what you think of me Troy Bolton!, That I can't stand your lifestyle I am very strong girl and I don't need t hear that I won't make it and another thing how dare you think that I am here for your money, I let it be known I would work for my own why do you think I am working now and not staying at home huh Troy I would at least think you would have thought better of me." Gabriella said getting mad trying to get off his lap only problem was he was holding on to her waste. "Let go of me." Gabriella said twisting.

"No Gabriella wont let go because its not over I don't think of you like that I just want us to work out the only relationship that ever worked out for the best was Emma and I know I can do it again I can prove myself wrong I know I am good with relationships and I want to try with you." Troy said.

' Try with me so what if it does not work Troy what do we do then." Gabriella said.

" I don't know but I say we take it a day at a time." Troy said kissing her forehead.

"Ugh Troy I really don't want to get hurt and I see the type of guy you are and I hate it and love it I just don't know what to do." Gabriella said.

" Give us a chance please gabby." Troy said.

" I will but promise me no more secrets from me tell me everything and I mean everything I don't want to find out from anyone else but you deal." Gabriella said.

"Deal" he said as he grabbed her chin and kissed her.

* * *

sorry i am soo late with it i couldnt think so its really short


	39. The one

Ch.39

"I am so sad you guys have to leave, promise you will be back." Lucille said as she hugged her daughter in law.

"Yes I promise mom we will be back before you know it." Troy said grabbing a bag next to them and throwing it into the rental car.

"Yes Lucille we will if I have to drag Troy down here myself." Gabriella laughed.

"Well you guys have everything." Jack asked also helping put bags into the car.

"I think so dad." Troy said closing the trunk.

"Well have a safe trip and I am glad you and Gabriella could make it." Jack said patting his son on the back.

"No problem dad." Troy said.

"Now do right by her and I don't want to hear anymore news about you two." Jack said sternly.

"Yes father." Troy said "Gabriella ready." He shouted.

"Yes just let me say goodbye to Tiffany." Gabriella said looking down at her. "Bye Tiffany."Gabriella said.

"Bye Gabster and promise to call me more I need a big sister to talk to." Tiffany smiled.

"Deal." Gabriella smiled back as troy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on Brie They have pancake Happy Hour and I want to eat there and still make it your moms on time." Troy said grabbing her.

"Bye guys come back you here." Lucille and jack said in unison.

"Yes mom and dad." Troy said as he placed Gabriella near the car and got in.

"Troy what is so special about this pancake meal thingy?" Gabriella asked him laughing.

"Pancake happy hour and I don't know really I just used to go there when I was really little and I had a good time like I went every year around Christmas and well yea it's just been important and I would like not to miss it." Troy said.

"Ok troy." Gabriella said.

They drove in a comfortable silence listening to music till they pulled in the restaurant.

"We are here." Troy said with a huge smile on his face ecstatic jumping out the car. "Come on gabby" he said as he ran it with Gabriella in a position who couldn't help but laugh.

Troy and Gabriella sat down at a booth when a female waiter walked up to them with her southern accent.

"What will it be today folks." She said not looking up from her pamphlet.

"Well I want the double fudge chocolate chip pancakes with the sugar dust and whip cream and Gabriella what do you want." Troy asked.

"Ummm I will take the regular." Gabriella said.

"Ok hunn you sure this is pancake house." He waiter asked whose tag read Betty.

"Ummm no not really." Gabriella did a small smile.

"Chocolate waffles never go wrong it's the special here today." Gabriella nodded and the lady said with a smile as she looked at Troy. "Oh shit I can't believe this." Betty said.

"What is wrong?" Gabriella said.

"Do you know you are sitting next to the Troy Bolton oh my god my little boy loves you so much I would be happy if you can sign an autograph please that will make him so happy his birthday is coming up real soon and I know this would be the icing on the cake." Betty said chewing her gum excited.

"I would be glad to what's his name." Troy asked Gabriella smiled.

"His name is Billy." Betty said with a huge smile Try signed the autograph then pulled out his phone.

"What's your address?" Troy asked.

"My address?" Betty said confused.

"Yes I am going to give you three court seats and back stage passes to my next game in January with a free plane ride on me." Troy said.

"Oh no that's too much my son will just be happy with the autograph thank you but your kind." Betty said.

"He might be happy but I know he will be ecstatic." Troy said with a smile as she gave him her address and then went to the back; he smiled as he put his phone away to look up at Gabriella who was smiling back at him. "What?" Troy asked.

"You is what, I didn't know you where so sweet Troy that's was kind of you." Gabriella said.

"I know." Troy said cockily.

"Don't ruin it now." Gabriella teased.

"Ha ha ha, but is not like that I just know this life style really well that's all I lived it." Troy said.

"I thought your family was rich." Gabriella said confused.

"My dad's family was rich and my dad is not my mother if my dad didn't decide to be a man I would be a Billy and mother would have been working at the dinner day and night trying to make a living to help me out." Troy said.

"Oh no Troy." Gabriella said rubbing his hand.

"Yea my grandmother had threatened to take away my father's entitlement if he went through marrying my mother and my father felt that he played to long with this and choose my mom over money." Troy said.

"But your father owns the business I don't get it." Gabriella said.

"well he was cut off after he married my mom for a good two years and she worked at a dinner and him a construction site then he wrote my grandpa and my grandpa gave him back everything he knew my father owned and now my father is who he is now." Troy said.

"Wow Troy Miranda is evil." Gabriella said.

"Yea I know she is but she is my grandmother and that's all to it so I know how it feels." Troy said with a smiled.

"Here is your food and coffee." Betty said as she placed there food on the table and walked away.

Troy and Gabriella ate and then paid the check Troy left the waitress a two-hundred dollar tip before they walked out.

"Wow Troy you know I am so very proud to call you my husband I didn't know you where this generous." Gabriella said as they drove to her parent's house.

"Not all Basketball players or rich people are jerks we help are community anyway we can." Troy said with a smile.

"I know it just surprised me that's all." Gabriella said.

A couple of hours later 5 bathroom breaks 10 Food stops and Gabriella throwing up a chili hot dog later they arrived at Gabriella parent's house.

"Troy, Gabriella!" Anna yelled out to the two as they got out the car she ran to hug her daughter.

"Mommy" Gabriella said with a smile and dropped her stuff and wrapped her mom in a huge bear hug.

"I missed you so much baby." Anna said kissing her daughter all over her face.

"I did to I missed you and daddy and the whole family." She said.

"Your skinnier have you been eating and why haven't you called us." Anna said.

"I have been a little busy out in L.A with the new job and everything you know." Gabriella said.

"Any way comes in, hello Troy how are you." Anna said hugging him.

"I have been good Anna." Troy said opening the Trunk.

"Let me get the Guys to help you with that." Anna said as she yelled for her husband and three sons.

"Hey Baby girl I missed you. " Carlos said as he hugged his daughter.

"Hi Daddy I missed you to." Gabriella said like a little girl.

"Hey Troy how have you been" he said as he got a Suit case out the Trunk.

"Been great, Carols." Troy said.

"Yea I see been treating my little girl alright haven't you." as they both walked in the house.

"Yes sir I have." Troy said with a smile.

"Good what about that kiss with that girl we saw on T.V." Carlos said which made Troy choke on his saliva.

"Umm yea that was an accident that won't happen again." Troy said.

" it better not I know it's a fake marriage but don't disrespect her like that again Troy I like you and I don't want to have to put your head in my office now." Carlos said which made troy a little scared remembering the Stories Gabriella told him.

"It won't and I asked Gabriella to be my Girlfriend officially so none of this is fake we just won't go as fast as it says on paper." Troy said.

"Glad to hear, congrats" Carlos said as they went to the car to get the rest of the stuff with nick behind them.

"Stella." Gabriella said as she pulled in one of her suitcase.

"Gabriella." Stella said hugging her really hard.

"How have you been oh my goodness you have grown so much Stella." Gabriella said hugging her.

"Hey Gabster." Joe said joining the hug with the rest of the brothers following.

"Oh my god your hair grew out a lot nick and Kevin I miss you and Joe look at you I see you got a haircut." Gabriella said looking at them all.

"You haven't changed a bit well you do look on the skinny side." Nick pointed out.

"Wow thanks nick." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"No problem." Nick said with a smile.

"Come here squirt." Gabriella said pulling him and the rest of her siblings into a hug then they heard a cough.

"Oh hey Troy how are you." Nick said with Stella running and hugging him.

"Hey Kev where is Danny." Gabriella asked.

"Right here with your nephew Jacob." Danielle said with a smile as she handed her son to his aunt.

"Hi Jacob I missed you so much how is aunties baby awww look at you." Gabriella smiled giving him kisses all over his face as the little boy laughed.

"Hey Danny what's sup." Troy said hugging her.

"Hey Troy how are you." Danielle said hugging him.

"We have been good." Troy said with a smile

"Hey Danny can you tell us the news now since they are here." Nick said.

"What news." Gabriella said still giving Jacob kisses.

"Oh well its nothing I won't tell anyone till later tonight at dinner." Danielle said with a smirk

"Ugh you are so unfair." Nick said crossing his arms.

Danielle laughed "So how is it in L.A" she asked.

"Its good everything is super fast thought no time to just stop and smell the roses." Gabriella said.

"Girls can you help me." Anna said calling all the ladies into the room Gabriella handed the baby to troy who took and looked at it unsure how to hold it.

"Don't be scared its easy." Joe said teasing.

"Yea it's just been so long since I held one and I don't want to hurt the little guy." Troy said.

"You won't he is 9 months he can hold his own head up." Kevin said.

"Oh ok." Troy said feeling more confident

"Its when they'er newborns what you have to watch out for that's when they are so tiny they can fit the palm of your hand." Kevin said.

"When you going to get my sister pregnant." Joe asked which made Troy wide eyed and cough furisoly.

"I was kidding." Joe said taking his nephew.

"What's wrong Troy?" Gabriella ran in patting him on the back.

"Nothing you know them long drives leave you tired." Joe said with a smile and Troy nodded with agreement.

"Well if that's the case let's get you upstairs to the room you guys will be staying in which is Gabriella's you don't mind sharing one do you." Anna asked.

"No mom we don't." Gabriella said as she grabbed two suit cases with troy following.

"This is my room." Gabriella laid the suitcase down and jumped on the bed with Troy following and getting on top of her.

"It's girly." He said looking at the stuff animals.

"I know but I am a girl." She teased.

'I Know that." he said looking her up and down.

"Troy shut up." Gabriela said with a smile

"I will gladly." Troy said planting his lips on her that made her tense up from being surprised but quickly calmed down and wrapped her hands around his head then wrapped her legs around his torso which pulled him in to deepen the kiss Troy kissed his way down her jaw line and kissed her neck.

"Troy no marks we are in front of family." Gabriella warned him.

"Ok I got you babe." Troy said as he went right back to doing what he was doing being careful of not making a mark.

They heard a knock at the door and Gabriella pushed Troy off who moaned.

"Shut up Troy." Gabriella teased which made Troy moan even more. "Who is it?" Gabriella asked.

"It's Stella." She yelled.

"Come in." Gabriella said fixing herself up.

"Hey mom and dad want you down stairs." Stella said as she walked away.

"Ok Stella thanks." Gabriella said getting up from the bed for Troy pulled her back down and kisses her on the lips.

"Troy stop because if we start we won't stop." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Who said I wanted to." troy said with a devilish smirk.

"Please Troy not right now." Gabriella said with a smile before she removed herself from his grip.

"Fine, fine go back to your family." Troy said.

"You mean are family you are a part of it to Silly!" Gabriella said with a smile as she pulled him up so they could go downstairs.

"So how was the drive up here not to long I hope?" Anna asked.

"No it was perfect actually if we didn't make so many food stops we would have been here much faster." Troy said laughing.

"How is your family Troy." Carlos said.

"Mines are doing great they where sad to see us go." Troy said with a smile.

"That's good to hear so how long do you plan on staying out here." Carlos said.

"Oh well we plan on leaving on the 30th and be in New York on the 31st." Troy said.

"Oh so spending new years in New York." Anna said.

"Yes ma'am." Troy said.

"That should be fun." Anna said.

"Well we should let yall relax so go back upstairs you guys and unpack and we will try to be out your way and let you rest." Carlos said.

"Awww dad Gabriella and Troy just got here comes on."

"We have tonight and tomorrow and the rest of this week they came to rest from L.A don't go asking the questions they came to get away from that" Anna said.

"It's really fine Anna." Troy chimed.

"Ok if you say so but I do want you guys to rest from your long drive." Anna said with a smile as she shooed everyone away.

"I'm not tired are you?" Troy said looking at a sleeping Gabriella next to him he chuckled and carried her upstairs.

"She sleeps." Daniela asked.

"Yep she fell right on I guess she was really tired."Troy said while carrying her in the room and laid her on the bed taking her shoes off and pulling the cover over her then decide to take a tour of her room to find pictures of her cheering and with friends and her dog max he saw a pick of her at one of the east high games and remembered it was the day he was playing and I guess the family took her along he smiled to himself in wow that she had really been there all his life and that if he took time to talk to her brothers he would have been met her.

He went into her bathroom that was connected to her room and looked to found three old pairs of glasses and allergy medicine with an old picture that look like Gabriella used to be a real geek with braces but it look like from 10-12 years of age he chuckled at this then went back to the room and saw a picture that caught his eye it was a picture of Gabriella when she was little singing with the Grinch in a play as he picked it up he made another picture next to it fall, Which awoke Gabriella.

"Someone having fun." Gabriella giggled while still lying in bed.

"Yea I guess you where cute when you where little" showing her the picture.

"Oh goodness I was young and it was a play and I got the part of Cindy Lou, and what you mean when I was little." She said with a playful anger in her voice.

"You're hot now." He said jumping on her and kissing her neck.

"You think so." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I know so." Troy said kissing her on the lips and then her neck

"Troy stop come one just hold me and lets go back to sleep." Gabriella said giving him a kiss and snuggling up against him.

Troy held her and started kissing her neck and shoulder

"Troy." Gabriella said facing him rubbing his cheek.

"Yes." He cupped her chin and brought her lips to his and slowly kissed her softly and gently and then slid his tongue in rubbing it on the bottom of her lips asking for permission which Gabriella gladly let his tongue roam in and explore her watery mouth making sure he didn't miss a corner then started playing with Gabriella's tongue and they played for dominance as their mouths where playing so where Troy's hands which grabbed and squeezed Gabriella's upper thigh then moved to her ass and squeezed it which made Gabriella moan Troy smiled in the kiss and moved his hand up her shirt that's when Gabriella moved from the kiss.

"Slow down Troy." Gabriella giggled as she gave him one more peck and turned around in spooning position and he held her and they both went to sleep.  
"Troy, Gabriella wake up its time for dinner." Nick said softly which stirred Troy awake and he sat up.

"Hey what time is it." Troy asked.  
"6:30 yall can sleep I mean you guys must have had some drive." Nick said with a chuckle.

"Yea we did I guess I will wake your sister up tell the family we will be down shortly." Troy said with a small smile Nick walked out and Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips and her cheek.

"Mmmm Troy." Gabriella said waking up "Do you ever get tired of kissing me." She huffed.

"Never." He smiled slyly before going back to kissing her which she gladly didn't fight back.

"Babe why did you wake me up what time is it." Gabriella asked breaking the kiss.

"Its 6:35" he said looking at his watch. "And it's time for dinner nick walked in here waking us up so let's come on and not keep your family waiting any longer."

"Hey guy's you must have been tired you were asleep for awhile." Anna said with a smile setting the table.

"Yea I guess the drive was pretty long Anna." Troy said seeing the guys in the living room watching football "

"Oh Come on he was open." Gabriella's dad yelled real loud.

"Hey mom you need help." Gabriella said with a small smile as she yawned from waking up.

"Yes dear you can get to rolls out the oven and cups please." Anna said with a smile.

"So how is it sleeping with a laker?" Daniela said with a smile as she was putting things out.

"It's the same I bet as sleeping with your husband." Gabriella smiled.

"No it's different every girl wants to sleep with your and he smells like Kobe while mines smells like baby drool baby powder if it's a good night." Daniela joked.

"It's the same Danny nothing different." Gabriella reassured her sister in law.

"You sure I mean look at the muscles." Daniela joked once more.

"Will I need to stab you girl."Gabriella said as she set the rolls and bread out.

"Dinner is ready Boy's" Anna said with a smile as she led everyone in the dining room.

Carlos sat at the head of the table with Kevin at the end next to Carlos right was Anna next to Anna was Stella next to Stella was nick next to nick was Kevin then Daniela on Kevin's left Gabriella Troy and Joe on the left of Carlos and they had Jacob in his high chair next to Daniela and Kevin.

"So what is with my nephew Gabriella." Joe teased.

" Jacob is right there." Knowing what Joe was implying.

" I think you know what I mean you and Troy should hurry and give me a new niece or nephew and make mom and pop grandparents again." s He said with that Troy started choking on his food.

"Look what you did Joseph make the poor boy choke on his food?" Anna said rushing over to pat his back.

"I am fine Ms. Monte… I mean Anna I'm great just surprised." Troy said with a small hesitant smile.

"You don't have to rush at all Troy, Joseph what about you when will you get married." Anna said with a smug smile.

"Mom I Told you after medical school and when I get my career settled I will start searching." Joseph said.

" Ah Loco Why I mean you always chase the good ones away you know that pretty girl you had over here the other day she had child bearing hips could have made beautiful grand babies." Anna said pinching his cheeks.

"Mama please I am not ready for kids." Joe said annoyed.

"when will you , you know you're not getting any younger son instead of telling Gabriella and Troy what to do you should start what about Tanya she was pretty and very sweet girl."Anna complained.

"No honey she was a kleptomaniac remember." Carlos said eating his food.

"Oh yea she stole my gravy boat."Anna said thinking some more.

"We have an announcement mom." Kevin said before getting cut off.

"You ate without me." An older man walked in.

"Dad how are you, Anna make a seat for the old man." Carlos said as his dad Adam came through.

"Hey kids." Adam said.

"Hi grandpa how are you." Gabriella said with a smile.

" Stella ? whats up with you growing like a plant." Adam said.

"Grandpa this is Gabriella your first grand daughter stella is over there." Anna said pointing.

"Oh hey Gabriella what are you doing here didn't you get married, did he leave you for the blonde it will be ok you're a pretty girl you will bounce back." Adam said

" No grand pa Troy is right here sitting next to me." Gabriella said with a smile slowly fading.

"You didn't leave her I mean serious son no incest but the blonde was packing." Adam said to Troy.

"No sir I love your granddaughter." Troy said the first time using love and Gabriella in a sentence.

"Grandpa are you hungry we made a whole bunch of food."Daniela said changing the subject.

"Yes please Anna please fix me a plate."Grandpa said getting their names confused.

"I have it dear." Anna told Daniela said with smile as she got up and fixed Adams plate.

"So dad what brings you here?" Carlos said.

"Well I heard Gabriella was coming and wanted the free home cooked meal every since you mom left me I haven't had a nice meal even though your mom couldn't cook." Adam said.

"Dad your thinking of Clara and mom was an n excellent cook and she didn't leave us she died I wish you would stop telling that story." Carlos said.

"Your mom left me to be with so guy name Jesus I don't know where she is now I wrote her a letter." Adam said.

"Troy dad has the starting of mind trouble mom left him one day and he confuses her with her when she died of cancer and when he talks crazy ignore him he is just old."Carlos said with a smile patting his dads back.  
"what do the young waiting and wishing for to get old the old wish to get young because we are waiting to die." Adam said grabbing his plate from Anna.

"Hey Mom Dad we have news for you." Kevin said one more time.

"Oh there you are Kevin my boy you left the pregnant girl." Adam asked.

"No dad I married her." Kevin said annoyed.

"I am Pregnant." Daniela announced out loud.

"What that's great, when you found out." The group yelled out.

"She cheated on you in I again Kevin I swear you need to get this checked." Adam said.

"No Adam it is Kevin's baby like Jacob is Kevin's." Daniela said with a smile.

"Congrats Danny how far along are you." Gabriella asked.

"I am 8 weeks." Daniela said with a smile.

"Oh congrats I am so proud." Gabriella said getting up from her table to hug her sister in law.

"So that was the big secret." Nick asked while Danny nodded her head

"Yea it was, I knew Gabriella was coming and I wanted it to stay a secret till she and Troy got here." Daniela said with a smile as she rubbed her belly.

"This is a wonderful surprise at least someone is making me and your father grandparents." Anna said looking at her daughter and son.

"Hey, you need to just be looking at Gabriella I am not even married." Joe said.

"Hey no both of us well mainly you because me and Troy's marriage isn't real and you could be looking for someone."Gabriella defended herself.

"Enough children we will talk about how both of you can give us grandkids another day right now I am full in the gut with your mothers good cooking and full with delight that we have a new addition added to the family." Carlos said with a smile as he looked at Kevin and Danny.

"That is right so I think we should all go to bed and rest." Anna said adding on to what her husband said.

"You resting no you're not I think I still have it to get us a new addition to the family." He said kissing his wife's neck while the whole family looked on in disgust.

"You better not Carlos Anthony Montez." Anna said with a sneaky smile.

"Yea I am with mom bed time now!' Stella said rushing out the room.

"I will read you a bed time story Stell so wait up." Nick said also rushing out.

"Was it something I said?" Carlos said with an amusing smile.

"yea dad you and mom are gross so on that note good night you guys good night grand pa Adam." Joe said hugging and kissing his parents bye before leaving.

"Good night boy." Adam said still eating.

"Yea it's late and I need all the rest before baby number two comes." Daniela said with a smile before her and Kevin left and went home

"Good night Anna and Carlos and also to you Grandpa Adam." Troy said before getting up.

"Good night Troy." Anna and Carlos said in unison.

"Good night boy." Adam said.

"Your not coming Gabriella." Troy questioned.

"I will I just want to help clean up fist but I will be in."Gabriella said with a smile before getting the plates and heading into the kitchen.

With that Troy went into his room and got dress for bed and lay down and the heard a knock.

"Hey I hope I didn't take too long."Gabriella said as she walked in the room to her vanity and taking off her earrings and putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"So your family is weird." Troy said with a laugh.

"That's an understatement there downright mad man I swear you remind me of dad a little bit just the sex craze though." Gabriella said with a laugh as she change in the bathroom.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yes really man I swear you and him love to kiss I remember as a little girl walking in on my parents like ten times just in one day." Gabriella said as she lay in the bed.

"Gross I only caught my parents twice in my whole life I would hear them almost every night but far as seeing the action yea twice." Troy said.

"Well that's how my parents got all 5 of us man I think I saw how Stella and nick were conceived." Gabriella said.

"Your family is baby crazed but I think all parents are like that after awhile." Troy said with a laugh

"Yea sorry about that they so want me to have a baby." Gabriella said with a small smile.

"You don't want to." Troy asked.

"Its not that I don't want children I want them I want a huge family just the time you know and who is perfect." Gabriella said.

" I am of course and I want a big family" he said with a smile.

"Don't be silly Troy I am talking about a baby." She said.

"You don't think I could be a good dad." Troy asked.

"No it's not that but I think you would be a wonderful dad." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Then what's the problem." He asked confused.

"Troy I would be at least 9 months pregnant or the baby would be a month old before our year is up I don't think we should do that to an innocent child for selfish reasons we should have a baby with someone we would want to be with forever Troy Don't you think that's what are parents did just because we are married doesn't mean we go off doing what married people do if it's not in the heart not what some contract and family arrangement, good night." She said turning off the lights before lying down to go to bed.

"Good night." Troy said confused and a little upset he liked Gabriella a lot and was re thinking the whole contract thing but if she didn't feel the same way then where was he where would he be left did she think this whole contract thing was just that did she not read it correctly it said if I was happy then we could continue but it was just that if I was happy I want thinking about Gabriella at all in the contract she could not be happy and expect it to be over in a year while I am sprung it's my job to let her know I think this is the real deal and that I wouldn't mind sharing our lives together. With that Troy went to bed knowing from now on he had to show Gabriella that he was in the relationship for real and wasn't backing out.


	40. Smell It

Ch.40

Troy woke up that morning ready to show Gabriella how he changed and that he can be the perfect guy to be with forever as he turned around to hold her he felt nothing but cover and opened an eye to see Gabriella wasn't there then he sat up and heard laughing from downstairs and decided to check it out.

"Ha dad you know I could run circles around your ass anytime any day." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Language young lady." Carlos said with a teasing smile.

"Please, old man just admit it." Gabriella patronized him.

"The only reason you could beat me in a crossword puzzle is because you learned from the best." Carlos said.

"Ahem." Troy said with a weak smile.

"Hey Troy I see someone is up." Anna said with a smile.

"Good morning Troy." Stella said with a smile.

"Good morning everyone how did you guys sleep?" Troy said with a smile as he sat down at the breakfast table.

"Great." They said in unison

"Gabriella make Troy a plate." Anna said as she sat down.

"Oh no I am good I am not hungry anyway." Troy said with a smile.

"Come on Troy you must eat and my mom makes awesome food." Gabriella said as she stood up to make his plate.

"Just a little bit Gabriella I really am not in the mood to eat." Troy said.

Gabriella left to the kitchen and made his plate.

"So why aren't you in the mood to eat?" Nick said.

"He doesn't really eat breakfast nick." Gabriella came back with a plate of two pancakes and 4 slices of bacon.

"Oh you miss the most important meal of the day Gabriella how could you let him miss it." Anna said.

" It's not her fault Anna I leave out to early or she has to leave and she doesn't cook really I have a part time cook to come in or at least I did before Gabriella got there she does cook a little more though." Troy said kissing the inside of Gabriella palm which made Gabriella blush.

"Well Mr. you need to start eating breakfast you being a professional athlete and all its important."Anna said with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Troy said.

"Open." Gabriella said feeding him a slice of pancakes.

"You don't have to feed me Gabriella." Troy said.

"I don't mind." Gabriella said.

"Well you guys you will be home alone for a while me and your mother have to take nick and Stella to get sport equipment while its cheap and then take them to the doctors so nick can get him fixed for a pair of contacts so he can play basketball comfortably." Carlos said drinking his coffee.

"I hope you guys don't mind." Anna said drinking the last sip of her green tea.

"I don't mind do you Troy." Gabriella said feeding him the last of his pancakes.

"No not at all." Troy said as he wiped his mouth.

Then they heard a knock at the door and Nick went to open the door.

"Hey Kevin hi Jacob what are yall doing here." Nick said with a smile.

"Oh my goodness mom dad, please tell me you can watch Jacob I have a meeting that I am going to be late for and Danny can't watch him because she is at her doctors appointment and then going to do stuff for the baby and I can't find anyone else. " Kevin said.

"You know we would love to help but me and you mother have things to do." Carlos said.

"We will do it!" Troy announced.

"You really will?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, you don't mind gabby do you." Troy asked.

"Umm no not at all I wouldn't mind watching my little nephew." Gabriella said.

"Oh thank you so much his diapers are in here and baby formula and there's extra stuff in the pantry here just in case I take longer than expected which shouldn't happen." Kevin said.

"Ok Kevin we got it now go before you become late to your meeting." Gabriella said taking Jacob from him.

"Thank you so much here's the baby bag and bye baby boy daddy will be back as soon as possible." Kevin said kissing his forehead then leaving.

"Da da." Jacob said.

"Da da will be back sweets." Gabriella said kissing his cheek.

"You sure you want to we can reschedule the doctor's appointment." Anna said.

"No mom I and Troy have it and I haven't spent time with Jacob since I moved this is a perfect time to bond." Gabriella said with a smile.

"He isn't the cute baby you remember he can crawl now and pulls hair he is busier than ever." Anna said with a smile.

"I got it mom." Gabriella said.

"Ok then kids go get ready to leave we will Try to be home as soon as possible." Carlos said with a smile as he also got ready ten minutes later they walked out the door.

"So baby boy what should we do first." Gabriella said with a smile as she tickled the baby stomach.

"Hi little boy I am uncle Troy." Troy said taking him from Gabriella and playing with him.

"I think someone has made themselves a new friend how does it feel." Gabriella said with a smile.

"He is a cute kid." Troy said as he played with the baby some more before Jacob decide to cry. "Oh what's wrong Jacob?" He asked.

"BA!" Jacob screamed out.

"You want a bottle." Troy asked pulling it out the bag which Jacob was reaching for and he gave it to him. "Here you go little fellow that's all Jacob wanted was something to drink say I was thirsty." Troy said with a smile as he fed Jacob.

"Someone is a natural."Gabriella teased.

"Hey it comes naturally." Troy smiled as he kissed the little boy on the forehead.

"I see so hey honey bunny I think you are hungry so let's get your breakfast ready." Gabriella said with a smile as she went through the diaper bag and looked at the jars of carrots and chicken breast. "Which one." Gabriella asked the baby who patted down hard on the carrots and snatched it from Gabriella. "Carrots it is." She smiled before taking him from Troy

Gabriella fed Jacob and then placed him in the living room where he was play with his Toys and crawling around with Troy.

"If you had kids what would you name them?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Depending who I had them with like if it was with you I would name the boy Gabriel and the girl Isabella and." Troy said lifting Jacob in the air.

"Why are you trying to have a baby with me Troy?" Gabriella said

"I am not I was just telling you how I would name my children depending on who I had him with." Troy said with a smile.

"Ok so if you where with Emma what would be the names." Gabriella asked.

"We were going to name it either Thomas, Eli and if I was a girl Elisa or Trinity." Troy said with a sigh.

"Going to name it?" Gabriella asked confused by his statement.

"Like yea if me and Emma where having kids we would have named them one of those." Troy said covering up his Tracks.

"Oh ok sounded like yall had one." Gabriella said laughing at her stupidity.

"What no never." Troy laughed it off.

"I don't know what I was thinking but trinity would be a pretty name." Gabriella said.

"What about you?" Troy said rolling a ball to Jacob who decides to bite it instead of rolling it back.

"Well Emanuel and Natalie or Genevieve," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Those are nice names." Troy said with a smile then Jacob hit him with the ball. "oww." He yelped.

"Waaaa." Jacob complained.

"Oh what's wrong little fellow." Troy asked holding him.

"He probably is wet let me go change him." Gabriella said with a smile taking Jacob upstairs.

Troy followed shortly when he didn't hear crying seeing Gabriella rocking Jacob and singing.

"You have a nice voice." Troy said with a smile.

"Oh thanks I just sing to babies though no singing for real should have seen me in my church choir." Gabriella said with a smile.

"What you mean." Troy said with a smile.

"Well my church gave me a solo and before the first note came out I was looking up at the ceiling end of solo career from then on now I sing just to him." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Wow so never sang in front of people again like for real." Troy asked

"Yes Troy." Gabriella said with a smile.

"You have a great voice you could have became a singer." Troy said with a smile.

"Me a singer nope they would have changed me into some pop plastic Barbie."Gabriella said.

"Not if you don't let them." Troy.

"Then I would have no career I wouldn't be able to eat what I want I would be under the constant eye like I already am no thanks." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I guess." He said looking down at Jacob who was playing with Gabriella's hair.

"Hey I will put him up for a nap then we can hang." Gabriella said with a smile rocking Jacob.

"Ok then see you down stairs." Troy said with a smile.

20 minutes later Gabriella came downstairs to see Troy laying down watching TV.

"Hey there." Gabriella said.

"Wow I was starting to think you fell asleep." Troy joked making room for her on the couch.

"I know he kept playing with my hair." Gabriella said laying her head on Troy's lap.

"So what do you want to watch." He said playing with the tresses in her hair.

"It's up to you we can watch what you are watching right now." Gabriella said with a yawn.

"I was just channel surfing and it sounds like someone's tired." Troy teased.

"Just a little not that much." She yawned again.

"Move a little so I can lie down to." Troy said.

"Awww man Troy I'm comfortable.

"You can be more comfortable if you lay your head on my chest." Troy said with a smile.

"fine." Gabriella said getting up and then laying back down on Troy's chest listening to his heart beat.

"So what are we watching?" Troy yawned still playing with Gabriella's hair.

"Whatever I think I will listen to your heart beat." Gabriella said with smile looking at Troy before she kissed him softly.

They both fell asleep then troy awoke to the baby crying and slowly scooted Gabriella off him so he could attend to little Jacob.

"Hey little fellow how are you." Troy said with a smile holding him.

"Baaaa." Jacob cried.

"You thirsty?" he said grabbing the milk bottle and feeding it to him. "There you go Troy said lying on the bed with Jacob on his chest getting Jacob to calm down and then he slowly drifted off back to sleep.

2 hours later.

"Hey Gabriella I hope we didn't take too long." Anna said looking at her sleeping daughter stir awake.

"Hey guys no not at all." Gabriella said yawning and stretching.

"Oh sorry to wake you where is the baby and troy." Carlos asked.

"I don't know me and troy fell asleep and I just woke up he's probably upstairs." Gabriella said heading up there to the room they were sleeping in to find Troy sleep with little Jacob also sleep on top of him smiling to herself then headed back stairs. "He and Jacob are still asleep I guess. "

"Oh goodness how adorable." Anna said putting up groceries.

"What did yall do while we were gone?" Nick asked.

"Nothing played fed changed Jacob and then took a nap."Gabriella said.

"Oh goodness sounds like a boring day." Nick said.

"Actually it was perfect this is the first couple of times me and Troy get to rest especially before his big season." She said.

"Oh that's good, well try and get all the rest you can get."Anna said before leaving the kitchen.

"Hey guys do you know where Jacob is." Daniela came in.

"Oh he is upstairs sleep with Troy." Stella said watching T.V.

"Not anymore." Troy said holding Jacob in his arms. "Here he is say hi mommy." Troy said.

"Hello baby boy did you have fun with uncle Troy and Aunty Gabriella." Danny said hugging her baby boy.

"Let me go get his diaper bag." Troy said running back upstairs.

"I am so sorry about the short notice and thank you so much Gabriella." Danny said with a smile.

"Oh no Problem Danny always here to help." Gabriella said.

"Thank you again." Danny said kissing her baby boy.

"Here you go diaper bag." Troy said handing it to her.

"Thank you guys for everything." Danny said before walking out.

"You guys did a good job so what do you want for dinner." Anna asked.

"Chicken." Nick shouted from the living room.

"Any body else want something else." Anna asked

Everyone replied in unison no Anna went off to cook. Troy and Gabriella went off to the room.

"I don't ever want to leave." Troy said lying on the bed.

"We don't have to." Gabriella said getting on top of him.

"sadly I do we have so much to do in new York we have and interview for Regis and Kelly and then abs don't forget the today show I will be so tired." Troy yawned.

"Oh poor baby you should be use to it." Gabriella said with a smile kissing his neck.

"Hey your birthday is Cumming up what do you want." Troy asked.

"I want you." Gabriella said in-between kisses.

"Besides me." Troy asked with a cocky smirk.

"I don't know I mean I really don't know." Gabriella said.

"Do they have a club around here?" troy asked.

"I doubt it but the gang will miss my birthday and knowing my mom I will get a nice birthday party nice and quiet and simple I'm just turning 24." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Come on your turning 24 as in a married woman." Troy said with a smile.

"Well it's whatever you can think of." Gabriella said with a smile. "Oh that reminds me I need to call Miley and Kelsi and tell them I am in town." She said getting off Troy.

Later at dinner

"So how were your day mom and dad?" Gabriella asked.

"It was good we got nick his contacts and Stella new ice skates and nick hockey gear." Anna said eating.

"oh you play ice hockey to." Troy asked stuffing the third serving of spaghetti In his mouth.

"Troy I wish you didn't do that." Gabriella said.

"do what." Troy said with his mouth full.

"talk with your mouth full first of all and eat like that I am surprise you don't gain weight." Gabriella said.

"It my Metabolism honeys." Troy smiled.

"So how war your guys day playing with the baby." Carlos said.

"It was fun actually I like the little guy." Troy said.

"Yea Jacob didn't give us any trouble at all and Troy was excellent with him Jacob really likes Troy I guess, he will make an excellent father." Gabriella smiled which made Troy smile maybe he was getting to her.

"So we expect grandkids so." Anna said with a devious smile.

"No mom me and Troy no kids we won't be married long." Gabriella said.

"I thought you where dating." Nick said.

"We are but come on dating for four days I don't think it's time to plan for babies." Gabriella said Troy's smile faded as he heard the same convo from the other night on what she thought about the relationship and only Carlos caught on to the unhappiness on Troy's face. U

"I think you should gabby the baby would be pretty." Stella said with a smile.

"Thanks again Stella but we are good no children." Gabriella said looking at Troy who put on a fake smile for her.

"Fine then but what are you doing tomorrow."Carlos asked.

"I will see Miley and Kelsi and we will go shopping for our presents." Gabriella said.

"Oh wonderful." Stella said with amusement

When dinner was over they put on a movie everyone was watching it except Carlos who was in his office Troy yawned as he felt himself get tired so he decide to leave the living room and go upstairs as he walked down the hall he passed Carlos office.

"Hey Troy can we talk for a minute." Carlos yelled Troy backed up and came into his office rubbing his hair nervously especially from looking at all the dear.

"You like my daughter huh." Carlos said.

"Yes sir I really do." Troy smiled.

"I know you want a baby with her and to have a family." Carlos said.

"No sir Gabriella is right e are too young and haven't been in a relationship long enough to plan." Troy lied.

"Oh come on I saw your face drop when she said she didn't want children with you because of the contract and I saw how you eagerly took Jacob." Carlos said.

"Oh no I saw Kevin in need and said why not help." Troy said knowing that wasn't the full truth and so did Carlos.

"I know you want to show Gabriella how you can be a father Troy and all I say is keep on Trying Gabriella is the type you have to show and convince that you are in it." Carlos said.

Troy just shook his head but took in what he said and told him good night before going to bed.

"Troy!"

"Troy! Wake up."

"Troy!"

Troy woke up hearing his name but was still in a groggy state.

"What?" Troy said still sleep

"I smell snow." Gabriella said excitedly.

"Gabriella the news reporter said there would be no snow there's no white Christmas." Troy said before turning his back to her.

"troy there is going to be snow I can smell it don't you smell it in the air we are going to have a white Christmas Troy beautiful blankets of it and snowmen and women snowball fights let's not forget the hot chocolate and laying down by the fireplace the best part the marshmallow." Gabriella listed as she was exciter.

"Whatever Gabriella just let me get back to sleep it 4:30 in the morning." He said.

"Troy wake up we have to prepare come on!" Gabriella said shaking him and ripping the covers off.

"Prepare for what its freezing cold Gabriella?" he said a little annoyed all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"For the snow troy we have to get the hot chocolate ready for everyone and the fireplace and then wake up Stella and nick, I can't miss the first snow flake Troy I cannot." Gabriella pleaded shaking him more violently.

"FINE! I am up ok.' Troy said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Great let's get started."She said getting out of bed and pulling Troy out the room to head to the kitchen. "Hurry the first snow flake will fall soon." Gabriella said rushing to get the hot chocolate. "Troy please helps start the hot milk in the kettle and get the plates and big marshmallow out the pantry." Gabriella ordered a half sleep troy didn't complain for some reason Gabriella smelled snow knew the only snow storm they would see is the one in new York if they were lucky.

"I don't know why we are doing this Gabriella." He said pouring the milk in the six mugs and stirring the chocolate.

"Because the first snowflake is coming." Gabriella said leaving the kitchen and running into the living room to turn the fire place on.

"You are crazy." Troy said bringing in the six mugs in the room.

"Go wake up nick and Stella and tell them to come down its going to snow." Gabriella ordered as she opened the door and set the hot coco on the front porch table and breathed in the fresh cool air that was now coming in it was Gabriella's favorite time of the year the whole world was better when it snowed.

"It's going to snow." Stella said excitedly wrapped in her blanket.

"Yes it is." Gabriella said giving her a mug and pulling her to sit next to her.

"It is not there is no snow Gabriella and I am cold." Troy said grumpily.

"Come here big baby." She said as she opened her arms to let her hold him.

"It will snow Gabriella is never wrong." Nick said sitting and waiting.

"No the news said it would be weeks before it started to …. Snow." Troy stopped dead sentence as he saw snow come down from the sky he was in shock how she could know.

"I told you." Gabriella said standing up enjoying the moment the wet kisses dripped on her face and hair.

"Come on Stella." Nick said as they ran hand in hand in the snow it was 5:35 in the morning and it was snowing.

"I can't believe it." Troy said looking at the ground as it was being covered in a white blanket.

"Believe it Troy it is snowing."Gabriella said with a smile. "Have you ever kissed a girl in snow?" She asked.

"I don't believe I have." Troy said getting closer.

"I think you can say you have now." She said grabbing his hair and pulling him in a romantic kiss.

"Eww." Stella and nick said in unison as they threw snow balls. At the kissing couple.

"We are so going to get you." Troy said as she chased after Stella.

"Oh my Lord it is snowing." Anna said coming out with her robe on.  
"I thought it wasn't going to for awhile." Carlos said tying his robe.

"We have Gabriella it can do anything with her hear." Anna said as they sat on the porch and watches the children play in the snow.

Troy had gabbed Stella and spin her around and tickled her as the frosty air came over them.

"Come on in you guys lets watch T.V." Anna said feeling how cold it was.

( I haven't written in awhile so I dnt remember dates if you do please let me know but dates will be changed up cuz I don't remember)


	41. Gifts & Parents

41.

**_A/N:Please R&R this story more I love feedback it makes me happy and helps me right the story for you guys and I see a lot of people reading but not enough reviews to show appreciation and the I get writers Block and if you are reading my other story _friends 4 never?_ Please please Review it please I get mad writers block and I also think no one likes it because it's not a huge hit so please please I am begging ! Lmaoo Bye._**

* * *

Gabriella went out that day with Miley and Kelsi and bought Christmas presents for her entire family all except Troy she didn't know what to buy the boy that had everything. He didn't need another car and he didn't need clothes she thought as she was sipping her starbucks hot chocolate with Miley and Kelsi.

"So what you buy Troy I didn't see you buy that gift." Kelsi asked.

"that's my problem I didn't I don't know what he wants or needs I mean he can buy it all if he wanted to I mean what do you get him." Gabriella said taking another sip.

"How about you make a list right now of all the things he likes to do and doesn't." Kelsi said.

"Hmm well he loves sports, loves cars, girls, attention, and family." Gabriella said.

"And you, you can always give him you." Miley mentioned.

"He doesn't love me."Gabriella said.

"You just said he wanted a family." Kelsi said.

"He likes the idea of family he doesn't want one come on we aren't together like that." Gabriella said.

Mile and Kelsi rolled her eyes they knew Gabriella was stubborn and Troy was in love with her. "You said yourself you and him are in a relationship." Kelsi said annoyed.

"Yes for like 3 weeks not long at all enough to bring a baby in this world we are backwards." Gabriella said.

"three weeks almost a month you been together four months as friends I mean Gabriella just understand Troy likes you a lot, get with the program." Miley said.

Gabriella took a sip of her drink and sighed. "Just help me pick a present for a superstar." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't know about a superstar but I know about boys and presents from the heart can make them happy you know something unexpected nothing fancy but sentimental find out what's sentimental to Troy." Miley said.

Kelsi took a sip of her coffee "That is smart Miley." Miley smiled cheekily. "Didn't know you could think up something like that Kelsi finished which made Miley grimace

"That was smart now I just have to find out what Troy holds in the bottom of his heart and what he cherishes in his heart and soul." Gabriella said thinking.

"If you don't want to ask him directly ask one of his friends they will see."Kelsi Told her taking another sip of her coffee before her phone rang. "Hey… yea kind of, I will see… That would be nice… see you soon, ok bye." Kelsi said before she hung up the phone blushing.

Gabriella had never seen her best friend blush so hard in her life and was curious about the mystery person on the phone "So who was that?" Gabriella asked.

"A Friend." Kelsi blushed.

"Its Jason since they met and found out they are 20 minutes away they have been inseparable." Miley admitted.

"Kelsi! Really?" Gabriella said mouth open.

Kelsi nodded her head yes blushing. "How long have you and him been talking?" Gabriella asked.

"oh well since the wedding 4 months I suppose." Kelsi said.

"Really do you guys go out?" Gabriella said.

"No, oh no we are just talking and feeling each other out." Kelsi said.

"There trying to feel each other out." Miley blurted out.

"Oh why so slow." Gabriella asked.

"Like Miley said". She looked at her annoyed "we are trying to feel each other out you know get a feel and he just got out of a relationship so no rushing into anything at all." Kelsi said.

"Oh well don't take too much time." Gabriella said.

"I will try not to he is asking me out for lunch at 3 so I will cut this meeting short so I can go freshen up.' Kelsi added drinking her coffee before saying her byes.

"well she is right we better go I have to find troy a present Asap so bye Miley Missed you and call me." Gabriella said throwing her hot chocolate in the trash and driving in her car on her way home.

"Hey Gabriella how was your lunch with the girls." Troy said playing video games with Nick.

"It was great Jason and Kelsi are talking." She said.

"Oh yea I know."Troy said looking at the basketball game intently that him and nick were playing.

"How did you know before me?" Gabriella said.

"Please Jason told me he likes her." Troy said.

"Are my presents in there?"Nick cut them off.

"No I bought some clothes for me I will buy your gifts later." She lied.

Nick looked at her hard "let me see them." He asked knowing she was lying.

"No nick." She said running upstairs.

"She bought us gifts." Nick smiled.

The gift made Troy think he hadn't bought Gabriella a gift at all and he was stuck he didn't know it's like what do you buy a girl who wants absolutely nothing it was difficult he texted Jason to set up a mall trip soon so he could see what would be excellent.

"He I will be back to finish the game." Troy said.

"You scared your loosing." Nick smiled.

"Please if the was the real game I would have whooped you so fast." Troy smiled going upstairs and knocking on the door.

"Come in." She yelled.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said with a smile.

"Hey why knock." Gabriella asked.

"Oh just asking because I know you have presents don't want to sneak and see mine." Troy smiled.

"Oh wow, don't worry yours isn't around." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Cool" he said sitting on the floor next to her.

"So you and this snow business no joke." Troy joked.

"Nope I know when snow is coming down buddy." Gabriella smiled.

"Yea and woke me out of my sleep into the freezing cold." Troy teased.

"I am sorry." She kissed his cheek.

He sat her on his lap and kissed her again. "Really?" he asked. She nodded her head and planted another kiss on his lips.

She broke the kiss up and just looked at him "Troy I have to wrap and hide these gifts so no distractions at all." She smiled as she gave him a kiss one last time and moved off his lap to the floor and grabbed a present Troy opened his legs so that she would sit in between them and massaged her back the feeling of the heavy hands kneading her back muscles felt so good a moan escaped "Troy…" she said as she closed her eyes Troy didn't say anything he moved her curly hair to one side and kissed her neck and placed soft kisses along her neck line. "Troy really no distractions." She said he stopped and smirked his famous smirk "you better wipe that smirk off mister no joke." She teased as she finished the present.

"Fine" he sighed before he got up "no need to buy me a gift I know you're having trouble." He said.

"How do you know I didn't buy yours?" she said with an eye brow raised.

"I didn't see my name labeled on the, to and from stickers." He said casually before leaving the room.

She smiled but knew she had to get Troy a gift so she went to the office and saw her father in the chair. "Hi daddy." She smiled.

"What can I do you for baby?" He said reading a newspaper.

"I need t pick a gift for Troy and I need to look on the internet so if you don't mind." Gabriella said.

" I am already telling you now there will be no good gift you would want to give him he's a billionaire you might have to actually go from the heart those are always the best gifts anyway." Carlos said.  
"Daddy I am stuck" she pouted.

"You just have to think about all the stuff her likes.

"It's so hard I mean he has everything I mean he doesn't need a car he doesn't need jewelry I don't know what he wants." She whined again.

"Fine you can look but don't get your hopes up." He said as she walked out.

She got on the computer and looked at gifts and called Miley.

"Help me Miley." She yelled on the phone.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I need a gift and its hard they have these year supplies of ribs he loves food and he is a basketball player why not." She said with a smile.

"Hmm why not I don't know because it's stupid." She said.

"Be helpful not hurtful." She said.

"Sorry kind of tired I had to work a double shift since my car broke down and we are still in the looks for a roommate." She said.

"Still no luck." Gabriella asked.

"No one at all." Miley said.

"Well they let me let you get some rest." Gabriella said.

"You sure I know you asked me to help you Gabriella I would feel bad if I didn't." Miley said.

"No its ok I just need to look some more I need to call Chad because he can really help me." She replied as she scrolled down the computer.

"Ok then well I will see you later sister." Miley said before the hanged up Gabriella huffed and puffed what could she get Troy she knew about him a lot but nothing that would make him so happy and light up his life she knew nothing. She decided to call Chad and see if knew anything.

"What's up Gabby?" Chad yelled on the phone "Is that Gabriella tell her I miss her." Gabriella smiled hear her friend. "Oh Taylor said hello."

"Hey Chad and tell her I said Hi." Gabriella laughed.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need a gift for Troy something he would love any ideas." Gabriella asked hopeful.

"Sorry sister I have none I mean I was going to buy him a shirt I always get him that." Chad said.

"Please anything sentimental you have known him forever and you're telling me you have nothing." Gabriella said exhausted she through her head down on the Table.

"sorry yea me and Troy are boys but all that touch feely stuff we don't do I mean I was there for sad moments but we left them in the past never brought them up again so I can't help you with anything really why don't you give Sharpay a ring that's who knows him better then he knows his self she might be able to help." He said.

"Thanks Chad I think I might do that, I can't believe this is so hard to think of." She sighed.

"Well keep thinking Gabster it will come to you." He said and then they hung up she knew who she was giving the year supply of ribs to well chad's gift was done now Troy's. Gabriella called Sharpay no answer which was the last thing she needed Christmas was two days away and no gift for lunk head. Gabriella walked out the office and into the living room where she saw Troy and her father talking and joking around, she went to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Hey Gabi." Anna said with a smile as she was cooking.

"Mom I need help." Gabriella said.

"With what?" she questioned.

'I don't know what to but Troy." Gabriella admitted.

"Well something from the heart or something that could help him." Anna said.

"Ugh I am trying here and it's so hard." Gabriella said laying her head down on the counter.

"I am cooking and try harder I mean it hard but don't look for the flashiest gift look for the simple one that means a lot that's all he needs." Anna said giving her daughter advice.

"I will Try just never thought it would be so hard and I need to do this fast.

Troy was talking to Carlos and was thinking no gift for anyone not even Gabriella.

"Hey Carlos I need help" He said.

"With what son?" Carlos asked.

"Gift for Gabriella it's hard she doesn't care about jewelry." Troy said.

"No she doesn't at all she likes sentimental stuff things she can use around the house you know." Carlos said which made Troy roll his eyes. "I know but Gabriella isn't every other girl." Carlos said.

"I know she's not she is completely different jewelry new cars anything material doesn't appeal to her." Troy sighed again.

"Well there was this music box she had when she was a baby, we lost it but it was a mother and a baby spinning around singing A La Nanita Nana and she would go to sleep buy it , if you can find it I bet that would make the perfect gift." Carlos informed him.

Troy smiled and found the perfect gift that would make her happy she always sang the song and if he could find the music box he would be awesome.

"Thanks." Troy said.

"Thanks for what?" Gabriella said smiling and sitting next to Troy.

"Nothing just man talk." Troy said pulling Gabriella close to him.

"I will help your mother out in the kitchen." Carlos said.

"So how was your day?" He said kissing her forehead as he went back to watching T.V.

"It was ok I am so tired though I just want to eat and go to sleep I have been ripping and running all day and my feet hurt so badly." Gabriella complained.

"Well after dinner I will run you a hot bath for your sore muscles." He said as he kissed her cheek massaging her feet.

"Get a room love birds." Nick said as he saw them kissing.  
"Shut up nick." Gabriella said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes at her comment. "Anyway is the food ready I am starving." He rubbed his belly before taking a seat down on the lazy boy.

"You and me both I think it's just about ready though." Troy said still massaging Gabriella's feet.

"Hey kids wash up food is almost ready." Anna yelled from the kitchen.

"God I was about to sing my starving Marvin song." Nick joked before he ran upstairs humming the lyrics to it.

"Come on lets go cause I am hungry you know basketball players have to ear." He joked gently lifting Gabriella legs off him and heading to the wash room to wash up. After dinner Troy ran Gabriella a hot bubble bath.

"Thanks Troy." She said as she relaxed in her bubble bath tub and saw him brushing his teeth.

"It would be more fun if I could join you." He teased spitting the toothed paste out.

"Please Troy I will not take a bath with you." Gabriella said smiling.

" Why not?, it would be so much fun , you and me in the water me giving you a nice back massage and holding you against me kissing you ever so gentle." He said walking to the tub bending over and giving her the gentlest kiss on the lips barley touching them but leaving her craving. "But I completely understand well good night see you in the room." He walked out the room with a different mood he went from seductive to complete goof ball in 3 seconds. Gabriella just bathed as she relaxed thinking about the perfect present to give Troy she sighed before deciding to get out the tub.

She walked into the room and saw Troy still up. "Hey you still up?" she said picking out a pair of sweats and slipping them on with a huge T-shirt and tying her hair up.

"Yea I can't sleep like that." Troy announced.

"Maybe I should get you some sleeping pills for Christmas." She teased as she jumped in the bed and relaxed taking her contacts out and putting on her glasses.

Troy bit him lip and then looked at her. "Or you could just give me you." He said with a smile.

"Troy really?" she said.

Troy turned to his side to look at Gabriella" I know and I don't want it to seem like I am pressuring you that way it's just that I want you Gabriella not for sex but I want you to open up to me." He admitted looking down at his hands.

"I know Troy it's just the way we ran into this it's just so backwards get married fall in love it's not ordinary." She said.

"I know and I hear you but we aren't normal at all we are far from it so why does are relationship have to be Gabriella, I care for you so much." He kissed her. Gabriella smile and kissed him back and pulled him on to her to deepen the kiss, Troy got on top and started to kiss her neck and she bit her lip from Troy reaching her spot he went under her shirt and caressed her back as he kissed her lips he took his tongue and licked the bottom of her lip to ask for entrance and she accepted and there tongues went in a battle for dominance that Gabriella was not willing to lose she moaned half way in the kiss and Troy broke apart from her lips his swollen and throbbing and attacked her neck sucking on a piece of her skin not to hard but enough for her breath to increase rapidly. Just then Troy reached for the bottom of her shirt and rubbed his hands over her stomach to make sure it was ok, Gabriella touched his hands and then he took off her shirt she wasn't wearing a bra and This was the first time he saw her Boobs and he stared at them in awe for awhile not sure what he should do. "I know there small." She said as she covered them with her hands. "No they are perfect everything about you is perfect besides I don't like oversize boobs anyway I like a handful and yours well you know." He kissed her lips then her cheek then he attacked her right breast and massaged the left with his right he kept playing with her nipples till they were nice and hard and then flicked them with his tongue before taking his adventures further. He then trailed kisses all down her stomach and got to her pants stuck his two index fingers in the sides and was about to rip them off then her phone rang. She whispered sorry and then answered.

"Hey…. Hey Sharpay." She said loudly so Troy knew who it was. "Yea…. Oh no I understand….. I actually did but I am in the middle of something… no what would give you that idea… oh ok he's right here" she said handing him the phone and whispering she wants to talk Troy threw a mini tantrum but answered which made Gabriella giggle and him shushing her.

"Talk to me." Troy said.

" Troy I know your trying to fuck her and all but me and her need to talk so do it another night please." Sharpay said.

"Please Shar we haven't even consummate the marriage yet you are interrupting us call her tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow will be to late Troy and if you haven't finalized your marriage already that's not my problem you have 9 more months to go." Sharpay said. He sighed then said fine and handed the phone to Gabriella who giggle and answered.

"Hey Shar." She said with a smile as she saw Troy's face get mad.

"Ok you called me earlier for what." Shar asked.

"Hold one." She said as she put her shirt back on and pants and walked out the room from a mad Troy.

"I am sorry little buddy I tried we failed thanks to technology." He said to his little friend before pulling the covers over him

"I am back I just couldn't talk in front of Troy." Gabriella said.

"Oh ok what's up." She asked.

"Well I need help I can't find a gift for Troy." She whispered in the dark halls.

"Oh well what you are looking for." Sharpay asked.

"Well I don't know something sentimental something he loves close to his heart." She said.

"Well you I mean you guy are almost fucked in your parent's house which I give you big ups for I am so proud and amazed." Sharpay said.

"Shit you are right I almost gave myself to him in my old bed room with my parents next door and little brother and sister." Gabriella said realizing she wouldn't want to lose it that way.

"Hey you're just getting your teen years back." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Oh god Shar anyway helps."Gabriella pleaded.  
"well besides you his mom and little sister he loves them to death so I guess find out what he loves about his mom and give him a present on that I really don't know I mean nothing deep has happened to Troy that he hasn't gotten over or where excellent memories except this one time." Sharpay said remembering.

"What one time." Gabriella asked.

"this one Christmas our families where together and you know it snows back home well he wanted to go to the zoo on Christmas day they closed it so he couldn't and he so wanted to go because it's just beautiful and also no one's there and he would have had the zoo to himself but because the zoo is closed you can't." Sharpay said.

"So take him to the zoo?' gabriella said.

"No take him to the zoo on Christmas day where its closed I will pull some stings and call you back later today." Sharpay repeated.

"Oh ok well I like it I think I will thank you Shar so much." Gabriella said with a smile. They hung up the phone. Gabriella walked back in the room to see troy.

"What was that all for?" Troy asked turning over to her.

"Girl stuff." Gabriella smiled.

"Oh ok well shall we get back to what we were doing before being interrupted." Troy smirked kissing her.

"Troy not tonight not here I don't want to do it knowing my family can listen." She sighed kissing him.

"I understand." He said disappointed and he brought her close to him and gave her a deep passionate kiss on the lips before the both headed to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys well please review this story I hoped you liked it I worked really hard and was so stuck , it's not my best because it didn't flow but I tried next story will be Longer and because I am Working on a one shot and my other story Friends 4 Never I don't know when it will come out but stay posted and read Friends 4 Never please. Review also!**


	42. CHRISTMAS !

Ch.42

It was Christmas Eve Day and The Montez's where getting ready for tonight's activities. Troy and The Boys where putting popcorn on the string and Gabriella and Stella where decorating the Christmas tree as the other girls where in the kitchen preparing the feast.

"Mom what are we doing with the popcorn." Joe asked.

"How many of the strings did you make?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"We have made four like you asked." Joe said annoyed.

"I would like you to put one won the tree then cut two of them into necklaces for the guest and then hang the other two on the door frames." She said.

"Troy gives this to Stella and Gabriella please and asks them to hang it up and nick come on let's go off and do this." Joe ordered.

"Hey babe." Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Gross" Stella said.

"Hey your mom wants you to put this on the Christmas tree." He said with a smile. Gabriella took the popcorn and swirled it around the tree and smiled.

"Can someone hang the stockings?" Anna yelled throughout the house.

"Mom what's the point Troy doesn't have one." Joe said back.

"Yes he does I made him one last week now go and hang them up." She said.

"I will do it mom." Danielle said with a smile.

"Thank you so much." She yelled as Gabriella went to the garage to get the stockings.

"Your mom cares a lot about Christmas." Troy said to Gabriella as they took a break.

"Yea she loves it; it's her favorite holiday actually." She smiled.

"Hey mom we are done with the tree but we are missing the angel." Stella said.

"We don't do the angel till everyone comes and the smallest child puts the angel on top of the tree." Anna said coming in the room bringing drinks in on a Tray wiping sweat from her forehead.

"You look tired mom you need to rest How about we take over." Gabriella said making her mother sit.

"No Gabriella I have so much the Turkey and finishing the decorations." Anna rambled about her to do list.

"Mom You had a big family for a reason we have it Ok mother I have made the Christmas Turkey and you have most of the food done go to your room and take a nap we have it don't we guys." Gabriella said trying to reassure her mother.

"Do we have?" Joe was nudged in the stomach by nick "I mean yea mom we have it." He groaned rubbing his stomach.

"I don't know." Anna said still not sure.

"Anna I mean mom come on let us take control you're tired you have done so much it's our turn ok, Let us do this and if something goes wrong we will definitely call you ok." Troy said taking her upstairs.

"Fine I guess." She told him and he gave a thumbs up to the gang downstairs.

"Ok you heard mom lets go ok so Danny you help me with the kitchen and cooking nick set the table Stella do the stockings Kevin and Joe gift bags." Gabriella said.

"Ok Captain." Joe said as he left down the hall. Troy came down the stairs and smiled.  
"Thanks Troy she would have never gone to sleep." She said as she started on the turkey.

"What do you want me to do?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled.  
"Well you can mash those potatoes over there and then I guess help the boys with the gift bags." Gabriella said as she marinated the turkey.

Troy, Gabriella, And the family got to work as time was getting closer they all got dressed.

Troy wore a red Tommy Hilfiger sweater with regular blue jeans and dress shoes and Gabriella matching with a red sleeveless dress with Black suede pumps and gold earrings and a gold chain and her wedding ring and her hair in perfect spiral curls.

Danielle and Kevin wore matching holiday sweaters and she wore black skinny jeans and red Toms with her silver chain and wedding ring with a black stone ring on her right middle finger and long silver earrings her hair was up in a neat ponytail and Kevin wore regular jeans with converse and his Rolex silver watch. The baby wore a checkered green shirt and jeans with white shoes

Joe wore a black v neck with a red and white stripped cardigan and regular jeans with black Jordan's on while Nick wore a green sweater and Stella wore a black and gold tank Dress.

Anna and Carols wore black sweaters with Rudolf on hers and Santa on his shirt, her hair was half up and half down and she wore red lipstick and he had his gold Rolex watch on.

"Ok you guys guest will arrive any minute so turn the music on and set out snacks and picture books please." Anna said fixing herself.

"Mom everything is fine ok mom just relax we have it all handled the table is set and the music is playing and not a stitch out of place." Gabriella smiled.

Just than Gabriella's phone rang and she answered.

"Hey gabby are you alone." Sharpay asked.

"Hey girl and no I am actually about to host a party." She responded.

"Well it won't take long it's about Troy's present." Sharpay said and Gabriella walked up the stairs as she told her family hold on.

"Who is she on the phone with?" Joe asked troy.

"Probably one of the girls." He said nonchalantly as he sat on the couch.

The doorbell rang and guess came in and swarmed him and the family.

"Anna this is lovely where is Gabriella." One guest asked.

"This must be Troy." Another one said.

"Hello you can call me aunt Nita how are you." The lady said kissing his cheek.

"Hi aunt Nita." He smiled as he hugged her warmly.

"Hey don't hurt Troy guys." Carlos said.

With Gabriella upstairs

"Ok Shar make it quick I think I hear family and friends." Gabriella said as she shut the door into her room.

"Ok well I talked to the zoo and they will do it for you ok so go to the zoo at eight P.M and it should be open." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Ok then Thank you so much Sharpay you have helped me out with his present he will be ecstatic." Gabriella said.

"No problem that what friends are for, I will let you get back to your party though bye." Sharpay said and they hanged up and Gabriella went down to see friends and family.

"Gabriella how are you my dear." One of her aunts called out to her.

"Hi Aunt Marie how are you." Gabriella said as she sat down next to her.

"I haven't seen you since your wedding and I see you are looking great." Marie said with a smile.

"Yes I am fine thank you." Gabriella smiled.

"We have to talk I am sure your husband is treating you fine I can see." Marie smiled again looking at her ring.

"Yes he is very." Gabriella said looking at Troy hug one of her cousins and talking to Joe.

"You are glowing either you are pregnant or the sex is amazing." Marie smiled again knowing she was embarrassing her niece her brother's daughter.

"Aunt Marie." Gabriella said shyly.

"I can do this you are my big brother first baby girl I can tease you." she stated bluntly.

"Well we are not pregnant I can tell you that much." Gabriella said.

"So it's the sex I always heard they can put it down." Marie said.

"Oh my no we aren't Marie I am pretty sure dad told you the truth." Gabriella said calmly.

"yes but I was hoping that something was going on especially since you look so happy, well when are you going to give the family more kids Danni is going to beat you with her second coming up soon." Marie smiled.

"I know I just will wait till she finishes having this baby and then I will go maybe I guess if we get there." Gabriella said.

"Well I think he does look at how he looks at you." Marie said pointing to Troy who sees them and smiles as he calmly walks over.

"Hello I am Troy." He said shaking her hand.

"I am Marie Gabriella's aunt." She stated with a warm smile.

"Oh ok I didn't know she had an aunt young as you." Troy charmed.

"Oh charming aren't we well I am the baby I am the last Montez." She smiled.

"Oh well that explains it I was about to tell Gabriella this family hardly ages." Troy smiled.

"We really don't you will see Gabriella will still look the same." Marie teased.

"Well I would hate to snatch Gabby away but I have to take my wife." Troy told Marie who nodded her head in agreement before she hugged Gabriella and walked the other way.

"She seems nice so what where you guys talking about." He said smoothly.

"Nothing just life and me being married." She said.

"Ok we have most of the guest hear and it's time to put the angel on the Tree so we get are youngest Montez which isn't born yet because Danni and Kevin are having another baby." Anna yelled as the guest cheered and congratulated them.

"When is it going to be Gabriella." One of them yelled as all the guest looked at Troy and Gabriella who blushed and shook their heads.

"Well that might be awhile from now but hey we have our first grandson to do the honors." Carlos said as he picked up Jacob and gave him the angel as Jacob smiled and giggles and put the angels hand in his mouth. "Uh oh I think he is to young Stella will you help me." He said as he gave Jacob away to his mother and picked up his little girl and made her put the angel on the tree which lit up as soon as she did it.

"Yay." The guest cheered.

"Ok so let's get to eating and thank Gabriella who prepared the meal." Anna said.

"Who made the tamales?" Aunt char asked.

"You know Grandpa Rodriguez of course." Carlos said with a smile as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Here we go a Turkey fit enough to feed the Kings." Troy said as he placed the Turkey in the middle of the table.

"Dad let troy cut the Turkey." Joe said with a smile.

"Oh do you want to." Carlos said.

"Only if you don't mind." Troy smiled.

"It's a right of passage in our family and you are now a part of the family you may cut this Turkey that my beautiful daughter and your wife has made only fair." Carlos smiled handing him the knife and Troy cut the Turkey.

They ate and party and then around 11 the guest left.

"Let me take Stella to her room." Joe said as he picked up the sleepy little ten years old from the couch.

"No... We have to open… one present… before… Christmas…. It's…. Tradition..." She said tiredly.

"Let us make that Tradition rest till next year ok." Joe said as they walked upstairs with the little girl nodding into his chest sleepily.

"Let me take this one home so he can have his first Christmas." Kevin said as they left and got there things.

"Well can I open one present now?" Nick said.

"Yes you may." Anna said with a smile.

"Oh yes." He said eyeing a present under the Tree. "Oh my god and Xbox 360 gold edition you shouldn't have." Nick yelled happily.

"Thank Troy he picked it out." Gabriella said running her hands through her hair.

"Oh Thanks Troy you are awesome." Nick said as he ran upstairs.

"Troy you shouldn't have but thanks." Anna smiled.

"No problem I knew it would make him happy." He said with a shrug.

"We should get some sleep." Carlos said as he kissed his wife's temple and went upstairs with Troy and Gabriella following.

The next morning around eight A.M.

"Gabriella Troy wake up its CHRISTMAS!" Stella yelled as she jumped on their bed and woke them up.

"I see I see ok Stella go wake up mom and dad." Gabriella smiled as she saw Stella happily leave out the room.

"Is she gone?" Troy said with his eyes still close.

"Yes she is now wake up its Christmas."Gabriella jumped up and down as Troy groaned. "Come on sleepy head." She said with a smile.

"Fine I am up lets go do this." He said as he ripped the covers off and put an ACDC t shirt on and Gabriella put on a yellow robe as they walked down the stairs.

"Ok Stella you get to open your present up first." Anna said as she handed presents to Stella.

"Yay thanks mom and dad I love it." She said with a smile as she held her IPod touch.

Then nick opened his present which was a Mac computer and an IPod touch

When the kids where through nick made 151 dollars and Stella 140 and a Wii and a whole bunch of clothes.

"Here mom it's a gift from me and Troy." Gabriella smiled as she handed her the gift.

"Oh my kindle you shouldn't have."Anna said hugging Gabriella and Troy in a hug.

"And dad this is from us." Troy said giving him a present which was an autographed baseball signed by the Dodgers.

"Whoa Thanks Troy I bet this was hard to get how did you know I like the dodgers." Carlos said.

"Gabriella told me when we were picking out your gifts." Troy said with a smile.

"Ok mom and dad I got you this." Joe said going inside the closets and pulling out a massage chair.

"Oh yes Joe." Carlos said as he high fived him.

"Hey guys." Kevin said with gifts as Danielle opened the door and walked in.

"Hey guess what we got a massage chair and a kindle and a signed baseball." Anna smiled.

"Oh well how about this, free year spa days at Healthy skin for you and dad." Danielle said.

"We have the best kids in the world." Anna boasted with a smile.

"Years of drawn Pictures long gone." Carlos said.

"Hey I thought you like when we made gifts from the heart." Gabriella pouted jokingly.

"That was when we had to give you money to buy our gifts." Carlos said hugging Gabriella.

"Hey where are my presents." Joe asked.

"Here is ours Joe." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Wow and Ipad." Joe said with a smile.

"We know you're a doctor who needs to be organized." Troy smiled.

"And not to be outdone we got you this." Kevin said pulling out a signed guitar.

"Oh my by genesis how did you do that kev." Joe asked.

"I had to pull in some favors but I made it happen." Kevin said with a smile.

"Gabriella Troy here is your present from us." The family said handing them a box which inside was matching his and her sweaters.

"Oh this is to cute let's wear them out Troy." Gabriella smile and looked at the Green red sweater that said Mrs. Bolton and his which said Mr. Bolton.

"Ok I am cool with that but open my present." Troy said handing her this box.

"Oh a jewelry box how sweet Troy." Gabriella smiled then hugged him warmly.

"That's not even the best part." He said which made Gabriella look at him confused. "Go ahead open it." He said as she opened the jewelry box her and her grandma song came on with a picture of them when she was little and a bear holding it in a heart shaped photo pocket.

"Oh my…Troy you shouldn't… Have..." Gabriella said with tears coming up in her eyes as she looked at the beautiful thoughtful present from Troy.

"I will keep it forever thank you." She said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Well I have your present just not in here but you will see later but hey lets all give mom and dad their present from all of us come outside." Gabriella said standing up and the family all headed outside to see a Sparkling black Mercedes with a huge red bow on top.

"Oh my goodness you guys." Anna spoke out astonished at the gift.

"You guys how and who." Carlos said almost speechless.

"Oh from all of us to you guys for being the best parents ever." Kevin said with a smile.

"Let's take it for a drive." Anna said as Joe through the keys to them and they left with her mom smiling and yelling.

"I think we made them to very happy campers." Joe said with a smile.

"So Gabriella what is my Christmas present." Troy asked wrapping his arms around her.

"That's for me to know and for you to get dressed around 8 tonight." She said with a smile.

"Wait, where are we going?" Troy questioned.

"It is a surprise and hey everyone get dressed around eight for Troy's present." She smiled as he went inside.

"Gabriella." He said as he ran to catch her when she was half way upstairs he pulled her leg which pulled her back down to him.

"Ow! Troy you hurt me." She laughed as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I am sorry he said rubbing her shoulder but what is my present." Troy said with a smile.

"Your eyes are really blue." She said calmly and quietly.

"Thank you but don't change the subject." He said brushing a curl out of her face.

"It's a secret ok, I can't tell you till tonight." She smiled which made him chuckle this was a side of Gabriella he had only seem glimpse of the natural sexy flirty side of her which she didn't even know she was being it was like an innocent sexy that drove him crazy.

"Fine but kiss me please." He said bluntly.

She nodded and put her lips on his and they kissed softly till they heard the door open and Gabriella stopped abruptly and looked to see who had came in.

"Gabriella Troy." Kevin yelled.

"Yes." Gabriella said.

"Mom and dad are back come on." He said.

"We are coming." She said as she moved away from Troy and stood up.

It was 6 P.M and Gabriella told everyone to get dress in their best snow gear and she was going to give Troy his present.

"Gabriella is we going snowboarding or something." Stella asked.

"No stell we are going to the zoo." She whispered.

Stella looked at her puzzled knowing that the zoo was closed for Christmas morning why was it open.

"It's Troy's gift he always wanted to go to the zoo as a little kid and couldn't." Gabriella responded.

"Oh ok well don't you think he is too old for that gift." Stella asked.

"Never." Gabriella replied as she zipped her jacket and walked away to the foyer.

"So where are we going." Troy said as he put on his shoes.

"To your gift." Gabriella smiled pulling him in the family car with her dad driving and mom in the front seat with her and troy behind them and Stella in the middle with nick and Joe in the back and Kevin, Danielle, and baby Jacob in another car behind them.

"Put this on." Gabriella said grabbing a blindfold and handing it to Troy." She smiled.

"Ok." He said rolling his eyes at Gabriella and how silly she was.

They drove for another hour and then Gabriella yelled they had arrived and the car shortly stopped.

"Can I take it off." Troy asked.

"No you may not I will tell you when." Gabriella said as she opened the door and her and Stella got out on her side then opened Troy's door and eased him out so he wouldn't fall since he couldn't see.

"Ok now can I take this stupid blindfold off?

"Not yet troy." Gabriella shouted as she pulled him.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton Mr. Bolton I hope you have a fun time.

"What does he mean?" Troy asked confused.

"Shhh and listen Troy just listen." Gabriella stated.

"I hear nothing." Troy yelled.

"Be quiet and listen." She whispered softly.

Troy stayed quiet and listened to his surroundings and heard the cricket chirp and was about to say something until he heard and elephant and frowned because he couldn't really put his finger on where there were at.

"Are we at the zoo?" He said with no response back he took he scarf off and saw animals and the whole zoo lit up in Christmas light and a huge merry Christmas sign

"Were at the zoo Gabriella the zoo." Troy smiled brightly Gabriella watched as he ran around Troy didn't know when the last time he had been to the zoo he knew he had never been on Christmas day. "I didn't know the zoo opened up on Christmas." He said overjoyed.

"It doesn't I pulled in some strings and opened it." Gabriella said.

Troy looked and saw the staff and smiled. "Are your families here?" He asked them.

The staff said no and that they were at home.

"Call them and tell them come to the zoo this will be for everyone not just for me." He smiled brightly running with nick and Stella following.

"You have made him overjoyed Gabriella." Anna smiled as she saw her daughter grin from ear to ear.

"I know I am happy it came out great." She said softly spinning around. Troy ran back and picked Gabriella up and they ran off and looked at the lions and other animals and shortly the staffs kids families all came and took pictures with Troy and the family.

"Gabriella thank you for making this the best Christmas ever." He smiled happily.

"Look up guys." Nick yelled to Gabriella and Troy which they did and saw Joe and Stella hold up mistletoe which Gabriella and Troy kissed.

Around 12 that night the family headed back home from the best Christmas night they ever had. Troy and Gabriella laid in the bed tired.

"Gabriella." Troy said quietly to see if she was awake.

"Yes Troy." She said back.

"Thank you." He said before he went to sleep Gabriella responded with a huge smile.

"You're welcome." She said as she closed her eyes.

A/N: I am soo sorry I took forever I started school and I am in 11th grade and you know how that Is I have to maintain my 3.0 :-0


	43. Big apple

43.

It was the day after Christmas and Troy and Gabriella were packing up so they could head to New York for New years.

"I hate that you guys have to go so soon you just got here and are leaving me." Anna said sadly as she saw them pack up the car.

"I know mom but Troy has to go and do publicity and the whole nine yards we wish we could stay to." Gabriella said.

"Thank goodness s we are here." Kevin said as they jumped out the car. "We thought we were going to miss you and wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye.

"Oh I am happy you didn't I will miss you guys so much and as soon as you hear what the sex of that baby is call me please." Gabriella said rubbing Danny's belly.

"Will do sis." Danielle said with a smile holding Jacob.

"And baby Jacob I will miss you." Gabriella said in baby talk.

"Hey guys." Troy said with the last of the bags putting them in the truck and running over to Gabriella and the rest.

"Hey Troy it was good seeing you and you take good care of my sister I don't care how famous you are I will still kick your ass." Kevin joked.

"No problem I will promise to keep her safe." Troy said hugging Gabriella. "Bye tyke it was good seeing you." Troy said talking to Jacob.

Troy and Gabriella said goodbye to the rest of the family before heading on the road to the airport where they headed to New York.

4 Hours later Troy and Gabriella got off the plane and to their hotel at the Hilton.

"Here is our home for the next days." Troy smiled.

"Oh wow it's beautiful, better than are honeymoon." She teased.

"Really you think so." He asked her.

"Yep I mean one huge bed a bottle of champagne chocolate covered strawberries I am in love." She said as she took off her heels and massaged her feet.

"Want me to do that for you if you remember I do have the magic touch." he said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Sure why not Bolton." She said putting her fee in his lap and laying down in the bed.

"So what do you want to do why we are in New York?" He said rubbing her feet.

"Well shop of course then eat and shop some more and go sightseeing." She said with her eyes closed enjoying every moment of her massage.

"I agree." He said working his hands on her legs.

"This is the best massage I have ever had ever your better than anybody." She moaned.

"I am so glad you think so." He said with a smirk creeping upon his face.

"Wipe that smirk off." She said without opening her eyes.

"How do you know I was smirking?" He laughed.

"I could hear it creeping on your face I know you now Troy a lot." She said opening her eyes and looking at him.

"So you do." He said with a smile.

"Yes." She smiled sitting up some so she could kiss his lips.

"Mmmm tasty." He said biting his lower lip and looking at her in the eyes.

"I hate when you look at me like that." She said honestly lowering her eyes.

He was now massaging her lower thighs and looked at her questionable.

"Like that it creeps me out, in a good way of course but still creepy it's like you can see my soul." She said finally looking up to him.

"I do it because I can see your soul and how beautiful it is your pretty chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair against your beautiful tanned skin and those natural pink lips it's because I can't help but stare at how beautiful my wife is." He said kissing her softly.

"What do you like about me Troy?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He said looking at her deeply.

"What do you like about me?" She said reputing her question.

"Well for starts your feet" he said bluntly.

She laughed and looked at him weirdly wondering what made him say that.

"Look at them there not to big not too small not too long or short you have a narrow sleek foot that's small." He said as he kissed her feet. Then I like your legs I remember seeing you wrapped in that towel and I saw your legs how your calf was perfectly shaped and how long your legs were your thighs and how think they were so beautiful." He said and kissed her legs then her thighs and then inside her thighs which made her moan and tremble at his touch. "Now skipping this area because I don't know too much about it yet." He smirked with Gabriella knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I like your fingers there delicate and small but strong." He said kissing each finger and then the palms of her hands.

"You're funny Troy." She smiled again liking the treatment she was getting.

"I am too serious." He said truthfully.

"I can tell." She said again.

"Well let me finish I love your arms especially when you hug me I don't ever want you to let go." he said as he kissed her arms. "I like your shoulders because they lead to your neck and I love your neck because I love to kiss it." He said placing soft kisses across her neck and jaw line. "I like your chin because of the cutest dimple on it. "I think it's adorable." He said with a smile and kissed her chin. "I will come back to your lips in a minute but I love your nose because it's cute and your pretty brown eyes." He said Eskimo kissing her nose and then her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I love your hair because it has these natural pretty curls that take my breath away and it always smells good." He said sniffing her hair. "I love your lips because I can kiss them all day." He said kissing her passionately and softly running his hands through her hair.

"Troy I love you." She said looking at him in his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you to." He said kissing her lips. "But I am not done I have outer beauty now its inner beauty. I love how you don't take bull shit from me like other girls how your soft and caring you love your family you tell the truth and I know you love me for me and nothing else I am not some huge basketball star in your eyes I am a person and I wouldn't have ever thought I would have loved someone like you but I did and I wouldn't trade your love for any model in the World Gabriella Bolton." He said before he kissed her one last time.

"You are too sweet." Gabriella said kissing him slowly. As they got into it Troy's phone rang and he sighed as he picked it up

"Talk to me." He said annoyed.

"Yea."

"Really?"

"When what time where." He said.

"Do I have to?"

"Well I was kind of in the middle of something." He said looking at Gabriella.

"None of your business." He laughed.

"Oh ok fine I will see you later." He said and he hung up the phone.

"Was that your publicist?" She asked.

"Yes sadly he wants me to do some meetings and interviews today so I will be gone all day today around 3 Pm so if you planned on experiencing New York I cannot accompany you my dear." He said with a sigh.

"Its ok and I know Martha is here she can show me around." She said.

"Ok but hey I will be here tonight we can eat those strawberries and have a nice dinner in here." He said.

"I am great with that."She said before kissing his cheek. "Well you should get dress and I will call Martha.

"Ok" he said as he headed into the shower and got ready for his long annoying day when all he wanted was alone time with Gabriella as they now were starting to act like a real couple.

Troy left and headed in the car they had got to chauffer him around New York which he had seen a hundred times and took him into a building.

Troy walked into the building and took the elevator to the 11th floor and walked in and saw his publicist and manager Scott and Brandy (I don't remember their names).

"Hey so what am I doing."He said.

"well here is your schedule which consist of a photo shoot for GQ and a and an interview with E News and Tomorrow early in the morning around six I need you and Gabriella at Regis and Kelly to do an interview and also at this studio to shoot the promo for Rocking New years eve and an Interview with Extra." Scott said showing his list.

"Ok then so let's get started." He said as they took him to get ready in the makeup chair.

"Ok so E News is here and there going to show the everyday life of Troy Bolton and they will also be filming you tomorrow while you shoot your promo and tell Gabriella tonight that they will be interviewing her also." Brandy said.

"Yes sir." Troy said as the lady put some make up on him and did his hair.

Troy got dressed and took photos for the cover of the GQ magazine and using his signature smirk.

After his photo shoot Troy got Dressed and sat down for E News.

"So how was the Photo shoot?"Jason Kennedy asked.

"It was fun I love them you know you can be different characters you know and they have the music and you just get lost." He said.

"Oh so your last Photo shoot was with you wife and how is she." Jason asked.

"She is wonderful she is in New York with me back at the hotel." Troy said.

"So how is it being married now you were a bachelor for so long?" Jason said.

"It is different very different like I am use to being on my own and not having to share you know and like I have a younger sis and by the time she was born I was 8 and she was also a girl so I didn't have to share and Gabriella she grew up with a huge family so she knew what it was like to share and have personal space be broken and I am learning but it's a great experience and I wouldn't change it for the world." he said.

"Do you need anytime for you?" The reporter asked.

"of course you need your me time but I love spending time with my wife I usually like it when it's us time because I always have me time I am barley with her because I am traveling and she has a job you know so when it's me and her and we can watch movies it's a great feeling." He smiled.

"What has changed?" Jason asked.

"Well nothing much just me not sleeping by myself when I am home and sharing a bathroom and having someone around me all the time." Troy smiled.

"Do we expect kids in the future?" Jason asked.

"Only time can tell I mean we are both really focused on our careers but hey we do get the practice in and when its time it's time we will know and you will be the first to know." Troy teased.

"That's great, so Troy any plans this New Years Eve now that you aren't alone?'

"To be with my wife." He stated bluntly

Troy answered many more questions before he finally arrived at the hotel at 11 PM.

"Sorry babe they had me longer than expected." Troy apologized as he saw Gabriella in the bed reading.

"It's no problem next time call so I know and I am not dressed in killer heels waiting, but I ordered room service and put your food in the microwave if you're hungry." She said looking at him.

"Ok thanks babe." He said as he walked in the bathroom and took a hot shower.

"How was today." She asked as he was out with nothing but a towel wrapped at his waist.

"It was ok I guess I am so tired and we have to get up at 5 because we have an interview and you're doing the rocking New Years Eve promo with me." He said as he went to the little kitchen and pulled out the steak and potatoes and ate at the table that was there.

Gabriella walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest and kissed his neck.

Any other day I would love this but not tonight I am too tired to tempt my temptress." He smiled tiredly,

"I know Troy, you're probably shouldn't eat so heavy before you go to bed that's how you get nightmares." She began rubbing his shoulders.

"You know you are the perfect wife ever and I thank you for being here and saying yes to my dad." He said as he ate his potatoes.

"No problem I am happy I said yes to." She smiled before kissing his cheek and going back to bed.

Early that Morning

"Troy wake up." A sweet voice said in his ear. "Troy open your eyes its time to get up." The voice said again Troy stirred awake to see Gabriella with a smile on her face.

"Hey babe" He kisses her. "It's still dark so I am going to go back to sleep." He said as he turned on his side away from her.

"No Troy gets up." She said hitting his back.

"Why, Brie it's just four." He said not even looking at the time.

"No it is 5:30 I let you sleep in later as I know you had a late night." She said ripping the covers off him.

He sighed and shortly got up after throwing a minor tantrum

6:00 they were out the door and headed to Regis and Kelly and then after went to a studio to do there promo.

"Just because I am married doesn't mean me and my wife don't like to have fun." He recited his lines.

"Babe we have to go to pick out drapes tomorrow." Gabriella said coming in and putting on earrings and going back to the closet.

"I and my wife know how to get down and party." He recited.

"Oh we also have to go see your mom don't forget." She said.

"Yes babe." He yelled annoyed. "I am so the cool one in this relationship I bought a car without her permission."

"Which we are taking back immediately but speaking of how cool we are me and Troy will be at rocking New years eve kicking off the New year celebration with a bang at towns square with 40 million others and we will also be there till 12:00 will you be there?" she smiled hugging Troy.

"You are so cool." He said looking dazed. Which she mouthed I know and they kissed.

"Cut" the director said."That was good guys 2 times more and Troy I need more of a dopey husband from you Troy." The director said.

Troy and Gabriella were finally home a little earlier than Troy last night who was out till 11 they came home at 9:52.

"It's so good to be home." She said yawning as she went into the bathroom and removed makeup from that day Troy came up behind her and put his head in her neck and started kissing it.

"Troy please we need rest we actually get a break and I want to go sightseeing tomorrow." Gabriella said as Troy pouted putting his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Come on you need to get to bed to." Gabriella said with a smile as she got dressed for bed and so did he and they fell asleep.


	44. First Time

44.

Troy woke up and looked at the clock which read 8:14 Am and then turned over to an empty bed with no Gabriella and sat up and saw a gourmet breakfast and a note which read

_Hey Honey if I am gone before you awake I went to get ice for the orange juice and I should be back shortly XoXO _

_, Love Gabriella _

He smile at how thoughtful she was and put the note down and she came in with a bucket of ice.

"Good morning Troy." She said as she sat the ice down on the table.

"Good morning." He said kissing her cheek.

"So I got bacon and eggs with Toast and an omelet so dig in." Gabriella said sitting down and pouring orange juice in her glass.

Troy sat down and grabbed 5 pieces of bacon.

"Whoa save some or me."

"Sorry it's just been a long time since I have eaten real good breakfast food." He said eating.

"I see." She said. "So what are we doing today?" She took a sip of her juice.

"Well I was going to leave it up to you and ask you what you wanted we have today off and tomorrow we have to get ready to do rocking new years eve and get all dressed, oh that reminds me I have to find a stylist I will call Jamie she is excellent she had style my ex girl friend Linda one time." He said.

"What was your longest relationship besides Emma?" Gabriella busted out.

"Hmm I would have to say 2 months with this girl name Ashleigh yep." He said taking another bite of bacon.

"Why don't your relationships last?"

"I don't care about them you know if it wasn't for my dad I wouldn't have been married I am young in the NBA it's my right to have fun but I am glad he interfered and found you." Troy said eating his eggs.

Gabriella smiled but it wasn't real she wasn't sure if she should be happy or disappointed it was very confusing but she brushed it off but Troy could see the uncertainty in her face.

"Don't worry Gabriella I am happy that my dad found you and I mean that I really wasn't ready to marry or so I thought but I see I am." He said with a smile.

"Ok I see." Gabriella said softy feeling a little better. "Ok I am done so I am going to take a shower so we can get ready to have fun times square and everything." She said excitedly and ran into the bathroom.

Troy smiled and then went to his cell and saw 10 miss calls from his mom and many others so he decide to call a couple people back he called his mother and they had a lengthy call as she was worried about him and mad he didn't call and was hysterical then he call Chad and they caught up but Chad had to go because Monica was crying and Taylor had girls day and Chad didn't learn how to balance a phone and a baby at the same time yet. And then his publicist and his sport agent then he heard Gabriella call him.

"Troy I forgot a towel and there are none in here can you pass me one." She said peeping her head out the door.

"Why don't you come out and I dry you off." He said with a smile.

"Troy pass me a towel." She said again ignoring his comment.

"There are none just a robe." He said calmly.

"Well pass me that and I will go and get a towel from the maid myself since you're no hope." She said.

"Ok come and get it he said holding It." he smirked.

"Troy come on I am not playing with you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Just come on out and get it nothing to be shame of." He smiled once more. "You know I will throw it in the middle of the floor and you can come get it."

"I swear Troy." Gabriella said.

"Fine fine." he said and passed her the robe which she tied over herself.

"I am going to get more towels." She said as she was about to leave out but Troy grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into him.

"I wasn't going to give up this easy." He said kissing her neck which made her moan

"Troy I really … damn… Troy…No …I …Have to get…Towels." She moaned feeling his breath on her neck Troy snaked his arms in front of her and stuck his index and thumb in the middle of the knot that kept the robe together and loosen it not to wear it came off just to where his hands could roam freely which was across her chest and he grabbed her boobs and she moaned and rocked her hips against him which made him bite her neck.

"Calm down tiger." He said with a chuckle and he took his hands across her stomach lower and lower and went in between her thighs where he could feel the rising heat between them and smiled and then felt the wetness on her high thigh. "I guess its true virgins get wet fast." He said huskily and bit her ear and she grinded her ass against him once more and let out a whimper of how she wanted him to continue which he then place his index finger and started rubbing it on her clit.

"Oh Troy." Gabriella said with her breath getting caught in her throat as troy went faster she started grinding her hips to the rhythm of his hand trying to get there then Troy pinched her clit and Gabriella yelped in pleasure and surprise and Troy slipped a finger in and felt the tightness and started going slow as he started getting his rhythm Gabriella's phone rang which took her out her trance and took Troy's finger out and ran and answered her phone with her robe still open and a little hot from the prior activity.

"Yes" she said as Troy Tried to finish his activities but Gabriella swatted him away which was futile because he still was able to kiss on her neck.

"Oh no that's bad; I am on vacation right now but as soon as I get into L.A. I will work it out which will be in a couple of days."

"Oh ok if you can till I get there."

"Oh great I will see what I can do here ok." She said and hung up with them

"What happen." Troy asked pushing the robe off her shoulders and kissing them gently.

"Oh they have a problem with the magazine and stop Troy you need to get dress and let's not play around." She said with a sly smile as she tied her robe and stood up. "I am going to get some towels." She said leaving the room Troy smiled then walked away to the bathroom and started the shower.

Gabriella got back still some one horny and frustrated they weren't able to finish but tried her best to ignore what happen she heard the shower and decide she could blow dry her hair and give him the towels.

"Troy here is your towel." She places a towel on top of the shower so he would be able to pull it off himself. She didn't get an answer but didn't think much of it then sat on the counter and grabbed lotion and started putting lotion on her legs. Then she hopped off and started blow drying her hair.

"Troy hurry its getting close to being 11 and I want to be out early." Gabriella said then she heard the shower turn off.

"Ok dang its foggy." He said tying the towel over his waist and shook his hair which got Gabriella little wet. "My bad." He said and opened the door and walked out and got dress and Gabriella got dressed to and put a little bit of make up on. They walked into the elevator which they had all to themselves

"You look good." He said kissing her.

"I refuse for us to start I am still at that thing you pulled this morning."She said pushing him away.

"What do you think we could do in this elevator." He said pinning her to a corner in the elevator. "It has mirrors to." He smirked.

"Nothing absolutely nothing Troy" Gabriella smirked biting her lips she could feel it was going to be a really sexual day.

Troy and Gabriella walked out on to the pavement and saw nothing but paparazzi as they tried to hail a cab to experience real New York. Troy and Gabriella caught a cab and headed to Lady Liberty and bought hats and took pictures then went to the Hudson River and Times Square had a Brooklyn style pizza and had fun.

"Troy a ballet for Swan Lake lets go tonight please." She said as she ate a huge pretzel.

"Gabriella a ballet really can we go somewhere else like home I am tired." Troy said taking a break from walking and leaning on the wall.

"Please Troy take me please." She said wrapping her arms around him and begging.

"Gabriella it's just so girly." Troy said smiling and laughing at how she pleaded.

"Please Troy please." She said kissing his cheek.

"Fine." He smiled before he placed his mouth on hers. "We will go tonight I will tell Scott to purchase the tickets and I will get Jamie to dress you." Troy said with a smile. "Let's head back home so I can make the call." He smiled before they walked off hand in hand and headed to catch a cab.

They got to the hotel and Troy called Jamie and Scott He was able to book the tickets and get them at the door and Jamie would be there in a few hours.

"I think I am going to take a nap." She said as she laid down on the bed.

"I agree with you." Troy said as he laid down next to her and decided to sleep

Troy woke up when he heard a knock at the door and got up in just his boxers with it being only 6:56 and the play didn't start till 8:00.

"Hey Jamie." He said letting her in.

"I am glad you're already in your under wear Troy." She smiled.

"Yea I took a little nap." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Can I offer you anything?"

"Water is fine." She said pulling a wardrobe of clothes and a shy timid girl came through with another rack.

"Great so Gabriella is sleep I will wake her up and we can get started." He said passing her the water.

"No need Troy I am up." She said as she tousled her curls in sweats and a tank.

"Great so we will start with you and troy here I have picked what you are wearing tonight." She said handing him a tux with a bow tie and he frowned upon it.

"What's the matter Troy?" She said confused.

"I don't want to wear a bow tie they itch can I wear a tie." He asked.

"Fine." She said throwing a tie at him which he caught and then left the ladies to take a shower.

"Ok Gabriella your next this is my assistant Tabitha." Jamie said.

"Hello Tabitha." She said with a small smile.

"Hi." Tabitha said meekly.

"So Gabriella did you have any ideas on how you want to look." She asked which Gabriella replied no.

"Ok so do you want to be daring and different?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind trying it." Gabriella spoke

"Ok so I was thinking a tux and then a dress, but which one do you want to wear first." Jamie asked.

"I am not following too much." Gabriella said confused.

"Ok we have a dress which would be pretty for tonight's ballet recital or New Years Eve bash, or you can wear a tux and match with Troy or wear a tux to the bash you choose." She said with a smile

"Hmmm can I have an outfit change at the Bash because I do like the tux idea but I want to wear a dress?" Gabriella said.

"I am pretty sure we could arrange it so a tux tomorrow." Jamie said writing it down and Gabriella nodded eagerly.

"Ok so on to important business for tonight what kind of dress what color everything." Jamie said looking at the dresses.

"We are going to see Swan Lake so white or a light pink." Gabriella demanded.

"Ok I have this big feathery light pink dress." Jamie said holding it out which looked like a swan puked all over it and Gabriella shook her head no.

"I have this white dress." This still didn't fit Gabriella's style

"Ok this is light pink." She said holding up a pretty light pink dress with one shoulder short dress that looked perfect looked like a ballerina but not over doing it.

"I love it." Gabriella said taking the dress.

"Perfect and Tabitha will do your hair in a high bun with light pink nude lips and you got the perfect look.

Gabriella smiled just as troy came out the shower and looked at the ladies that was the thing that probably couldn't tie down a man like Troy he had no shame and didn't care, he could walk around in a towel in front of ladies and use his charm and million dollar smile and Gabriella brushed it off but that kind of attitude about things could be the death of them which she didn't want.

"Ok so Troy get dressed please I swear you think it's ok to walk out naked still your married." Jamie spoke up knowing her client way to long.

"I have a towel over me and what you mean I know I am married Jamie I have the ring to prove it," Troy said.

"Go and get your tux on Troy." Jamie barked at him and he did exactly what she said.

"Yea I am going to take a shower and I will see you guys in a minute." She left the room

Troy got dressed and Jamie help fix his tie and then Gabriella came out got her hair and makeup done and started getting dress and looked at her in the mirror.

"Thank you so much." Gabriella smiled.

"Ok so we will be at times square in the studio so we can pick the dress you want tomorrow." Jamie said with a smile as they packed up all there makeup and clothes and headed out the hotel.

"Ok so I called the limo and they will be picking us up at 7:30 ok." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Ok what time is it now?" She asked picking out a purse that would match in her bag.

"It is 7:25, so they will almost be here." He said with a smile. "spin." He said calmly pulling out his cell.

"why." She looked at him confused.

"Just do it." He said smiling at her. She did what he said and did a small turn and when she faced back to him he snapped a picture of her. "My new screensaver." He smiled.

"Ok well since that's your new screensaver let me get a picture." She said walking up to him and kissing his cheek and snapping a picture. "Cute." She smiled.

"I like it if you like it." He said then kissed her again then his phone rang and he broke the kiss. "Hello"

"Ok we will be there." He said and hung up.

"There here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea they are lets go." He said as he grabbed his black coat then hers and wrapped it around her and they walked out the hotel to paparazzi as they tried to get a picture of the couple all dressed up

Troy and Gabriella made it into the theater and took their coats and left them at the door as they walked into the ballet they walked up to the top where they had their own private booth, Troy and Gabriella were into the 3 act of the show before Gabriella heard Troy yawn.

"Troy you bored." She whispered.

"Yes this is stupid I don't know what they are saying." He said bored.

"Oh come on you have to look at them through their body movements." She whispered back.

"I think this is boring." He said with another yawn and placed his hand down but this time on her thigh."I am hungry." He said again.

"Be quiet Troy."She said looking at him sternly.

Troy looked at Gabriella and grabbed her face and kissed her softly and Gabriella kissed him back, Troy started kissing her neck and she moaned and bit her lower lip letting her hands wander to his lap and inside his thigh and rubbed his dick through his pant and started at him while she did it then planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Can we leave." He asked.

"Troy were almost done with the ballet lets finish." She said trying to reason and gain her composure as she felt her friend start pulsating from the smallest action in the world maybe they were right virgins get wet fast.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smile as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe which tickled Gabriella and made her laugh a little. "Let's go somewhere else." He said again slipping his hands under her dress and felt Gabriella's wet panties.

"Fine." She said as she got her purse and those both walked down got their coats and made the limo driver drive around New York while they started kissing in the back seat. Gabriella took off her jacket and her shoes and let down her high bun from her head and shook her head sexily and smiled then crawled towards Troy putting her head in his lap and trying to do a sexy dance in a back of a limo which she would lose her balance. Troy took his jacket off and then his tux jacket and Gabriella loosened his bow tie where it hung around his neck and they went back to kissing.

"Sir Bolton where would you like me to take you guys." The driver said.

"Carl's Jr. Then back to the hotel." Troy yelled as he cuddled Gabriella in his arms. They arrived at Carl's Jr and Troy and Gabriella straightened themselves out and ran in Carl's Jr and she got a western bacon burger and Troy the 6 million dollar burger and walked out eating French fries and then arrived at the hotel Gabriella and Troy started making out in the elevator and she started kissing his neck then the door opened and they split apart looking at each other with a naughty smile as an old couple walked in with a smile at both of them and Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. Troy grabbed Gabriella and they took the stairs and kissed the whole way up and walked out and Troy opened the room as they walked in and instantly kissed each other. Troy through the bag of food on the counter and picked up Gabriella where her legs straddled his hips and playing with his hair smiling in between kisses.

Troy kissed her neck and landed in the bed Gabriella took off his belt and unzipped his pants while Troy slipped Gabriella's zipper off and she stood up as he un buttoned his shirt she stepped out the dress and then did a little dance as she giggled and ran into Troy's hands and kissed him some more she kissed his lips and his hands roamed on her legs and then took off her bra and sucked on her boobs and massaged him he bit the nipple of her right boob and Gabriella yelped in pleasure as she pushed his head more into her chest he kissed down her stomach to her panties and kissed the wetness before he took off her panties and he took off his boxers and they were both naked nothing to stop them and the just looked at each other and smiled Troy kissed her softly and sweetly before laying her down and kissing her neck then taking his hands and rubbing her clit which Gabriella trembled at the touch of his callous hands. Troy ran to his jean pockets and pulled out a condom which Gabriella grabbed and shook her head before kissing him.

"No condom?"He asked confused.

"Nope we don't need one were married and I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you to Gabriella." He said and she placed the condom on the dresser and kissed her passionately getting his fingers all through her hair. He fingered Gabriella with one and then tried to do two which was a little uncomfortable so he ate her out the kissed her

"You ready." He asked in a whisper. She shook her head yes and smiled as he slid himself inside her which hurt so bad for Gabriella but she wanted it and she was going to be ok with it and breathe as much as she could. It hurt a lot worse then she imagined it would and held tight to the sheets and whimpered in pain then grabbed his dick.

"Ouch gab's" Troy said as he looked at her and saw the pain in her face. "We can stop." He said kissing her cheek and she shook her head no

"No let's continue I want to do this I will grin and bare it ok." She said with a sigh.

"Ok so breathe in and when I say breath out when I say so ok." He said looking at her deeply in her chocolate brown eyes and she looked in his blue ones.

"Ok breathe." He said as he was near the entrance. "Breathe out." He said and he plunged himself inside her and the pain she felt hurt so bad he was way too big he also felt pain as he felt Gabriella's long nails on his back.

"Ok I am in, god damn you're tight." He said feeling her warmth.

Gabriella felt comfortable but the pain still coincided with her she couldn't believe she lost her virginity. "Can you not move I want to remember how it felt." She said kissing his cheek. Troy kissed her lips roughly and then her neck and situated himself inside her so he could also be comfortable. "You can continue." Gabriella said giggly and troy started thrusting inside her while kissing her breast softly and sucking on the nipple Troy was going slow at pace so Gabriella could get comfortable ten minutes into it Gabriella was moaning and biting Troy's ear and pulling his ear which he knew was his cue to go faster he loved it he finally had all of Gabriella and she had all of him.

"Troy it feels so good." She said out loud.

"Yes." He replied.

"Troy faster please faster." She said moaning the last word and moaning louder than before which Troy loved he loved the sound of it, it was beautiful like an angel like music not like a whining cat just pure music Troy took himself out of her and turned her over to her side while he lifted her leg up on his shoulder to get a new angle. They went at this for 30 minutes and Gabriella felt it the orgasm.

"Troy, Troy faster I am about to cum please oh my." She screamed as she hit the head bored really hard and she bucked underneath him Troy could feel her legs shake and her muscles contract and that's all Troy needed to find his release and he threw his head up before taking himself out of her and rolling over to his side, he looked up to see Gabriella smile and slowly move her head to look over at him her body in the afterglow looked beautiful she looked like a goddess he hair was sticky form the sweat and curled up in her roots while her hair was straight she smiled at him as he gained the energy to cuddle up next to her and she kissed his arm before drifting off to sleep and he did to.


	45. A New Year

Ch 45

Gabriella woke up with soreness in between her legs and found it hard to sit up but smiled from the activities last night. When she looked over she didn't see Troy but she heard singing in the shower and smiled to herself again she wrapped the sheets around her and slid off the bed in a little bit of pain and walked herself to the bathroom as she saw Troy singing in the shower and she smiled and giggled Troy pulled the curtain back and saw Gabriella and smiled hugely.

"You always sing in the shower."Gabriella questioned.

"Only if I am having a good day, you always interrupt people's showers." He smiled.

"Only if the person is really good looking then yes I interrupt their showers." She smiled back.

"Come in." he said and she dropped her bed sheet and walked in the shower with Troy and kissed him. Troy took a bath sponge and rubbed Gabriella with the soap all over her body and licked his lips before kissing her hungrily then repeated the actions they did the night before.

Troy carried Gabriella out to her bed and dried her off then himself before he kissed her. Troy phone rand.

"Ugh… Talk to me." He picked it up. "Hey Scott." He said.

"Oh ok then yes we will be there."

"I understand, I know." He said.

"Ok Scott we will be there I will just get ready, yes she is coming, ok then." Troy said and hung the phone up.

"What did Scott want?" Gabriella said closing her legs up.

"Oh just for us to get ready now so we can get into hair and makeup off GMA."Troy said as he went to his bag to find underwear and a lose shirt and Gabriella did the same with a pair of jeans and a hoodie and they both walked out to paparazzi and a black SUV. When they arrived at the GMA Troy wore a red shirt and grey skinnies while Gabriella had a on a tribal prance blue grey T-shirt and black skinnies with moccasin boots and curled her hair. They walked out and answered questions and promoted the New Years Eve bash then left to head To E News so they could do and interview and also get ready for that night which started at 10.

"We are here with Troy and Gabriella as they get ready for tonight." A reporter said.

"So Gabriella what are you wearing tonight." The reporter asked.

Gabriella was placed in front of clothes in a hotel. "It's a surprise you will have to tune in later tonight to find out but I did try on a few dresses to get the feel so just know I will be warm." Gabriella smiled.

"That's good last night; you went to the ballet how it was." The reporter asked.

"Fun actually we saw Swan Lake and it was very enjoyable." Gabriella smiled again.

'you and Troy left out early and went to a Burger joint." They said.

"Yes we did like any normal person." Gabriella smiled.

"So Gabriella marriage with Troy what is it like marriage in general." They asked.

"Marriage is different you have to share and compromise and that's what I did what we did we compromise and share but I am use to sharing any way it was him who had to learn." Gabriella smiled.

"So will there be little Troy's running around."

"Maybe we don't know what the future holds really just taking it day by day you know but someday soon you will see us." Gabriella smirked.

"Your glowing what is your secret."

"Milk I drink milk and I eat very healthy and love also mix those all together and you're good." She teased.

Gabriella finished talking to the reporter and then Jamie came in the room with all her clothes and shoes.

"Hey Gabriella Troy should be here in a minute so you will be putting on the tux and then when it gets close to New Years it's the dress.

"Ok then well let's get started." Gabriella smiled they put her in a tux with a big black bow tie and a shimmery black tux with her hair curled and put bright red lipstick on her then put her in some Louboutin heels.

Troy walked in with a suit also but instead with a bow tie a regular tie.

"Hey babe you look good." He said with a smile looking at his wife.

"Thanks I like the look I think it's cute." Gabriella said.

"You both look adorable." Jamie said.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella it's good to see you again Troy and nice meeting you Gabriella." Ryan Seacrest said.

"Oh lord your Ryan Seacrest wow like I am talking to you." Gabriella said and hugged him.

"I could say the same, your very attractive in person you look hot in photos but when you see the real thing it's like amazing." Ryan said kissing her hand.

"Wow can we get a picture well me." Gabriella said standing next to him she over towered him because she was in her 6 inch stilettos.

"I feel so short." Ryan teased. "So I came in here to tell you guys we will need you for testing and getting set up." He said.

"Ok." Troy said as he followed Ryan and Gabriella not so far from his heel as they went to the set where they would be doing most of their filming until the ball dropped where they would head outside.

"Ok so I want you guys to say happy rockin New Years Eve." Ryan said

"You're on ABC news Happy Rocking New year's eve." They said in unison.

Troy and Gabriella interviewed couples and were interviewed themselves my Khloe and Lamar Odem.

"Hey dolls, Gabriella looking fabulous in your tux matching with your husband." Khloe said.

"You don't look to bad yourself I love the cheetah jumper." Gabriella complimented.

"So this is your first new years eve as a couple how are you going to start it off." Khloe said with a smile.

"I never had a first new year's eve kiss so we could start off with that which I am looking forward to." Gabriella smiled.

"That's great I wish you and Troy happiness."Khloe said and they sounded off.

It was getting close to 12 Am so Gabriella went to go change in a knee length black and white dress with silver crystal trimming and a metallic clutch with black stilettos with spike and a red bottom.

"It will be New Years in 2 Minutes any new year's Resolutions." Ryan asked Troy and Gabriella.

"Mine is to try and take time for me and Gabriella when I can." Troy said with a smile pulling Gabriella into him.

"Mine is to work out this year and focus on me and Troy."Gabriella announced with a smile before she hugged Troy.

"New Year is coming in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…1! Happy New Years." Ryan said Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and took their first kiss of the year and smiled.

A/N: hey guys, I need help if anyone is out there looking to help me edit my storied please help me. I get these done so late I just press review and spell check and edit them that way , or I go through them but not thoroughly enough to catch the mistakes so if anyone wouldn't mind let me know , Inbox me or Email me please.


	46. We Love LA

46.

Troy and Gabriella were laying in bed in New York—Gabriella was reading a decorating magazine. They were leaving for their flight tomorrow morning.

"Gabriella, if you could decorate the house, how would you do it?" Troy asked.

"Depends… I guess you know how your bedroom is white? Well, I would have white sheets and red pillows and candles to bounce off some color." Gabriella said while looking through her magazine.

"What about the bathroom?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at him and set her magazine on her lap. "I don't really know… if it's the master bathroom, I think I want it to keep the feel of the bedroom." Gabriella said going back to her reading.

"What about the kitchen?" Troy asked.

Gabriella closed her magazine and looked at Troy. "Why are you asking me all these questions Troy?" She asked.

"I just wanted your input on some things." Troy said.

"Are you redecorating the house?" Gabriella asked.

"No I was just wondering that's all." Troy smiled. Gabriella looked at him and just shook her head. Then she went back to what she was previously doing before her interruption.

"Are you going to miss me when I go off to play?" Troy asked.

"I will, the house will be lonely but I'll drown myself in work. There's a lot to be done… Speaking of work I need to send a couple of emails out to the staff." Gabriella said getting up from the bed and walking over towards her suitcase and grabbing a pink laptop. She then sat up on the bed and started typing away.

Troy looked at her and smiled calmly. "What Troy?" Gabriella said looking at him

"You look beautiful that's all." He said kissing her lips and pulling her close to him.

"Troy, I can't I have so much work to get done. I've been gone for two months and Martha had to do the magazine spreads without me. I need to work." Gabriella said moving out of Troy's grasp.

"Fine..." He said upset and crossed his arms.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella smiled as she got some work done. Troy was bored, he had nothing to do, and the one thing he really wanted to do was busy typing away. Finally, he decided to get up and about. "Brie, I am going to go out." He said with a smile.

"Ok be back soon." She said with a smile as she went back to her keyboard. Troy got dressed and walked out to New York and he went to the nearest coffee shop and bought himself a mocha latte and a bear claw and enjoyed the warmness of his delectable treat as he breathed in the fresh new air. He couldn't get Gabriella out of his mind, he was going to miss her while he was out on the road and the thought of her being home alone scared him. Troy continued walking until he heard barking and meowing. Troy decided to go into the pet shop and look around. He loved animals but just never found the need to get one since he lived by himself. In the store, he saw snakes and cats and puppies but nothing interested him much.

"Can I help you?" A sales assistant said behind him, which made Troy jump a little.

"Oh hello sorry you scared me, and no, I was really just looking… thanks." He said catching his breath.

"Oh well we have all types of pets if you were looking for one in particular," said the lady, who looked no older than 16 years old.

"I see." Troy smiled.

She hit her head and smiled. "I must sound like a huge dork right now." She smiled showing her bright green braces.

"No, not really," Troy smiled trying to make her feel better.

"Well you came to the pet store for a reason and I will find you a pet… so what type of animal do you like?" The girl asked.

"Well I need a pet for my wife. I travel a lot and I don't want her to be alone by herself." Troy smiled.

"Wow you're married, you look so young, I could have sworn you were around 18." The young girl said.

"Nope I am 24."He smiled.

"Oh still young to be married but you're in love." The girl said walking around.

"I guess you could say that, I really didn't want to get married at first but now I love being married and waking up to someone." Troy smiled.

"Wow so romantic, I wish the boys that go to my school could be like you." She said looking at him in awe.

"Don't sweat it, it comes with age. Those boys will get it together one day." Troy smiled giving her hope.

"Well do you want a dog; they can watch your wife and they make great companions." She said with a smile.

"No it's kind of out done don't you think?" Troy said scratching the back of his neck.

"You want something different." The girl asked looking at him.

"Yea I don't want a dog… they're boring no offense… or a cat." Troy said.

"I have something…now try to be open minded, she just came yesterday. She's spayed and everything… has all her shots and she is really different. We haven't shown her to the public just yet since she is still shy." The girl said warning him.

"What kind of animal is it?" He asked.

"Follow me." She said as they walked their way to the back of the store. They were standing in front of a white door. "Like I said keep an open mind, I love her a lot and she is so cute." The girl mentioned once more.

"Just show me." Troy said running out of patience.

"Ok, ok, ok, don't bite my head off." she teased as she got her keys and opened the door to a room filled with hay and something pink in the corner. "Keep quiet, she isn't use to the city." The girl said. "Come here, piggy pig pig." She said and the little pig squealed over to her and she picked it up "Hey girl how are you."

"A pig, you brought me back here to show me a pig." Troy smiled in disbelief.

"I know but it's different and she is a miniature pig so she will stay small and she is absolutely adorable and I bet you your wife will love her." The girl said rubbing the pig's belly.

"How old is she?" Troy asked looking at the pig.

"She is just 12 weeks old aren't you baby girl?" She smiled.

"What's her name?" Troy asked.

"She doesn't really have one yet. I call her piggy but if you take her, you can give her a name." She smiled again.

"I don't know if I want a pig… I mean, aren't they messy?" Troy said.

"No, they are very clean and intelligent. They're even smarter than your average dog." She said.

"I'm still not sure… I mean, how I would take care of her?" He asked.

"Like a baby. She is still being bottle fed and likes to be cradled. I understand animals aren't for everyone and I get it a pig is too different but she is really cute and needs a home. At least hold her." She said giving the little pig over to Troy who held her in his hands and squealed.

"I don't think she likes me." He said as the pig kept moving.

"That's her way of saying hello. Rub her belly, she loves that." She directed and Troy did as she said and the pig started to calm down. "See I told you she liked you." The girl smiled.

"I guess you're right, hi little girl." He smiled petting the pink little pig. And she snorted in return. "She is cute and I know Gabriella would love her." He said rubbing noses with the pig.

"See come on and let's go to the front." She said.

"How much is she?" Troy asked.

"$4,523." The girls said.

Troy looked at her shocked and then looked at the pig. "For a pig… really?" Troy said.

"It's because she comes spayed and she's a miniature." The girl defended herself.

"Little pig, you better be worth every penny." Troy smiled.

"So you're going to take her!" The girl said ecstatic.

"Yes, I will take her." Troy smiled as the pig licked his face.

"Ok this is how you're going to take care of her…" the girl said with a list.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Gabriella was finishing up on the last email to Sparkle. She was cold and tired, and she wanted to cuddle and snuggle up with Troy. It was 1:28pm and he still wasn't back- she wasn't too worried, she just didn't think he would take this long. Gabriella got up from the bed and made herself some cereal. When she finished, looked at the time and saw no Troy, she had wondered where he had gone off to… she called his cell phone and saw he left it on the counter and cursed silently to herself. She felt the New York air and just as she went back under the cover, she saw the door open with Troy juggling a number of items in his arms.

"Troy, what did you buy?" Gabriella said.

"Hey, close your eyes and stay over there." He smiled walking in. Gabriella did as she was told and wondered what the big surprise was.

"Are your eyes close?" He said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yes." She replied.

"Great, you can open them now," he said. She opened her eyes to see a pink little pig in a little blue dress and a mini straw hat with flowers all around it she opened her mouth wide in surprise.

"Oh my Troy you didn't." She smiled wide taking the little pig from his arms and petting her.

"Yes I did. I knew I wasn't going to be around a lot and I wanted to get you something that would be there with you." He smiled.

"She is too cute. Where did you get her?" Gabriella asked.

"Pet store."

"And her name?" She smiled.

"I haven't decide when I was walking I thought of Fiona and Harriet but I wasn't sure." He said.

"Penelope." Gabriella said aloud.

"What?"

"Penelope. I want to name her Penelope Bella Bolton." Gabriella smiled taking the pig and kissing her snout.

"Penelope it is." He was all smiles rubbing the pig's ears. "Hey Penelope, welcome home."

"I love it Troy, I can't believe you went out and got a pig." She said hugging him and letting Penelope down so she could run around.

"I thought it'd be cool… you know, our own little baby." Troy said as he saw Penelope roam around the hotel.

"Is she potty trained?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, she's also already spayed and leash trained. She's set and ready to go." He said kissing Gabriella's cheek.

"I love it Troy." She said kissing him gently, which turned more passionate. Troy removed his three layers of coats and continued to kiss Gabriella on her lips, then on her neck causing Gabriella to moan. Suddenly, they heard a squeal- when they looked they saw Penelope running around under Troy's jacket.

Gabriella laughed. "I think she knows what Daddy Bolton is doing." Gabriella teased.

"Well if Mommy Bolton didn't look so hot, Penelope wouldn't have to cover her eye." He said before continuing his kisses. As their kisses deepened, Penelope squealed a little as pieces of clothing dropped and landed on her.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to see Penelope laying in between her and a knocked out Troy.

As she gently rubbed Penelope's ears, she softly nudged Troy to wake up. "Troy, it's time to wake up," she said.

"Five more minutes please." Troy said incoherently.

"Troy… No, wake up or we'll miss our flight." Gabriella said getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Fine…." Troy groaned…slowly sitting up.

"Thank you."Gabriella smiled as she close the bathroom door and took a shower. Gabriella went out and wrapped a towel around her body and went to her bag where she already had the day's outfit picked out. She planned on wearing a black blazer and a white v neck with a scarf and cheetah heels. "Troy get up now!" She yelled as she saw he was lying back down in bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He said walking to the bathroom and slamming the door, which woke up Penelope.

"I hope you're happy! You woke up your daughter." Gabriella teased. "Hey girl, you ready to see your new home in LA? You're going to have fun! It has a huge back yard and lots of room for you to run around in." Gabriella smiled kissing the pig and laughed as Penelope snorted in response.

Troy came out with boxers and a black v neck towel drying his hair "Hey Penelope." Troy smiled. "So do you want to put on a pretty little outfit?" He said, which made Gabriella look at him funny. "Hey I couldn't help it! This is my first child and I wanted her to look cute… and the sales girl convinced me." He said justifying his actions.

Gabriella shook her head and kissed him. "So what do you have for her to wear?" Gabriella asked.

"Her clothes are in her suitcase." This made Gabriella look at him again…Troy had really gone overboard with the pig thing. "The lady made me…she said it would be easier to travel with her." Troy said.

"Ok…" Gabriella went to the mini pink polka dot suitcase and saw a whole bunch of outfits for Penelope to wear. She found a blue bow that she thought would do well and tied it on her and smiled.

"I made her a bottle. Can you feed her please, while I get her car seat ready." Troy said. "Don't even." He said to her before she could look at him weird." Just feed her." He said handing the bottle to Gabriella and she fed the little pig.

"Do I need to burp her Troy?" She teased.

"No you don't.' He gave her a smug smile.

As Gabriella and Troy finished packing, the phone rang—notifying them that the car was there to pick them up. Gabriella placed a blanket over the car seat. As they walked to the car, they saw a swarm of paparazzi.

"I didn't think they would be here this early." Troy said rubbing his eyes as he got in the car.

"Is that a baby?" One paparazzi guy yelled to the couple.

"We just started something." Troy smiled holding the car seat next to him as he lifted up the blanket and rubbed Penelope's stomach.

They headed off to the airport and walked to the entrance where they got their tickets.

"Bolton you will be going to Terminal B Gate 5 on your left and make a right." The flight assistant said. "Are there any bags you want to check in?' She asked.

"All of these." He said handing her 4 bags.

"We have a pig, can we take her on the plane." Gabriella asked holding the pig.

"Yes you may as long as she is small and less than 15 pounds." She said.

"Weigh her." Troy said taking Penelope from the car seat and putting her on the scale.

"8 pounds. She is perfect." She said giving back the pig.

"Thank you again." And they walked to their gate and waited for their flight to LA to be called.

"I am hungry… do you want anything?" Gabriella asked as she reached in her purse to get her wallet out.

"I'm good." Troy said reading a sports magazine. "Can you take Penelope and let her walk around?" Troy asked.

Gabriella put Penelope's leash on and they walked around the terminal. They stopped at a gift shop, and Gabriella walked in and bought a bag of chips and beef jerky.

"Mommy I want a baby pig." A little girl cried out when she saw Gabriella. Gabriella politely smiled and continued shopping as she got some milk for Penelope and walked back to the terminal.

"My two favorite girls." Troy said with a smile as he plugged his iPod up.

"They haven't called our flight yet." Gabriella opened a bag lays and ate he chip and Penelope looked at her wanting some food. "Troy feed her."Gabriella said tapping him.

He grabbed Penelope and gave her a bottle that was already made as they waited for their flight to be called in. "Gabriella I have a surprise for you when we get to L.A." he said taking out his earphones to hear her response.

"What is it?" She asked wondering.

"It's top secret. Hopefully you'll love it." Troy smiled casually putting his earphones back in and continued to feed Penelope, who seemed really hungry.

Gabriella pondered what could be up Troy's sleeve and decided to text Taylor.

_Taylor what does Troy have for me back at home_

_Hey there nice to hear from you too and how am I suppose to know_

_Oh hey sorry and I don't know I am just asking he told me he has a surprise for me back home and is saying it's top secret so I don't know._

_Well I haven't heard anything new gabby just same ole same ole but are you still babysitting Monica when you get back?_

_Of course we are..Troy and I would be ecstatic to , I can't wait to see you guys and I have a surprise to show you guys to and some news, as soon as I set foot in L.A and unpack I am heading to yours so invite Sharpay over._

_Will do so_

_So what are you doing right now?_

_I am feeding Monica what about you _

_You know girl waiting on this flight which seems like it is taking forever_

_BBL Monica spit up, and I feel you girl I hate flying…_

_Oh ok …_

Gabriella decide to Text Sharpay to see if anything was up

**Sharpay it's Gabriella hey**

**Gabby OMG I have missed you so much you haven't talk to me since Christmas what's up.**

**Sorry so much actually but I'll fill you in when I get home**

**Great we need to** **catch up**

**I know, hey Troy says he has a present for me do you know what it is?**

**No clue sorry hun**

**Ugh great…I have a surprise for you guys but I will tell you when I get home. **

**Ok well I am about to head to a meeting for this movie so I will talk to you when you step foot on this lovely L.A ground… Toddles bye hun**

**Bye**

Gabriella yawned and decide to text one more person before her flight would be called.

Hey Martha

Hey Gabriella where have you been? we have so much work to catch up on. I got your emails about the February magazine spread and love the idea. I know you will have just gotten to L.A but try and get down here ASAP

Will do Martha I know I haven't been a very good boss and it's so unlike me I am usually very organized but I have been busy. you, me and matt will get the taken care of don't worry.

Great well I need to rush for the coffee break but there is a meeting at 3pm and you need to be here or be able to Skype me because you have to be here ok.

Got it ok bye Martha see you in a min.

"Who are you texting?" Troy asked.

"The girls… seeing what's up with everyone and everything and I have a meeting at 3 that I need to make somehow." Gabriella said rubbing her temples.

"Cool.. our flight should be called any minute so you might make your meeting." Troy smiled.

"This business has me swamped. I have never been so tired." Gabriella yawned again.

"You can sleep on the plane Brie, much more comfortable anyway." Troy smiled while putting up the bottle.

"Flight 17B New York to Los Angeles is now boarding First class." The announcer spoke.

"That's us." Troy said grabbing all their stuff as they boarded up they sat in their seats and placed Penelope on his lap and held hands with Gabriella.

"Hello passengers this is your pilot speaking and we will be making our way to Los Angeles. I hope you had a good time in New York and please visit again."

The plane hit some minor turbulence, then they were off. Gabriella grabbed herself a Sparkle magazine and looked at what her company put together.

Troy relaxed as he played with the pig; when he looked up, he saw the food cart and was starving for some peanuts. He saw a blonde flight attendant with big boobs make, as she made eye contact with him, she licked her lips and he faintly smiled back at her before looking down disgusted by the woman.

"Hello Sir, may I help you?" She said leaning against him.

"I would like some peanuts please and a Sprite" He said leaning into his chair far back as he could.

The lady handed him the peanuts and smiled politely "Excuse me ma'am what would you like?" She said annoyed.

"Umm peanuts too and can I have a Coke please?" She said.

"Sure I guess." She said throwing the peanuts at Gabriella.

"I will be right back with the drinks Sir." She smiled and walked away swaying her hips

Gabriella still upset. "Troy, did you not see what she did to me?" Gabriella was mad.

"I know and I'm sorry… guess she has a crush on me." He said with a weak smile.

"The bitch threw a package of peanuts at me! The fuck!" Gabriella said. "Where is her manager?"

"Calm down, Gabriella please don't let her get under your skin." Troy said.

"Easy for you to say.. you're fucking Troy Bolton! Women want to be with you and men want to be you… while I am just you're fuckin' wife!" Gabriella ranted.

"Right Gabriella.. my _wife_ the person I stood up and vowed to be with till death do us part and confessed my love for." Troy said.

"You didn't confess shit Troy! We had to say that, it's not really a fucking marriage Troy." She rolled her eye and crossed her arms.

"Gabriella calm down I don't know why you're so mad. It's not that big of a deal." Troy said.

"It's a big deal because Pamela Anderson threw peanuts at me." Gabriella said pointing at the flight attendant.

"Calm down your getting riled up for no reason and you're scaring Penelope." He said petting the pig.

"Fuck it Bolton." She said which stung because she used his last name.

The lady came with the drinks and handed Gabriella hers.

"Hi Sir I put extra ice in it for you." She smiled a toothy grin.

"Thank you but no thanks… you're making my wife over here uncomfortable and now she's mad at me because of you. Please apologize to her immediately." Troy demanded as the girl's smile was erased and pure embarrassment spread across her face. Gabriella looked at the girl and smirked.

"I am sorry I didn't know you were married. Sorry to cause any problems." She said fixing her hair and walking away no making eye contact.

Gabriella smirked and faced the window. "Thank you." She said softly putting her head on his shoulder.

"No problem." He said kissing her forehead and the three all drifted to sleep. A few hours later, Troy woke up to Penelope rubbing her nose on the palm of his hand. He looked up and noticed that the plane was getting ready to land. Troy yawned and saw Gabriella still asleep against the window and softly nudged her.

"Hmmmm" she moaned.

"Gabriella wake up we're here." He said softly.

"Hmmm." She said opening her eyes and looking out the window.

"Hey we're home." Troy smiled.

Gabriella smiled, excited to see the California sun. She looked at the time on her watch. "Great it's 12 that means I can make it for the meeting." Gabriella smiled.

"You just got back home you're really going to work?" Troy asked.

"Yes Troy I've been out of town for two months I need to work." Gabriella said.

"Fine I guess." He said rubbing his temples.

"What's your problem?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I don't have one." He said casually.

The plane landed and Gabriella and Troy headed to grab their bags from baggage claim then went on a bus to pick up their car.

"Ok we're set and ready to go." He said with a smile closing the trunk and getting in the driver's seat

"I can't wait to get home." She smiled.

"I know." He backed up the car and drove off he took an unfamiliar route, which Gabriella noticed.

"Troy weren't you suppose to turn right?" she asked confused.

"I know I have to go somewhere." He spoke focusing on the road.

"Where?" She asked.

"I have to do something for Scott it's for work." Troy said.

"Oh so you can work as soon as you get here. Take me to my office, I don't want to go to your business meeting." Gabriella looked out the window.

"No we're almost there and why do you hate me." Troy said glancing her direction a few times.

"I don't hate you, you're just being difficult." Gabriella said.

"You were mad at me on the plane and now you're yelling at me because I have to go see Scott." Troy told her.

"Whatever Troy." She said crossing her arms.

Troy parked the car in a drive way to a house.

"Scott bought a new house." She asked seeing the sold sign on the front lawn.

"Something like that." He smiled as he took the keys out the car. "Let's get out." He told her going to the front.

Gabriella felt a little weird but unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car. Troy grabbed her hand. "Smile please." He asked and she put a small smile on her face and he knocked on the door.

The door opened with a banner that said "Welcome Home Troy & Gabriella!"

"Surprise!" everyone said in unison.

"What!" Gabriella screamed out.

"Welcome home Gabriella." Sharpay said hugging her.

"Hey." Taylor said hugging her with Monica in her hands.

"Oh wow, hey Monica."Gabriella said, kissing the baby's cheek, shocked. "I am confused."

"Well say hello and meet your new house. Troy bought while you guys were gone." Sharpay smiled.

"Do you like it?" Martha smiled and the gang looked at her

"I love it." Gabriella opened her mouth looking at fact there was no furniture. "You did this." She said looking at him as he smiled shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea I did." He said walking up to her.

"No way." She hugged him tightly. "Why is there no furniture?" She asked.

"Because I want you to design it the way you want." Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella laughed and looked around at their new house. "I can't wait but what about Rosetta?" She looked around.

"I'm still working here ma'am." She said hugging a little boy.

"Yes she is and lives here full time with her son and mother in the back house." Troy smiled.

"You didn't Troy." Gabriella was shocked.

"I felt like Santa this Christmas." He smirked.

Gabriella ran and hugged him. "You're a great man." She whispered in his ear. He just hugged her tightly.

"Ok you two break it up I haven't seen you in forever and I need to tell you about the house." Sharpay smiled as she pulled Gabriella in the empty den. "So here is your den then go down to your left is your beautiful kitchen." She said pulling Gabriella and the rest followed her to the kitchen.

"It's beautiful." Gabriella moved her hand across the granite marble counter tops and opened the refrigerator and saw that even though the house was completely bare the fridge was stocked with food.

"You can thank me for stocking the fridge and pantry with food." Chad smiled and Taylor hit his chest. "Ow."

"Thank you Chad." She smiled gratefully as she looked around at her new house.

"You have 5 bedrooms and 4.5 baths. You also have a den, dining room, and work out room with a back house and a patio and your backyard leads to a hiking trail that you can take in the morning." Sharpay smiled. "In the garage to your left is the laundry room and the office room is right here." She pointed. "So you and Troy can do business."

"Thank you guys so much but why change houses?" Gabriella asked.

"I wanted to downsize since it was just the three of us." He said holding Penelope.

"You got a pig!" Taylor yelled which made Monica antsy.

"Yes we did. Her name is Penelope." Troy smiled.

"She is too cute! Hello Penelope." Sharpay shook her hands.

"What about you cars, Troy, your collection?" Gabriella asked.

"I bought a big garage to keep my babies and sold a couple of cars." Troy smiled.

"For me." Gabriella looked at him and Troy nodded.

"For us." He told her and Gabriella went to hug him softly.

"Ok let's start this party." Sharpay said and clicked a remote and music started playing.

"I got drinks." Chad said going into the fridge.

"Hey Brie come here and say hi to the team." Troy said reaching his hand for Gabriella.

"Hello." Gabriella said politely.

"You get prettier each time I see you." Sasha said from the Lakers kissing her hand.

"Why thank you." Gabriella giggled.

"Hey back off Sasha she is mine." Troy teased.

"You two are cute." Kobe said looking at the couple.

"They are cute." Vanessa his wife came over.

Gabriella and Troy talked and socialized with everyone at the party.

"Gabriella." Martha yelled over the guest. "Come on we have a meeting and we need to go." Martha said pulling Gabriella.

"Oh ok." Gabriella grabbed her purse and said a rushed goodbye to the guests and they headed off to their meeting.

Troy and Chad were in the backyard looking at the scenery where there was a small pond and patio space.

"Troy so what happened on the trip besides buying a pig?" Chad asked sipping his beer.

"Don't make a big deal or tell Taylor." Troy looked at Chad seriously. "But Gabriella and I, well you know."

"No I don't know what happened…why you don't tell me." Chad asked not trying to play a game with him.

"Gabriella and I, well, we had sex." Troy took a sip of his beer and smiled cheekily.

"Get the fuck out of here." Chad said nearly choking on his drink. "How was it? When did this happen?" Chad asked.

"Calm down I don't kiss and tell." Troy smiled.

"You just told me you guys had sex. You blew the kiss and don't tell out the door." Chad said looking at him carefully. "I don't believe you."

"We did it on November 29th and it was amazing. Like I was surprised at all the stuff she could do as a virgin." Troy admitted.

"I can't believe you hit that… I mean… wow." Chad said patting his buddy on his back.

"Believe it Chad. Your buddy is a man." He joked.

"You've been a man for awhile but Gabriella is a woman." Chad said. "Was she tight?" Troy asked.

"You're married it shouldn't matter." Troy smiled.

"I know but that's the thing… I am married… haven't had anyone else in like 5 years." Chad said.

"Keep it like that." Troy smiled and walked back to the party.

A/N: hello I need help with idea I am dry I need them to get into a fight but I don't know how help me! And I have an editor for this story say hello to Jane she is amazing and helped me with this story and hopefully many more


	47. She work Hard for the money

Ch.47

A/N: Hello Guys well let me just say I found a wonderful editor Jane and I thank her so much as you guys should to because I didn't know how I was going to finish this story at all but with her guidance she helped me out and I owe everything to her and very appreciative for her. Please Read and Review this chapter and chapters coming up they help me write. Also read and review Friends for Never Please! , Its important I need your inputs that's all I want

It was 4:33 pm and Gabriella was wrapping up her meetings with the Editing Team of the magazine. "Ok, so we'll be having our next meeting on Wednesday at 4:30pm so write it in your schedule." Gabriella smiled as team members dispersed.

"Gabriella! Happy to see you back! Tell me how your trip was." Michael said while walking up behind her.

"It was great Mike." She said going into her office. "Hey Mike, can you fill me in on all the chaos?" Gabriella asked, situating her desk and taking out her notebook to do some last minute work.

"Well… our sales went down by 15%, which isn't good. You should probably discuss that with the sales team on Wednesday. Also, you have a photo shoot scheduled tomorrow from 9am to 12 noon, then another one on Wednesday with Taylor Swift. The shoot with Taylor Swift is from 6pm to 10pm. Oh! You also have an interview on Thursday. Friday is meetings, meetings, and more meetings!" He smiled.

"The joy…" she said sarcastically. "Well email me the dates… I have a house warming party to get to, you should stop by after you're done." Gabriella said packing up.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you Gabriella." Mike says with a smile.

"Oh Mike, can you look up decorating ideas please and send them to me?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yea sure, I'll be on that right now." Mike said leaving the office and heading to his desk.

"Knock knock" Martha said peeping in the room.

"Hey! I am almost ready… just cleaning up." Gabriella smiled.

"Well hurry I don't want you to miss anymore of your house warming party." Martha said as Gabriella continued to get the rest of her stuff.

Everyone was having a great time at the party, after a few hours, some people slowly started to leave. Sharpay, Zeeke, Taylor, And Chad stayed to help clean up.

"So Gabriella, what are you doing tomorrow? Maybe we can go furniture shopping?" Taylor said throwing away empty beer bottles.

"I'll have to see… I have a hectic schedule all week but I do want to do that soon… I kinda don't like looking at bare floors it's boring." Gabriella smiled throwing away paper plates.

"Well...Call us when you're ready I have amazing ideas!" Sharpay giggled.

"No pink!" Troy yelled from the living room hearing the girls' conversations.

"Fine." Sharpay frowned. "Can I at least do the pig's room?" Sharpay yelled back.

"I'll give you that." He replied as he walked out to join the girls.

"And I will handle the entertainment." Troy said pulling Gabriella into him. "72 inch flat screen TV. What a beauty." Troy smiled looking into the den.

"What would we put in the living room then? I don't want like a TV in every room Troy." Gabriella told him.

"It can be like a nook, you know, have bookcases since it has that big window to look out of almost like a quiet room." Taylor said.

"That sounds like a good idea doesn't it babe?" Troy said as he cleaned up the already neat kitchen.

"Yea it does." Gabriella smiled. Monica started crying. "Uh oh…"

"I'll be right back." Taylor said running upstairs.

"When are you and Troy going to have babies?" Sharpay teased.

"Ha Sharpay you're starting to sound like my mother." Gabriella said.

"Lovely darling." Sharpay teased.

"Hey guys Monica woke up from her nap so we should be heading home but we'll see you soon." Taylor said as she went to get the diaper bag.

"Thanks for having us." Chad smiled waving as he got him and his wife their jackets and headed out to the car.

"Well… what should we do?" Sharpay asked as they were the remaining couple.

"I have wine from the wedding. Troy and I never opened it." Gabriella said. "Where did you put the glasses and wine Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"I had Sharpay put all the stuff up." He said.

"Here, I'll go get it." She said leaving the kitchen and later coming back with a bottle and four wine gasses. "I'm back." She smiled pouring the glasses.

"We should toast." Zeke smiled.

"To what, honey?" Sharpay said looking up at him.

"To a long life and may we all be friends and together forever." He said as he kissed Sharpay and Troy did the same to Gabriella.

The couples talked for a couple more hours before Sharpay and Zeke thought it was time to go home. Gabriella and Toy headed up to their bare bedroom.

* * *

Gabriella woke up early the next morning to see Troy still in bed and she smiled to herself. She slowly got up only to be pulled back down again. "Troy! Stop I have to get ready." She laughed.

"How about you stay home with me?" He playfully suggested.

"Hmmm…Sounds tempting but I really need to go." She said releasing herself from his grip and heading to her walk in closet and picking out something to wear before heading to the bathroom.

"So when are you coming home?" he said running his fingers through his already messy bed hair.

"I don't know, I have a meeting today so I'll probably be home late. Don't wait up. I'll call you if plans change or if I'm any later." She said turning on the shower in their new bathroom.

"You like the steam shower? 6 shower heads pointing at you from every direction." Troy smiled.

"I know, I tried it last night and it was heavenly." Gabriella said taking off her sweats. Troy wrapped his arms behind her and kissing her shoulder. "Troy… please… I need to get ready and I can't tonight." Gabriella pleaded.

Troy sighed but backed off. "Alright… I'm going to go to the kitchen." He said rubbing the back of his neck and headed down stairs to see Rosetta.

"Hey Rose."

"Hello Mr. Bolton how was your night?" She asked.

"It was good what about you?" He asked back.

"Wonderful! It feels good to sleep on a soft mattress." She smiled.

"Well, I'm happy you're happy." He smiled.

"So the trip... Mr. Bolton, how was it?" She asked.

"It was fun, I got to see her family and she got to meet mine and you toss in a tiny bit of drama." Troy told her.

"That's wonderful. Oh, before I forget, you have the good china and crystal glasses upstairs." She told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I need to bring that down. Do you know what else we brought here with us?" He asked.

"Yes, I have the inventory sheet in my house. I'll get it for you. You only sold furniture but you kept the dishes and your master bedroom comforter." She told him.

"Hey guys, I'd love to chat but my morning shower was a little too long." Gabriella smiled as she walked into the kitchen, while grabbing an apple out the fridge and a bottle of Simply Orange.

"Alright… we'll see you when you get back then." Troy said while leaning in to give Gabriella a good bye kiss.

Gabriella made it to work on time and was sitting in her office eating a muffin the staff had brought in

"Morning Gabriella! I have magazines for your new house and I have them set here for you." Mike smiled placing the books on her table.

"Thank you so much! Before you head out, I have a quick question…for the Spring photo shoot, do you think should I have balloons?" she asked mike.

"Ma'am…I mean, Gabriella, it doesn't matter but it is Spring so why not make it fun? Spring is about new life. Cleaning out and starting over." He smiled.

"True… I got it…we'll talk about starting over for the spring year. Coming out of winter coldness and heading into easy Spring." She smiled thinking of the title.

"I like the sound of it Gabriella." He smiled back at her. "Oh you have your photo shoot in an hour you have to look over so I suggest you talk to Gary, the camera man, and the models." Michael said as he sat up reviewing her schedule.

"Great." She smiled and they walked out of her office and into the elevator to a big white room that had a yellow back drop and girls standing and waiting around.

"Gabriella, nice to see you. How was your vacation?" Gary smiled at her.

"Hello Gary, it was nice." She smiled back looking at the set.

"So I see you came to over to look over things. I haven't taken any pictures yet but if you want to watch you can." He said.

"Oh yeah, sure, I really just came to make sure everything was set and to let you know that the Taylor Swift shoot has been rescheduled to 6pm instead of 9pm." Gabriella informed him.

"Alright, sounds good. Thanks for letting me know." He said with a smile as he picked up his camera. Gabriella walked out with Michael.

"When's the next meeting again?" She said as she waited for their elevator to come down.

"9 am ma'am." He told her.

"Ok I still have some time to brush up." she said as they walked into the elevator. When she got out she saw Martha waiting for her outside her office. "Hey Martha." She waved.

"Hey, how are you today?" She said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Gabriella teased.

"We need to be early to the meeting to set everything up." Martha said as she pulled her into the room where she has her usual meetings then got a call on her phone.

"This is Gabriella." She said in a formal tone.

"Hey Brie, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight." Troy said.

"Troy, I'm busy. I'll talk to you later." She told him before hanging up.

"Husband having anxiety about you working?" Martha teased.

"Oh geez…yes." Gabriella smiled. The meeting started and people started pouring in.

"Hello and good morning to all of you." Gabriella smiled.

"Hello" they said in unison.

"I hear some unfortunate news that are marketing sales have went down 15% and I don't like it at all." Gabriella said.

"Ma'am you were gone and we didn't know what to do." Tony, the Art Director said.

"Before I came here what went down?" Gabriella said.

"That's when Tracy ran the place. She was ok and she never left for vacation." Tony spoke again.

"Sorry my vacation hurt you so much from doing your job but in reality I am just here to oversee things and say yes or no to the final print before we give it to Mr. Bolton and put it out. If Martha and many others were able to email me the drawings and rough drafts, why couldn't you?" Gabriella asked Tony.

"I couldn't at the time. You just can't email things like that." Tony said.

"I think you can. But any way I figured out that our competition is Vogue and People." She stood up and went to the wall and pulled down a screen. "Hit the lights and turn that on." She directed. "So Vogue is purely editorial base and People is gossip based. We need bring them together." She said clicking to the next slide. "I see better editorial spreads on celebrities and better pictures. We're dealing with Americans here… they love pictures and what their favorite celebs like doing. Not only do we need to work on that but also our cover art." Gabriella said clicking to the next slide.

"I don't see anything wrong with our cover page." Jessica spoke aloud.

"Of course nothing is wrong with it…that's exactly the problem! Jessica, it just doesn't pop! It doesn't make me want to go out and buy it like I would want to buy Elle and Vogue. Elle and Vogue have beautiful pictures and people and OK! and People have gossip headlines that draw their readers in. We have neither of that. We need to have a popping picture and popping headlines. We'll have Rihanna next week and she was voted sexiest woman alive. I need you to find the gossip and rumors and I'll also talk to Gary and his team Friday about having a wonderful spread for her." Gabriella told them.

"Ok so you want us to change what we are?" Victor asked her.

"No not change. Improve." She smiled turning the lights back on and standing in front of the desk. "Taylor Swift'll be coming in tomorrow. I don't want a cute girly pop spread done, I want something out the box. We know she is sweet like a gingerbread house, we know she plays guitar but there's something that makes her mad, I will be talking to her publicist today about how far we can go, I will have Michael email you what we can do and I hope you like it." Gabriella smiled.

"We have Nicki Minaj next week and Sheryl Crow also." Tony informed.

"I will get back to you on that one." Gabriella said. "Go and look through the magazine and find the things you like and dislike bring them to me Thursday." She smile. With that, the meeting was over.

"Gabriella, you have 4 missed calls." Michael told her.

"Who were they from?" She asked.

"Taylor Swift's publicist. He wanted to tell you he wouldn't be able to make it Thursday and wanted to know if you guys could talk tonight over dinner or something because that's when he is free." Michael informed her.

"So all 4 were call from him?" she asked.

"No the rest were from Troy and Gary who dropped off these." He said giving her a yellow package.

"Ok great I'll be in my office." She said taking the package and going into her office she called Troy.

"Hey babe you finally answered." He told her.

"Sorry I had a meeting. I won't make be able to make it for dinner tonight…something came up for work so I will have to do that sorry." She told him.

"It's cool." He said with disappointment in his voice that Gabriella picked up on.

"I'm sorry Troy…I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you…but I am so swamped right now." She told him.

"It's okay, I get it." He told her. "I have to go Gabriella, Chad is coming over." He told her and hung up. Gabriella sighed and banged her head on the desk. She looked at a few pictures from the yellow package and proceeded to work on other items. Then she called Taylor Swift's publicist, who told her to meet him at a local deli for dinner.

It was 9:30pm when Gabriella walked into the small restaurant to see the publicist.

"Hello I am Gabriella Mon… I mean Bolton Gabriella Bolton." She smiled.

"Oh are you recently married or divorced?" He asked.

"I am married actually." She said taking a seat.

"Oh in due time you will be use to the name give it a couple of months." He told her.

"I hope so." she smiled again.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Ryder Winston." He said shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Winston." She smiled again.

"Call me Ryder we're not in a business meeting, we're out for dinner." He smiled as he opened his menu. "Have you been here before?" He asked.

"I can't say I have." She smiled looking at her menu.

"I suggest you have the Cuban sandwich." He told her.

"Sounds great." She smiled again. "So we are here to talk business aren't we?" She said.

"Yes indeed we are and what do you have planned?" He asked her.

"I'd like to start a different look, Taylor is always snow and winter and nice. How about she be rock hard spring?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know… I mean that's her image her fans know her as that." Ryder mentioned.

"I am not saying give her a nose ring or anything like that, I'm just saying that we spice her up… show a different side of her. I think the fans would truly like it."Gabriella asked.

"I don't know… buy me a drink and we can talk more." He smiled.

"Deal!" she smiled again.

It was 10pm and Troy was in his room. Gabriella's phone had gone dead and she hadn't called him like she promised she would. He already eaten dinner and didn't wait up but was growing increasingly frustrated. At that moment, Troy heard the front door fly open and quickly shut off the lights, laid down in bed, and pretended to be asleep.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"Yea." He said dryly.

"Hey sorry I woke you." She smiled as she got undress.

"It's ok I was up any way… couldn't sleep." He told her sitting up and turning on the light. "How was work?"

"Work was work. I went to this little sandwich bistro and it was marvelous I need to take you there." She smiled putting on a pair of shorts.

"I guess." He said.

"Are you mad at me still? I said I was sorry and you know I am swamped. I haven't been to work in weeks and it shows…our sales have dropped incredibly since I been gone." She said getting in bed and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yea whatever." He said.

"Please you have to understand babe." She said kissing his shoulder.

"I understand and you smell like liquor." He told her sitting up.

"Yea I went a bistro." She said looking at him.

"Was it good?"

"I brought you some." She said running purse and pulling out a carryout box.

"Pass it over." He smiled grabbing the carryout and grabbing the sandwich. Gabriella laughed and smiled. "So how was work?" he asked again.

"Like I said work was work, tiring and I don't know when I will be able to get furniture in here." She said with a sigh. "I want TV and nice things and I need to open the boxes and put some stuff in here you know." She said looking at some of the boxes in their room.

"Well Rosetta and I took out some kitchen appliances." Troy said putting the sandwich on the bedside table.

"That's great! We still have a lot on our plate and you're leaving me in a month." Gabriella pouted.

"You'll have Penelope." He smiled as the saw the pig sleeping in her bed in the corner of the room.

"It won't be like having you." She smiled kissing his cheek and resting her head on his chest closing her eyes.

"Yea it will." He said softly running his hands over her head and kissing her forehead before turning off the lights.

* * *

It was Saturday and Gabriella was finally free for the day. She called up her family and told them she was home but had a rough week and why she hadn't called then caught up with Miley and Kelsi.

"Gabriella." She heard her name being called.

"Hello Sharpay, I remember we gave you the key for emergencies only." She smiled with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"It is an emergency. We're going furniture shopping because it looks like you've been robbed." Sharpay said looking around.

"I don't know if I'll have time to go shopping. I still have interviews and things to schedule for work at work." She smiled.

'I already talked to Martha. She said there is nothing that needs to be done and everything is taken care for." Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Ok but Troy… I don't want to pick out anything without him." she smiled.

"He's away at practice, he said no pink and he was cool with everything." Sharpay said pulling her stubborn friend upstairs. "Now get in that shower and get dress so we can head to IKEA please." She said shooing her friend into the bathroom.

Gabriella took a shower and came out with a pair of leggings with a white top and a badge cardigan with an oversize brown bag. "Sharpay I am tired last thing I want to do is more work." She moaned.

Sharpay rubbed her temples at Gabriella's whining. "Do you really want to live in a boring ass house filled with nothing?" She told her which made Gabriella shake her head. "Right then let's go we have a lot to do." She smiled and they walked out inside Sharpay's car.

They arrived at IKEA and went to the living room side.

"Ok so let's look I like this brown couch but do you want color?" Sharpay asked her.

"No I want the den to be brown since we will spend most of our time in there and I like this couch because I can spread out on it." She said pointing to the couch she liked.

"Great I will find an employee and asked them to hold it for us. Then you can take all the stuff you want home." Sharpay said walking away to find the man while Gabriella kept looking at the furniture. She saw vases and other things that she wanted in the house.

4 hours later Gabriella and Sharpay where at the cash register paying.

"We can have these shipped to you today ma'am." The cashier said.

"I think I want them shipped in two days." Gabriella said.

"Ok ma'am please just give us your address and you can be on your way." He said

Gabriella and Sharpay went to Lowe's, then Home Depot before heading home.

"Thanks, Shar. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't decide to just come and grab me from home. I don't think the house would ever be furnished." She admitted.

"No problem that's what friends are for." She said as Gabriella got out the car and grabbed bags out the car.

"Alright…well, bye Sharpay. Thank you again." Gabriella said waving goodbye before entering the house. "Hello… a little help here." She yelled to find Troy running in from the den.

"Hey babe, I see you went shopping." He said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, for the house. I bought furniture that'll be here Monday." She smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

"That's great because I already bought the entertainment." He smiled rushing her into see the giant plasma screen TV in the Den.

"Wow that's a big TV babe." She told him.

"I know and I already have the DVR hooked up." He smiled like a child on Christmas day.

"Great so we can watch TV tonight." She smiled

"Yes we can. Oh I also have a TV for our room." He told her.

"Great, well I have a project for us and that is to paint the living room." She told him pulling out the buckets of paint.

"Painting by ourselves." He said to her.

"Yep! I thought it would be fun. We can do that another day though, I am really tired. I've been working so much and I just want to sleep the rest of my Saturday away. But… in the meantime, you can tell me all about practice."

"Practice was great we did drills but coach got mad at one of the players because…." He said as they went upstairs.

A/N: This was just a filler chapter, sort of a set the stage up for the rest of the story. So how did you like it R&R please !


	48. Never gonna Give you up

Ch.48

Gabriella was in her office going over last minute details. Things at work weren't so hectic anymore and sales had gone up tremendously 20 percent. Things were a lot easier she had finished packing and moving into their new house and Troy was due to leave for the new basketball season in a couple of weeks so They tried to spend as much time as they could together.

"Hey sexy." Troy said walking into her office with coffee in his hands

"Hey silly what are you up to." Gabriella said taking her coffee. "Thank you. You're a life savor."

"Nothing much just dropping by to see my lovely wife. You are welcome" He said taking a sip.

"I am so tired you wore me out last night I didn't even want to wake up this morning." She smiled.

"I am happy you're satisfied with last night's activities." Troy teased as he kissed her lips.

"Don't you dare start we are in my office?" Gabriella said looking in his eyes to see that playful side.

"The more reason we should babe come on it hasn't been a fantasy of yours for me to take you right here on your desk." Troy smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and yes but that's all it is a fantasy that can't come true." She said.

"That's my job to make all your fantasies come true baby." He said rubbing her shoulders. "think about it babe my skin on your bare soft skin my hands rubbing you in all the right places my lips on the places they ache for me most." He said in a whisper.

"You're bad Troy." She smiled naughtily.

"I due to please." He said with a smile.

"Ahem." Michel said as he came in the office. "Excuse me if I was interrupting something.

"Oh no Troy just being silly that's all." Gabriella said straightening up and smoothing out her outfit.

"Yea, any way I have those article you wanted and you have a fashion show to attend on the 20th Ralph Lauren and I brought the tickets for two." He smiled as he handed over each item.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled back.

"Oh and I got your email on how you wanted to go to upcoming designers fashion shows and I scored you 5 who want you to come badly.

"Thank you I am so excited I can't wait to have this editorial spread. Speaking of that where's my spread shoot of lady gaga?" Gabriella asked.

"Right here gabby." He said placing the magazine on her desk. "Look over it and then I will pick it up tomorrow for a yes or no." he said.

"What would I do without you?" Gabriella smiled as he left.

"What would I do without you?" Troy mimicked.

"Someone jealous?" Gabriella teased.

"Very much so, he gets to be around you when I am gone." Troy smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry I don't know what I am going to do without you either.

"Yea you won't be able to manage without the troyster I feel your pain." He smiled

"I highly doubt that. I think I can manage very well." She laughed. "It will be lonely in the house without you though." Gabriella said kissing him softly before retreating back to her work.

"You don't have to be by yourself." Troy smiled. "You remember that conversation we had the other day about starting a family." Troy smiled which Gabriella was not amused.

"As I said the other day Troy I don't think so." Gabriella said.

"Why though can't you hear me out?" Troy said.

"Troy I am not going to bring a baby in this world with you for many reasons." She said.

"Why not it's not like we don't have money to afford it." troy said.

"It's not just about money Troy it's us we aren't stable enough for a child." Gabriella said.

"We are how we are not Gabriella."

"Troy so I get knocked up right now while you're off playing basketball and I am by myself when I am the neediest and vulnerable I don't think so." Gabriella said.

"I am here for you and the gang is to if I can't be there physically I can be there somehow I have ways Gabriella."

"Troy your always on the go my job is hectic we wouldn't have time to raise a child and think about it Troy we aren't even married." She said which made him angry.

"Why throw that in my face Gabriella why." He said walking away from her. "We are married we said I do in front of the pastor and signed papers."

"But we also signed papers saying it's over in September" Gabriella reminded him.

"Why must you bring it up and if you read it then you would know it states if I am happy with the relationship the contract is void." He said.

"Why are you the final decision maker Troy why can't I decide it's not going to work why is it up to you." Gabriella yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me Gabriella." He spoke. "And if it's that big to you than decide if you want to be with me or not choose." He yelled at her.

"Fine than I will." She said standing up and crossing her arms.

"Great well you don't have to worry about us when September comes around because were over." He said.

"Troy." Gabriella said realizing what they just agreed to.

"What Gabriella." He said.

"You know what this is exactly why we don't need a child Troy look at us fighting look at us we are in no shape to raise a child when we aren't even sure about us." Gabriella said softly.

"A child would help us figure it out." He said.

"Really Troy you want to bring an innocent into this mess. You're more selfish than I thought." She said with her last words stinging.

"I have to go." Troy said hurt before he walked out her office.

Gabriella breathed in and realized what she said but I was too late to take it all back.

"You ok." Mike came in and asked.

"Yes mike I am fine just tired." Gabriella said softly before sitting back down.

"Ok well I am going to run out and grab lunch you want anything." He asked looking at her.

She shook her head no and he walked out Gabriella banged her head against the table and sighed.

"I know work isn't that bad." Martha asked.

"No not that, Troy." Gabriella said softly.

"What happen?" Martha asked sitting down at the desk.

"Nothing much just Troy thinks we are prepared for a family and we are so far from ready to have a little one." Gabriella said. "I mean he won't even be around to help me if I got pregnant now he is off doing his basketball thing."

"I understand completely and get where you're coming from but I also get where Troy s coming from to maybe you should talk to your mom and ask her this question." Martha told Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed but took the advice. "I understand but I am not too sure and don't know if we can fix it I said some hurtful stuff and he got really mad." She said plopping her head down on the table.

With Troy who went to Chad's house

"Troy, A baby is a lot to take care of I am running wild with Monica alone and I don't know how Taylor is going to do this without me here by her side you know I low key feel bad about going to this next season I don't know how I can leave Monica either." Chad said to Troy.

"It can't be that hard with a baby." Troy said.

"It's not a hobby or a toy you can put down it's a life and it needs responsible people to take care of it Troy." Chad told him.

"I hear you Chad I do but I feel that me and Gabriella could do it you know." Troy told Chad.

"I understand Troy, I know but relationships are communicating and compromising and hearing the other person's worries. She is worried that you won't be there when she needs you the most." Chad told him.

Troy sighed understanding everything. "well I doubt we will be able to talk for a minute she is really mad at me she called me selfish and I said that we don't have to wait till September and we can get divorced now I don't want to." He said.

"Then tell her that. I am pretty sure she just said it out of anger Troy people say things when they are mad." He told Troy.

"I guess well I guess I need to go home." Troy said standing up.

With Gabriella who was at the house on the phone with her mom.

"He said he wanted to divorce." Gabriella cried out.

"Gabriella he did not mean it he was talking out of anger sweet heart I bet you he wants to work it out you both said mean things to each other do you expect for it to not hurt."

"I understand I don't know how we can talk I feel it would lead to more arguing." Gabriella said.

"Don't let it when you feel that way both of you take a pause breath then talk to each other in a calm mature voice or say let's take 5 and then come back to it."

"I hear you mommy. Thank you I love you and tell the family I love them also." Gabriella said.

"I will and call more baby we miss you so much." Anna said.

"I will mother ok bye I have to go." She said.

Gabriella went downstairs to the kitchen and got her some orange juice and Robert (Rosetta's son) came in

"Oh hello your Robert aren't you I hear many good things about you." Gabriella said with no response back just a look. Gabriella thought he must have been shy and just shook her head. "do you want some chocolate." He smiled and shook his head yes. "Here you go." She said handing him a piece of chocolate. Then troy came in.

"Hey Robert." Troy smiled and Robert gave him a high five.

"Roberto where are you." Rosetta said.

"I am over here mommy." He yelled from the kitchen.

"You need to be doing your homework little one not gallivanting around and bothering Troy and Gabriella.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"He wasn't bothering anyone just being a child that's all he is welcomed in the house anytime he wants." Troy smiled.

"After he finishes his homework of course." Gabriella chimed and there was an awkward pause.

"Really, see mom I didn't bother anyone and thank you." He said hugging Troy and ran to hug Gabriella which surprised her but she hugged him back.

"I see, now go do your home work." Rosetta said and he ran out the kitchen to the back house. "Sorry boys will be boys." She said before she left out the house.

"Well I should get going." Gabriella said as she stood their awkwardly and walked pass Troy.

"Gabriella wait we need to talk." He said stopping her.

"I agree Troy." She said turning around to face him.

"You know I hate arguing with you so let's talk and actually hear each other- out ok babe." He said softly.

"ok then well I will start I don't want a child Troy but just because I don't want one right now doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you and that I will never want a child with you. I feel we need to work on us first we have gotten into a good part of our relationship and I don't want that ruined with our arguing and I feel that we need to just relax instead of bringing in new things that we aren't sure will work with us." Gabriella said.

Troy sighed and nodded his head. "I totally agree with you and I see where your coming from babe and I do want a child but I can wait till you are comfortable in us and I defiantly don't want a divorce I still want to be married and together and I don't want to separate after this."

"I am glad we are talking and that you're hearing me out Troy." She said.

Troy smiled. "This is a sign of growing don't you think"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Yes it is a sign of growing, before it would be week's days before we would probably talk again and work it out.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella on the lips. "I think I want some kisses." He said. Gabriella smiled and grabbed the jar of chocolate kisses and pulled one out and slowly unwrapped the foil and fed it to Troy in his mouth Troy closed his eyes and let the small chocolate candy melt into his mouth and savor every bit of sweetness he could before he kissed Gabriella on the lips. "I want the other kind." He said breathing on her neck which made Gabriella whimper. Troy picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter.

"We can't, not here." She said.

Troy looked at her puzzled. "Why not."

"Rosetta and Robert we can't they might walk in and see us." She said.

"Robert is all the way in the guest house doing homework I am pretty sure we will be done in here before he comes back it's like an hour walk, that's pretty far Gabbie, and Rosetta is on break probably helping him with his homework and she won't mind, when she hears you moaning she will know not to come in here." Troy Smiled.

"Have you done this before?" Gabriella asked.

"Rosetta has been my Maid since I was sixteen she knows what work I put in." he said attacking Gabriella's neck. She giggled and bit her lip as she relaxed in his arms. Troy took Gabriella's shirt off and grabbed her breast and slowly squeezed it as his hands went to unbutton her pants and slid his free hand in her panties and played with her clit.

"Troy." She said in a muffled voice as she moaned into his shoulder. Gabriella then took his shirt off and threw it to the floor and used her hands to rub all over his body. Troy moved back some and took her pants off and went back to kissing her. Troy then went and kissed her down her neck and chest and slowly pushed her black laced bra and uncovered her brown nipples and took her right breast into his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Gabriella feeling the heat all through started bucking her hips in an urge for him to touch her. Troy smiled but ignored her request and kept at his work then moved to her left breast and started sucking on her nipple. "Troy please." Gabriella said as she started rubbing his back. Troy was silent and said nothing as he let his actions do all the talking. Troy grabbed Gabriella and laid her across the island of the granite marble counter and kissed her softly down her belly. Gabriella who was in such a rush immediately took her bra off palmed her breast as she moaned to his touch. Troy smiled into his kiss and went back up to kiss her lips.

"I love you." She told him and again he said nothing back but he did smile and went back to her breast squeezing the right and kissing and sucking on the left. "Come on Troy please." She whined wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her. Again he was silent but released her boob out his mouth and again worked his way down then when he was near the opening of her panties he smiled a devilish smile. He blew on her now wet panties and the cold air made Gabriella shiver and want more contact. He then kissed her panties which made Gabriella moan loudly. "Please Troy." She sighed.

"Not now." Was the first thing he had said since they began and started kissing her inner left thigh and leaving hickie marks all along the inside of her legs which made Gabriella go crazy. She decided since he wouldn't touch her where she needed him most she would do it herself as she brought her hands down to touch her sensitive spot she moaned loudly. Troy looked at her with a smirk and stopped his kisses. "No fair missy, you can't do that." He said moving her now wet fingers away and sucking on them before moving them to her side. He continued kissing her inner thighs as her punishment and then got closer. "Baby please, please Troy one lick then you can do whatever you were doing." Gabriella said.

Troy stood up and unzipped his pants. "Gabriella you're going to wish all I gave you was one lick when I'm through with you." He said as he kicked his pants off. Gabriella who had now sat up from hearing his threat was excited never had there intimate moments been like this so slow yes they had four play but usually it was just to make her wet enough so they could began but nope he was making her gravel for him. Troy kissed Gabriella roughly and bit her bottom lip hard which made Gabriella yelp in pain. Troy then kissed Gabriella through her panties. Gabriella even more excited rocks back and forth trying to feel some kind of friction. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hips then moves her panties to the side, she feels his cool breath and moaned at the anticipation then she felt a long wet tongue run up her clit and moaned even louder. Troy took his tongue and stuck it in her and moves it around as she rode his face Gabriella is moaned and rocked her hips the best way she could even though she was restrained by Troy's hands. Troy then took his lips and sucked on her clit and flicking his tongue with that Gabriella moves even more wildly then before and yells out his name. "Troy, please take me." She screamed. Troy stops and smiled at Gabriella who was still moaning from where his lips had been.

"Troy I love you so much right now." Gabriella said. Troy smiled and kissed her before slipping himself inside her in a quick swift motion. Troy grabbed her ankles and pulled them up to where her knees where near her head and went harder. "Fuck Troy I love you." She screamed again.

"I bet you do." He smiled as he went deeper inside. "Damn you're tight." He said which made her laugh. Troy kept with his rhythm as he saw Gabriella's face which went from a serene look to intensity in her eyes he knew she was close and decided to slow down. "No Troy please keep going." She begged. Troy kissed her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry I will." He said. As he slipped out he pulled her off the counter and turned her over to where she was on her tippy toes and breast where on the counter. Troy grabbed a handful of her hair and started going faster and harder. Gabriella started moaning louder and cursing under her breath. "Troy I am almost there." She cried out. Troy loosened his grip on her hair as he was almost ready "Fuck Gabriella." he said as he lay on her Gabriella had cummed also and was trying to catch her breath. They were both sweaty and hot and knew they couldn't eat on here for a minute. "I love you Gabriella." he finally told her. Gabriella used the last bit of her energy to kiss him on the lips. "I love you to." She whispered.

Troy slipped out of her and put his clothes on before kissing Gabriella on her wet forehead.

"I don't know how you have energy." She said. "I am ready to go to sleep." She smiled.

"I don't, I get more energy after I feel like doing jumping jacks." He said smacking her on her ass.

"Fuck you." She said as she was too tired to react to the sting on her ass.

"You just did." He smiled as he started pulling a bottle of water out the fridge. "You want something to drink." He said.

"Yes please." She smiled as she stood up and put her bra and pants back on. "I need to take a shower."

"We can take one together." He said.

"No I think I need to recover by myself." She smiled. As she put her shirt back on.

"I promise we won't do anything, that's been my fantasy to take a shower with you, let me." He said with a puppy dog face." He said.

"fine." She smiled as she walked upstairs Troy smiled and followed her.

They took a nice shower together and kept kissing each other the whole time.

"Come on." She yelled as she wrapped her towel around herself.

"I'm coming." Troy said turning the shower head off and running into the bed room. "you look gorgeous, Did I ever tell you the first time I saw you in a towel I wanted to rip it off and have you." He said.

"Oh you did." Gabriella said sexually. "Why didn't you?" she asked.

"You look mortified that I saw you in the towel I was worried what you would do if I had tried to come on to you." He said kissing her on her lips.

"Now we don't have to worry about that do we." Gabriella said getting on top of him and kissing his neck. Troy closed his eyes as he thought they were about to start round two of their escapades but heard a knock at his door.

"Troy you have a phone call waiting for you." Rosetta yelled.

"Tell them I will call back." He said.

"Troy it's your father he says it's important." She chimed again. Troy sighed and got up from underneath Gabriella and answered the door.

Troy grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello."

"Troy look at your T.V. Now." Jack said.

"What I am busy with my wife." Troy said.

"I don't care look at your T.V." Jack said again.

Troy sighed but turned on his T.V. "what channel." He said.

"Channel 51" jack said.

Troy changed to the channel to see pictures of him and Gabriella walking around. Gabriella confused but starts to seduce troy again starts kissing his neck. "Dad its just me and Gabriella what's up."

"Listen." Jack said.

Troy turned up the Volume.

"Troy and Gabriella Marriage Fake?" A lady said on the T.V. "Coming up on Truth and False."

This made Gabriella stop and watch the T.V. "Dad what's this about?" he said.

"I don't know but they found out Troy they found out how you barely knew her they're going to talk about it." Jack said.

"Troy and Gabriella in a fake marriage this one is a Maybe No words from Troy or Gabriella Bolton but Sources say that this was a marriage so Troy could get his family off his back." The lady said.

"Gabriella was spotted with another man at the deli Bistro the other day maybe it is some truth to this rumor." A man said.

"Oh my God No he was just a business client." Gabriella said to the T.V.

"What do you think Juliana?" The man asked.

"I don't know Ryan but from what I have seen they look so happy together and that doesn't look fake." She said.

Troy turned off the T.V. and threw the remote. "Dad I saw, what am I going to do." Troy asked.

"I don't know, But did you tell anyone or Gabriella." jack asked.

"No dad only the people that needed to know, that's her family and you, no one else." He said. "Gabriella have you told anyone." Troy asked.

"No of course not." she said.

"Well we need to do some Damage control I will talk to you P.R. and get this under control." Jack said.

"Or how about we don't do anything." Troy asked.

"So they can start digging, No we need to stop it so they think they have nothing to dig for." Jack said.

"Ok fine dad I will talk to Sam." He said. He got off the phone with jack and got on the phone with Sam.

"Yo Sam did you hear about this. Yea I know. Ok so what are we going to do. Ok well she is right next to me." Troy said passing the phone to Gabriella.

"What?' Gabriella asked looking at the phone.

"He wants to talk to you." Troy said. Gabriella slowly grabbed the phone.

"Hello?' she said.

"Did you tell anyone about you and Troy." He asked Gabriella.

"No of course not just friends and family." She said.

"Ok would they tell." He asked.

"No they wouldn't no one would missuses me like that." She explained.

"Gabriella you can't be naive you can't trust everybody I am sorry but you can't I need numbers of everyone that knows the truth." He told her.

"What for." She said.

"I need to ask them did they do this." Sam said.

"No why, I trust my friends with my life." She argued.

"Hand it back to troy please."

Gabriella did just that.

"Troy she needs to understand when you are in the lime light there is no trust people you think are friends."

"I will talk to her but till then I will have to talk to you later." He said hanging up the phone.

"Troy really he wants me to sell out my friends." She said.

"He is just trying to make sure your friends didn't sell you out." Troy tried to explain.

"Do you think my friends did it?" She asked him.

"I am not saying they did Gabriella if you really believe they didn't what's the harm in giving their numbers so Sam can call them it's not like he will find anything right." Troy said rubbing her shoulders.

"You don't understand it will look like I don't trust them." She said softly.

"You're just trying to take caution." He said.

"You are being really stupid Troy would you go and ask Chad?" she asked.

"I would because I know he wouldn't and he knows that we can't trust everyone we didn't grow up in a bubble I have been used for all my life my family being who they are someone is always trying to use me I didn't grow up in a bubble like you thinking life is rainbows and unicorns." Troy said.

"We just finished an argument Troy I refuse to start another one with you so I am going to go." She said going to the closet and finding clothes to get dressed in.

"Where are you going Gabriella?" he asked her.

"I am going to go and hang with my friends that I trust." She said putting on her shoes.

"There you go walking away from our problems I don't want to fight Gabriella we just made up let's finish." He said holding her waist.

"I know Troy and I don't want to fight either but we will argue again if I don't go and clear my mind." She said kissing his cheek before heading downstairs to grab her bag and keys.

"Taylor hey can we go out somewhere." Gabriella asked calling Taylor as she was in the car.

With Troy

"Hey Chad yea I know me and Gabriella just got into another fight about It." troy said. "Yea you can come over call Zeeke and invite him."

After about thirty minutes Chad and Zeeke showed up at Troy's house.

"hey so what's going on? "Zeeke asked.

"Me and Gabriella she's mad because she doesn't think I trust her friends." Troy told them grabbing a beer and opening it. "That's just not the case though I know she has good judgment but sometimes you can't trust people." He said taking a sip.

"I know what you mean but I understand her side she doesn't want to believe the people in her circle could be so cruel." Zeeke said.

"I know but you have to face facts especially with this coming out." He said taking another sip.

"this could affect your game when we start playing ball in less than a month so I say you and Gabriella should do a statement or interview." Chad said.

"You think that will work." He said.

"Yea I mean we have to do it all the time fans need to hear it come from your mouth." Chad said.

"I guess I will talk to Sam about it later." Troy said as they walked into the living room.

With the girls

"he thinks my friends leaked us out." Gabriella said irritated as she sat down in Taylor's living room.

"Did he say that?" Taylor asked grabbing Monica's baby bag

"No he didn't but he implied that." She pouted.

"you can't just say that unless he said it. Implying starts a lot of arguments and you both need to talk." Taylor told her.

"I don't even feel like talking about It." she said.

"see you are shutting down right now but we don't have to keep talking about it lets take monica to Gymboree." Taylor said grabbing Monica.

"Why can't life be simple like babies all they do is eat and poop and go to sleep. Isn't that right." Gabriella said touching Monica's little foot.

With the boys

"She assumes everything I didn't even say I didn't trust her friends." Troy said.

"Well did you leave time for her to think you assumed." Chad asked her.

"Yea but still she shouldn't have assumed." Troy pouted.

"She is a woman she isn't supposed to do a lot of things but she still does them I say you guys are trying to play the blame game and you both need to just talk it out." Zeeke said being the voice of reason.

With the girls.

"And dried up all the rain. Yay." Gabriella and Taylor sung to Monica in Gymboree.

"Thank you ladies for coming I will see you guys next week where we will lean about shapes." The instructor yelled.

Gabriella rounded up all of Monica's stuff for Taylor and they went out into a paparazzi crowd outside the store.

"You guys we have a baby in our hands will you please move the fuck back." Gabriella said putting on her shades and pushing past them.

"Gabriella did you hear about Troy's abortion." One guy yelled out

"Gabriella is your marriage fake." Another one said.

"Gabriella are you and troy getting a divorce." They asked.

"Wait what you said." Gabriella said stopping in her tracks.

"Are you guys getting a divorce." One yelled.

"No about the abortion." She said.

"Did you know about Troy having an Abortion." He said.

"We have never had an abortion you monster." Gabriella said as they kept walking to their car. "I do not appreciate you soiling our names with that filth." She said jumping in the car.

"Don't listen to them Gabi." Taylor said as she put Monica in the car seat and went to the driver side and sped off.

"I can't believe they are saying I had an abortion." Gabriella said.

"Gabi I don't know if they were talking about you having an abortion." Taylor said.

"Then who else would he have one with." Gabriella asked confused. "I need to get home and talk to my husband we need to be together not apart.

"I feel lets go home right MoMo before aunty Gabi tries to kill someone." Taylor teased.

With Troy who was at home.

"Troy?" Gabriella yelled.

"I am in here." He yelled back from the living room.

"I missed you. I am so sorry I freaked we do not need this you don't need this you have a game to play and I need to be your wife and be here for you." She said kissing his lips.

"I am glad you feel that way because we need to talk." He said calmly.

"What about." She said.

"I haven't been completely honest and I rather you hear it from me before they tell you." He said.

"Troy what is this all about." She said confused and worried.

"When I was young like just got out of high school me and Emma where together." He said.

Gabriella interrupted him and said. "Troy I already know this."

"Just listen." He said grabbing her shoulders. "I got Emma Pregnant and because we were young she got an abortion." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked hurt.

"I thought you would look down on me. I really forgot it was in my past I didn't think it would make sense to tell you now." He said grabbing her hand but she pulled back.

"Don't." She said standing up. "I am really upset Troy. Maybe all that Emma said about us was right we are way too different and It is not working."

"Do not say that Gabriella I love you." He said grabbing her.

"If you did you wouldn't have kept that away. What else are you hiding? I don't even know my own husband. I can't be in this if we are hiding a relationship Troy." She said.

Troy pulled her in a hug not wanting to let go. "Let go of me Troy." She said as she tried to wiggle free.

"No you're not leaving if it takes all night we will work it out here." He said.

"Troy!" She screamed as she tried to get free. "Please let me go."

"I refuse to give up on us. I need you here." He said.

Gabriella started crying and hitting him on his chest.

"That's right get mad." He said.

"Fuck you troy." She screamed.

"Hit me." He yelled back.

She did just that till she was too tired and fell weak on the floor.

"Do not give up Gabriella." He pleaded.

"It's too hard." She screamed still sobbing.

He sat on the floor with her and kissed her softly. She didn't push him away as she was too tired to.

"He kissed her on her neck and slipped her jacket off.

"I hate you so much right now." She screamed.

"Shhh, I know baby I know. I am sorry and I promise I will make it up to you." He said kissing her tear stained cheeks before going down her chest and planting soft kisses down her collar bone.

"Troy stop it please." She asked but he ignored her. Troy didn't know how to make her feel better so he did what he could.

"I am not giving up on us." He said kissing her softly before picking her up and carrying her into their room.

A/N: Finally is all I have to say


	49. Love Conquer All ?

Troy woke up the next morning to a sleeping Gabriella and smiled. She still was here. That meant she still loved him right? He got up and went into the kitchen and made breakfast while Gabriella was still sleep.

Gabriella woke up eyes groggily and still tired from the night before and did not feel well rested.

She looked to see she was in the bed by herself and sighed. She was still confused she loved Troy and last night she knew he loved her but were they right for each other. She didn't care too much for this life style and wasn't sure she was able to stay strong for Troy and she knew she couldn't dare ask him to give up his lifestyle.

She walked downstairs and smelled the food and smiled.

"Good Morning." Troy smiled.

"Good Morning." She said stretching.

"How did you sleep?" he asked putting the omelet on the plate and passing it Gabriella with a glass of orange juice.

"It could have been better." She said.

Their conversation was awkward they were walking on egg shells around each other making sure they didn't spark anything that would start another argument. This wasn't the way to live they had so much to talk about but they couldn't speak.

Gabriella took a bite of her food and felt nausea right after. "Thank you for the breakfast Troy but I don't think I am hungry I feel kind of nauseous." She said rubbing her stomach then before she knew it she ran into the toilet and threw up last night's food and this morning omelet.

"Are you ok?" Troy said rubbing her back. "I hope I didn't contaminate the food." He said worried he made Gabriella sick.

"No I don't think you did I mean it was a well-cooked omelet I just think I am just coming down with something." She said.

"Well should I call work?" Troy said.

"No I need to be there. You need to go to practice, so come on and let's get ready." She said and that's what they did.

"Gabriella tonight can we talk like one on one no arguing." He said to her as they were in the garage.

"Yes we can I will see you tonight." She smiled.

"Thank you, I love you." He said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you to." She smiled weakly before driving out the garage.

She arrived to work and walked into her office to see staff members in her room.

"Mrs. Bolton we need to talk to you." A staff member asked.

"What is it?" She asked sitting at her desk.

"We heard what happen and we know who did it." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella said staring at them blankly.

"Gabriella yesterday when it got out that the marriage was fake we know who told." Martha exclaimed.

"And who did." Gabriella leaned in to hear the answer.

"Mathew." Martha said.

"What are you talking about I never told him." She said.

"He overheard your conversation I am guessing and leaked it out to the press; he has a note explaining himself I am sorry Gabriella." Martha said handing her an envelope.

Gabriella sat there stunned she trusted him and he used her to get ahead. Never had she dealt with a situation like this before.

"Oh and you have you father in-law on line two." Martha said. "We are also looking for a new assistant for you." She said.

"Where is Mathew." Gabriella asked rubbing her temples.

"He left." She said before walking out with the other staff members.

Gabriella threw the letter on the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello Dad." She said weakly.

"Hello honey I heard the news and I am shocked and upset at this just as much as you are. " Jack said.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I will sue him that's what he like left with the money or something." He said.

"What do you mean he left? You can't find him?" She asked.

"no." he said.

"I have to call Troy so I will talk to you later."

"Ok no problem" he said.

"Hey Gabriella I made you coffee you look tired." Martha said coming in the room.

"I am really tired but I am not in the mood for coffee its making me sick." Gabriella said rubbing her neck.

"Have you eaten?" Martha asked sitting down at her desk.

"A little but I think I am coming down with something cause Troy made me omelets and I threw it up." She said.

"Awww. You know what helps with that ginger." She said.

"I will try that." Gabriella said. "Think I am about to start my period cause I am really tired and my breast hurt." She said.

"That probably is it." She said.

"Yea I am late." Gabriella said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" She asked.

"No Martha I am not." Gabriella laughed brushing the idea off.

"How are you and Troy?" Martha asked.

"We are ok. " She said. "We could be better I just am worried that I made the wrong decision."

"I mean are things that bad where you regret it." Martha questioned.

"No I love Troy I have grown to love and care for him so much. Are experience together has been magical." She went on.

"Why am I getting the feeling there is a But." Martha said.

Gabriella chuckled. "Because there is one. I love Troy more than I have loved any man but he is the only man I have been with. I mean I was thrown into the messy but beautiful relationship and met wonderful people and I will have the memories but I feel like that's all they will be are memories of what was. Look Troy is hot He will bounce back." Gabriella said.

"Troy loves you Gabriella. I mean when he calls here half the time it's not even to talk to you but it's to make sure you arrived to work on time, to make sure you are safe and your happy. I have known Troy and I never seen him care for a girl as much as you. He is smitten by you Gabriella you have stolen his heart and if you don't see that now I don't know if you ever will. Your so caught up in the what if and his past you can't see what he has become now that he has you in his life." Martha told her. "I will leave you to your work and I will bring by some tea to help your stomachache." She said then left the office.

Gabriella sighed and opened the envelope that was address to her

_Dear Gabriella_

_I know you probably hate my guts when you found out I was the one that sold you and your husband out. I overheard your conversation with him one day. I did contemplate whether or not I should go along with something like this. I did know I could have ruined your relationship but I know you guys will make it. I had been hitting on you throughout my time being their thinking you were like the others just their for his money but all my attempts failed as I saw you truly did love him. I thought you were a beautiful girl inside and out and I had a great time working with you. I know Troy is lucky to have you. This letter is my apology since I have left and I couldn't apologize in person and face you. I am sorry Gabriella for any upcoming problems you and Troy will have to face and I didn't mean to hurt you. I needed the money and the job wasn't cutting it. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_Sincerely, Matthew_

Gabriella shed a tear upset at him but was content with it. Gabriella sighed and went to back to work.

With Troy who was at practice.

"Troy we need to talk after practice." The coach said.

"Ok coach." Troy said knowing what this could all be about.

"Ok guys I need you to practice on your defense we are going up against Miami heat in two days." He said. "Let hustle!"

The boys played a couple of games. Troy who you could tell was not focused. He was missing easy shots and was getting more frustrated than ever.

After an hour of practice the guys headed out.

"Troy." The coach yelled to him.

"coming." Troy said before high fiving the team and going into the coach's office.

"Hey boy how have you been?" The coach asked.

"I have been ok." Troy said nonchalantly.

"I brought you in here because I don't want your game affected by what we hear on the news and it looks like that. Do I need to sit you out next game?" Coach asked.

Troy looked up stunned. "No of course not my head will be in the game on Thursday I promise." He said.

"You sure I understand what it's like with a wife and family it can get in the way." He told troy.

"Nope coach I will be fine." Troy said.

"Ok don't let me down. I suggest you keep practicing." He said.

"Yes sir." Troy said before walking out.

Troy drove home in silence collecting his thoughts. He was under a lot of stress not only at home but now on the court.

When he arrived home he placed his keys on the table in the foyer. "Gabriella!" he called as he walked in the house and dropped his gym bag by the kitchen.

"Hi Troy." Gabriella said somberly. "I made dinner, fettuccini and salad." She said walking back to the kitchen. "How was your day?" She said turning the stove off.

"It was ok .how about yours." He said leaning on the kitchen door.

"It was busy. That's also what we need to talk about." She said.

"Can it wait till tomorrow I am tired." He asked.

"Troy this is serious please." Gabriella stared at him.

"Fine what." He said.

"Never fucking mind." She said throwing the napkin down and walking past him but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop I am listening just tell me." Troy said looking into her eye.

"Your dad didn't tell you." Gabriella said.

"Tell me what?" He said.

"We found out who ratted us out." She said biting he lip.

Troy loosened his grip on her shoulder. "Who?"

"Let's eat first." Gabriella said going back into the kitchen.

Troy followed her into the kitchen at the breakfast table.

"What kind of sauce do you want?" She asked.

"Ranch please." He said rubbing his eyes.

Gabriella sat down his plate and hers and begun eating. "So what happened at work today?" Troy asked cutting his steak and grabbing a bite.

"Matthew wrote the note." Gabriella said looking at him to see his reaction.

"Wow, how did he find out." Troy said shaking his head.

"He overheard our conversation." Gabriella said.

"That asshole, so were going through hell over because he wanted a quick dollar. This is bull shit he was probably upset that we loved each other." Troy said.

"I don't know he did give me a letter apologizing." Gabriella said.

"That fucker, I am going to sue him. Where is he?" Troy said steaming.

"He didn't say he quit and is gone and your dad said we are already going to sue." Gabriella said.

"I need to call him." he said. "I did not need this tonight; I have a game in 2 days." Troy said rubbing his head.

"Against the heat right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea." He said. "I am going to the basketball court I need to practice, thanks for dinner." He said getting up from the table.

Gabriella sighed and went to clean off the plates. "Do you need help Gabriella?" Rosetta asked walking in the room.

"No Rosetta, you take a break I will clean the kitchen." Gabriella said.

"Things will get better sweetie I know it." She said.

Gabriella sighed. "I only hope." She said finishing up the dishes.

Troy was in the basketball court on the phone talking to his father.

"I think he is a fucker." Troy said.

"I do to but if we can't find him we can't sue him." Jack said.

"You're telling me his house was empty no clues." Troy said throwing the ball breathing heavy.

"They went, it was empty." He said.

"I am going through hell because of him. I just don't understand." He said.

"I know son. Just practice and get some rest." Jack said before they hung up.

Troy continued to play basketball.

Gabriella was on the phone with her mother.

"I don't know what to do anymore mother. I am tired and there are someday I want to give up and quit." Gabriella said brushing her hair.

"I know mijha, but that's what marriage is baby I mean look at it like this you guys are two different people raised completely opposite ways joining together. You guys need to talk and communicate and not just with the mouth but with body language. If you see he is tired let him rest you can't let him think or take in information on a tired head. You also need to let him tell you the truth and you can't get to upset at what he says and compromise. If you say no add in another deal that can solve and make both of you somewhat happy." She advised her daughter.

"I understand mommy. I know a relationship is hard work." She said lying down in the bed. "I am just worried we will be unfixable I mean it's working on 10 pm and he still has not come up to bed." Gabriella said.

"Do you have an idea of what he is doing?" Anna asked.

"He said he was practicing." Gabriella said.

"Then that's what he is doing. Mijah let him practice he needs to get rid of his stress."

"Yes mommy" Gabriella said with a sigh.

"I will talk to you in the morning its really late over here." Anna said yawning. "Goodnight baby." She said before hanging up.

Gabriella placed the phone on the charger and turned on the T.V until she drifted to sleep. Troy arrived in the room and saw a sleeping Gabriella and smiled. Even though things right now weren't good he still loved to watch her sleep. Troy went to the bathroom and took a shower before getting in the bed. He went to slowly kiss Gabriella's cheek when he felt something wet and realized she had been crying. He felt a twinge of hurt knowing he caused this. He didn't want his gabby so sad and kissed her cheek before pulling himself closer to her.

Gabriella woke up feeling an arm around hers and turned around to see troy. She smiled happy that he decided to sleep in the same bed as him. He was so cute when he slept and she loved how close he was to her and nestled her head into his arm. Then Gabriella became wide eye and was nauseous and immediately threw her head in the toilet.

Troy woke up to quick movement and head vomiting in the bathroom. "Gabriella." Troy called out.

"I am in the bathroom." Gabriella said sickly before throwing up again. Troy ran into the bathroom and held her hair while patting her back.

"I don't know what the matter is." Gabriella said standing up and washing he mouth out in the sink.

"I hope you alright I want you to be at my game." Troy said.

"I am going to be fine." she said.

"You sure I will understand if you can't make it." Troy said.

"Don't worry I don't even think I am sick like that." She said I just need some ginger ale." Gabriella said.

Troy smiled then kissed her on her forehead. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you to." Gabriella said. "I need to get ready so see you tonight." Gabriella said brushing her teeth.

Troy nodded and turned on the shower. They both got ready in comfortable silence and headed out.

A day later it was Troy's first game of the season and he was in the locker room prepping for the game.

"Hey wildcat." Chad said to his friend.

"hey." Troy said.

"What are you thinking about." He asked Troy.

"A lot I mean my name is on the line. I have to do well at this game." Troy said frustrated.

"I don't think that will be a huge problem your good Troy, you are one of the best players on the team you got this and I will be by your side like all the other times we played together." Chad said.

Troy nodded his head in agreement and smiled at his friend

Gabriella had sat down in the front row with Taylor Sharpay and Zeeke who came to watch the game. Troy's parents and Tiffany and nick were sitting behind them.

"Are you excited." Taylor asked holding the baby.

"Yes I am, this is my first game I have ever been to." Gabriella smiled brightly.

The boys finally came out and started warming up when Troy came out he saw Gabriella and blew her a kiss which she caught and the crowd ate it up with a room full of awe's.

As the game started, Troy was doing terrible. He was missing easy shots, not shooting any baskets. Also his defense was lacking.

"The Miami Heat looks good in the lead with 111 to 89. I don't think the Lakers can come up from this." the announcer said.

"Time out." The coach for the Lakers called. "Troy come here." He said.

"Troy walked over. "Yes coach."

"We are in the third quarter I think you need to sit out for the remainder of the game." He said.

"No coach you can't do this to me, I will get better." He pleaded.

"Just this game Troy you might need a break." The coach said patting Him on the shoulder and telling another member of the team to get out there and play.

Troy sulked and sat down angrily looking over to see Gabriella staring at him. He couldn't stand the look of disappointment he saw on her face and walked away towards the locker room.

"I need to go and check on him." Gabriella said getting up and walking towards troy. "Troy!" She yelled.

"Go away Gabriella." he said not turning around.

"I am not leaving your side I am in this with you." Gabriella said running and grabbing Troy.

He pushed Gabriella away not knowing his strength pushed her down on the floor. Troy realized what he did and went to reach for her but she moved away with tears in her eyes.

"Don't touch me." She said looking at him sadden.

"I did not do it on purpose Gabriella I am upset do you really think I would hurt you on purpose?" he asked Gabriella shook her head no. "Right so stop trying to play victim." He said

"No one is playing victim I am just trying to help troy you don't have to be a fucking asshole." She screamed.

"Oh so I am asshole now." He said sarcastically.

"Yea you are." She said back with the same snippy attitude.

"god damn Gabriella you make it hard to not be an asshole sometimes I wouldn't be one if that fucker hadn't told or whole life to the damn world. He yelled back at her.

Gabriella put her back to the wall drained from arguing. "I just want to be your support system. We only have each other its us against them, I think you have been alone for so long you don't know how to let me help you take on the burden." She said.

"Gabriella your career isn't at risk here its mines. If you didn't want to work you wouldn't have to hell your job isn't the one putting the roof over our heads, it's just something to keep you busy to make you feel like you're doing something important." He said not realizing the affect it would have.

"If that's how you feel." Gabriella said clenching her jaw.

"brie." he said reaching for her.

"No, if you really feel like that I won't bother coming home, Have fun sleeping alone." She said walking away. "I'll be at Taylors." She yelled.

Later that night a frustrated Troy arrived Home to an empty house and sighed.

"Gabriella." he yelled but the response he was hoping for was complete quietness. He slowly walked upstairs took a warm shower and then laid down in the bed slowly drifting off to sleep longing for her.

Troy woke up to see the spot where she usually lays empty and untouched. He grabbed the pillow on her side and squeezed it. The pillow still had the scent of her shampoo and he inhaled it in when he heard his bedroom door open he smiled and turned around only for it to diminish.

"You're not happy to see me." Sam said with a smile putting two Starbucks coffee's on the night stand and taking off his sun glasses.

"I thought you were Gabriella." Troy said sitting up.

"Hey I might not be the misses but I brought you coffee." He said giving him the cup which Troy took.

"What else brings you here? Matter of fact who let you in?" Troy asked as he put his coffee down on the table.

"Rosetta let me in and you my friend need a press conference." Sam said.

"No I hate those things." Troy said burying himself in the covers.

"Come on its not that bad. I was actually hoping Gabriella was here because you both need to be there." Sam said.

"Well we got into an argument at the game and she spent the night at a friend's, she's so mad at me she can't even look at me." Troy said pathetically.

"Troy I have known you for years. I was your press manager since you started playing I met a young boy who was only 19 years old fresh out of school ready to become an NBA star and I told you it was hard work and you were up for the job. Now I have met a man who is strong and capable of anything." He said. "I saw you get married and slowly but surely fall in love with this girl. Yes backwards but hey its L.A. I know it's difficult I mean the pyramids weren't built in one day and hell your love won't be simple. A wise man once told me the Harder you love the Harder you fall." Sam said.

"Ok." Troy stared blankly sitting up.

"What I mean is love is hard as fuck your dealing with a world wind of emotions you're not only trying to figure out what your feeling but your trying to guess what is in that persons mind and it is hard as fuck not to mention scary. Your use to having control Troy people do what you say women fall at your feet you never had to listen to anyone and now the fact you have someone dictating your every move questioning you and sometimes going back and forth with you also stating their opinion is new and frightening. You know you love someone when your goin crazy to stay with them. When it becomes life or death to make sure that person is in your life and Troy I am witnessing that with you." Sam said thoughtfully.

"I didn't know you were deep." Troy teased.

"I'm not I read that off a fortune cookie." Sam teased back.

Troy chuckled. "So your pretty much telling me this struggle I am going through is because I love Gabriella too much?" Troy asked.

"I am. It's a test and each test is difficult as you go on and the only way you fail is when you give up." Sam said.

"What movie are you watching your getting sappy on me." Troy teased. "You were the one who took me to my first strip join now you're telling me love quotes." Troy smiled.

"Yea I know, I just am changing we aren't getting any younger we both have to grow up. Women and money and that fast pace life style isn't the same anymore. I rather be laid up with someone by my side 24/7 then someone I barley know or care about." Sam said.

"I understand, who is she." Troy asked knowing what this was all about.

"Her name is Lana." Sam smiled.

"Sounds pretty serious." Troy said.

"I think next summer you will be at our wedding I am proposing tonight." He smiled again.

"Congrats man." Troy said shaking his friend slash business partners hand.

"Yea, yea, yea, now you don't get sappy on me. Just go and talk to Gabriella." Sam said sitting up from the bed. "The press conference is tomorrow at 2 and please take a shower before you go." Sam teased which caused a pillow to be thrown at his head.

Gabriella was leaving the bathroom after throwing up for the third time that day.

"Gabriella are you ok." Taylor asked her friend.

"I am good just been queasy lately." She said before rinsing her mouth out.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Taylor asked that.

"Just because I throw up doesn't automatically mean I am carrying a child." Gabriella complained.

"Your right but it is a big symptom when was your last period?" She asked concerned.

Gabriella went into her phone to check her calendar. "It was…." Gabriella said realizing she was three weeks late. "It was awhile backing like before Christmas." Gabriella said.

"I have a pregnancy test in my bathroom if you want to take it." Taylor said.

"I am fine Taylor there are more symptoms then just throwing up." Gabriella said.

"You have been nauseous and you have been eating a lot." Taylor said.

"I have been depressed about Troy and I am probably eating the wrong foods that are bad for my body." Gabriella said making excuses.

"What about the lower back pain you complain about or the massive headaches." Taylor said.

"Stress from work and carrying heavy bags." Gabriella said.

"Just take the test better to be positive then not sure." Taylor said.

"Fine." Gabriella said as she went into Taylors Bathroom in the bottom of the sink and grabbed a clear blue pregnancy test. She peed on the test not sure what she was hoping for.

"You done." Taylor asked as she had gone to pick up a now awake Monica.

"Yea it will tell me I am not pregnant in three minutes." Gabriella said.

"Whatever." Taylor said changing Monica's diaper. "What happens if it says you are what are you going to do."

"If it did which it won't I don't know what I would do? I don't mind a little one and Troy wouldn't either he's been bothering me for a while about it you know some of our arguments have consisted of me not wanting a baby yet. "Gabriella said.

"Well the three minutes are up you can look now." Taylor said.

Gabriella for some reason was apprehensive about picking up the test her fate was on a stick. She was worried about what the answer could be and what it could not be. If she was pregnant would she be ecstatic or upset if she wasn't would she feel a twinge of pain or be happy. The thoughts ran through her mind but the only way she would find out is if she looked at that blue stick.

"What does it read?" Taylor asked curiously.

Gabriella wide-eyed read the stick and slowly passed it to Taylor.

"Oh my god Gabriella." Taylor said.

"I know, I don't even know the emotion I should be feeling right now. Should I be happy or upset." Gabriella said. "I am not sure if I should even tell Troy I took a test." Gabriella said.

"Was there a specific answer you were hoping for?" Taylor said as she put the test down.

"Not really, I would be satisfied with anything." Gabriella sighed sitting on the counter.

"Well hey Monica gets a play mate." Taylor said looking at the Test that read pregnant.

"yea." Gabriella said quietly rubbing her tummy realizing there was a tiny life inside of her.

"When are you going to tell troy?" Taylor asked. As she said that Gabriella's phone rang with the caller I.D marked as troy.

"Speaking of Troy." Gabriella said before answering the phone.

"Brie I am so glad you picked up. We need to talk." He said.

"Yea we really do." Gabriella said.

"Please come home me and Penelope missed you." Troy said.

Gabriella laughed when she heard the pig snort. "I will be home shortly, I am on my way." Gabriella said and they hung up.

"So you're telling him." Taylor said.

"Yep I am, do not tell a soul not even Chad." Gabriella warned.

"I won't I promise." Taylor said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said grabbing the pregnancy test and putting it in her bag. "I will call you later tonight to tell you what happen." Gabriella said before leaving.

Gabriella arrived home to see a little pink pig running towards her. "Why hello Penelope." Gabriella smiled.

"Hello." Troy smiled kissing her on the cheek. "We missed you." He said softly looking at the floor.

"I know and I had a lot to think about." Gabriella said putting her bag down.

"Great cause we need to talk." Troy said walking into the living room

"Ok perfect cause I needed to talk to you to about something." Gabriella smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"Ok shoot." Troy said allowing her to go first.

"No you." Gabriella said.

"Ok well Gabriella first thing I have to say is I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you to."

"I realized that we have been arguing a lot lately and I know why and it's because we love each other. Sam came over here and talk to me and basically told me relationships come with problems and it's up to us to keep going. Each obstacle we have is a test and we have been passing and the test are just going to keep getting harder but we can't give up. I love you way too much to do that. I know it seems hard but look at where we started and where we have come. We just have to keep an open mind." Troy smiled kissing Gabriella on the cheek.

"I am happy you said that Troy because I was thinking that maybe we should have a baby I am willing to keep an open mind…" Gabriella said before getting cut off.

"No Gabriella I know your trying to compromise but your right. After last night's game I realized you're the smart one in the relationship and the rational one. You see things way before it happens while I am just a big kid. Your right a baby is not in the cards for us right now." Troy said.

"It's not?" Gabriella questioned as her smile faded.

"No I mean we need to work on us. We are just getting to know each other and to add a little baby would be extra work. I want to be a solid unison so when a baby comes it's just an add-on to a stable family I think we owe our children that." Troy smiled taking Gabriella into a hug.

Gabriella was not smiling she was upset and confused and wondering how she was going to tell Troy she was carrying their baby now.

"I am glad you agree." She said thinking of a quick lie.

"Yea, oh and we have a press conference tomorrow at 2." Troy said before kissing Gabriella.

"ok." Gabriella said still thinking.

"I am on my way to practice in a little bit but I will be back home soon." Troy said kissing her forehead before getting up off the couch. "This little one could be our baby for now, isn't that right Penelope." Troy smiled rubbing her ears as she snorted.

"Yea." Gabriella faked another smile which was oblivious to Troy.

Troy headed to practice as a distraught Gabriella was left home crying.

"What am I going to do Penelope?" Gabriella said holding the test. "Please you don't know you're just a pig." Gabriella said drying her tears. "I have gotten so low I am talking to a pig." She laughed at herself. The pig snorted loudly. "I am sorry Penelope you are a valued member to the family with very strong opinions." Gabriella said and Penelope snorted again. "You have to promise me something though." Gabriella said and Penelope turned her head sideways as though she understood what was being said. "You will never tell daddy about this test ok, he must never know that mommy is going to have a baby." Gabriella said. "I am going to throw the test away ok." Gabriella said as she threw it in the trash.

Gabriella walked away and went down stairs.

Penelope looked back and saw that Gabriella was gone and then walked up to the trash can and knocked it over and rolled around in the trash before she grabbed the test trotting away into her room. Penelope then took the test and hid it among the many toys her parents had bought her.

It was the day of the press conference and Gabriella was dreading every second.

"So you still haven't told him your pregnant." Taylor said sipping on a Tazo tea from Starbucks.

"Nope and I don't plan to." Gabriella said.

"What do you mean you don't plan to?" Taylor asked confused. "You're not aborting the baby are you" Taylor asked shocked

"No of course not." Gabriella said.

"Then what do you plan on doing?"

"I am going away, I am heading back home and I will have my baby and raise he or she on my own." Gabriella said.

Taylor laughed. " You're not serious."

"As a heart attack." Gabriella said with a straight face.

"Gabriella you're not thinking." Taylor said.

"Yes I am I have thought about it all night. It's the only logical thing I can do, Troy matters to me ever since I have come into his life he has had nothing but drama, I need to leave our relationship has ran its course." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella you really think that." Taylor said still in disbelief.

"yes I do, I know it I mean we are from to completely different worlds even if I told Troy I was pregnant our baby would grow up in the spot light all cameras on them I want my child to have a normal life and the only way to do that is if I am out of Troy's life completely." Gabriella said.

"I guess I still think you're crazy" Taylor said.

"I know but I need your support." Gabriella said.

"You got it girl." Taylor said hugging her friend.

"Please never tell Troy that I have his baby I want him to die never knowing about this child, if he knew I was pregnant he would never let me leave." Gabriella said.

"I promise on Monica." Taylor said kissing her babies cheek.

"Thank you, it's getting close to 2 so I need to get ready to go." Gabriella said.

Troy had beaten Gabriella to the conference hall and was worried. He had noticed she was not herself she was extra jumpy and it scared him. They had a wonderful talk the other day even made love after he had come back home from practice. She did cry after it but assured him it was because she was happy and loved every second of it.

"Where the hell is Gabriella?" Sam said.

"She should be on her way." Troy assured him.

"Sorry I am late I had stopped by the house for last minute things." Gabriella said.

"Well it's good you're here now." Sam said as he ushered them in the conference room where people were taking pictures and had notepads out and ready.

"Troy, Troy, Gabriella." the journalist and reporters yelled out.

"You first." Troy said pointing to a young man in a grey suit.

"Last game you did badly how are you handling the lost."

"Well I was going through something terrible at the time and I had brought that to the court and had a foggy mind but I realized that me thinking that way was not good for myself or my team mates." Troy said then pointed to a female reporter.

"Troy it had gotten out that your relationship to Gabriella Montez is fake what do you both have to say about this."

"in all honesty our relationship in the beginning was fast pace, we barely knew each other but I can honestly say there isn't another person I would rather spend the rest of my days with than her." troy smiled at Gabriella before grabbing her hand.

"You Ms. Montez what is your statement."

"I love Troy with all of my heart and like he said we barely knew each other in the beginning but love did bloom and it was very real and will always be real no matter what other people think and I thank him for everything he has done for me." She said with a tear falling from her eyes. "But I cannot do this anymore Troy know I do not mean any harm by this but I want a divorce." She stated.

Troy was wide-eyed; he couldn't believe what he just heard. He had to be dreaming because from that point on nothing mattered he couldn't hear a single thing there was reporters yelling and people flashing their cameras at a stunned Troy but that did not matter. The love of his life had just given up on their relationship his heart was hurting.

Gabriella quickly got up not wanting to see Troy's hurt face and walked out the room. Troy sat there still stunned.

"Troy get up." Sam said lifting the sadden Troy out of his seat and making sure no one saw how vulnerable his client was.

Troy was in the green room running what had just happen in his head. "I need to talk to her." were the words he finally said since the incident.

"We need to get you home, press are having a field day right about now." Sam said.

"I need to find her and ask why." Troy said.

"Well let's check to see if she is at the house." Sam said.

Troy and Sam walked out the building into a black SUV and drove to Troy's house.

Troy ran in. "Gabriella." He yelled but there was nothing.

"I am sorry troy but she left." Rosetta said.

"You let her leave." Troy said angrily.

"I am so sorry sir." She said calmly.

"I need to get answers." Troy said.

"Maybe the answers are in here?" Rosetta said handing him an envelope.

Troy grabbed it and it was a letter from Gabriella.

_Dear Troy,_

_I know your probably upset and confused, trust me I am too. I did what I did to free you. I know you're wondering what from but I am freeing you from myself I realized when I came into your life I switched your world around. The world was right about us. No matter how wrong we thought they were and how we thought we could make it they all knew something we didn't. We loved in two completely different worlds and it was crazy how we thought we could unite them. Just know I did what I did for a reason because I loved you and I know I am causing you pain and trust and believe that I feel the same way. Writing this letter to you in unbearable and I wish I was woman enough to tell you all this in person hell woman enough to make it through the storm. I want to thank you for showing me a whole new world and opening up my eyes to different things. I am a different person because of you. You opened your house and showed me true generosity and I glad God choose you to be my first husband. I will never forget the memories we have shared. But I do ask one favor from you. Please forget about me. Do not try and look for me troy or you would just make life unbearable not only for yourself but for me to. Please Troy that's all I ask from you. I left the car in the garage and took a cab. I want nothing from you so the divorcing process should be quick and painless. I just want to say I love you Troy Alexander Bolton and may you have a wonderful life._

_Love,_

_Gabriella Montez_

Troy stared at the paper letting a tear drop down his face before crumpling it up and balling it up in his fist. He accomplished a lot in the past few years became a basketball start was 24 years old and living the high life and now soon to be divorce'

The End?

A/N: I am Finally finished with this story it basically took me 3 years but I finished it, I am ecstatic now you guys see the question mark I have an idea for the real last chapter but it's up to you guys on whether or not I write the last chapter. Let me know should I leave the ending like this or should I continue with the real last chapter Review Review Review!


	50. The Gift

It had been 7 months and a lot had happen since Gabriella walked out on him. The basketball season was over and it was terrible Troy wasn't able to focus and was in a battle to not be traded when next season arrived. He was in the process of selling his new home that he and Gabriella shared. Troy now single was just trying to keep the brunette beauty off his mind like she had asked but it was harder said than done. Her memory was still in the house and Troy couldn't bare the thought of throwing anything away. Troy sat on the couch with Penelope taping up the last box.

"Well Penelope it looks like it's us." He said rubbing her ears as she snorted. Troy chuckled and then grabbed her and went upstairs. He went into the marital bedroom and saw the huge portrait picture of him and Gabriella on their wedding day. He hadn't stepped foot in his bedroom since unless to grab clothes he pretty much slept in the other guest rooms or his friend's house.

"Knock, Knock." Chad said as he walked in.

"Hey man didn't even here you come in." Troy said sitting on the bed he use to share with Gabriella.

"I know the door was unlocked so I just came in." Chad said. "How are you holding up?"

"Right now better than I expected, this is the first time. I walked in here since." Troy said.

"Wow dude, so she hasn't called you at all?" Chad asked.

"Nope I called her for three weeks straight but then she turned her phone off." Troy said sadly.

"Well now the world's your oyster your back on the market." Chad smiled.

"Yea." Troy said but he wasn't excited as Chad was.

"I know you miss her." Chad said in all seriousness.

"I really do man, I don't find the energy to get up in the morning sometimes." He said.

"You have to take it day by day." Chad said.

"Did you ask Taylor did she know anything?" Troy asked.

"Yea but she just shook her head no and was in shock like you when she heard." Chad said.

"I guess I better start packing this room up." Troy said standing up from the bed.

"You need help man." Chad asked.

"No I don't I would rather be alone right now." He said.

"Cool well call me if you need me." He said and then walked out.

Troy sighed and got to work some of Gabriella's clothes were in hear so he packed them up and put a huge question mark on the box not sure what to do with them.

Then Troy cleaned out his side of the drawer that was near the bed when he got to the top drawer he saw a picture of a ultrasound which was a big round ball of whiteness with a circle drawn on it pointing to something. Troy read what was at the top and it read Gabriella M. Montez DOB 12/14/89

"No."He said staring at the picture.

Flash back.

"Well its official Penelope you're going to have a sibling." Gabriella said looking at the picture of her baby she had went to get after discovering she was pregnant through the home test. "I can't believe there is a life in me." She smiled looking at the mirror holding her stomach. "Troy cannot know that I am 4 weeks pregnant. I don't know what I am going to do." Gabriella sighed looking at the picture just then she heard Troy call her name. Gabriella scrambled and through the picture in the nearest drawer.

"hey." Troy said walking in looking at her suspiciously.

"Hey babe." She smiled.

"What was that?" he said pointing to the drawer she just closed.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"right." He said as he walked to the drawer.

"Stop!" She screamed troy looked at her puzzled and confused. "I mean I missed you." She smiled. "You're worried about some drawer when you need to be worried about your wife." She smiled giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Hmm I like where this is going." He said kissing her back. "How much are you going to miss me when I'm gone?" He said seductively.

"So much." She smiled and kissed him back.

Troy laid her down on the bed and started attacking her neck. "I love you Gabriella." He told her.

"You do?" She asked.

"of course, I love you so much it hurts I hated to see us in such pain and when we would argue I thought sometimes I would lose you especially when you went off to Taylors I thought you were leaving me and I know I would have just killed myself if you did, I don't know what I would do without you." He said kissing her lips.

Gabriella's heart was in pain she loved him a lot and knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't face the fact that he would ruin his career and she couldn't have that over her head. As Troy was kissing her stomach she wept a tear knowing this would be the only contact him and the baby would have together and she needed to treasure the moment.

"Brie what's wrong." He said when he saw her cry.

"Nothing, I am just so happy you were brought in my life and I love you to." She said kissing him softly.

"You want to just hold each other." He said unsure if he should progress on.

"No, Make love to me please Troy." She said softly.

End of flash back.

Troy winced now he knew what a picture of their first born was in the drawer. In his thoughts he didn't hear Rosetta come upstairs.

"Troy I got you mail." She said as she set it down on the table.

"What is it?" he said.

"Bills, magazine subscription, a thank you note, five invites to these parties, and your divorce papers.

Troy winced again.

"That was fast my divorce from Roberts father took me years." She said.

"Well we have no kids and she didn't want any of my stuff so yea it was quick." Troy said solemnly.

"Well I should be on my way." Thank you so much for your generosity and thank you for the house you bought me and my family." She smiled.

Troy knew he didn't need Rosetta's services anymore since he was going to move into a small bachelors pad but knew he didn't want to put her out so he bought her a house paid for it in full then decided he would give her a check every week for a 1000 to compensate the loss of no job.

"No problem Rosetta." He said.

"Well I should get going." She said again as she walked out.

"Wait rose, do you know anything about this." He said showing her the picture.

"Oh my goodness, who's baby." She said.

"Could be mines I think Gabriella might be pregnant." He said.

"Now it makes sense, I was cleaning Penelope's room up for the movers when I saw this hidden under her toys." She said rummaging through her purse to pull out a pregnancy test. "Here Troy I think this is Gabriella's.

Troy looked at the test that was still marked pregnant and sighed before taking it in his hands. "You think she aborted It." he said.

"No first off that's not like Gabriella and second off if she did what would be her reason to leave. She obviously left because she was pregnant and probably went to raise it on her own."

"Rose I am going after her, I will pay you double to finish cleaning up here why I go off." Troy said.

"No problem, I will do it for free." She smiled.

"Thank you." He said before running to the garage and going straight to the airport.

"Hi can I have the first ticket to Albuquerque." Troy asked the lady.

"Well that isn't in another 4 hours sir." She said with a smile as she pushed up her boobs as she knew who he was.

"Ma'am I do not care about your chest or how you want me in your sheets I need to get to Albuquerque now because the girl I am in love with is going to have my child." Troy told her.

Her attitude immediately straightened when he said he was going to be a father and went searching. " There is a flight on southwest in less than 30 minutes that will take you to Phoenix Arizona but you would have to find a trip to Albuquerque yourself." She said.

"I will take it." he said throwing his card at her. When he made the purchase he ran toward TSA security to check him while he waited his phone rang.

"Hello." He said.

"Wow first time you answer the phone like you got some sense, any way Troy I have a big interview for you late notice but its tonight at 8 so cancel your plans." Sam said.

"No can do, I am about to be on a plane right now. Troy said.

"Without telling me where the hell you are going." Sam asked.

"To get Gabriella back." Troy smiled.

"You can't do that, what if she doesn't want you back you're wasting your time." Sam said.

"You're the one who told me love is a test, maybe this is a test I need to pass and She is pregnant I have to go and see her." he said.

"But Troy your career and are you sure she is pregnant." Sam said.

"No I am not and fuck my career right now I need my brie so sorry Sam I will not turn around." Troy said before hanging up and turning his phone off.

Finally they checked him and he ran to his gate which was already loading.

"here." Troy said out of breath.

"Let me see your ticket." The lady said reaching her hand out to a breathless Troy who struggled to give it to her.

"Ok you in 4 BC" She said with a smile.

Troy snatched the ticket and went inside the plane.

The plane finally landed and grabbed a car to drive all the way to Carlsbad New Mexico. Troy ran to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Mr. Bolton." The house maid said surprised.

"Hello Contessa are my parents' home?" He said.

"SI" She said taking him to the parlor where he saw his mom and dad and grandfather.

"Hi dad," Troy said hugging his father.

"Son!" Jack said surprised.

"Baby, what are you doing out here." Lucille said kissing her sons cheek.

"Gabriella." troy said before going to his father.

"How are you dad?" Troy asked.

"I am fine but really how are you, what's all this about Gabriella." Jack asked confused.

"I am here to get her back dad." Troy said.

"Seriously you want her back after she left you." Miranda scoffed.

Troy rolled his eyes and continued his conversation. "She is pregnant with my child"

"You found out." Lucille said shocked.

"Yes I found out are you telling me you knew?" Troy said.

"She told us as soon as she got in New Mexico well Tiffany saw her when she was over and felt she might as well tell us and told us to keep it from you." She said.

"You kept that from me, I can't believe it mom are you serious you and dad knew and didn't tell me, you didn't think that was something I should have known." He said.

"I did but she made us promise not to tell you Troy and we wanted to be a part of our grandson's life, we wanted to at least make her tell you herself." Lucille said.

"Your mom is right when Gabriella did call you mom would try and make her tell you." Jack said.

"She calls here, what else she is doing?" troy asked upset.

"She visits." Lucille said.

"so all of you have seen my wife but refuse to tell me you guys have made contact I cannot believe this. I am in living with liars." Troy said.

"Troy." Lucille said trying to console him.

"You're better off without her Troy she's just a screw up like your mother." Miranda said.

"Grand ma stop." Troy screamed.

A shocked Miranda held her heart. "How dare you speak to me in that tone Troy I am your grandmother." She told him.

"Then act like it, I am tired of you belittling Gabriella and my mother, I swear you're rude and I don't know what gives you the thought you can talk to them like that. I don't know why you liked Emily she was a hoe and cheated on me the whole time we were dating and the lady you wanted dad to marry isn't the best you would rather us be unhappy to protect your image." Troy yelled.

"Of course not I want the best for you Troy I love you." She said.

"Then trust us my father has done well with my mother and my mother has done an amazing job raising me and my sister look at us we are perfect and you should have respect for me and my sister to respect our mother without her I would not be your grandson, and you need to have faith in me that I know what I am doing in asking Gabriella back. She is pregnant with my child and whether you like it or not you're going to be a great grandmother to the most beautiful smartest baby boy or girl." Troy said.

"It's a Boy." Jack said.

"Really." Troy said happily.

"She told us a month ago." Jack smiled.

Troy smiled then looked back at his grandmother who was looking down at the ground. "So grand ma will you please stop being so mean to my family, were going to grow and make choices you won't like but that's for us to do." Troy said.

"I suppose I cannot be angry, I am happy you shared your opinion and in all honesty I never hated your mother or Gabriella." Miranda said. "Troy I want to give you something." She said as she took her wedding ring off her fingers. "When you go and get Gabriella back I want you to have a ring with you, so here." She said passing him her wedding ring. "I am getting older and I don't need it anymore this old man knows were going to the grave together." She smiled looking at her husband who smiled back at her.

"Really grand ma." Troy asked stunned.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I guess I better get going." Troy said. "I love you guys." He smiled kissing his family's cheeks before hopping in his car.

With Gabriella.

"I feel ugly." Gabriella said tapping her stomach.

"I can't wait till you give birth I am so excited to see my god son." Kelsi said rubbing Gabriella's belly.

"I know I am excited to but I am scared also." Gabriella said trying to get up from the couch.

"Are you ok with raising him by yourself?" Miley asked.

"I am not of course I want him to have both homes but it's the best for right now and I am getting help from Troy's family I just will never see Troy." Gabriella said.

"Don't you think it's wrong to have them lie for you I mean their helping out with a baby Troy doesn't even know about?" Miley said.

"I know Miley and one day I will tell him." Gabriella said.

"When he is 18 and wants to know who he is father is then finds out you kept him from his basketball father the whole entire time." She said.

"Miley don't be like that and right now I need to breath and let Troy breathe he is doing fine I mean I read something where he sold the house and has been on dates with models he has gotten right back in the game." She said.

"I guess Gabriella I just don't want you thinking you're helping people's lives when you could be ruining them I mean did you really consider all the hurt that could happened." Miley said.

"Miley obviously I thought about it I wouldn't have left if I didn't think it was the best choice." Gabriella said almost in tears.

"Hey guys let's just drop it, Gabriella can't be under stress right now she is pregnant and in her third trimester." Kelsi said.

"I am sorry." Miley said.

Gabriella bit her lips. "It's ok I think I am going to go home now." Gabriella said as she grabbed her coat waddling away and heading to her car.

With Troy who drove to Gabriella's parents' house. Troy knocked on the door and when it opened he saw an excited but confused Anna.

"Hi Anna." Troy smiled.

"Oh my Troy please come in." Anna said letting him in. "what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"I came back for Gabriella." Troy smiled.

"Hey babe who was at the door…" Carlos yelled before seeing Troy and also shocked.

"Hi sir." Troy said shaking his hand.

"Hi Troy, please sit down." Carlos said pointing to the couch.

"sure." Troy said before sitting.

"So what brings you down here?" Carlos asked.

"I know Gabriella was pregnant or is pregnant and I want to talk to her." Troy said.

"Really." Anna said.

"Yes really and I would like to somehow get in contact with her if I can." Troy asked.

"Well she didn't want you to know." Carlos said.

"Carlos." Anna said hitting his shoulder.

"It's the truth Anna." Carlos said.

"I understand that sir but I will be damn if I give up on her and our unborn." He said. "I love Gabriella and I need her sir, I need her whether or not she needs me, I love her with all my heart and nothing could hurt me more then not being with her sir, I know I have messed up in the past but I would give up anything to get her and my son back." Troy said looking at them with a straight face.

"Troy she might be put off by you showing up I don't think that she wants you back." Carlos said.

"I understand that Carlos but I am not leaving here without her telling me she is done really done." he said.

"Well with that being said she is having a baby shower tomorrow and I am inviting you, it's 4 pm at Danielle and Kevin's house." Carlos said.

"Here is the address." Anna said writing it down on a piece of paper. "It starts at 2 and it was good seeing you." She smiled kissing his cheek.

Troy decided to get a hotel nearby so he could be close and wouldn't have to drive a long ways.

It was 1 and Troy was getting ready to see Gabriella and he was sick to his stomach

With Gabriella who was setting up for her and her sisters baby shower.

"I am going to have a little niece I cannot wait." Gabriella said kissing Daniela's stomach.

"And were finally having a nephew." Daniela said rubbing Gabriella's belly.

"My two favorite pregnant ladies, how are the beautiful blessings making you feel?" Carlos said kissing his daughter in-law and daughter on the cheek.

"I feel fat." Gabriella smiled rubbing her belly.

"I feel hungry." Daniela said with a smile.

"Wonderful, Daniela Kevin is asking for you so please go into the room when you get a chance". He said.

"Oh well I can go now, excuse me." She said leaving the room.

"Hey baby how is my grand baby." Carlos asked.

"He is great." Gabriella said walking into the kitchen.

"So when will you tell Troy." He asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes she had been hearing people ask her when she was going to tell Troy and knowing she did not want to annoy her cause she did not know the answer. "Papa you said you weren't going to ask me that anymore." She said pleading.

"I know but your seven months do you really want you son being fatherless." Carlos asked.

"Of course not but right now is not a good time, I left him seven eight months ago how am I really going to go back and tell him I am pregnant he might hate me or worse." She said.

"If you don't try you won't know." he said.

"I will think about it no promises though." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella." Anna yelled.

"Yes mommy." Gabriella said.

"Come in the living room." Anna asked.

Gabriella and the rest of the family cleaned up and finished getting ready for the party. After a couple of minutes guest started to arrive and hour into the party Gabriella and Daniela started opening presents.

"Awww thanks Miley" Gabriella said as she looked at her baby's outfit that said i'm a mama's boy.

"No problem I just thought it was so cute." Miley said.

"As future God mom I want you to have this!" Kelsi said going behind the couch and pulling out a luxury stroller. "I know you will want to exercise so I got you a jogging stroller." She smiled.

"I love it thanks." Gabriella said.

"They both opened more gifts and then it was the final one with Gabriella and Daniela.

"Ok so we saved the best gifts for last, bought Gabriella something and she got me something so let's count down". Daniela said.

They both counted in unison. "1,2,3" on the third one they both opened their presents as Gabriella was holding up hers she saw a familiar face in the crowd and left her mouth open in shock.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Surprise, I came to the baby shower?" Troy smiled holding a big brown teddy bear.

"Oh my." Daniela said.

"Who invited you?" Gabriella said upset.

"We did gabby, and calm down or you're going to upset the baby." Anna said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and stood up. "Outside now." She said.

Troy followed the waddling Gabriella on the porch and flashed his million dollar smile, she looked beautiful being all round and the way she walked and the baby made her skin absolutely glow plus she was upset so her little nose scrunches up. "Hello to you to." He smiled.

"This is not a laughing matter Troy why did you come, how did you find out, did your mom tell you." Gabriella asked as she started yelling random things in Spanish.

"Gabriella calm down, no my mom didn't tell me you did." He said.

"what do you mean." She said.

"I was cleaning up the house because I'm selling it and I saw our baby's first photo." He said in all seriousness.

Gabriella cursed silently under her breath and shook her head. "How do you know the baby is even yours?" Gabriella said coldly looking away from his face.

"Gabriella are you trying to make me laugh right now?" Troy asked. "I know you never cheated on me." He said.

Gabriella let a tear slide down her cheeks. Their silence was cut short when Kevin started busting out side with a hyperventilating Daniela.

"She is about to have the baby." Kevin said.

"What but she is only 8months that's much too soon." Gabriella said.

"We know but she is ready to come." Daniela said as she got in the car.

"I got the diaper bag." Nick said running out into the car.

"We will meet you there." Anna said as they ran out the porch with Joe and Stella and her husband.

"Gabriella, Troy please locks up the house and meet us there." Carlos said getting in the car.

Gabriella was shocked but ran in the house grabbing her keys and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked.

"You just saw what happen Troy Daniela is about to have the baby." Gabriella said.

"Hey guest sorry but we will post pone this till later we might get a Montez tonight." Gabriella smiled as al the guest got ready to leave.

"We need to talk about us, the baby will still be there, it's not like you can go in and watch it be born." He said.

"Troy there are bigger things in the world than you and me." Gabriella said as she cleaned up a little.

"No Gabriella there is not, I promise you there's not you are my world and I am yours there is only you and I no one else matters except us." He said grabbing her hand and making her touch her belly.

"That is half of me in there and I don't want you to not let me have the right to be with my child." Troy said.

"You can be with your child." She said letting tears slide down.

"Gabriella I love you so much please don't do this, if you don't love me I will drive you to the hospital and will walk out of your life forever, I will send or son money of course and he will know who I am." Troy said.

"Troy I…" Gabriella was about to finish but she felt a massive kick in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as he saw Gabriella bend down.

"I think I am having my baby." Gabriella said.

"But your only seven months that's not possible." Troy said.

"Yes the fuck it is, because it's happening now!" Gabriella screamed grabbing and sinking her nails into Troy shoulders.

"What am I supposed to do?" Troy screamed with her.

"Fuck, call Miley and get me to the hospital." Gabriella said.

Troy walked Gabriella to his car locked the house and then called Miley.

"Miley, Yes this is Troy, I know Gabriella is about to have her baby also so I need you to go to Gabriella's house and go under the mat where there is an extra key and meet us at memorial Hospital." Troy said.

"Hurry Miley." Gabriella screamed clutching her stomach.

"How far are the contractions?" Troy asked.

"I don't know umm 20 15 minutes away I guess." She screamed.

"That's good; we shouldn't worry till their closer." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Troy, Thank you for being here I don't know what I would do without you." She said breathing.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the hospital and Troy ran in and bought out a wheel chair and put Gabriella on it as he rolled her to the hospital.

"Troy what happen." He heard Carlos and turned around.

"I think we're going to have two babies tonight." Troy smiled as he talked to the administrative nurse.

"Oh my let me tell the family." Carlos said.

"Sir I will take your wife." The nurse said as she rolled Gabriella into the elevator.

Troy continued to write all the necessary information down and handed back to the nurse who instructed him on where to go. He went upstairs to see the whole entire family.

"Hey guys." Troy said.

"You call your parents Troy?" Anna asked.

"Yes I did." Troy smiled. "They should be here soon." He said.

"Perfect well Gabriella is doing fine she is in room 301." Anna said.

"What about dani." Troy asked.

"Oh she is fine to she is dilated 5 centimeters and is having contractions 10 minutes apart." Anna said.

"great." He smiled as he went in Gabriella's room and saw a sleeping Gabriella. "Hey sleepy head." He smiled.

"Hey troy." She said waking up,

"How are you." He asked.

"Scared doctors said its way too early for me so they're going to see if they can slow down my contractions since my water hasn't broke." She smiled.

"perfect." He smiled.

"Hello Gabriella and hello Sir I am Ms. Montez doctor." The woman said.

"Hello I am Troy." He said.

"Oh you're the father I presume." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." He said happily.

"Well Gabriella I have good news and bad news." She said.

"What is it?" Gabriella said sitting up." She scared.

"Bad news I can't stop your contractions but good news is looks like you're going to have this baby tonight." She said.

"Oh no, there is nothing you can do." Gabriella said.

"Nope he is ready, so I am going to see your sister and I will be back to check on the babies heart beat."

"Oh no this is bad." Gabriella said rubbing her belly. "You are way too early little one." She said softly.

"It's going to be fine gabby." He said.

She smiled. "I am going to take a nap." She said.

"Ok I will be here if you need me." He said softly,

She nodded her head then went to sleep.

Troy went back into the waiting room to see his family.

"Troy, how is she." Lucille said.

"She is good she wanted to take a nap." Troy smiled softly.

"Did you guys get to talk?" Lucille asked.

"No she is tired and the baby is ready to come out so she is worried about that." He said sitting down.

"But she is only seven months." Joe said.

"I know, but the baby is ready." He said softly.

"We will pray." Jack said.

"Thank you." Troy said rubbing his tired eyes. "How is dani?" Troy asked.

"She is fine I think they're going to prep her for the baby now." Anna said reading a magazine.

"They're not worried that she is eight months?" troy asked.

"Nope they say the baby's lungs look healthy and the heart beat is strong." She said.

"Great." Troy said.

It was an hour later and Kevin came out with a huge smile. "It's a baby girl." He said.

"Congrats man." Troy and the rest of the family hugged him and patted his back.

"I will bring her out once she is all clean." Kevin said with a smile.

"Go wake up Gabriella Troy." Anna asked.

Troy walked into her room where Gabriella was up and watching TV.

"Hey how are you?" He asked.

"I am good these contractions woke me up, they hurt so badly." She said rubbing her stomach.

"I have good news your sister just had the baby." Troy smiled.

"Where is she?" Gabriella demanded.

"She is in her room she should be ready shortly." He said.

"I want to see her." She said and she got out of the bed.

"Whoa brie you think this is a good idea." Troy said.

"I am fine, the baby has a long while to come." Gabriella said as she grabbed her IV and walked out the room and to her sisters which was next door.

"Hey gabs, welcome your niece into the world. "Danni said rocking her baby in her arms.

"Awww dank she is so cute what did you name her." She said.

"We decide on Joanna I think it is pretty and delicate Joanna Elise Montez." Kevin smiled.

"Can I hold her?" Gabriella said.

"Yes of course." Danni said giving the baby to Gabriella.

"Hi little Joanna how are you I am your aunty." Gabriella smiled at the baby touching her nose. "She is gorgeous." Gabriella smiled.

"Hey everyone may we come in?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." Danni said.

"This has been an eventful day, we had a baby shower and a baby and another one on the way." He said looking at his granddaughter.

"She is perfect." Anna said taking Joanna from Gabriella's hands.

"I want to hold her next." Stella said.

"Ok well sit on the couch and I will hand her to you." Anna said.

"This is exciting my niece is gorgeous, Danni." Joe smiled kissing Danni on the forehead.

"Well thank you, I can't wait to see Jacobs face." Danni said.

The family sat and talked for an hour giggling over the new Montez.

"Gabriella can we talk." Troy asked.

"Yea sure." She said as they both walked out the room.

"Hey Gabriella." Lucille said kissing her forehead.

"Hi Lucille." Gabriella smiled.

"I am so excited to see our grand baby." She smiled. "We have a whole bunch of stuff for him when he comes out."

"I can't wait." Gabriella gleamed.

"Mom me and Gabriella where going to talk so I will see you and the family in a minute and go say hey to Danni and them they just had their baby." Troy said.

"Ok will do." Lucille smiled.

Troy walked Gabriella to her bed and made sure she was comfortable.

"Thank you Troy, So what did you want to talk about." She said.

"Knock, knock." The doctor said. "May I come in?" She asked.

"yea." Gabriella smiled.

"Ok so gabs open our legs were going to see if we can get this little Montez out just as fast." She said. "Ok you are well dilated I would say in the next hour you're going to have this baby but the heart beat is a little weak." She said.

"Is that bad." Gabriella said.

"A little bit his lungs look well developed though." The doctor added.

"What should we expect to happen?" Troy asked worried.

"I wouldn't worry too much most people have babies this early and they are in perfect health." She said. "The worst is he can't breathe and he will be placed in ICU but his lungs look fine as I said before. So I will be back in the next hour and you might get to see him."

"I am so scared." She said.

"It's ok Gabriella." troy said.

"Thank you for being here Troy; I don't know how I could do this on my own." Gabriella said.

"I don't know what let you believe you could do this on your own, why would you not want me involved Gabriella." Troy asked.

"It's not like I didn't want you involved I couldn't." She said.

"What makes you think that?" Troy said.

"Us we were fighting almost every day and you had your games and I looked at our life and I knew I couldn't raise my child like this." She said.

"Then why not tell me to quit or come to me with your concerns brie I am your husband I am here." He said.

"I couldn't tell you to quit your job that would be selfish and because I felt it would start another argument I mean we are better off apart any ways Troy, You don't need me or this baby around we might ruin your image." He said.

"What image I don't give a fuck about my image I care about you Gabriella." Troy said.

"Troy it's not that easy babies are hard work I mean this on top of your career it wouldn't have worked." She said.

"We didn't try Gabriella we didn't try." He said getting angry.

"Well it's over we are both single now." She said.

"I never signed those papers so they were not mailed in so we are still married." He said.

"Why would you do that?" Gabriella said upset.

"Because Gabriella I love you and I know you love me to." He said.

"Get out." She said with a tear running down her cheek.

"No Gabriella you can't force me out." Troy said.

"Please Troy." She said.

"No, what are you scared of any ways for me to love you or something." He said.

"Just get out…." Gabriella screamed the clutched her stomach. "Go get the doctor." Gabriella yelled.

Troy scared ran out and got the nurse who called the doctor.

"What's wrong sir." She asked.

"I have no idea Gabriella is in pain I think." Troy said.

"Hey Gabriella how are you." The doctor asked.

"The baby is ready." She said crying from the pain.

"Ok let me see." She said. "Ok yes he is I can see his head." She said. "Get me prepped now." She yelled and nurses scrambled around getting ready. "Ok Gabriella I am going to need a push."

"Gabriella do you love me." Troy asked.

Gabriella was pushing. "Troy this is not the time."

"Then when will it be answer me." He said as her hand clenched his from the pain.

A breathless Gabriella screamed. "Troy not now." She said with a tear down her eye.

"Ok Gabriella you're crowning just a few more pushes and he will be here." The doctor said.

"Gabriella." Troy yelled.

"Yes, Troy I love you." She said as she pushed.

Troy smiled and kissed her. "Why leave me."

Gabriella was breathless but pushed. "I was scared." She cried out.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know I just was." She cried.

"One last push Gabriella." The Doctor yelled.

"Ahhhhhh." She screamed as she pushed

"He is here." The doctor yelled.

Gabriella breathlessly fell back her hair curled up from the sweat

The baby cried out. "Can I hold him?" She said happily.

"Yes you may." The doctor said. "Troy you want to cut the cord?" Troy nodded in agreement and cut the cord and the baby boy lay on Gabriella's chest.

"Hi baby boy, i'm your mommy." Gabriella smiled tiredly.

"I'm your dad." Troy smiled touching the baby's hand.

"What are we going to name him?" Gabriella asked looking up at Troy.

"I don't know yet we have time." Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella on the lips.

"Gabriella we need to see him he is turning blue." The doctor said snatching the new born away from the new parents.

"What's wrong what's happening with my baby?" Gabriella cried in horror.

"Nothing major he is blue and since he is a preemie we want to make sure he is ok." The doctor said as they took him out of the room.

"Troy, Go check on him please." Gabriella cried Troy walked out and followed the doctor but was stopped by family.

"Troy what happen." Lucille asked.

"It's a boy but I think he is sick. Not even five minutes and he was ripped out of our hands." Troy shedded a tear.

"Oh my". Anna said. "He will be ok he is Gabriella's child he is a natural born fighter." Anna said.

"I hope so." Troy said. "Let Me go back to Gabriella." he said and went into the room.

"I am scared Troy." Gabriella said softly.

"He will be find he is brave and strong and we will be brave for him." Troy said.

"I hope he can come to me soon".

"He will babe." Troy smiled. "Now what about us, are you coming back to L.A with me or will we be living in New Mexico?" Troy said.

"You in new Mexico?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yes I am serious Gabriella neither you nor that baby are leaving my side." He said in a serious tone.

"Troy we really going to give us another shot?" Gabriella asked.

"Hell yes your never leaving my side those were horrible times in my life and I refuse to live them again, were going to be together till death do us part." Troy smiled.

"I like that." Gabriella said and pulled him into a kiss.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything?" Anna said with Lucille holding a blue blanket with a baby in it.

"We decided to bring your present, he had a little scare but the doctor said he should have a full recovery." Lucille said placing the baby in Gabriella's arms.

"I missed you." She said.

"So what happen?' Troy asked.

"Doctor says he is stable for now but will have to remain in the hospital for a little bit, but he should be doing fine where in a week or less you can take him home." Anna said.

Gabriella smiled. "Wyatt Joshua Bolton." Gabriella said.

"I like that." He said.

"I do to a lot." Gabriella smiled.

"I love you and little Wyatt." Troy said.

"We love you to Mr. Bolton."

"Kiss Me Mrs. Bolton." He said and he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

The END!

A/n: Officially DONE!


End file.
